Total Drama World Tour - Take Two
by Glowing Insanity
Summary: Instead of All-Stars, a second World Tour season is held, with 36 veterans and 8 newbies, in a newly-revamped Jumbo Jet, although only a few things have changed. Chris takes them to places that weren't visited in Season 3, and they have to endure the always crazy challenges. Apps closed, chapter 11 is up!
1. Home of the Highlands

**Hello again :D so, here's a few notes about this season: **

**1\. Since there are 44 contestants, there will be more than 26 episodes (I have titles for about 35)**

**2\. Also because of that, there WILL be more than one double elimination**

**I don't own Total Drama, or any of its content.**

**Here are the OCs: **

**Sasha, the bubbly twin (owned by me)**

**Kathleen, the shy doormat (owned by TDSuperFan)**

**Celeste, the Tsundere (owned by Thtaznninja, and if you were wondering, Tsundere is an anime/manga word)**

**Isabelle, the former child star (owned by DeathBolt666)**

**David, the experienced swimmer (owned by Zak Saturday)**

**Logan, the fanboy geek (owned by Smokescreen2814)**

**Jake, the quiet twin (also owned by me)**

**Matthew, the lonely overachiever (owned by mikesierrafan97)**

**Anyway, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

Two men are walking down a hallway, deep in conversation.

"Wait, so you're saying that there is a brand new jumbo jet?" One asks.

"That is correct." The other replies. "Before I started planning the designs, I scoured the world, looking for the finest mechanics, engineers, electricians and interior designers to build the plane. I brought them back here, and they set to work. It took them a few months, and as always there were a few bumps in the road, but they managed to finish it. And I hear that you have a much larger cast for this season?"

"44 los-uh-competitors."

"Excellent. I will tell you more about the interior. There are four sleeping compartments, and each one will fit about 11 people each. They are ranked by quality: the economy class, which so far is an empty room, but you can add your ideas to it. Then there's the bunk room, where there are two rooms with eleven bunks each. The first class is at the top of the plane, with 11 separate bedrooms, each with a queen sized bed, 4 bathrooms, and its own dining area. Then there's the main dining area, which has 4 tables, with a bench on either side. And lastly, there is a luxury compartment near the front of the plane, with a hot tub, a grand piano, a king-sized bed, and a wood-fired pizza oven. Any other rooms that you find, you can do what you like with them."

The two men come to an automatic wooden door, and it opens to reveal a large, grey plane,

"Well? Do you accept the proposal?"

"After some thinking, I am happy to say that I, Chris McLean, accept your proposal."

XX

"That's right, folks! We're taking Total Drama to the skies for a second time!" Chris is standing in an open airfield, beaming at the camera. "And everyone's coming back, plus 8 newbies! I've had no news of Zeke, however, so assuming that he is still feral, he will not be competing."

The new Jumbo Jet pulls up behind him, with Chef in the cockpit.

"Yep, Chef's back too! Everyone else should be here soon…"

Right on cue, a bus pulls up to the right of him.

"Well, what timing!" Chris walks over to the bus as the door opens. "Time to meet our first group of contestants!"

The first to walk out is a very enraged Anne Maria.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not doin dis again!" She fumes. "You can't make me, McLean!"

"Uh, yes I can! Contract, remember?"

The Jersey reject growls, until a hand is placed on her shoulder.

"Girl, just leave the man alone, ok?" Leshawna adds. "We all hate him, but now's not the time to take him down."

*Sigh* "Yeah, you're right."

A shout comes from the bus.

"NO! GREAT ALEXANDER THE GREAT NOT FLYING AGAIN! NO-OH-OH!"

"Hoo boy." Leshawna mutters.

Owen staggers out, restrained by Gwen and Brick.

"Soldier, you will be fine." Brick assures the big guy. "If you want that million dollars, then the only way to get closer is go and get on that plane."

Owen looks slightly startled, but complies.

"Yes sir!" He says before running off to the plane.

"Uh, I didn't mean for you to do it now!"

The girls just shake their heads.

"Moving on…" Chris begins.

"Yah, my great-great-great uncle William invented planes." Staci babbles.

"Can someone stuff a cork in her mouth?" Duncan asks, covering his ears.

"I agree. My eardrums feel as if they're about to explode!" Alejandro adds, following the chatterbox and the delinquent off the bus.

"Oh, I have such a bad headache…" Sierra mutters as she staggers off the bus.

"Now, we have some new cast members joining us, as you know. Everyone, this is Isabelle."

A fairly short girl steps off the bus. Isabelle has blonde, pixie cut hair with a pink streak in it. Her eyes are emerald green and she has pale skin. Her clothing consists of a blue tank top and pink shorts.

Isabelle's arrival receives a chorus of exclamations.

"No WAY!"

"Oh my God!"

"Is that…"

"Isabelle Davis-Jones, the former child star? Yep, that's me!" The girl replies, visibly happy to be recognised. She winks at the camera.

"Hello? I'm on a schedule here, and I have 34 more contestants to introduce!" Chris interrupts.

Isabelle walks over to the group, slightly annoyed.

The last to get off the bus is a tall guy, with brown hair in a style that makes quite a resemblance to Noah's hairstyle. He is wearing a white undershirt, with a grey long-sleeved shirt and a brown jacket overtop, and dark blue jeans. His shoes are also brown.

"Everyone, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is everyone."

"It's Matt, please." He replies. "And I'm sure you know the names of all these people. Or are they all called 'everyone'."

A few snickers ripple through the small group as Matt walks over to join them.

"Riiight…well, that's the first team for the season!"

"Wait, you did NOT say anything about teams." Gwen adds. "What happened there?"

"Well, there's 11 of you here, and another 33 coming, which are also in groups of 11."

The bus leaves, and another bus arrives almost immediately after. Shouting can be heard from inside the bus, and the door opens to reveal Lightning.

"Look out all you losers! Sha-Lightning is here, and this season I'm in it to win it! Sha-AUGH!" Lightning is pushed off and lands flat on the tar mat.

"No, YOU'RE the loser." Heather scoffs, walking over him. She decides to not join the others and stands on her own.

"Hey! Lightning ain't no sha-loser! OUCH!" He exclaims as Zoey steps on him.

"Oops, sorry!" She cringes, stepping off the athletic overachiever. "You might want to get up so that no one else stands on you."

Lightning does so, which is a good thing, for Lindsay steps off the bus. And high-heeled boots would be very painful.

"Hi guys!" The blonde says cheerfully. "Oh my gosh, are you Isabelle?"

"That's me." A surprised Isabelle replies. How did _Lindsay_ remember her name?

"I LOVED all your shows! You were so amazing in them! Why did you stop acting?"

"It's…a long story. A really long story."

"Oh, ok then."

"Ahem…" Someone says from behind her.

"Oh, sorry Norman, am I in your way?"

"No, not at all." Noah replies, discarding the fact that Lindsay got his name wrong…again.

"I'll move anyway." She walks over to where Zoey, Heather and Lightning are standing, just as Sam gets off the bus, engrossed in playing on his handheld.

"Oh yeah! New high score!" He cheers.

"And I'll have that, thank you very much." Chris says, whipping the device out of the game junkie's hands.

"Darn it." He mutters. "Oh, hey everyone, heheh."

The next three to get off are Cody (much to Sierra's absolute joy), Bridgette and Trent. Then, an unfamiliar face appears. One of the newbies. She has midnight blue hair styled into a braid crown, with loose strands coming down to her shoulders, and violet eyes. She is wearing a black top with a Yin Yang symbol overtop a white singlet top, red ripped denim shorts and red chucks. The girl seems to have a slight ice queen look on her face, worrying some.

"The name's Celeste." She says coldly.

"Nice hair." Gwen comments.

Celeste just nods back, her expression not changing.

"Ooook then."

A fourth newbie gets off, this time a guy. He has jet black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and is wearing a red Spiderman t-shirt with dark jeans and running shoes.

"Sup everyone? I'm Logan." He says as the bus drives off, and the third arrives. The contestant coming out of it makes him jump.

"Chris! I'll have you know that I have a pre-planned lawsuit to file if I ever get wrongfully terminated this season." Courtney, mad as ever, walks over to Chris, pushing Logan out of the way as if he was nothing.

"Excuse me?" He asks, but Courtney ignores him completely.

"And if I do, then I might see you in court for that, and EVERYTHING ELSE that you did to me! Oh, and as a consequence you're also going to pay for my dry cleaning, do 150 hours community service…"

As the CIT rambles on, the others look quite bored. Noah and Matt fake-yawn, Eva (who is walking off the bus) stuffs ear phones in her ears, and Isabelle rolls her eyes and starts to imitate Courtney in perfect fashion. Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna watch her impersonation, trying their hardest not to laugh. Chris is…well…being Chris. He stops Courtney in the middle of her rant by shoving a pile of papers in her face.

"Sorry, no can do. You've got a contract, remember?"

Courtney gives the host one last glare before turning around and walking off to stand next to Bridgette, just as Scott runs off, Izzy crouched on his head, and followed out by a nervous Justin (that is, nervous because of Izzy).

"GET THIS CRAZY FREAK OFF ME!" The farm boy shouts.

"WOOHOO! Hi guys!" Izzy cheers. "What's hanging?"

Everyone just looks at her warily.

"Izzy, please get off Scott, and the two of you go and join the rest of your fellow competitors." Chris gestures to the now fairly large crowd of players.

Then, Dakota gets off the bus. Everyone gasps. Her mutation seems to be just about gone, with just a streak of green in her blonde hair.

"Dakota!" Sam runs over to greet her. "Is your mutation gone?"

"Well…sort of…" She trails off.

"Uh, ok then." He sighs, walking off.

Dawn is next to get off, followed by Mike, Geoff, and another new face. She is quite short, has brown hair with auburn bangs, and is wearing a white chiffon blouse with red buttons, a red necktie (hanging loose like shoelaces), cream-colored denim shorts, and tan gladiator sandals.

"H-hi everyone. I'm Kathleen." The girl says, obviously feeling nervous. "But y-you can call me Kat if you want."

"Alright Kat, welcome to Total Drama." Chris says.

Kat nods quickly before running off to join the others, just as a guy as tall and muscular as DJ walks off. He has flat, black hair, hazel eyes, and clothing consists of an aquamarine sleeveless shirt, cerulean shorts, and Carolina blue sandal-sneakers.

"This is David."

"Hi everyone." David says, smiling.

"Alright, just one more bus to go! Whoever's not here will be on that bus."

Sure enough, the final bus pulls up, as the previous one leaves. The door opens, and out walk Beth, Harold, Jo, Cameron, B, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, and two more newbies. Both have fair skin, blue eyes, honey blond(e) hair, and are of about average height. One of them, a girl, has slightly curly hair that drops down to her waist, whilst the other, a boy, has his hair short and spiked. The girl is wearing a white tank top, black capris, and pink chucks. The boy is wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket overtop, green cargo pants, and black vans.

"I…take it that you two are twins?" Chris asks the duo.

"Yep, we sure are!" The girl replies. "I'm Sasha, and that's Jake."

Jake waves. "Hi."

"Right-y-ho. Let's get on this plane!"

XX

All 44 are squeezed into the main dining area, which is twice the size than in the original plane. Still, there aren't enough seats for all of them, so some have to sit on the ground. Chris stands on a lone chair and speaks to the cast.

"Now, let's sort you into teams. I've already told the first group about this, so to the rest of you, your team members will be whoever was on the bus with you."

Some cheer, while others moan.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Eh, I can live with most of my team. Except for Staci, I guess. And I also have to deal with the snake."

X

**Jo: **

"GREAT! Half my team is comprised of wimps! How's that supposed to get me far in the game?"

XX

"The first group, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Owen, Brick, Gwen, Staci, Duncan, Alejandro, Sierra, Isabelle and Matt, you guys will now be known as Team Zulu!"

"Hm, not bad." Anne Maria mutters.

"Our second group, Lightning, Heather, Zoey, Lindsay, Noah, Sam, Cody, Bridgette, Trent, Celeste and Logan, you guys are now Team Aztec!"

The aforementioned seem to approve of the name.

"Courtney, Eva, Scott, Izzy, Justin, Dakota, Dawn, Mike, Geoff, Kat and David, you will be Team Mali! Which means that Beth, Harold, Jo, Cameron, B, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Sasha and Jake are Team Inca!"

Everyone shuffles around, trying to get to a table for their teams to sit at.

"Ok people, sit tight as we take flight. Our first destination will be…Scotland!"

Everyone on Team Mali starts laughing. That is, except for Scott.

**Confessional – Scott: **

"I've heard that joke a million times. I can't see the funny side of it anymore."

XX

After a long flight, the plane finally lands in the Highlands. Everyone on the plane, minus Chris and Chef, has fallen asleep.

"Attention passengers, we have now reached our destination, so if you could please disembark the plane from the door nearest to you." Chris says over the loudspeaker.

…silence…

"Hello…?"

…more silence…

"WAKE UUUUP!" Chef shouts.

"GAH!"

"CHEF!"

"WHAAA!"

"We're in Scotland, so get your butts off this plane! THAT MEANS NOW, MAGGOTS, NOW!"

Everyone scurries out of the plane, landing on either their feet, their butt, or face first onto the grass.

"Welcome to Scotland!" Chris says in a cheesy Scottish accent. "We be in the Highlands, well known for the Highland Games." He changes back to his normal voice. "Your challenge is to find a set up for each event, name it, and have an allocated team member to demonstrate it. Whichever team manages to find, name and demonstrate all events AND get back here first wins invincibility and first class tickets to our next destination."

"How are we supposed to know where we're going?" Heather asks, only to have a rolled-up map chucked at her face.

"That's how." Chris throws a further three out, landing in front of either Isabelle, Geoff, or Tyler. "Now GO!" He sounds the hooter, and the four teams scatter off in different directions.

XX – Team Mali

"Right, who's demonstrating?" Eva asks.

The whole entire team looks at her.

"What?"

"Well, you are the strongest player on the show." Scott adds.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Guys! I found one!" Courtney calls from the front.

They run towards a very long wooden pole sitting on the ground. When they get there, Courtney is nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-where did Courtney go?" Kat asks.

"Hmph, beats me." Geoff replies. "She was there just a second ago. Anyway, what's this event?"

"The caber toss. My grandpappy told me all about these games." Scott says proudly.

**Confessional – Scott: **

"Ah, those were the good days."

XX

"Then you'll be useful for this challenge." Eva adds as she lifts the caber up. "Rrgh, well, here goes nothing."

She walks forward, proceeding to a run, and throws the caber. It spins end over end and lands about four metres away.

"Right, let's go."

"What about Courtney?" Dakota asks.

"I can try and locate her." Dawn suggests.

"It's either invincibility or losing. Besides, it could be some stupid twist that Chris made up on the spot." Mike adds.

"It could be, but then again it couldn't be. Who knows what happened."

"C'mon guys, let's just move on. The more we worry about this, the worse the situation will get." David says.

The team nod in agreement and run off, with Izzy doing her signature battle cry.

XX – Team Zulu

"This, I think, is the sheaf throw." Brick says, his team standing near a burlap sack on top of a pitchfork. "I'll demonstrate. What should I throw it over?"

"Hmm…maybe you could try…" Alejandro begins, but says no more. All that's heard is a quick, but quiet, rustling of leaves.

"What were you gonna say?" Duncan asks, turning round. However, Alejandro isn't there. "Al? Hey, where'd he go? I swear he was standing right behind me!"

"He can't have just disappeared into that bush, it's only small." Gwen adds, frowning.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Either he's up to something, or Chris is up to something. And I don't like it either way."

XX – unknown location

A small underground chamber is shown, with more than 15 tunnel entrances, ranging from close to the ground, to way up near the 'roof'. A noise can be heard from one of the top entrances, and Courtney tumbles in, landing face first on the floor.

"Ow!" She exclaims. She gets up, dusts herself off, and scans her surroundings. "What is this place?"

She hears a sliding sound, coming from a much lower entrance. Curling up in fear, she watches it with one eye. Alejandro soon slides in, with leaves sticking out of his hair.

"Oh, it's just you." Courtney mutters.

"Just me?" Alejandro questions.

"I, uh, thought you were something else."

XX – Team Zulu

"Well, we can't spend all day worrying about him, we've got a challenge to win." Brick adds. "And what should I throw the sheaf over?"

"See if you can get it over that branch." Leshawna suggests, pointing up to a lone branch on a fairly tall tree that is right in front of them.

"Seems high enough for a sheaf throw. I'll try it."

The cadet gets into position, swings the pitchfork round, and throws the sheaf with a loud grunt. It sails over the branch and lands behind the tree.

"Well, that's that, let's move on."

XX – Team Inca

Jo, DJ and the twins are at the front, whilst everyone else is backing up the team.

"Alright, I'll be demonstrating, no one else is." Jo barks. "Have I made myself clear?"

The other three at the front nod warily.

"Good. Hey, up ahead!"

Everyone looks forward to see a long object leaning against a tree.

"I'll go do it, the rest of you work out what the event's called." Jo orders before running off.

The team crowds into a huddle.

"So who knows the name of the event?" Tyler asks.

"I think it's called the Scottish hammer throw." Harold replies.

"Uh…guys?" Sasha begins.

"Dude, you sure? It doesn't really look like a hammer."

"Yep, pretty sure."

"Guys."

"Ok, we'll just wait for Jo to finish over there, then we'll move on." Cameron adds.

"Guys!" Sasha yells.

"What?" Everyone (except B) asks.

"Look over there!" She points behind DJ and Jake.

The group turns around to see the hammer, still in the same place as they found it, but they don't see Jo.

"What the…where did she go?" Beth exclaims.

"I don't know! I saw her walk over there, and the next time I looked she was gone!"

"Who's going to do the demonstrations then?" Sadie asks.

"I'll do it." DJ walks towards the hammer, leaving everyone speechless. "Somebody's gotta do it, so it'll have to be me."

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"Man, I would have never imagined that DJ would do it."

XX

DJ takes the hammer, drags it over to an open space, and gets into position. He lifts the hammer up, swings it round a few times before letting it go. Right on cue, Chris makes announcement over a megaphone.

"Attention useless competitors! This is getting a bit boring…so…wait for it…"

Then, a terrible sound is heard.

The musical jingle.

"WHAT?" Every single Season 3 cast member yells.

"Heheh, awesome, aren't I?" Chris chuckles.

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Heather screams.

"CHRIS, PREPARE FOR THAT LAWSUIT!" Courtney, who somehow managed to hear the jingle from the underground 'prison', shrieks.

Chris just ignores the two complaints. "This time, you will have to sing a parody of a song from a movie or musical. Now SING!"

_('Mamma Mia' begins playing in the background, and the contestants frantically try to find their own words) _

_Heather: We've been wandering aimlessly around this place_

_Zoey: Finding all these events in a real stupid race (she turns around to see Lightning behind her instead of Heather). "_Huh?"

_Owen: What to do now? _

_(Duncan mysteriously disappears)_

_Gwen: We're losing teammates too!_

_Anne Maria: I dunno how…but something definitely feels wrong_

_Logan: We really shouldn't be singing this song…_

_Mike: Just one step and I could fall down a hole_

_Sasha: One more step and I could lo-ose the goal…whoahoaho_

_Katie: Mamma Mia! Sadie's disappeared! My, my, this is getting crazy!_

_Izzy &amp; Lindsay: Mamma Mia!_

_Noah: Couldn't really care_

_Celeste: Shut up and stop being so lazy!_

_Brick: Sure, we're down a couple of men_

_Sierra: But we'll carry on 'til the end_

_Girls of Team Zulu: Oh yeah, we are gonna win!_

_(Everyone has been to the events, and is running back. Teams Zulu and Aztec are neck and neck, Team Mali is not far behind them, and Team Inca are a little further back)._

_Teams Zulu and Aztec: Mamma Mia! Victory's in the air! My, my!_

_(Team Zulu crosses the finish line first…only just, followed by Team Aztec, then Team Mali, and finally, Team Inca) _

_Team Zulu: WE'RE THE WINNING TE-EAM!_

_(End of song)_

"And Team Zulu wins the first challenge of the season!" Chris announces.

"WOOHOO!" The remainder of the team cheers.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Hmph, I'm on the first team to win again. Not bad." She smiles.

XX

"Team Inca, sucks to be you! I'll see your sorry butts at the elimination area! Hey Chef! Why don't you go and collect those 'missing' campers?"

Chef snickers and walks off. Five minutes later, he comes back with Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Jo and Sadie.

XX

Everyone is in the plane as it takes off. The first thing they do is look for their current sleeping compartments. Team Inca opens the door to the economy class. All there is in the room are a heap of blankets.

"That's it?" Jake asks.

"Ridiculous." Jo mutters.

XX

Teams Aztec and Mali come to two doors. Dakota opens one, and inside are eleven cubby bunks, each with a mattress, a sheet, and a couple of blankets.

"Well, it's better than no beds at all." She says, walking in.

Zoey opens the other, and it looks pretty much the same, except the mattresses have a top sheet and a duvet overtop. There are also extra blankets, should the night get cold.

"I like these, they're pretty cute." Lindsay comments.

Further down the hallway, Team Zulu come to a small staircase with a gold-plated sign saying 'FIRST CLASS AREA'. They race upstairs, and see something amazing.

"Holy *bleep*." Leshawna breathes.

The walls are a light blue, whilst the plush carpet is a deeper blue. There are 8 doors on one side, and 7 doors on the other. Up ahead, there is a door wide open. The team goes through it, and end up in a dining room, complete with two tables, a self-serve snack bar, and a kitchen, where cooks are hard at work.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Owen cheers.

The next few minutes are spent checking out the first class. Each team member has their own bedroom, much to their delight, and they find out they're having pizza for dinner.

"Attention losers! Please proceed to the elimination area immediately." Chris says over the loudspeaker.

"Glad that's not us!" Matt cheers.

"You got that right!" Leshanwa adds.

XX

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony." Chris says as Team Inca settles down. "Here, you will vote whoever you want to send home. The votes have been tallied. 11 campers, but only 10 chocolate bars. Whoever does not receive one of these delicious delicacies must immediately go down the drop of shame, and never, EVER, come back. The first chocolate goes to…B!"

B smiles as he catches his chocolate bar.

"…Sasha!"

"Phew!" Sasha sighs with relief.

"…DJ…Cameron…Beth…Jake…Harold…Katie…and…Sadie!"

Only Jo and Tyler are left.

"And, with unanimous votes…the last chocolate goes to…Tyler!"

"Yeah!" Tyler cheers. "Wait, the votes were unanimous?"

Jo stands up, as if she's about to say something. The rest of her team look at her nervously, waiting for some sort of outburst. But there isn't one.

"Yeah, I voted for myself." She confesses. "I've decided that I was probably being a bit too bossy, and I knew that it would probably end my game."

And with that, she walks off the bench, grabs a parachute, and jumps off.

"Wow…that was really brave of her!" Beth exclaims.

"I never thought Jo would do something like that!" Cameron adds.

"Right, the rest of you are safe…for now." Chris smirks. "What kind of drama will ensue in our next episode? Find out next time, on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two!"

**Phew, finished! Sorry if you didn't like Jo's elimination. I was going to get her eliminated first anyway. What did you think of this? And where do you think the cast are going next?**

**A. Las Vegas  
B. Korea  
C. Sahara Desert  
D. Rio de Janeiro  
E. Finland**

**Pleas R&amp;R, and stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	2. Viva Las Vegas!

**Heey guys :D**

**BLEEEERGH…sorry for that mothertrucker of a hiatus :( I was so freaking stuck, and it took me AGES to get out of the **_**enormous**_** writer's block I had. But, I just randomly opened it a few days ago to see if I could come up with anything, and here I am now, publishing the longest chapter I've ever done – it went from 4786 to 6833 words (excluding author notes).**

**ANYWAY...as you can see, Vegas is the next location (it was going to be Korea, but I changed it because I didn't know enough about North or South to write something). Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own Total Drama.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two! New plane, new locations, more contestants! 36 old losers and 8 newbies came for another battle to reach the mil. Our first destination was Scotland, where they did a good old round of the country's traditional Highland Games. Not to mention losing a couple of team members along the way…heheh, that was my idea. Anyhoo, the singing came back in, much to everyone's 'delight', and Team Zulu turned out to be the winners, with Team Inca coming rock bottom last. At the elimination ceremony, Jo surprised her team by voting for herself, therefore making the votes unanimous. Who's gonna fall next? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two!"

XXXX

In economy class, the members of Team Inca are sleeping on the ground – one blanket underneath, and two blankets overtop. It's all silent, until Chris walks in and sounds the hooter, waking them up.

"Rise 'n shine, losers!" He says cheerfully. "Breakfast will be served in the dining room in 5 minutes."

"Ugh...my back is so sore…." Sadie moans

"Like, mine too." Katie adds. She slowly sits up, and notices an empty makeshift bed next to her. "Hey, where's Sasha?"

"She was up bright and early." Tyler replies. "I was half-awake when I saw her run out of the room in her pyjamas."

**Flashback**

Tyler slowly opened his eyes to see early morning light streaming through the plane windows. Catching a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked ahead, and spotted a girl wearing a black singlet and pink patterned pants run out of the room.

**End of flashback**

"We have a morning person on our team?" DJ exclaims.

"That's my sister for you." Jake rolls his eyes.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"Ok, my first confessional…so yeah, I'm a real morning person, and this particular morning I decided to go somewhere quiet and do some stretches. My neck still kinda hurts from last night."

XXXX

In the main dining room, Teams Aztec and Mali are walking in. There is a sign on top of a table.

"Losers get Chef's gruel, semi-losers cook their own meals." David mutters, reading the sign.

"Well, what do we do? Toast or something?" Bridgette asks.

"I…guess."

XX

In first class however, there's pancakes, fruit salad, yoghurt, cream, maple syrup - loads of stuff on both tables. Anne Maria walks in, yawning, when she sees what's for breakfast.

"Oh YEAH! Now dat's more like it!" She cheers, fist pumping. "Where to start? Hmm…a bit o' everything!" She grabs a plate and spoon and starts dishing up her meal.

Owen shows up, and almost passes out.

"Food…" He mutters dreamily, running over to the tables.

"Now don't you scarf all dis down just yet, chubby boy."

"Yeah, save some for us." Matt adds, walking in.

Owen sighs, grabs a plate of pancakes and shuffles off as the rest of the team shuffle in.

"Is that…REAL FOOD?" Gwen exclaims.

"I must be dreaming…" Brick breathes, blinking his eyes three times.

"Nuh-uh, you are not dreamin'!" Anne Maria replies. "It tastes amazin' too!"

They all crowd around, doing exactly what the Jersey reject did – have a bit of everything.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

He sits there thoughtfully, before taking a bite out of a pancake. "Yep, that's a pancake alright."

XX

Soon, everyone is sitting down, thoroughly enjoying breakfast. The loudspeaker crackles, and Chris starts talking.

"Gooood morning everyone!" He says in his usual cheery manner. "We are beginning our descent into Las Vegas, so finish your food and meet me in the elimination area."

**Confessional – Isabelle: **

"Did…"

X

**Brick: **

"…Chris…"

X

**Heather: **

"…just…"

X

**DJ: **

"…say…"

X

**Sam: **

"…Las Vegas?"

X

**Lindsay: **

"EEEEE! I LOVE LAS VEGAS!"

XXXX

Everyone is squeezed into the elimination room, where Chris and Chef are waiting for them.

"Alright, grab a parachute. One between two." Chris instructs.

"Great. Brilliant way to start." Noah mutters under his breath.

"Noah! I'll go down with you!" Owen says, running up to his friend.

"Thanks, but no thanks big guy. I'd rather go with someone who won't flatten me on top of a bus."

"Plus, it has to be one of your team members." Chris adds, snickering.

Silence for a few seconds…

"FINE! I will!" Heather shouts, putting her hands up. "But don't say it was for any particular reason."

"Not planning on doing that." The smart aleck mutters as they jump off the plane.

Gwen and Leshawna go next, followed by Bridgette and Lindsay, Owen and Alejandro (much to the latter's disappointment and anger), and Celeste and Logan.

More and more people go down, until there's just three left - Courtney, Scott and Staci. There is only one parachute left.

"Oh, looks like three people on one parachute!" Chris chuckles.

"You know what?" Courtney marches up to him and knees him in the groin. "That's for EVERYTHING!"

"Owwwww…mother of God help me…"

Staci just shrugs, and Scott stands there, wide-eyed.

"Well, what are you two doing just standing there? We need to get down there and win the challenge for our teams! Whatever the challenge may be."

"I-uh-yes ma'am!" The farm boy hurriedly salutes.

**Confessional – Scott: **

He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He tries again, and succeeds. "Ok then."

XXXX

Everyone else is waiting down the bottom. Soon, Courtney, Scott and Staci join them, along with Chris and Chef.

"Welcome to Vegas, kiddies!" The host announces. "This challenge is going to be based off one from another season. You'll have one of these several times throughout the season. Anyhoo, today's challenge will be based on…the wedding challenge at Niagara Falls!"

**Confessional – Sierra: **

*breathes into paper bag* "Omg, omg, OMG, EEEEEEE! MAJOR COUPLE SHIPPING TIME!"

XX

"This time around is going to be a little bit different. 4 couples will be the 'bride and groom' for each team. And to change things round a bit, and respond to what the fans wanted, we are going to use actual couples! This means couples that are currently in existence – not including one-sided couples." He gestures to Cody and Sierra, who both sigh – the former with relief, and the latter with disappointment. "Anyhoo, Team Aztec, you get Dakota and Sam. Team Inca, you get Lindsay and Tyler. Team Mali, you get Mike and Zoey. And, last but not least, Team Zulu get Duncan and Gwen."

The 4 aforementioned couples step forward.

"Teams! Your challenge is to create an ideal wedding for these guys! That means making and decorating a cake, choosing outfits, and since this is one of the LED sign capitals, you have to make one of those as well! But make sure it's something that relates to the challenge. Now, this way please."

The contestants follow Chris to an empty casino bar.

"Ladies, this is where you will get ready. Inside, you will find 6 racks of dresses and 2 shoe racks, so there's plenty to see in there. Oh, and you will have a 'maid of honour' to help you choose a gown and get decked up. They must be from the team you have been allocated to."

The four 'brides-to-be' stand at the front and pick out a 'helper'.

Lindsay chooses Beth

Dakota chooses Heather

Gwen chooses Leshawna

Zoey chooses Kat.

**Confessional – Kat: **

"O-ok, I hope this…works out." She sighs sadly. "I-It's just that I don't even know Zoey that well."

XX

The 8 girls walk into the casino.

"Alright, dudes, you will get ready in that casino over there." Chris points to a brightly-lit building not too far away. "And you'll have a 'best man' as well."

Tyler chooses Harold

Sam chooses Cody

Duncan chooses Alejandro

Mike chooses Geoff.

As the guys wander in, Chris gives different instructions to the remainder of the cast.

"You guys will be doing the cakes and the LED signs. Divvy up responsibilities with your team members and get moving!"

The four teams huddle around, and soon come to a decision on who's doing what.

Team Aztec:

Cake – Bridgette, Celeste and Logan

LED – Lightning, Noah and Trent

Team Inca:

Cake - DJ, Katie, Sadie and Sasha

LED - B, Cameron and Jake

Team Mali:

Cake – Courtney, Dawn and Justin

LED – David, Eva, Izzy and Scott

Team Zulu:

Cake – Anne Maria, Brick and Isabelle

LED – Matt, Owen, Sierra and Staci

"Cake makers, there's a cake shop just around the corner. LED people, stay here with me." Chris says, thus finishing the instructions.

XX – Girls' casino

Leshawna walks over to Gwen with an armful of dresses.

"Have a look through these girl, see which one's best." She says. "No pink, no frilly stuff, and no big skirts!"

"Ha, you know me too well." Gwen chuckles.

On the other side of the room, Lindsay had a heap of dresses next to her that were the exact opposite. Lots of pink, lots of frilly stuff, and lots of big skirts.

"Oh, wow, I don't know which one to choose!" She giggles. "What do you think Beth?"

"I think that the one on the top looks the best!" Her friend replies, holding up a white strapless dress with a hot pink sash and a huge, layered skirt.

"Oh my gosh, I love it! Where do I try it on?"

"Um…oh, how about in there?" Beth points to a door, presumably leading to another gaming room. Dakota walks out, wearing a flowing white dress with a V-neck and a metre-long train.

"Ok, I'll call you if I need help!" Lindsay says before running excitedly over to the room, the dress carefully draped over her arm.

As for Zoey, she was already sorted, with a full-skirted, one-shoulder dress with artificial white flowers running up the lone strap.

"S-so, you do like it, right?" Kat asks nervously.

"I love it! There's nothing to be worried about, honestly!" The indie chick replies, smiling genuinely at the girl.

"O-ok, that's good then. Sh-shall we go look for a veil now?"

"Good idea!"

Meanwhile, Gwen had finally settled on a fitting, white dress, flared at the bottom, with side-shoulder straps (think of the straps on Sierra's dress in Niagara Brawls – kinda like that), and long, fingerless gloves with a loop hooked over the middle finger.

XX – Cake shop

DJ is rapidly mixing a bowl of cake mixture, asking either Katie or Sadie to pass him an ingredient every now and then.

"Mm, that looks good already!" Katie says, looking intently at what is going to be a vanilla cake.

"I know, right?" Sadie adds.

Sasha is busy in a corner, selecting icing colors and styles.

"Hmm…guys, I should go for white and pink, right?" She asks.

"Ooh, definitely!" The BFFs reply in unison.

"Ok then." She pulls out two icing bags, and walks over to a decorations table. Isabelle and Courtney are also there, picking out flowers and ribbons.

"Dawn! Could you help me here please?" The CIT calls to the moonchild, who immediately runs over.

"Yes?"

"You probably know Mike and Zoey way better than me, so what decorations do you think will be best?"

"Hmm…well, the icing is going to be lavender, and both tiers will be chocolate. How about maybe light pink flowers?"

"That sounds nice. I'll get some of those. How many will we need?"

"About…7 for the top, and…12 for the bottom. I have to go check on the cake now though. All Justin's doing is looking into his mirror."

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"Ugh…typical Justin. I can't believe he's STILL obsessed with himself! Can't he just…put that *bleep* mirror down and at least help? It could save him from getting booted off if we lose."

XX

Isabelle is sorting through several trays of chocolate decorations.

"So, you guys decided on a flavor yet?" She asks Anne Maria and Brick.

"Yup, we're doin' red velvet!" The Jersey reject replies.

"Ooh…nice! What color icing?"

"Maybe a light chocolate or creamy white."

"I'd probably go with the light chocolate."

Meanwhile, Bridgette is waiting for the cake mixer to finish mixing the icing, Celeste is pouring the sticky chocolate hazelnut mixture into a baking tray, and Logan is mixing another bowl with the same flavor.

XX – LED

As for Team Inca, they had a bit of an advantage in making the sign. All 3 guys are experienced in the electrical department, and are already half-way done. They are making a beautiful replica of a wedding archway, with golden bricks and green vines creeping up and around.

Teams Mali and Aztec also are doing well, since they also have a braniac each (Izzy and Noah respectively).

The former team is in the middle of doing an ascending rainbow archway of hearts, with 'the perfect couple' in pink swirly writing at the very top, whilst the latter is trying to do a white banner, with pink hearts on either side; the word 'LOVE' spread across the middle, also in pink, and held by two gold 'posts'.

As for Team Zulu, they are keeping it simple: a medium-sized pink heart with 'forever' in blue, swirly writing at the very top.

XX – Guys' casino

"Dude, how am I supposed to pick something decent?" Tyler asks Harold.

"I'd go with your instinct." The nerd replies. "You'd never go wrong there."

"Yeah, but you know how Lindsay is when it comes to fashion. I wanna look good."

*Ding*

"Aw COME ON!" The wannabe jock exclaims in frustration.

Chris walks in, smiling.

"Extending the rules a bit, but only for this episode – this time you can parody any song. And it's a good thing because…this song really fits the challenge."

_(The soundtrack for 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars starts playing as the two guys worriedly look at each other)._

_Tyler: It's a beautiful night,  
Got a real big problem too,  
Oh, darn it…I don't know what I wanna wear!_

_Oh, how am I supposed,  
To find the perfect suit,  
Oh, darn it…I don't know what I wanna wear!_

_Harold: You could go all out or choose something simple, it's up to you-u-u-u,  
Go on, now du-u-u-u-ude,  
Not much time left,_

_Tyler: But you know, know, know, know, know,  
How it is with girls like her, _

_Harold: You could do a white shirt and tie,  
'Cause it's classic, and girls like it!_

_(Tyler's eyes widen and he smiles)_

_Tyler: It's a beautiful night,  
And you've cured my problem dude,  
Oh yeah, I now know what I wanna wear!_

_(He grabs a white shirt off a rack, and a black bowtie from a small box)_

_It's really simple and nice,  
And I know that it'll look good,  
Oh yeah, I now know what I wanna wear!_

_(He runs into the bathroom and comes back out wearing the clothes along with black dress pants and shiny black shoes. His headband is also missing.)_

"Awesome!" Harold cheers. "Now what?"

"Uh…I dunno." Tyler replies, grabbing a black dress jacket.

"Dude! Nice!" Duncan calls from afar.

"Thanks man, you too!"

Duncan is wearing a black shirt, a long silver tie, a black vest with the same colored trousers and shoes.

Across the room, Mike and Sam are checking each other's suits out.

The former has a white shirt with a grey vest, a black tie and black dress trousers. The latter has on a white shirt, a black tie and black/grey pinstripe trousers. Both boys are wearing shiny black shoes and black dress jackets.

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"I know, it's just a challenge, but this is so freaking awesome man!"

XXXX – Girls' casino

All 4 girls are getting final touches to their hair, nails and/or make-up.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe this is happening!" Lindsay exclaims.

"Don't forget it's just a challenge." Beth reminds her. "But yeah, it is exciting! And…done! Like it?"

The blonde stands up to look in a mirror. Her hair is curled and swept to the side, held with a pink dahlia hair clip (same color as sash).

"That's…so…pretty! EEE! It's perfect!"

"Yay! Now all we need to do is get your shoes sorted!"

The two girls walk over to a shoe rack, just as Gwen moves over to the mirror to check her smoky eye make-up.

"Not bad, Leshawna." She says, also looking at her slightly curled hair and the waist-length veil hanging from the back of her head.

"Thanks girl, knew I did a good job!" Her friend chuckles. "I am QUEEN when it comes to smoky eyes! Ooh, I think _somebody's_ gonna pass out tonight!"

"Ha, good one!"

"Now you stay there, Imma go find you some shoes." Leshawna walks over to the shoe rack. "What kind?"

"Whatever looks good - just as long as they're not too high."

"How about these?" She holds up a pair of silver sandals with a small heel and an ankle strap.

"Yep, they'll do."

Zoey looks on from afar, and gives Gwen the thumbs up, just as Chris walks in.

"Ladies, it is time!" He announces. "The cakes are all baked and iced, and the LED signs have been tested and are up and running. What you have to do is walk there, along with your helpers. The guys have already headed off, and are gonna be there first, like the wedding tradition. Oh, and helpers, choose a dress from the rack over there." He points to a rack with all sorts of colourful dresses.

"Who's the priest? Chef or something?" Heather asks as she looks through them.

"Nope, a team member has been selected for that role. Team Aztec, you've got Trent. Team Inca, you've got Sasha. Team Mali, you've got Justin. And Team Zulu, you've got Isabelle."

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Isabelle as a priest? This should be good."

XXXX – 'Ceremonial' area

The LED signs for each team are lined up along the front. At the back, there are four curtains and four aisles, each leading to one of the signs. The 8 guys are standing in front of the signs, as well as the chosen 'priests'. The LED people are sitting on the small benches. The only people not present are the cake makers who aren't priests, and Lightning, who is turning on the LED signs when they are ready.

Chris' voice can be heard from afar.

"Dudes, the ladies are here!" He announces. "We'll go in random order, so Team Inca, you're up first with the aisle walk!"

"Phew…ok, you got this dude." Tyler says to himself. "Just a challenge…it's just a challenge."

'Marry you' starts playing again, but this time it's the actual song. Beth walks up in a knee-length pink dress. Once she reaches the top, she calls for Lindsay to come up.

As soon as the blonde steps out, Tyler's jaw drops, and remains that way until Lindsay steps up onto the podium. Harold snaps the jock out of his trance.

"Dude, you still there?" He asks.

"Huh…oh yeah, I'm still here."

"Next, Team Zulu!" Chris announces.

"Alright, let's get this over 'n done with!" Leshawna says firmly, walking out quite fast. She is wearing a simple, dark blue dress, same length as Beth's. Due to the speed she's walking at, she reaches the podium in about 10 seconds. "Gwen, you're up girl!"

"Ok…here goes." A voice from behind the curtain says.

Gwen bursts through, walking a tad slower than her friend, but still fairly fast. She too makes it to the podium in no time at all.

Leshawna taps her on the shoulder, and points down to the ground, smirking. Gwen looks down and tries hard not to laugh. Just like her friend predicted, Duncan was passed out on the ground.

"That escalated quickly." She giggles.

"Next!" Chris barks.

Both Heather and Kat step out at the same time, immediately noticing straight after.

"Oh…sorry I…uh...d-do you want to go first?" The latter stammers. "O-or should I?"

"Oh no, I'll go. I certainly wouldn't let a _loser_ like you go first." The former sneers after a few seconds of thinking. At this moment, the background music comes to an abrupt stop.

For someone like Lindsay, Beth or Bridgette, they would just retaliate with a complaint. For someone like Gwen or Leshawna, they'd probably just go beat her up. But for poor little Kat, it was enough to make her run off crying. Everyone is left speechless, even Alejandro.

**Confessional – Alejandro: **

"_Ay, no, _not this again." He sighs, slapping his forehead. "I saw Heather in the first season. Now it's back…and to be honest, I don't know what I think of it."

XX

"That was low. Really low." Geoff breathes.

"Nicely played…not." Gwen adds.

"Well, she's gone now, so I may as well walk up." The queen B says.

"NO!"

Everyone turns to look at Cody, who marches up to Heather.

"Why didn't you just say something nicer?" He asks. "I mean, you probably don't know what she's been through. Heck, even I don't know!"

"What have you got to do with this, twerp?"

Sierra runs up and pushes her to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The uber-fan shrieks before leaping on top of Heather. It goes down into a scrappy cat-fight, with lots of slapping and scratching. Dakota awkwardly walks past, not wanting to be involved. In the background, Zoey slowly walks up the third aisle, nervously watching the brawl.

"Uh…this time I'm not watching!" Cody quickly says before running off, presumably to find Kat.

"Alright, time out!" Geoff yells, running over to pull a still growling Sierra away from Heather, whose lime green dress is now looking fairly shabby.

XX

All the cake people are waiting a couple of blocks away, along with their cakes.

"So, like, what do we do for the next few minutes?" Katie wonders.

"Uh…" Courtney begins, but is interrupted by pattering feet. "Wait! Do you hear that?"

Bridgette looks out, and sees a girl in a cherry red dress running towards them.

"Hey, it's one of the new girls. Kat, I think her name is. And…she's crying?"

Sure enough, Kat runs past, evidently upset. Courtney and Dawn look at each other before running off after their teammate.

"Kat!" The former calls. "Wait up!"

They round a corner, and go into the girls' casino. Once there, Kat collapses on the ground, sobbing her heart out.

"What happened?" Dawn asks.

Kat tries to say something, but is fairly inaudible due to her crying.

"Come on, it's ok." Courtney reassures her, lifting her up to a sitting position. "Deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out."

After about a minute, Kat is breathing normally, with only the odd tear falling down her cheek every now and then. At that moment, Cody runs in.

"What happened to her?" Courtney asks.

"That was all Heather's work." The geek replies.

"Heather? But she wouldn't be this mean, would she? I thought she changed after season one."

"Apparently, yes she can." Dawn adds. "If it happened to one of us, it wouldn't seem like much. But it's a big deal for Kat, since she's new to the show."

"True. Plus, Heather's always trying to find weak links in the game, and target them."

Dawn closes her eyes for a minute before coming to a conclusion.

"We need someone to help her. Someone who knows how to deal with Heather." She says.

"Who though?" Courtney asks. "I know that Leshawna's definitely a good one, but is there anyone else?"

Cody catches on. "I know. Who's been the prime target for most of Heather's tricks AND has been on the same team as her for 3 whole seasons?"

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"Really? Ugh, whatever. Like I care."

XX

"Anyway, you two better get back to the challenge."

"Yeah, we should. Everyone will be wondering where we are." Cody says, walking back outside.

XX – Ceremony area

Everyone is waiting for the two missing contestants, Sierra more anxious than the others.

"Well…since Cody's not back yet, and we're running out of time…" Chris begins.

"WAIT! We're coming!" Cody calls. He runs up Team Aztec's aisle. Kat isn't far behind, and she runs up Team Mali's aisle.

"Then let's get this show back underway!"

_Montage plays_

The montage shows all 4 'ceremonies' going ahead. Isabelle proves to be a very good (and quite hilarious) priest, making everyone laugh a little at some points.

Sasha was also very good, and the ceremony went off without a hitch.

However, the boys didn't do as well. Trent was mentioning the number 9 quite a lot, and insisted that Dakota and Sam kissed 9 times instead of just once. As for Justin, he left Mike and Zoey quite impatient. He would say one line, then stop to look at his face in his mirror.

_End of montage_

"Alrighty, judging time!" Chris says gleefully. "First, the priests. Justin."

The male model looks up.

"Seriously…that was quite lame. 3 out of 10. Next time, be more focussed on the challenge at stake rather than yourself."

Everyone present on Team Mali glares at Justin.

"Moving on…Isabelle! Guess your child acting career paid off! That was awesome! 9 out of 10!"

Team Zulu cheers, whilst Trent looks on in confusion.

**Confessional – Trent: **

"How dare Chris do that? My team should get a 9!"

XX

"Next, Sasha. Another good priest performance. 8 out of 10!"

"WOO!" She cheers.

"And, last but not least…Trent! Ok, you were good, but you didn't really have to refer to the number 9 with every single line."

"But I wanted to impress the Ninth God!" The musician protests. "It says that-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. 5 out of 10." Chris interrupts, writing the score down.

"What's next?" Sam asks.

"It's time to crank up the lights people!"

"Sha-BOOM!" Lightning cheers as the LED signs light up all at once.

"Team Mali! Very nice! I'll give that an 8 out of 10."

A few of the team members sigh in relief.

"Team Aztec…also very good! Another 8!"

"Better than the last score." Dakota mutters, shooting a slightly annoyed look at Trent, who doesn't notice.

"Team Inca! We got some electrical experience on this team, it seems! That's worth a full 10!"

The 3 guys hi-five each other.

"And Team Zulu. Nice. A tad boring, but nice. 7."

Chris writes the scores down, then pulls his megaphone out.

"TIME FOR THE CAKES!" He calls. "Someone restrain Owen please. Oh, and couples turn away for this one."

Eva and Lightning move closer to the eating machine as the 4 cakes are wheeled out on trollies. Each cake is covered with a tablecloth. Simultaneously, the couples turn away, all wondering why exactly they were doing it.

"Alright, let's have Team Inca up first!"

Katie and Sadie pull off the tablecloth, revealing a three-tier cake with white icing and pink swirly icing around the edges. At the top, 'just married' is written in pink icing.

"Now this looks awesome!" Chris cheers. "8 out of 10!"

"EEEEEE!" The un-biological twins squeal.

The host walks over to Bridgette, Celeste and Logan. They hurriedly pull off the tablecloth and chuck it on the ground.

"Whoa." Several people breathe.

The double-tiered cake is covered in a lemony yellow icing, and there are white daisies with sparkling gold centres all over it, plus one big flower on the top.

"Looking pretty good! I'll give that an 8 as well."

Realizing that Team Mali is next, Dawn worriedly looks on.

**Confessional – Dawn: **

"I don't know how this is going to go down. We left Justin in charge of decorating the cake, which means that anything could happen."

XX

Courtney pulls off the cover, gasps ensuing afterwards.

"What?" She asks, still facing away from the cake

No one says anything for a few seconds.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Dawn says, her voice tinged with worry.

"You should…uh…turn around, maybe." David stutters.

The two girls turn around and gasp

The cake is perfectly shaped, there are 2 tiers, and the lilac icing is nice and smooth. Only one thing missing…

"Wha…where are the decorations?" Courtney stammers. "I swear on my life I saw Justin putting the last few on!"

Sure enough, the pink roses are missing, with splotches of chocolate cake showing where they had originally been.

"Ok, that wasn't my fault this time." Justin says, putting his hands up. "But who would have done that?"

Everyone then turns to Owen, who shakes his head.

"Hmm…sorry ladies, but since we're on a schedule here, I'll just have to give you a 3." Chris informs the two girls, who sigh dejectedly.

The host then walks over to the last cake remaining – Team Zulu.

"Team Zulu, you got a cake there?" He asks.

"Oh, we got a cake alright, dat's for sure!" Anne Maria firmly replies, whipping away the tablecloth. Underneath it is a tall, 3-tier cake with light chocolate icing, and dark chocolate swirls around the edges. There are chocolate sprinkles on the tops of each tier.

"Now that's a cake! 9 out of 10!" Chris announces.

"WOO, yeah!" Isabelle cheers. "Are we doing taste tests as well?"

"You betcha! Helpers, blindfold the couples!"

Confused exclamations follow.

"Wait, what?"

"Blindfolds?"

"Seriously?"

Each of the helpers pull out a blindfold (from nowhere) and tie them round each 'bride/groom'. Reluctantly making them find their own way down the first aisle is another story altogether.

"WHOA!"

"EEK!"

"OW!"

*thump* "OUCH!"

"HEY, SOMEONE STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

"CHAIR! OOF!"

"SORRY!"

"WHERE'D MY SHOE GO?"

Chris just stands there, laughing as everyone makes their way down the aisle, tumbling every now and then.

"Why exactly did you make us do that?" Heather demands. "We're not your interns, you know."

"Eh, just felt like some entertainment." The host smugly replies.

**Confessional – Heather: **

"Ugh…stupid Chris."

XX

"So, uh, how are we doing this?" Sam asks.

"This part is fairly simple. Each of you is given a piece of each cake, one at a time. Take a bite, and say if you like it or not. You won't know which cake is whose until you're finished." Chris replies. "That is why you are all blindfolded."

"Ohh. Heheh, makes sense now."

Suddenly, a piece of cake is shoved into the gamer's hands, followed suit by Dakota, Lindsay and Tyler.

"So, how do we win points for this one?" Dawn asks.

"Whichever tastes the best, or has the most agreements on the taste." The host simply replies as he places another piece in Zoey's waiting hands. "First flavour: chocolate hazelnut!"

"Ooh, that's my favorite flavor!" The indie chick exclaims happily.

**Confessional – Celeste: **

"That's good to know. This cake is a recipe my mom uses at home…a lot. Minus the icing, of course. So I know it off by heart."

XX

"And…you may eat!" Chris announces.

All eight teens eagerly bite into their cake, and chew thoughtfully.

"Mm, this isn't bad." Dakota remarks, having already swallowed her small mouthful.

"Oh, I know! It's so delicious!" Lindsay adds, having done the same.

The remaining six are still chewing, but eventually swallow, and take another bite.

"So…whaddaya think?" Chris asks them after they finish each piece.

"It was nice. Not too moist or dry – nice." Duncan comments.

"I liked it. No offense, but although it wasn't exactly the best chocolate hazelnut cake I've tried, it was still really nice." Zoey says.

Mike thinks for a minute before voicing his opinion on the cake.

"Yeah, that wasn't too bad." He remarks.

"I second that." Dakota adds.

"Third it." Gwen puts in.

"Uh…fourth!" Tyler cheers.

"I loved it!" Lindsay says, nodding her head.

"That was some good cake." Sam grins.

"Alright! Next flavor: red velvet!" The host announces.

Everyone 'oohs' at this.

Chris hands out a piece to each 'bride' and 'groom', all tucking in as soon as they get theirs.

**Confessional – Mike: **

"I honestly felt like I was dreaming when I started eating that cake. That's how good it was."

XX

"That…" Gwen begins "…was the best red velvet cake I have ever tasted."

"Oh, I gotta agree on that one." Tyler adds.

"Me too." Sam continues.

"If I was actually judging…well, in a different way to this, I would totally give it a ten out of ten!" Dakota cheers.

"Ooh, I would too!" Lindsay excitedly adds, earning a slightly annoyed look from the fame monger.

"I can safely say that you all have the same opinion here?" Chris asks the remaining three, who all nod in unison. "Then let's get started on our vanilla cake!"

"Vanilla?" Sam exclaims from off-screen.

"Yep, vanilla! Now there's a flavor you don't see every day!"

"Heheh, cool."

XX – Five minutes later

Lindsay eats the last bit of her vanilla cake, looking to have thoroughly enjoyed it.

"That was amazing!" She exclaims. "So soft…and creamy!"

"I know!" Zoey adds. "Actually, I don't think I've had anything like this!"

The other six nod or murmur in agreement, having also finished their cake.

"For the first vanilla cake I've ever tried…" Duncan begins "…it was definitely the best."

"Then that leaves us with one last cake: chocolate!"

Everyone is handed a fourth and final piece, and they start eating.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Man, I hope that we get somewhere with this! I still don't know how the decorations were removed! Someone must have done it…but who?"

XX

"Well…" Zoey begins. "It was nice. A little dry, but nice."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Gwen adds

"I second that." Dakota continues, everyone else seeming to have the same opinion.

The helpers then take the blindfolds off, some throwing them away.

"Alright, now you decide how many points each cake is worth." Chris says. "So, on a scale of one to ten…how good were these cakes?"

The eight contestants go into a large huddle, coming out a few seconds later.

"Ok, so the vanilla was definitely a ten…" Zoey begins.

"…as was the red velvet." Mike adds.

"The chocolate…was a seven…" Dakota continues.

"…and the chocolate hazelnut a nine." Sam finishes.

"Alright! Let's tally up these points!" The host cheers.

XX – Outside a casino

Everyone is waiting on the street outside a very large casino, the helpers back into their normal clothes. Chris stands to the left with a clipboard.

"So, with a total of 36 points, Team Inca wins the first part of the challenge!" He announces, provoking cheers from the aforementioned team.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"I knew it would pay off some day!" She grins, holding up a silver chain with a small cross. "Thank you Father Thomas!"

XX

"Ok, time for part two! This challenge is a horse ride through the streets of Vegas, starting and finishing here. One person from each team has chosen a route, but they don't know which one is the quickest!"

"Um…are you sure?" Lindsay asks, warily staring at the tall, muscular horses approaching them.

"Oh yep, I'm sure." The host chuckles. "And – oh, here's the good bit – you guys will be riding fully-trained racehorses!"

Everyone gasps at this.

"Well…uh, crap!" Dakota remarks, her eyes wide.

"That explains the size of them, I assume?" Alejandro asks as a deep snort comes from a dark Arabian horse. **[1]**

"Right you are!"

**Confessional – Alejandro: **

"I do not like the sound of this. Not at all. And I'm not even riding."

X

**Gwen: **

"This is going to be fun." She groans, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

XX

The four couples are now on a horse each, all looking equally as nervous.

"Is there a…specific route?" Sam asks.

"Yep there is!" Chris replies, a screen popping up beside him. It shows a map of where they are, and four zig-zag lines in bright green, pink, yellow and orange. Each is labelled with one of the four team names. "Team Inca, you guys get a ten second head start on this one! Just follow the green flags you see."

"O-ok…" Lindsay stammers, clutching onto the horse's reins.

"And…three! Two! One! GO!" Chris yells, clapping his hands together.

Tyler grabs Lindsay's waist as the horse rears and races off around the corner, a timer then popping up on the screen.

"Alright! Follow the flags that are the colour of your allocated route! Any questions?"

"Um…" Zoey begins.

"Good! Three! Two! One! GO!" The host claps his hands again.

Simultaneously, the three remaining horses speed off, their riders clinging on for dear life.

"WHOA!" Justin shouts after almost being knocked over by Dakota and Sam's charging Thoroughbred.

"Heheh, told you they were fully-trained!"

"So, now we just wait?" Beth asks.

"Looks like it…" Jake replies.

XX – Streets

The moon is shown shining brightly as calm music plays in the background. It suddenly turns dramatic as the camera looks down on the four horses charging around corner after corner.

"COULD THIS GET ANY WOOOORSE?" Zoey manages to shout.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dakota's distant voice replies in an equally loud and strained voice.

**Confessional – Zoey: **

*sigh* "That's something I'm only doing once, and never again!"

XXXX – Outside casino

Everyone is watching the timer on the screen as four dots move along the highlighted routes.

"They're going around the last corner!" Chris announces. "It's all straight from here!"

Straining her eyes, Bridgette manages to see four horses coming closer and closer.

"HERE THEY COME!" She shouts, quickly stepping to the side.

"I'd follow her if you don't wanna get bowled over!" Geoff adds, following his girlfriend's lead.

Everyone else does the same, crowding into the casino. They are also trying to work out who's in the lead, for one seems to be quite a bit further ahead.

"Who is it?"

"I can't see!"

"They're going too fast to tell!"

The pounding of hooves comes closer, and becomes louder. Eventually, the sound stops, followed by screams, and the clanging of garbage cans.

"Ouch!" Isabelle winces. "Who was that?"

She slowly pokes her head out the door, followed by DJ, Celeste and Jake.

A tall Quarter horse ambles around, snorting a couple of times. But, lying across overturned garbage cans and covered in rubbish, is Gwen and Duncan.

"What? Did we win or something?" The latter asks, wiping a banana peel off his face.

"I think you did." DJ replies. "Chris?"

The host pokes his head out as well, just as Lindsay and Tyler come to a rearing stop, nearly suffering the same fate.

"Well, looks like we have a winner!" He announces as Dakota and Sam arrive, followed by Mike and Zoey. "Team Zulu wins again!"

Loud cheers erupt from the members of the aforementioned team that are inside the casino.

"And, the sucky losers - Team Mali!"

All members of Team Mali groan in disappointment.

XX - Plane

Team Zulu is shown going up to first class, as Team Mali walks past, jealously looking on.

**Confessional - Dawn: **

"Today just...wasn't our day. I could tell that something was going to go dreadfully wrong. But, I think I might know how our decorations disappeared." Her eyes narrow after the last statement. "And it further confirms my vote tonight."

XXXX - Elimination ceremony

"Alright! Team Mali!" Chris chuckles as the eleven teens are shown sitting on the bleachers. "Was wondering if you'd end up here today.

"Shut it, Chris." Courtney snaps.

"Sheesh, alright." He holds up a tray of chocolate bars. Who wants chocolate?"

Cheers and exclamations erupt from the group.

"Then heads up when I call your name! David!"

"Sweet!" David cheers, catching the bar.

"Dakota!"

Dakota catches her chocolate bar and winks at the camera.

"Izzy!"

"YEAH! Izzy's safe!" Izzy cheers, catching her chocolate bar between her teeth.

"Mike!"

"Phew..." Mike sighs with relief.

"Geoff!"

"Par-tay!" Geoff shouts.

"Kat!"

"Oh, yes!" Kat exclaims.

"Dawn!"

The moonchild happily claims her symbol of survival.

"Eva…and Courtney!"

The two girls catch their chocolate bars, both equally satisfied.

"One chocolate bar…two guys. Another day to live, or a one-way ticket to the Drop of Shame."

Both Justin and Scott are looking overly confident.

"And our loser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Justin!"

The male model's face drops as he looks at his now former teammate, who is smugly looking back, chocolate bar in hand.

"Sorry dude. Better luck next time." Chris says. "Whenever that will be."

Justin gets up and walks over to the exit, looking ahead with sad eyes. He grabs the parachute from Chris' waiting hands, and literally walks off the plane.

"Dude…that was creepy!" Geoff remarks.

"I'll say." David adds, scratching his chin.

The host turns to the ten remainders.

"You guys are all safe!" He announces. "For _now_…heheh. Oh, and you can go."

The teens shrug and file out of the elimination room.

"And another one bites the dust! Who's next? And where are we now headed off to? Tune in next episode for some more Total! Drama! World Tour…Take Two!"

**Exclusive clip! (I know :D exciting, right?)**

In the cake shop, a cake trolley waits with Team Mali's cake on it, still perfectly decked. Suddenly, a pale hand, followed by another, starts to pick the roses off one by one. The camera slowly pans around, eventually showing Scott, a devious grin on his face.

A pause icon shows on the screen, stopping the footage.

"So _that's _what happened…" A voice mutters. "I should have known that idiot would do something."

Courtney is then shown, her eyes narrowed and a thoughtful look on her face.

**OH, HALLELUJAH! I've finally finished this chapter! This feels so AMAZING! And, as I mentioned earlier, the longest chapter I've ever written. Though I've seen much longer chapters from other stories, so this is just a minor milestone, really.**

**So, what did you guys think? And how did you like the little exclusive clip? I was wanting to do that for a little while now :)**

**Sorry to those rooting for Justin. However, I have a strange feeling that there won't be many people out there doing that...eh, oh well.**

**Next chapter is still in progress, and I have no idea when it'll be done. So stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	3. Challenge Aboard

**Hey! :D**

**So, this chapter was much easier to complete, which is good. Originally I thought it was going to take forever, like the previous one, but it wasn't.**

**This episode's song is kinda like a mix between two related things, and those things you will find out as it goes on. Sorry if they make it sound confusing. Oh, and you're gonna LOVE the original song that it's based off! You all know it :-) clue: it's from The Lion King.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two! We dive-bombed into Vegas, and kicked off an epic wedding challenge, where each team was assigned one of four couples. They had to get them ready, make them a cake, and since this is one of the LED capitals, make an LED sign! But, unfortunately, Team Mali lost their cake decorations, because _someone_ had taken them off. And it looks like he might have two girls hot on his trail! Anyway…yada yada, everything was fairly boring until the second part of the challenge! And oh-ho-ho, that was WICKED! Our four couples had to ride fully trained racehorses around the streets of Vegas instead of prancing ponies. After a garbage-y finish, Team Zulu won again, and Team Mali sent Justin packing because of his crappy priest performance! Oh, and Heather seems to be back to her normal self…is she really? Or was that just a one-off? I dunno! You'll have to find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Wooorld Toooouuuuur! Take Two!"

XXXX – Upper middle class

"Yes! No economy class tonight!" Sasha cheers, punching her fist in the air. "Sleeping in there made my whole entire body ache."

"Just one step away from first class! Next time, that's gonna be us up there!" Tyler adds.

"Booyah…" Harold, who is sleeping, mumbles.

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"You know what else is awesome? We got to keep our cake from the last challenge! Man, it tastes GOOD!"

XX

"How long is that cake going to last?" Cameron asks.

"Probably about…hmm…actually, I have no idea." Beth replies. "But we're gonna have it for a while!"

"EEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squeal.

XX – Lower middle class

Everyone is asleep except for Bridgette and Zoey, who are quietly talking.

*sigh* "Well, we may not have won, but at least we're not in economy class." The latter whispers.

"We still have to be careful though. Anything could happen." The former whispers back. "I don't like how Heather acted towards Kat. I'm worried that she might be back to her old tricks again."

"Yeah...but then again, it's Heather we're talking about."

"Hey, could you keep it down a bit?" A voice asks from the other side of the room. "I'm just a light sleeper, that's all."

"Oh, sorry about that. Well…night." Zoey says before pulling the blankets over her

"Goodnight."

XX – Economy class

"Oof…great, why didn't Chris consider putting in mattresses?" Courtney complains.

"I don't know. I honestly can't think how I can get any beauty sleep on the ground!" Dakota replies. "Any bed would be fine, but not the floor!"

"Can't actually complain." Scott says, pulling a blanket over him. "I prefer this to sleeping on a sack stuffed with animals. Imagine something biting your butt in the middle of the night!"

"Ouch…that would hurt." David winces.

"Dude, that sounds painful!" Geoff exclaims. *yawn* "Night, everyone."

"Night." A few mutter back.

XX – First Class

Isabelle happily settles down in her bed, smiling.

"First class again…can't get any better than this." She sighs.

In the hallway, Leshawna and Gwen are talking.

"Hoo boy, feels good to be here again." The former says.

"You're telling me." The latter replies. "Hopefully we won't see much of economy class. That'd be nice."

"And we got a lotta cake to go with it! Damn, that stuff is delicious! I do wonder how long it's gonna last."

"Probably all season, unless Owen eats it all."

"Ha, that could happen." *yawn* "I'm just gonna go…hit the hay."

"Ok, night."

_Next day…_

"Gooooood morning everyone!" Chris yells over the loudspeaker. "Meet in the dining room pronto!"

XX – Economy class

"Yeesh, what a wake-up call." Geoff groans, slowly getting up.

"I am so sore all over!" Dakota complains, sitting up and rubbing her back. "We better win today's challenge! Or at least get out of here!"

"That I'd agree to." Courtney adds. "But, I guess it does depend on what the challenge is."

*sigh* "True."

Mike sits up, and looks across to the other side of the room.

"Hey, we're not all awake." He says.

Eva is sprawled out under her blanket, still breathing heavily.

"Um…dibs on not waking her up!" Izzy says quickly, not wanting to face the female bully's wrath.

"Just let her wake up on her own accord." Dawn suggests. "As for now, I think we should be heading off to the dining room."

XX – Dining room

All four teams sans Eva are waiting in the dining hall as Chris walks in.

"Alrighty." He says cheerfully. "Today's challenge will be taking place on the plane!"

"Uh…why's that?" Sam asks.

"Well…we haven't decided on a location…so you guys will be playing board games!"

Everyone groans, except for Noah.

"Finally. A challenge where my knowledge will become actually useful." The cynic mutters.

"So, what games are we gonna play then?" Logan asks as Eva joins the group.

"We got two card games and two board games – Solitaire, Uno, Monopoly and Scrabble!" The host replies, holding up a picture of each game.

"Wait, how will Solitaire work?" Cameron asks.

"Here's the deal: a randomly chosen teammate will go against the other teams in one of the four games. For Uno – whoever has the most amount of cards or has the least wins is out, and the other three on to the next round. Scrabble is simple – get as many points as you can. Solitaire is whoever has the slowest time, and lastly, Monopoly. When the round has finished, count up your money, and the loser is whoever has the least."

"How will we be randomly chosen?" Cody asks, subconsciously inching away from a drooling Sierra.

"Well, firstly, since the teams are uneven, Teams Zulu and Aztec will have to choose someone to sit out."

The two aforementioned teams go into huddles, and come out a few seconds later.

"Imma sittin' out dis one." Anne Maria says, stepping away. "I've never really been dat great with board games 'n stuff."

"And we decided on Lightning." Heather adds, pushing the uber-jock to the ground.

**Confessional – Heather: **

"I must admit, that _was_ quite a hard decision to make. Because then again, there's Lindsay, who's just as dumb. But, I'd prefer her instead of that arrogant meathead."

XX

Chris pulls out a remote. "Right! Let's get this thing started!"

A screen behind Chris lights up, showing everyone's names in a colour coded table. At the top is 'SCRABBLE' in big letters.

"Whoever's names are in the same row as yours, that's who you'll be playing against."

Each of the teens scan the screen for their names, and move into groups of four.

"So, uh, where do we play?" Geoff asks.

"Anywhere in the plane, except for my quarters and the cockpit."

**Confessional – Katie &amp; Sadie: **

"So…I'm up against Matt, Noah and Izzy…yeah, I'm totally screwed." The former sighs sadly

"Aw, don't worry!" The latter reassures her friend. "I'm, like, sure you'll do well!"

XX

The contestants all move off to somewhere in the plane for the game.

XX – Elimination area

Scott, Staci, Zoey and Tyler walk in.

"Let's go here." Tyler says, putting the Scrabble box on the ground near the voting confessional.

"Yah, my great-great-" Staci begins, but Zoey quickly interrupts her.

"Sorry Staci, but could you save that for later?"

"Oh…uh, sure!"

Meanwhile, Jake, Geoff, Leshawna and Logan are already set up on the bleachers.

"So, y'all know how to play Scrabble, right?" Leshawna asks the three guys.

"Yeah."

"Sure do."

"Yep."

"Alright then."

"I'll go first." Logan volunteers.

XX – Dining Hall

There is a group at three of the four tables. At the one closest to the kitchen is Brick, Celeste, Dakota and Beth.

"Um…are you alright?" Beth asks Celeste, who is frowning at the table.

"Nothing. Just got really crap letters." She replies. "Oh, got one though."

The other three watch as Celeste puts down an F, followed by an L, and lastly, a Y.

"Not worth much, but it's a word."

"Wait, are we keeping scores?" Dakota asks, pulling a pink notebook and pen out. "I can, if we are."

Across from them are Katie, Noah, Izzy and Matt, who are still sorting out their letters.

"And that's when I got a new set of cards from an octopus!" Izzy says excitedly. "Cool, right?"

"Uh…" Katie begins, not really too sure on what to say.

"Oh, and there was this other time…"

"Izzy, that's enough for now." Noah interrupts her as he picks out his last letter.

"Save the stories for after the challenge." Matt puts in.

"Aw, but it was getting exciting! Oh, wanna hear about-"

"NO!" The crazy girl's three opponents hurriedly shout, causing Sadie and Kat to look behind them in bewilderment.

"W-what happened?" The latter asks.

"Oh, like, just Izzy being Izzy." Katie replies.

"Which is normal." Noah nonchalantly adds, rolling his eyes.

**Confessional – Noah: **

"Still can't believe I'm against that nutcase. Also the only person who could potentially beat me in any board or card game. In my dictionary, psycho can also relate to smart. And I heard about what happened at the telethon from season three."

XXXX – Economy class

Only one group decided to play here – Isabelle, Lindsay, Eva and Harold. They are well into their game, with three words already on the board – pass (somehow Lindsay), arrow (Eva) and olives (Harold).

"Ooh! I have a good one!" Isabelle exclaims, grabbing letters from her tray. She puts each one down, the third letter being the S on 'olives'. Eventually, the new word is shown to be 'foster'. "Wow, triple letter and double word score! That's…34, I think."

Harold writes the score down on a piece of paper.

"Oh, does that mean I'm next?" Lindsay asks.

"Yep." The nerd replies.

XX – Lower middle class

There is only one group in here as well, but this time, it's a group of guys – Cody, Cameron, Duncan and David.

"Ok..." The tech geek begins, having just finished putting down 'food'. "Double letter score…that's 10 points." He writes it down in a small notebook.

Noticing that he is next, David takes a good look at his letters, trying to work out a word.

**Confessional – David: **

"I think I've got the worst letters possible. There's a J, an X, and a bunch of others…but only one vowel…"

XXXX – First class

The remaining three groups are playing up in first class. Gwen, Heather, Dawn and DJ are grouped around one table, Mike, Trent, Sierra and Sasha at the other, and Alejandro, Courtney, Bridgette and B are on the floor next to the lookout window.

"Wow, first class is amazing!" Sasha exclaims.

"Omg I know, right?" Sierra replies.

"You're lucky to have been here twice! I haven't even been here once."

"Uh…girls?" Trent begins, but to no avail.

"Well, you have now! Oh, one day you guys will win a challenge!"

"Hopefully!"

"Girls!" Mike exclaims. "Keep focussed!"

"Oh…sorry!" Both girls quickly say, just as a scrabble piece hits the back of the uber-fan's head.

"Ow!" She yells, turning round. "What the…"

"Oops, missed me!" Heather taunts.

"Oh yeah? NOT THIS TIME!" Gwen shouts, grabbing a handful of letters from the box.

Dawn and DJ crouch down in fear, not really wanting to be a part of it.

*ding*

"SERIOUSLY?" Courtney screams from off-screen.

"Song time kiddies!" Chris yells over the intercom. "Just when things couldn't get any better! Oh, you'll love this song!"

Heather suddenly leaps down from her chair and runs off, grabbing Gwen's diary from under a cushion along the way.

"HEY!" The goth yells, sprinting after the queen B.

_(The camera speeds ahead to Heather, just as a quick drumming starts the song)_

_Heather: I'm gonna win this fair and square, so you better beware!_

_Gwen: I think you need to clean up that act and just look over there (Heather looks ahead, only to smack into the wall. Gwen's diary slips out of her hand). _

_Heather: You'll have to do better than that if you want to catch me now. (She peels herself off the wall and picks up the diary, then running off. Gwen quickly follows. They reach middle class)._

_Gwen: Won't turn around, just give it back, or you gonna get-OWWWW!" (Gwen falls flat on her face – Cody accidentally tripped her up). _

_Heather: (taunting) So far, a rather uninspiring cry (Gwen gets up and quickly gives chase). _

_Both: Oh I just can't wait for you to die! __**(Elimination, not actual death. Ok?)**_

_(Cody looks on in confusion. David, Cameron and Duncan poke their heads out, all three equally as befuddled). _

_(Gwen and Heather run around corner after corner, and go into economy class, nearly disrupting Lindsay, Eva, Isabelle and Harold's game). _

_Heather: I'm not gonna back down! OOF!_

_Gwen: (tackles Heather to the ground) I'd like to see you try! Now give me back what's…rightfully mine! (Both go into a strangely rhythmic tussle). _

_Both: You'll never fool me or put me into shame!  
Somehow I'll triumph over you in this game!  
I'll just sit there, laughing as you complain!_

_Oh I just want to kick you off the plane!  
Oh I just want to kick you off the plane!_

_(Two objects suddenly go flying into the air – Gwen's diary, and Eva's MP3 player)._

_Oh I just want to… (Gwen leaps for her diary, and Eva suddenly jumps up, only just managing to catch her MP3) …kick you off the plane!_

_(Heather runs ahead to try and knock the diary out of Gwen's hands, but ends up getting a boot to the face, and she lands on the game board, sending all the letters flying. Lindsay, Harold and Isabelle quickly scramble out of the way, barely dodging the queen B. Gwen lands on top of her, and Eva takes a footed landing on the floor, thus ending the song). _

By this time, quite a crowd has gathered at the economy class entrance.

"You done yet?" Chris asks after checking his watch. "It's time to move on to the next round."

"Uh…yep, I guess we're done." Gwen replies, slowly rolling off a groaning Heather.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"For the record, this…"

X

**Heather: **

"…isn't over yet. I still…"

X

"…have 'stuff' to say…"

X

"…to that *bleep*!"

XXXX – Dining hall

The contestants file into the dining hall, splitting off into their teams.

"This round was pretty boring, except for _one thing_ that happened…heheh." Chris chuckles. "I was hoping to get some action from you two."

"Shut up, Chris." Gwen interrupts from off-screen as a few scrabble pieces pelt the host in the face.

"OW! Ok, FINE. Spoil the drama. Anyhoo, back to this. If your name disappears from the screen, you're out."

Everyone eagerly looks up at the screen on the wall as names start vanishing, some groaning in disappointment and sitting down. By the time it is finished, the missing names are Bridgette, David, Heather, Isabelle, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Trent and Staci. Owen's and Tyler's names had also turned green.

"So, let's get on with round two!"

The screen on the wall blurs over, and clears up, showing a smaller table with 'UNO' at the top.

"Same rules apply, so go find your opponents and get this game on!"

Everyone still in the game walks off in their new groups, feeling fairly satisfied with their opponents. That is, except one.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"No, no, no, no, NO! I REFUSE to play against that JERKFACE! Chris can't make me!"

*knock knock*

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP!" Eva bellows from the other side, immediately making the CIT's face go pale.

XX

"Chris, why am I not on there?" Owen asks.

"I'd ask the same thing." Tyler adds, for the new table didn't have either of their names in it anywhere.

"Oh. That. Well, two members from each of your teams were randomly chosen to be eliminated by default, to keep the team numbers even." Chris replies, smirking. "And it just happened to be you two."

"Aw…but I'm really good at Uno!" The eating machine complains.

*yawn* "Sorry, can't do much about it now. You can join the others and watch, if you want."

XX – First class

Logan walks in, chucking a deck of Uno cards (held together by a rubber band) in the air. Gwen, Izzy and Sasha are not far behind.

"Well, peace and quiet this time." Sasha remarks, sighing with relief as she flops down next to the lookout window. "Wait, I didn't jinx myself, did I?"

Lindsay and Beth's voices are heard coming closer, their conversation filled with guys, shopping and clothes.

"Hate to say it, but I think you did." Gwen replies as the two talkative girls wander in, followed by Courtney and Duncan.

"Oh snap…"

XX – Upper middle class

Matt, Zoey, Jake and Mike are all grouped next to a small window, each with seven cards. On the ground, a red eight sits next to the pile of 'unused' cards.

"Ok, so…I'll go first, I guess." Matt volunteers, putting down a red three. He looks between the two season four contestants, who are on either side of him. "Who's next?"

After a few seconds, Zoey shrugs and puts down two green threes.

XX – Dining hall

"Change to…yellow." Leshawna says, having just put down a wild card.

"Damn it." Noah mutters as he picks up a card from the pile.

Kat scans her hand (of cards), and puts down a yellow draw two. Harold follows it up with a blue one.

"Well…" The sister with 'tude begins, the other three thinking she's out of luck. But, to their surprise, she puts down another blue draw two.

Noah's eyes widen and he looks at his last three cards. He then looks at Leshawna, who is smirking, as are the other two.

"You guys suck." He says, picking up the first of his six cards as the others snicker in response.

**Confessional – Leshawna: **

"Ha! Now that's satisfying!"

XX

At another table, Alejandro, Dawn, Cameron and Celeste had all seen what just happened, and are smugly looking on. Until…

"Uno." Celeste says, putting down a green skip.

Alejandro frowns in annoyance, realizing that he was originally next. Dawn just calmly puts down a draw four.

"Change to red." She declares as Cameron looks through his own cards, trying to find something to counteract it.

XX – Economy class

"Ha! I win!" Scott cheers, grinning as he puts down his last card – a red seven.

Sam, Sierra and DJ groan in annoyance as the dirt farmer gets up and does a little victory dance, nearly knocking Eva over.

"Watch it, you freak." She growls, punching Scott across to the other side of the room.

Everyone else in the room (except B) laughs, including Chris, who had just entered.

"That's one way to get payback!" He chuckles before walking back out. "Fifteen minutes left!"

Having gathered all the cards, Sam reshuffles the deck, then looking back to where Scott is.

"Heheh…feel free to join in when you're ready." He chuckles, Sierra also giggling.

Scott glares at the gamer as he peels himself off the wall.

**Confessional – Scott: **

"GRR…they will pay."

XX

Brick, Cody, B and Eva are all on their last two cards.

Previously, they had been through two games, and Cody had easily won both. But now, it was anyone's game.

B takes one of his cards – a blue five – and puts it down on the still growing pile.

Then…

…

…

…

…HE SPEAKS.

"Uno." He says, scaring the life out of his opponents.

**Confessional – Cody: **

Cody sits there, struggling to get his words out. Every time he tries, he fails. But eventually, he gets somewhere.

"He…talked?

X

**Brick: **

"But…i-it's impossible!"

X

**Eva: **

"…What the heck just happened?"

XX

"Wait…so you CAN talk?" The tech geek asks, his eyes wide.

B nods his head, confusing them even more.

"B-but how?" Brick stammers, scratching the back of his head. "If you're not talking now, then how?"

The silent teen simply starts miming what he wants to say, but it seems to get him nowhere.

"Uh…" Sam begins, having also witnessed the one single word. "Maybe save it for later. Sound cool?"

B nods again and goes back to the game.

XX – First class

Gwen, Logan, Izzy and Sasha are surprisingly quiet, mainly due to the amount of talking from the other group.

"Oh, and one time I bought this really pretty skirt!" Lindsay babbles. "It was black with pink sparkles!"

"Wow! That's so amazing!" Beth, who is sitting opposite her friend, replies. "Did you find a top to go with it? And shoes?"

"Not yet, but I hope I will soon!"

Meanwhile, Courtney is casting bored glances between the two, waiting for the blonde to take her turn (it's been five minutes already) and Duncan had fallen asleep face-first on the table…that also happened five minutes ago.

And there was no point in interrupting either of the three.

"Oh man, those two are giving me a headache." Logan groans, rubbing his temples.

"Me too…" Sasha adds, spreading out on the floor to rest. "If only I could sleep anywhere. That'd be nice." She looks up to see a yellow nine being placed on the discarded pile.

"Can't…be bothered…celebrating…" Gwen mumbles, lying face down on the floor, now empty handed.

Izzy had also given up, and is curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

**Confessional – Lindsay: **

"Ok, this challenge has got to be the most boring one ever! I'm so glad that I had Beth to talk to!"

XX – A few minutes later

The camera slowly pans across the first class dining room. By this time, everyone except Beth, Lindsay (they're still talking) and Sasha had fallen asleep. Gwen and Logan are both spread out on the ground, whilst Courtney had fallen off her chair.

"Attention useless competitors. Round two is now over, so if you could please report to the dining hall in five minutes for round three." Chris announces over the intercom, making it sound like a boarding call. And, it somehow manages to put an end to Lindsay and Beth's conversation.

"We should probably go down now." The latter decides, getting up.

"Yeah, good idea." The former adds, following her friend out of first class.

Sasha slowly pulls herself up, and looks around at the sleeping contestants. Deciding not to wake them, she tiptoes out of the room.

XX – Dining hall

"Ok…wait, why are we missing a few?" Chris asks, noticing the absences.

"Um…they fell asleep?" Sasha nervously replies.

"Hmph, that's gonna be just _great_ for ratings. Chef!"

Chef walks past with several buckets of ice cold water, shocking some of the cast.

**Confessional – Trent: **

"They wouldn't really do that, right?" He wonders, scratching his head. *sigh* "Well, it _is_ Chris I'm talking about…"

XX – First class

"AHHHHHH!" Courtney shrieks, having just been soaked with the icy water.

"Round's over, girly." Chef says, roughly pulling her up.

Frowning in annoyance, the CIT clenches her fists and stomps out of the room, her feet leaving wet footprints on the carpet

"What the heck was that meant to be?" Logan asks, having been awoken by the scream. However, he gets no reply.

The cook smirks as he approaches his next victim – Duncan. But, before he can pour the contents of the bucket out, a hand almost instinctively punches it away.

"Not this time." The delinquent growls, eyes suddenly widening when he looks up and sees where the bucket is headed. "Ohhhhh crap…"

It makes a watery arc across the room. Logan manages to dodge it, and looks back to see it land smack bang on an unsuspecting Gwen.

"Ow…ok, what kind of sick…prank…" She trails off as she looks at the two dumbfounded guys and an indifferent Chef. "Uh…never mind then."

Izzy suddenly sits up and looks around wildly.

"What happened? Did I miss the spaceship to Pluto? Oh, oh, have they seen any of those purple aliens?" She asks, talking in her normal crazy tone.

The others just get up and leave the room, weirded out by the crazy girl's questions.

"Hey, wait for me!"

XX – Dining hall

"Took you lot long enough." Chris says in a scolding tone as Duncan, Izzy, Gwen and Logan shuffle in. "Round three should have started five minutes ago."

"Well, if the challenge wasn't so boring, then we wouldn't have fallen asleep." Logan replies, the other three glaring at the host.

"Whatever. Ok, NOW we can start the next round!"

The screen blurs over again, and clears up to show an even smaller table than before. This time, 'MONOPOLY' is at the top.

"If your name isn't on the screen, you're not playing in this round." Chris says. "Now GET STARTED ALREADY!"

Half of the contestants scurry off, some picking up Monopoly boxes from a small pile along the way. Soon, it's just the eliminated players left – with the additions of DJ, Sasha, Lindsay, Eva, Brick, Celeste, Leshawna and Mike.

"Wait…so we're both out of this round?" Brick asks, gesturing to himself and Eva.

"Yep. Turns out Cody and B racked up two wins each, so that's why." Chris replies.

XX – Economy class

"Ooh, ooh, dibs on the boot!" Izzy says excitedly, pulling the small silver boot from the box.

"I'll uh…go for the money bag." Sam adds, holding up the aforementioned counter. "Oh, and who's gonna be the…property manager or something?"

Harold holds up the stack of property cards, then beginning to sort them into their color coded groups.

"Izzy's gonna control the money!" The crazy girl continues, grinning maliciously. "Izzy's gonna say if it goes, or if it stays!"

"Um…I don't think that's part of the game Izzy…" Harold begins, but he's cut off.

"Well, it is now! Hahaha!"

**Confessional – Harold: **

"Man, can she get any crazier?"

X

**Duncan: **

"Having to go through a round where two chicks just wouldn't shut up about shopping was torture. Now I have to deal with a couple of nerds and a psycho who also won't shut up." He groans and rolls his eyes. "Great challenge choice McLean."

XXXX – Dining hall

"Alright, your turn, redneck." Noah says, putting a chance card on the bottom of its pile.

Scott glares at the cynic, not liking the nickname at all.

"Shut. Up." He mutters through gritted teeth, his left hand clenching into a fist.

Cameron nervously starts backing away from the table, and Gwen glances indifferently between the two guys.

"Oh, really? Ok then. I will 'shut up'. Because I would love to hear what you did in Vegas."

"Helped made a stupid sign, stood around doing nothing, what did you expect?"

"Surely you did more than that, right? I saw you tiptoeing off. What was that supposed to be?"

"No! I did nothing else for you to be worrying about!"

"Well, I think you did." Courtney puts in from her group's table, standing up.

"What? No! Nothing happened, and that's THAT!" The dirt farmer shouts.

"Nothing to do with our cake? And all those roses that 'mysteriously disappeared'?"

Everyone else in the room gasps.

"B-but I would never do anything like that!" Scott exclaims, feigning shock.

"This says otherwise." The CIT pulls out her PDA and inserts a small memory chip.

The others crowd round and watch the footage of Scott pulling the roses off the cake.

"So you _did_ sneak off and do a bit of messing around with your own team's fate." Noah remarks, raising an eyebrow.

Scott just sits there, completely and utterly dumbfounded. Never had he been caught in the act.

XX – First class

"Now this is a quiet game." Logan says, picking up a community chest card. "Sweet, get out of jail card!"

"Why do you say that?" Matt asks.

"Well if you had spent round two in first class, then you'd probably have a bit of a headache."

"I…won't go further then."

Carefully picking up the dice, Dawn rolls them back onto the board, getting a five and a three. She moves her counter (dog) ahead eight spaces, landing on the 'free parking' square. Suddenly, in a complete out of the blue moment, she shuts her eyes, and opens them wide a few seconds later.

"Something bad is going to happen." She says. "I am not too sure what, or when for that matter, but it is something bad."

B looks ahead in concern, and Matt and Logan exchange confused yet worried glances.

XX – Cargo hold

In the cargo hold, the layout is fairly similar to the original jumbo jet – just twice as many boxes. In one corner of the room, Alejandro, Cody, Kat and Beth are on a small box each, and the board on a much bigger box in the middle.

"Uh…w-why exactly are we playing in here again?" Kat asks, nervously looking around at the loosely stacked boxes.

"Well…no one else has been back here…yet, I think, so I guess it was just to see what it was like." Beth replies as she picks up $200 for passing 'GO'. "Besides, it's not like the boxes are just gonna tip any second now."

The plane suddenly jerks sideways, causing exactly that to happen.

"Uh-oh…" Cody gulps as the boxes start crashing down on them.

"We need to move out of the way!" Alejandro exclaims, suddenly falling off his seat. "_Ay_!"

The other three quickly get up as the plane jerks again, this time upwards. They fall to the ground, and the Monopoly pieces go flying everywhere.

"What the heck is happening?" The tech geek shouts, looking around in alarm.

Being close to a small window, Kat pulls herself up and looks out, just as a flash of lightning occurs.

"I-I think we're in the middle of a storm!" She exclaims, noticing the dark clouds and the large droplets of water on the exterior of the window. **(Just to clarify things, this isn't the 'something bad' that Dawn was talking about).**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! REPORT TO DINING HALL PRONTO!" Chris shouts over the intercom.

XX – Dining hall

"Alright, it seems that we've entered a very stormy area." The host says to the contestants, who are clinging onto the chairs and tables in the dining hall.

"Um, couldn't it be more _obvious_?" Dakota puts in as the plane jerks downwards, causing everyone to roll onto the floor.

"So, since we were only half way through this round, we're going to go straight into the final round."

The screen on the wall once again blurs over, then clears up, showing a different layout of the game table. Four rows by four columns, however one cell is blank.

"This time, it's an epic Solitaire-ian race against the clock to determine who the best game player out there is _and_ which team wins today's challenge!"

The cast looks up at the screen as packs of playing cards are handed out to the following: Alejandro, Gwen, Matt and Sierra for Team Zulu, Cody, Logan, Noah and Sam for Team Aztec, Courtney, Dawn and Izzy for Team Mali, and Beth, Cameron, Harold and Jake for Team Inca.

"So…uh, are we going somewhere else, or is everyone staying in the same place?" Sam asks, pulling the rubber band off his set of cards.

"Nope, you guys are all staying here for this one." Chris replies. "The rest of you though…eh, feel free to stay or to go and do something else."

The crowded dining hall slowly becomes roomier as several contestants decide to leave, and the remaining fifteen players sit down at a table (one for each team).

"Ok, brainy bunch. You get…two minutes to sort your cards out. Starting…now!"

The room suddenly goes very quiet, save the occasional flash of lightning and rumble of thunder.

**Confessional – Beth: **

"Ok, that storm came completely out of nowhere. But…I also wasn't expecting to be in the final round! It's so cool!"

X

**Gwen: **

"I'm actually quite surprised that I got through to the final round. I guess all those game sessions at home _did_ pay off. Although I can't see myself winning the whole challenge. I mean, I'm up against Noah and Izzy. There is absolutely no way I could beat either of them, even if I tried."

X

**Matt: **

"Well…here's to hopefully winning this round…or at least getting far, and this storm clearing up."

XX

One minute and thirty seconds has passed. By this time, Izzy, Noah and Dawn had finished, and are patiently, or impatiently (in the case of the former two) waiting for the others to finish.

"Twenty seconds left." Chris says as Harold, Alejandro and Cameron simultaneously put down either their last card or pile of remaining cards.

Soon after, Courtney and Jake finish, followed by Matt, Gwen and Sam.

"Ten seconds."

Sierra and Beth finish, the former wiping her forehead and the latter sighing with relief.

"Five…four…"

Cody hurriedly places an eight of hearts on the seventh 'stack', and sinks down in his seat, letting out a quiet 'phew' as he does so.

"…three…two…"

Logan looks around at his cards, trying to check for anything that was missing.

"…one. Time's up! Now, you all know the rules of Solitaire, so for this one, the first person to win the game wins for their team. Oh, and since this challenge didn't have an actual location, there will be no vote off tonight." The host announces to several cheers from the cast. "Ok gamers! On your marks…get set…go!" He starts the stopwatch, which shows up on the screen.

The teens finally start the final round of the challenge. Hands move quickly in all different directions, the quickest being Izzy's and Noah's.

Meanwhile, those who stayed to watch are seeming to get bored, some exiting the room as well.

**Confessional – Dakota: **

"Ok, I knew that this one was gonna be tense, but I…kinda forgot about how _boring_ it was gonna be!"

XX

"We are now two minutes into our game." Chris commentates as the camera slowly pans around the room. "Some are faring well…whilst others seem to have a bad hand…heheh." Alejandro is shown putting a three of diamonds on top of a four of spades, and Beth is shown struggling to work out where to go next.

"Must find the queen of cloves…must find the queen of cloves…" The latter mutters under her breath.

"However, we seem to have two players who are already over half way there!" The host continues as the screen splits into two, showing Noah on one side, and Izzy on the other. They are both just about at the stage of putting all the cards into their suits. "Which one of these brainiacs will triumph first?"

The dramatic elimination ceremony music plays in the background as the two brainy teens start on sorting the cards, both going at quite a fast pace. Their respective teammates who aren't playing watch on, some biting their nails in the process.

"And...the winner is…" Chris begins as sweat begins to pour down Noah's forehead, and Izzy starts biting her lip nervously. But neither stop their games. They keep going…until the cynic puts his last card down - king of spades – right on 2 minutes 30 seconds. Just a second after, the crazy girl puts down her king of hearts. "…Noah by just a second! Team Aztec wins the challenge!"

All non-playing members of Team Aztec cheer and run over to Noah, who is smugly smiling.

**Confessional – Noah: **

"Told them I'd be useful for this challenge."

XX

"Team Mali! You lost, but you didn't come last! Second place for you lot!"

Several members of Team Mali sigh in relief, just as Matt and Cameron both finish at bang on 3 minutes, thus not determining the fate for their respective teams.

"So, who are the sore losers? Team Inca, or Team Zulu?"

Courtney then finishes, perfectly timed with a strike of lightning. She is closely followed by Sierra, who is in time with a rather loud rumble of thunder. Several seconds later, Sam puts down his last card, just before Jake does the same.

"Done…phew…" The former sighs, wiping his brow.

Next two to finish are Cody and Matt, who finish at the same time. They are closely followed by Dawn, and later Logan.

"The losing team will be determined by whoever finishes last…oh boy, this one's gonna be a killer!" Chris chuckles as he glances around at the remaining three to finish – Beth, Harold and Gwen. "But it looks like-"

"DONE!" Gwen shouts, putting a king of cloves down.

"Alright! Team Inca, since the last two are both your team members, you lose the challenge. Entirely."

Team Inca groans in disappointment.

"Sorry guys! My cards were badly mixed up!" Beth calls. "I couldn't get anything to work!"

Suddenly, the plane does a major jolt, sending everyone flying. And to make it worse, the lights go out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Cody asks.

"Is a power cut possible on here?" Sasha wonders, her voice panicky

The plane seems to jolt again, and a lot of tumbling is heard.

"OW!"

"OOF!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"OUCH!"

"Ok, seriously, what is happening out there?" Zoey asks. "And…where did Chris go?"

"I…think he went out there somewhere." Logan replies, referring to anywhere outside of the dining hall.

The intercom suddenly crackles loudly, bursting into life.

"Attention every single contestant on this plane!" Chris announces. "This storm seems to be following us, so just go to your new hideouts!"

"How do we do that if we can't see a goddamn thing?" Leshawna shouts.

"Oh…just a second. CHEF!"

The lights suddenly flicker back on, showing the dining hall in a complete mess. Overturned tables and chairs lay all over the place, some squashing contestants. And, some contestants are squashing other contestants

"Ouch…" Isabelle groans, trying to pull herself out from under Owen. "Little help here?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" Owen rolls off, also freeing a fairly annoyed Noah.

**Confessional – Isabelle: **

"I'm probably thinking what everyone else is thinking. What the heck just happened?"

XXXX – Upper middle class

"Phew…" Dakota sighs. "Proper bedding and not just blankets! Now that's much better."

"Oh, oh, I know, right?" Izzy excitedly adds, cartwheeling onto a lower bunk.

"It's still not first class though. But next episode we'll get there…hopefully."

"We just need to win a challenge…somehow." Geoff mutters, scratching his chin.

Courtney just sits on her bed, watching Scott's clip from the previous episode on her PDA again and again. She knew that although no one else from her team had found out about the dirt farmer's doings, they were sure to know soon. She just needed to watch out for his next move…whenever or whatever that would be.

XX – Cockpit

"Well…this episode finished with a bang." Chris says as he sits in the co-pilot seat, with Chef driving the plane. "But boy, did we have a lot of drama! Will Gwen and Heather ever settle their long-standing conflict? Will Scott eventually get caught out by someone from his own team other than Courtney? Can B really talk?"

A large flash of lightning brightens the room for a few seconds, and is closely followed by the loudest roll of thunder yet, frightening both hosts.

"Will this storm ever stop following us? Tune in to find out next time on Total Drama World Tour! Take Two!"

**Welp, one boring challenge for them, one heck of an episode for us. And no one got a free pass to loserdom. Life is great.**

**If anyone was wondering, the song is a little bit torn between two aspects – Heather and Gwen's conflict, and the incident in episode five of TDI. Oh…and at the end, I wanted it to end in complete chaos, just like the original movie.**

**Next episode is starting off a bit like this one ended, with more storminess and all that – it's not gonna carry on for the whole thing though. No way. BUT…there **_**is**_** a location, so there'll be no challenge on the plane next time. Phew.**

**Oh, and where do you think the cast is ending up next time?  
Here's a little hint: this country has won a MAJOR sporting event twice in the tournament's entire history of existence…no, not FIFA. The most recent win was a few years back – an excruciatingly close final against a European country.**

**Put the name of the country AND what sporting event it was in your review, and anyone who gets it right earns a shout out in the next chapter! :D**

**So…nothing else to say here. Stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	4. Want a chup, bro?

**Heeey guys!**

**So…this chapter is (FINALLY) done! I have to admit, it did take quite a while. But with changing a few scenes, it was all good.**

**Ok, this one's gonna have some interesting happenings. Surprise judges, a new passenger, and an even more surprising quitter (yeah, someone quits…whoops, TMI!)**

**Oh, and one more thing. See if you can spot certain parts of sentences in italics? You'll find them once it gets to the…part where they jump off? I dunno. Anyway, there's one for each team. See if you can figure out what they mean.**

***looks around* Nope, no ownership of TD here. Just this computer, Sasha and Jake, the surprise judges (they're my own OCs)…and that's it really.**

**Shoutout to Thtazninja (owner of Celeste) for guessing the country and tournament right!**

**Enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two! With no location decided on, our campers spent the episode on the plane, playing board and card games. Some were pretty boring, whilst _some_ were too dramatic for even a simple round of Scrabble…that's a good thing though. Uh, hello? It's Total _Drama_. Not Total-ly lame! Anyhoo, after many rounds of games, it all came down to fifteen brainy gamers against the clock in an epic solitaire match! In the end, it was Noah, the smart aleck, who ended up with the fastest time, which meant that Team Aztec moved up to first class! But, we were then met with some bad weather, in the forms of rain, thunder and lightning. Yeah, we ran into a storm, which seemed to postpone the elimination ceremony. And it's still here!"

Chris and Chef are shown in the plane's cockpit as the stormy weather continues to rattle their ears.

"Where are we headed off to this time?" Chris shouts over a roll of thunder. "And what is up with this weather? Find out right, here, right now, on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two!"

XXXX

It's late at night as everyone tries to sleep, some struggling due to the storm.

XX – Economy class

The members of Team Inca are scattered all over the floor, blankets piled on top of them.

In the corner, Sasha tosses and turns, unable to get to sleep at all.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"Not only is the floor hard to sleep on, but the rain is keeping me awake! And it somehow sounds a lot louder in economy class than anywhere else on the plane! I…guess that's probably because it's pretty much empty except for us."

XX

Slowly sitting up, the bubbly twin looks out the window, shielding her eyes as lightning lights up the clouded sky, followed by an even more frightening roll of thunder.

"Oh…" She gulps, bringing the blankets around her shoulders.

"Having trouble sleeping?" A voice asks from across the room.

Sasha turns around to see DJ pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah…I guess." She replies, flopping back down.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I am too. Hard to sleep with that storm outside."

XX – First class

Half the members of Team Aztec are, despite their sleeping conditions, still awake.

"Anyone there who can't sleep?" Trent asks from his room.

"Yes." Several reply, some more strained than others.

"I'm not even in bed." Celeste adds, her voice seeming to come from the dining room.

Zoey exits her room and goes into the dining room, eventually spotting her teammate at the lookout window, and Cody sitting on a chair from a table. Both are still in their pyjamas.

"Hm…anyone feel like cake?" She asks, walking towards the yellow cake from Vegas sitting on the kitchen countertop.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm actually kinda hungry myself." The tech geek replies, getting up as Lindsay, Trent and Logan join them. "Man, I don't know if this storm is ever going to stop."

"I agree." Logan adds as Zoey walks past in the background with a slice of cake. "Although being in first class is nice, the weather just kinda ruins it all."

"Oh, I hope the weather does get better soon!" Lindsay says worriedly, nibbling on her cake.

Soon, everyone finishes off their cake, and, one by one, suddenly fall asleep.

_Next day…_

Heather groans and rolls over in her bed, suddenly rolling off.

"Ouch!" She exclaims, sitting up and rubbing her head.

The queen B gets up and shuffles over to the door. When she opens it, a ray of light streams in, just as Lightning and Sam do the same with their bedroom doors.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims as a 'Hallelujah' chorus starts playing the background.

"Sha-WOW!" Lightning shouts, staring towards the dining room in disbelief.

"Sunlight?" Sam asks, scratching his chin. "Is that you?"

The contestants in the dining room slowly wake up, and all gasp.

"Wow!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's so beautiful!"

"Amazing!"

Sure enough, the sun is shining brightly, casting brilliant rays all around the room, and there is not a single cloud to be seen for miles.

**Confessional – Cody: **

"Now this is more like it!" He fist pumps.

XXXX – Middle class

The members of Teams Mali and Zulu slowly pour out of the two middle classes, and find themselves staring out the window of the dining hall.

"Am I just dreaming or has the storm finally subsided?" Alejandro asks no one in particular.

"Nope, you are definitely not dreaming." Duncan replies, looking ahead in wonder.

"Attention everyone!" Chris yells over the intercom, sounding extremely happy. "Since the weather has cleared up, we'll start today's challenge right away! Meet at the elimination area in five minutes! Oh, and Team Inca…bring your bathing suits."

XX – Elimination area

The teens are assembled in the elimination area, the members of Team Inca holding a small bag each (with their bathing suits inside).

"Alright, what's on this time?" Matt asks. "More board games?"

"Nope!" The host replies with a grin. "We now have a location!"

Everyone sighs with relief.

"Aaand…we're already here! Team Aztec, time to go a-falling! Heheh."

"Um…what do you mean?" Lindsay asks, a parachute then hitting her in the face.

"And why just us instead of the rest as well?" Celeste adds.

"You parachute down, and await the instructions! Oh, and same country, yet different location for each team. AND there's enough parachutes for the lot of you this time. Hey, fun fact: there's no couples on this team. _Why did love do that to you_?"

The rest of the team, also holding parachutes, shrug and file off, some screaming as they fall.

"Alright, that's them taken care of. Team Zulu, jump off in a few minutes."

**Confessional – Alejandro: **

"I don't really like where this may be going. Parachuting off the plane always seems to result in something happening…well, not every _single_ time, I guess."

XX

A few minutes later, Chris looks out the door to see the surroundings.

"Team Zulu, off you go!" He says cheerfully, chucking them all a parachute each. "Don't forget your _gumboots_!"

"Gumboots?" Duncan exclaims.

"Well, I'm not sitting here and looking stupid!" Isabelle says, jumping off.

"She has a point." Sierra remarks, following her lead, as do the rest of Team Zulu.

XX – Team Aztec

Bridgette slowly floats down, landing precariously on top of a very tall tower.

"Whoa…where is this?" She asks, looking around.

Cody, Sam and Celeste land next to her, and gasp.

"Wowee." The tech geek breathes. "What a view!"

Before them is a sea of tall buildings, not as tall as the one they were on, of course. Further away, a long, structured bridge stretches over what seems to be a harbour.

"Ok, so…long bridge, really tall tower…" Logan mutters as he lands on the tower. "Where the heck are we?"

"Sydney?" Zoey suggests, plopping down next to him. "In Australia? I know that has a long bridge…but I don't know about the tower."

"No…I have a feeling that it's close by though…"

The teens think for a minute, wondering where they were.

Heather, looking annoyed as usual, lands further up, near what seems to be a radio signal structure (part of the tower). She grabs onto it so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"Huh? Oh!" She exclaims, looking around. "I know this place. I came here on holiday when I was little."

"Where are we?" Everyone else asks.

XX – Plane

"Who's next?" Tyler asks.

"Ha, funny that. You are!" Chris chuckles, pushing the wannabe jock off the plane. Team Inca hurriedly follow him, not wanting to be pushed off. "You'll feel like you're basking in the _April sun in Cuba_!" He yells after them.

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"Aw man, not cool Chris." He frowns at the camera.

XXXX – Team Zulu

"OOF!"

"Ouch!"

"OW!"

Sierra, Alejandro and Isabelle land on top of each other, their own complaints sounding out in that order.

"Where are we?" The uber-fan asks, scanning her surroundings.

They are in a forested area, the sound of water nearby. Bugs and birds chirrup in the background, making quite a racket.

"Well, that was some drop." A voice remarks.

The three look up to see Brick, his parachute hooked onto a sturdy branch. He looks around, shrugs, and unhooks his arms, taking a footed landing. "Where might this be then?" He asks.

"I dunno, but if we have to wait for instructions, then I guess we'll find out." Isabelle replies, whipping her parachute off.

"Wait, I think I know!" Sierra hurriedly says, but a rustling sound from above cuts her off. "Huh?"

As it gets closer and becomes more abrupt, Gwen appears, her parachute hooking over a higher branch. Soon after, Matt lands on the branch, making it sway dangerously.

"Uh-oh…" He gulps, looking up. "This is not good."

"Huh?" Gwen looks up as well, and her eyes widen. "Oh no. Ohhhh no!"

Owen _and _Staci are both hurtling towards them.

The latter fortunately lands on the ground with a loud thud. However, the former lands on the branch, and it bends towards the ground, just about ready to snap.

"Ow…heheh, sorry about that!" The eating machine says, chuckling nervously. "Oh man…" He rolls off, causing the branch to spring back up. It sends Gwen and Matt flying into the air.

"That's going to end badly." Alejandro winces

**Confessional – Alejandro: **

"Like I said earlier. Something always happens."

XXXX – Air

Duncan, Anne Maria and Leshawna are just about at the trees, but the delinquent and the jersey reject are suddenly sent flying backwards by Gwen and Matt respectively.

"What the HECK?" The sister with 'tude exclaims, looking back in alarm.

Further up, the four teens stop in the middle of the air.

"Well, ouch." Anne Maria remarks before they go back down.

XX – Team Inca

Beth lands face-first in the sand, followed by Sasha and DJ.

"Ooh, the beach!" She exclaims happily. "That's nicer than the plane."

It's a large beach, the sand stretching along for miles. Opposite the sea is a clumped row of pine trees, gently swaying in the warm breeze.

"Oh, I know right!" Sasha replies. "That's probably why we had to bring these." She holds up her bag. "Where are we though?"

DJ sits up and looks around.

"Hmm…not Jamaica, it's not hot enough." He mutters. "Too warm for Canada…man, I dunno."

Tyler lands beside him, thankful for the soft landing.

"Well, we're somewhere." He remarks. "That's for sure."

"Is there anyone that does know?" Sasha asks.

"Nope. Not so far…I think."

"I know!" A voice shouts from above.

Looking up, the teens sigh with relief as they see Cameron – possibly their only hope on knowing their location.

"So, like, where are we?" Sadie asks from further up.

XX – Plane

"Well, looks like you guys are finally up." Chris says to Team Mali, who groan in response. "This location is gonna be a _slice of heaven_ for some of you!"

"About time." Eva mutters, leaping off.

Geoff goes next, hollering all the way down.

"WOOOOOHOOHOOHOOO!" He cheers.

"Pfft, show-off." Scott scoffs as he jumps off.

Outside, Eva looks down and notices a snow-covered mountain before her.

"Huh, where's this then?" She wonders, dodging a bird.

Looking towards the bottom of the mountain, the female bully spots a chairlift, and a couple of figures moving very fast across a fairly steep strip.

"Sweet!" Geoff cheers. "We're at a ski field!"

"Oh, oh, Izzy loves skiing!" Izzy says excitedly.

"Eh, not that bad." Scott mutters.

The four land on a flat strip of snow, their parachutes deflating.

"Alright, don't laugh, but I have no idea what the location is!" Courtney calls from above. "And I took geography!"

"That's actually quite surprising." Dawn remarks, coming down beside her.

"I-I think I know." Kat adds, studying her surroundings. "But…I'm not too sure."

"Ooh, Izzy knows!" Izzy shouts. "We're in…"

XX – Team Aztec

"…New Zealand." Heather finishes.

"Ohhhhhhhh." The rest of her teammates say.

"Then this must be the Sky Tower!" Zoey cheers.

"Where's that again?" Cody asks.

"Auckland."

"Oh, that's right."

"Oh man, I've always wanted to come here." Trent remarks, looking ahead.

"Um, aren't we meant to be down there?" Lindsay asks, pointing towards the streets. "I mean, we can't do a challenge up here."

"Lightning's going first!" Lightning cheers, leaping off. "SHA-WOOOOOO!"

"Weirdo." Heather mutters in annoyance. "But Lindsay is right. What _are_ we doing up here?"

"Well, we can just do what Lightning did." Logan replies, jerking his thumb towards the still-descending athlete. "By that, I don't mean shouting something random and jumping off, but…treating it like jumping of the plane, I guess."

The teens look at one another, waiting for one of them to go.

"Eh, not as bad as a 15,000 foot drop." Celeste remarks. "I'd rather this than that." She effortlessly flips off, her parachute billowing out for the second time.

XX – Team Inca

"Omigosh!" Katie squeals, jumping up and down. "I haven't been here in ages!"

"You've been here before?" Jake asks.

"Oh yeah. It's, like, where most of my ancestors come from! And my grandma lives here!"

"I wonder if Sierra knew that." Beth giggles.

"So what beach is this then?" Sasha asks.

"Hmm…I'm not too sure. But it, like, does look familiar." The skinnier BFF replies.

"It's, like, so amazing though!" Sadie says excitedly, looking around. "And it's so big!"

"Well…what's our challenge then?" Tyler wonders, scratching his head. "Chris hasn't come past yet to tell us what to do."

XX – Team Zulu

A helicopter appears above the forest, carrying two large boxes. They are dropped down, Chris then poking his head out of the helicopter.

"INCOMING!" He yells through the megaphone, laughing afterwards.

Down below, Anne Maria looks up in confusion, before one of the boxes knocks her over, and she tumbles down the slope behind her.

"OW! OUCH! OOF! OW! WHAT THE-OWWWW!" She yells, her voice slowly becoming distant as she falls.

The second box lands directly in front of Sierra, who only just manages to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, she earns an unsteady landing, and falls down after the Jersey reject. She nearly doesn't stop, until she feels a very sturdy tree trunk stop her. A few feet away, Anne Maria is looking out from a small cliff in wonder.

"Hey guys! Come check dis out!" She calls to the others as the uber-fan joins her.

The rest of Team Zulu carefully edge down the slope, some unintentionally resorting to rolling.

Matt is the first to reach the bottom, and hurriedly joins the two girls at the cliff.

"Whoa!" He exclaims.

Before them is a wide, flowing river, a line of bush on the other side. The sunlight casts a glimmering sheen on the water.

"Wow…" Isabelle breathes, eagerly taking in the sights.

Suddenly, the helicopter passes over and stops above the contestants, disrupting the quiet moment.

"Ok, what do you want us to do this time, Chris?" Gwen just about yells as the host winds down the window.

"Hope you're enjoying your morning!" He shouts. "Your challenge is to use as many of the props in those boxes as possible to create a music video!"

"Music video?" Alejandro exclaims.

"But what about cameras?" Brick asks.

"And music?" Isabelle adds.

"Oh, that'll be in one of the boxes! Now get started and have some fun!" Chris winds the helicopter window up and drives off.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Chris? Asking us to have _fun_? That's weird."

XXXX – Team Mali

Izzy pops up from inside a box with various snow gear items.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" She cheers, holding up a ski helmet and a pair of gloves.

"Got a video camera!" Geoff calls from the bottom of another box.

"Wait…is there a CD in there or something?" David asks, peering into the box. "Chris said something about music."

"Hold up…yep, got one! Sweet!"

The party guy leaps out with a handful of objects, complete with a woolly scarf around his neck.

"Ooh, ooh, Izzy's loving this!" Izzy yells, vaulting out of her box all dressed up in bright green snow gear, including white ski boots, grey gloves and a black beanie. "So fun! Am I right?" She turns to Kat.

"Uh…yeah!" The shy girl giggles. "T-this is fun!"

"Ok…so what do we want to do first?" Courtney asks the rest of her team.

XX – Team Aztec

"Wait, don't run up yet!" Zoey calls from behind the video camera. "The camera's not turned on!"

"Oh…sorry." Bridgette replies, standing on the other side of a pedestrian crossing. "Wait, if I'm supposed to be…well, 'running away', then should you maybe film from behind?"

"Hm…that's a good point."

Meanwhile, Logan and Cody are sorting through an assortment of things. For a strange reason, some of them are road works equipment.

"Man, why is this stuff even in here?" The latter wonders, holding up an orange and white striped cone.

"No idea." The former replies, shaking his head. "Come to think of it, I don't even know what to do at all. I haven't even heard the song yet! All we know is the words. And they're just on a sheet of paper. And…why do we have the CD if we can't listen to it?"

**Confessional – Logan: **

"This is pretty pointless. How can you know the lyrics to a song, but not know the song itself? Speaking of which, _do_ we get to hear the song sometime during the challenge? I have heard it once before…but listening to it again wouldn't hurt."

XXXX – Team Inca

By this time, everyone is in their bathing suits and all helping out with making the video.

Tyler finishes tying a beach volleyball net to a pole embedded in the sand.

"Sweet!" He cheers. "Oh man, this is going to be wicked!"

"I still don't see why we shouldn't do a cultural theme." Harold remarks. "Nobody will listen though." He sighs and plops onto the sand. "Gosh…"

*ding*

"C'mon, cheer up man." The wannabe jock says, walking over to the nerd. "Besides, we're at a beach, so why not use the stuff Chris gave us and do a beach theme?"

"It'll be totally awesome!" Sasha cheers, running over. "Just go with it Harold, and be happy!"

_(In the background, five consecutive beats play, kicking off the song as the camera pans over to the beach volleyball court, with Harold on one side, and Sasha on the other)_

_Sasha: This all seems wrong, just not right for you,  
_But hey_ \- sun, sand and sea, what's there left to do? (She chucks a ball in the air and spikes it over the net)_

_(Tyler pops up next to Harold and tries to set it back, but it ends up hitting him in the face)_

_Tyler: Just don't- get hurt, although it's nothing new to me (he sits up with scruffy hair and does a thumbs-up) _

_DJ: (grabs the ball and serves it over the net) It's still fun, so don't feel down, you just wait and see_

_(On the other side, Sasha leaps in the air to catch it, and takes a footed landing, the BFFs now on either side of her) _

_Katie, Sadie &amp; Sasha: C'mon, be happy…_

_Tyler: Just join in, if you feel like a fun game on the beach, _

_Katie, Sadie &amp; Sasha: C'mon, be happy…_

_(Beth runs past in the background with a yellow and white surfboard. Jake is filming her on the video camera)_

_Beth: Just join in, if you feel that happiness can be reached. (She joins in singing with Sasha and the BFFs)_

_Girls: C'mon, be happy…_

_Cameron: (Looks up from the lyric sheet) Just have fun, don't worry about not making it good, _

_Girls: C'mon, be happy…_

_DJ: Just have fun, go for it and do what you think you should,_

_XX – Team Zulu_

_(Near the river, Anne Maria and Alejandro are both refusing to get down and dirty for a scene in their music video. The former has her arms crossed in defiance, and the latter has his hands on his hips. They also have slightly annoyed looks on their faces) _

_Brick: You got some problems, I'm aware of that,_

_Owen: (pops up behind Alejandro &amp; Anne Maria, startling both) Just give it all you can, and don't hold it back,_

_(Gwen walks up to them, carrying a cricket bat and sporting a plain white cricket uniform, compete with a helmet) _

_Gwen: A little bit of dirt shouldn't hurt much (she turns around and gets into position, batting away a red cricket ball soon after) _

_Matt: (ducks as the ball flies past…__**he didn't bowl it btw**__) Seriously now, it ain't bad to touch -to touch,_

_Isabelle &amp; Sierra: C'mon, be happy… (former lowers the video camera down, latter looks over her shoulder) _

_Leshawna: (catches ball) Don't forget if we lose, elimination's on the line, (throws the ball to the next batter – Staci)_

_Staci: C'mon, be HAPPY! (whacks the ball away into the trees) _

_Sierra: (stumbles after the ball) Don't forget, if you do the scene you'll still be fine (falls down over a tree stump) _OW!

_Isabelle: (cringes) C'mon, be happy…_

_Matt: You can-_

_Owen: (interrupts the song by farting really loudly)_

"OWEN!" Gwen and Leshawna yell.

"Oh…that's BAD!" Isabelle chokes out, covering her nose and mouth.

"Aw DUDE!" Duncan shouts.

"_Ay caramba!_" Alejandro exclaims between coughs and gags.

"Sorry!" Owen hurriedly apologizes, stepping away.

"Well…what now?" Leshawna asks, looking over the lyric sheet. "Are we doin' the scene in the middle of the mud or what?"

**Confessional – Anne Maria: **

"Ok, I gotta say dat I don't really wanna have to get mah hair and nails all messed up. But…I don't wanna miss out on a million dollars…oh, what da heck, I dunno…"

XXXX – Team Mali

"Wait, can we redo that one?" David asks from behind the camera. "I didn't exactly time the video right."

"Yep." Mike replies, shuffling up to the top of a reasonably steep slope.

"And…go."

The MPD teen pushes off on his snowboard and crouches down to pick up speed. Getting the signal that the footage was caught, he prepares to slow down. Suddenly, he loses control and veers off to the side, falling over and banging his head hard on a flat rock.

"HOLY *bleep*!" David shouts, just about dropping the camera.

"What's happening?" Chris asks as he passes overhead in the helicopter. He spots Mike's unconscious form and groans, pulling out a walkie-talkie. "MEDIC!" He shouts into it.

"WHOA, DUDE!" Geoff yells, running over. "Oh man, that's not good."

Dawn stops a few metres away on skis, and gasps as she sees Mike.

**Confessional – Dawn: **

"This is what I predicted to happen! I am also sensing a dark force taking control of the game in the future. But…I am confused as to why I sense it coming from Mike. His aura's showing an extremely small amount of black. And it is somehow linked to him getting hurt just before." She taps her chin in thought. "I know none of his personalities are that bad…are they?"

XX

The rest of Team Mali is gathered around as Mike is escorted off to the medic.

"What do we do now?" Dakota asks.

"Well…I guess there isn't that much left to do." Courtney replies. "We've only got a few more scenes to film and then we're done."

"Ok."

"So…who wants to do the giant leap then, if Mike can't?"

XX – Team Aztec

Unlike Team Mali, there were no problems for Team Aztec.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning shouts, having just swung around a signpost.

"Alright!" Cody cheers, turning the camera off. "We are done!"

More cheers erupt from the rest of the team as the two guys join them.

"Now what?" Bridgette asks.

Silence ensues for a few seconds as everyone's excited faces drop.

"Good question." Logan remarks, scratching his head.

Before anyone can do anything, a ladder drops down, nearly knocking Heather over.

"What the…" She begins, looking up to see the Jumbo Jet looming above them.

"I think we just climb up!" Zoey shouts over the noise of the plane's engines.

XX – Team Zulu

Having eventually agreed to do the dirt scene (yet toning it down a bit), Anne Maria and Alejandro are standing opposite each other, with the latter facing the other way, and the former with a clump of mud in her hands.

"Three, two, one…go!" Isabelle calls, starting the video.

Alejandro ducks under a small clump (thrown by Duncan) and smirks. He looks over his shoulder to watch it soar away, but gets pelted by Anne Maria's clump, leaving a muddy splatter on his face.

"Now dat's actually funny!" The Jersey reject giggles as the video is stopped. "Wait, was dis our last scene or somethin'?"

"Yeah!" The child star excitedly replies, turning the camera off as a shadow falls upon them. "Uh…what's that?" She asks, looking up.

"I think it's the plane." Gwen replies, only just able to see the bottom of the large plane.

Suddenly, a ladder tumbles down, clonking Sierra on the head.

"Ow!" She exclaims, rubbing her head.

"Well…this looks like our ride." Brick remarks, starting to climb up.

XX – Team Inca

"And…cut!" Sasha shouts from behind the camera as Katie spikes the volleyball over the net. "Awesome! Just one more scene to go! Wait, who was doing it again?"

"I was." Jake replies, lifting up a surfboard.

"Oh…duh. Anyway, we've got everything…except for the very beginning scene. You know what was planned for that one, right?"

"Yep."

"Ok." The bubbly twin runs over to stand by a tree, and holds the camera up. "THREE, TWO, ONE…GO!" She shouts, pressing the video record button.

Jake runs towards the sea and puts the surfboard in front of him, leaping onto it as soon as the water was deep enough.

"CUT!" His sister yells. "WOOHOO! People, we are finished!"

"Alright!" Tyler cheers.

"Sweet!" DJ exclaims.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squeal.

A large shadow passes overhead, followed by a ladder dropping down just above the shoreline

"Here's the plane!" Beth calls, running over and starting to climb up.

Cameron and B eventually follow her lead, as well as Jake, Sasha and DJ.

Tyler is about to climb on, when he realizes something.

"Hey, where did Harold go?' He asks, running towards a beach track into the trees. "Harold? Dude, come on. It's time to go."

*sigh* "Coming." Harold's voice calls back in reply, seeming to come from up a tree.

XX – Plane, Dining hall

Teams Aztec and Zulu are gathered around a table each, all their gear and props from the challenge piled in a corner.

"Three down, one to go!" Chris announces over the intercom as Team Inca walks in. "To the Southern Alps, Chef!"

"Phew…that actually was fun." Sasha remarks, chucking a beach ball in the air.

"I hear ya." DJ adds, plonking the poles for the volleyball net in the corner.

"That was definitely a once in a lifetime challenge." Cameron says. "I wasn't expecting something like making a music video."

**Confessional – Cameron: **

"I must admit, I had never seen a music video before I went on Total Drama, let alone been in one. But after season four, I kinda got immersed in the new way of life." He shrugs and smiles. "And I gotta say, I am quite enjoying it."

XXXX – Elimination area

Chef kicks the ladder down towards the mountain slope, and it almost immediately gets tugged on (by someone climbing up). He turns around to walk out…

"That was an interesting challenge." A voice says from behind him.

"GAH!" The cook exclaims, whirling around to face the owner of the voice – Dawn.

"I suppose I should go and wait in the dining hall now." She finishes, walking out.

Chef just stares ahead in shock, still dumbfounded by the moonchild's sudden appearance. Sighing heavily, he walks over to the door and looks out for the rest of Team Mali.

XX – Dining hall

"So, what are we doing next?" Isabelle asks the rest of her team. "We've done all the filming, but won't we need to edit it and stuff? I mean, we can't just have it as it is."

"Girl's got a point." Leshawna adds. "No editing means no proper music video. How's that gonna get us to first class?"

"No editing…what?" Cody calls from his team's table. "Do we have to edit the video or something?'

"Most probably." Brick replies.

The room is silent for a minute. Nobody even says anything when Dawn walks in without her team. After a somewhat awkward silence, a chair rattling sounds out.

Noticing that the sound came from next to him, Duncan looks to see Gwen walking away from the table, and out into the hallway.

"Where you going?" He asks.

"I'm going to find Chris." The goth replies. "Whatever he's doing…"

XX – Cockpit

Chris is leaning back in the co-pilot seat, sipping on a cool glass of lemonade.

"Ahh…" He sighs. "Nothing like a cold drink on a hot day."

Suddenly, a loud knocking on the wall sounds out, startling the host.

"What?" He asks, annoyed.

"Do we need to edit the videos?" Gwen asks from behind the curtain.

"That's the next part of the challenge, so yes."

"Ok then."

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"This is going to be a snap." She snaps her fingers, smirking. "Three years of computer tech classes finally paying off."

XXXX – Dining hall

"Alrighty!" Chris announces as the rest of Team Mali arrives. "Your next challenge is to splice all your video clips together, plus your allocated song and…anything else you want to add. Choose three people from your team, and meet in the control room."

"Wait…where's Mike?" Zoey asks, suddenly noticing that he wasn't present.

"He…uh, fell over.' David replies. "Hit his head real hard on a rock."

"What?" The indie chick exclaims, getting up. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, actually."

"Probably in the medic room…wherever that is." Courtney puts in, dropping a green snow jacket and two pairs of ski poles in the corner.

Gasping, Zoey runs out of the room and down the hallway, nearly bumping into Gwen.

"Sorry!" She hurriedly calls back before bolting around the corner.

"Uh…what just happened?" Gwen asks, scratching her head in confusion.

"I…don't really know." Bridgette replies, also slightly dumbfounded. "Anyway…" she turns back to her team, "who wants to do the video?"

"I'll do it." Cody volunteers, walking out. "Me and technology go well together."

"Meh, I'll give it a shot." Noah adds, following the tech geek out of the room.

"Ok…who else?" The surfer girl asks.

The whole team is silent for a few minutes, until Logan shrugs and stands up.

"I will." He says, grabbing the video camera, lyric sheet and CD. He runs out to join his other teammates.

Over at Team Inca, the three are also easily chosen.

"Jake and I do computer tech at school, so we got this!" Sasha says, determined. "Anyone else in?"

"I guess I could." Cameron replies, putting a hand up.

"Alright then. Let's go."

The bubble boy grabs the camera, while the twins take either the lyric sheet or the CD.

XX – Somewhere else…

Zoey runs around corner after corner, looking for any door that had a first aid sign on it.

"Oh, this is not good, this is not good!" She says over and over again.

She bursts through a closed door and looks around, spotting a grand piano, a four person hot tub, a king-sized bed and a wood-fired pizza oven.

"Oh…whoops. This isn't the medical room." The indie chick bolts back out and takes a left turn, running ahead until a solid door stops her. "OW!" She exclaims, rubbing her forehead. She looks up at the door and gasps, for on the door is a red cross.

Grabbing the handle, Zoey cautiously opens the door, and steps inside. Her anticipation is replaced by disappointment as she looks around the first-aid cupboard she had just walked into.

"This…isn't right either."

**Confessional – Zoey: **

"Ok…not only am I worried about Mike, but his personalities might be in danger as well! I mean, he hit his head really hard…oh, I don't know!" She holds her head in her hands. "I just hope it's not as bad as it sounds!"

XXXX – Dining hall

"Alright, who's editing and who isn't?" Leshawna asks her team.

"Yah, my great-great-uncle invented video editing…but I'm not very good with computers." Staci babbles, sighing afterwards.

"I'm in." Gwen says, standing up with all three items (lyrics sheet, camera and CD) in hand.

"Omg, I have done so much video editing before!" Sierra excitedly says. "So I'm totes doing it!"

"Ok, who else then?"

The remaining team members look around, daring each other to volunteer. Eventually, after a staring match with Alejandro, Duncan gives in and stands up, following the two girls out of the room. They are closely followed by Izzy, Geoff and Dawn.

Chris walks in, causing the remaining teens to all look up.

"What do we do now?" Trent asks. "It is getting kinda late…"

"You guys can just hang around in your team's current quarters. These guys are gonna be working overnight." Chris replies.

"Overnight?" Bridgette exclaims. "Isn't that a little too much?"

"Well, the videos are gonna take a while to do. And relax, they'll be done by midnight at the earliest. Dinner in an hour!"

The contestants all look at each other, before dispersing from the dining hall in small groups, going to either economy, middle or first class.

XX – Control room

The twelve teens wait by the many screens as Chris walks back in.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" He cheers. "Each team gets a computer for the job, so don't worry. You'll then get to play geeks for a few hours."

"And how long is "a few hours"?" Logan asks, now fairly aware of the host's little tricks.

"Oh, you might be done by midnight if you're quick enough."

A riot of complaints echoes through the room.

"What?"

"That's crazy!"

"No thanks."

"That's too late!"

"I won't have time to read my tea leaves if I do that!"

"You serious now?"

"GUYS!" Sierra yells over the noise. "Chris is right! Video editing does take a really long time, so it'll be normal if we finish somewhere around midnight!"

The room suddenly plunges into an almost deathly silence.

"That was just awkward." Geoff remarks, scratching his head.

"Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it!" Chris finishes, walking out of the room. "Choose one of the four labelled computers situated around the room, and get working!"

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Can't complain. Too many late nights at juvie to even count. I'm still game."

X

**Cody: **

"Ok…so we'll be staying up late, on computers, for a _challenge_…?" He stands up. "Never thought we'd ever be doing that."

X

**Jake: **

"Well…my first confessional. So yeah, this part of the challenge is crazy."

X

**Gwen: **

"Staying up possibly past midnight to edit the video…this better be worth a challenge win."

XXXX – Middle class, Team Zulu

Leshawna walks in and flops onto her bed, sighing.

"Damn, I feel tired." She says, rubbing her eyes. "Glad I'm not staying up 'til midnight tonight."

"I hear ya." Anne Maria puts in, climbing onto the top bunk opposite. "Dat was hard work. Even if it seemed easy."

Owen stumbles in, and falls onto the floor.

"Phew…man, that was awesome!" He cheers. "And tiring. I'm just gonna…go to sleep." He pulls himself up, only to flop on the lone bunk near the door.

"So…what now?" Isabelle asks as she enters, closely followed by Matt and Alejandro. "Do we just…hang around for a bit?"

"That seems to be the case." The Spaniard replies, walking over and sitting down on a bottom bunk.

Sighing, the child star climbs onto the bunk above Leshawna, moving her folded up blankets to the side.

XX – First class

"Well, another night in first class and the challenge isn't over yet. I like the sound of that." Trent remarks, sitting on the window seat (next to the lookout window).

The rest of the team (that is present) is just lounging around, either in the dining room, their bedrooms, or even the hallway.

Zoey sits near the stairs, having had no success in finding Mike. She lets out a heavy sigh and looks ahead, her eyes seeming slightly vacant.

"You ok out there Zoey?" Bridgette calls from the dining room.

"Yeah…I'm fine." The indie chick replies, dropping her hands into her lap.

"Ok then. We're all in here if you need to talk to someone."

"Thanks."

XX – Economy class

"Dang, another night in here." Tyler groans, flopping down onto the ground. "I liked the original economy class better."

"I guess some of us can't complain, because we haven't even been in the old Jumbo Jet, let alone economy class." Beth says, sitting cross-legged on top of her blankets. "But…it _did_ look a little bit nicer than this one."

Harold then walks in, having just gone on a short self-tour of the plane.

"Random question, but where do you think we could be goinig after this?" He asks, sitting down next to the wannabe jock.

"Uh…I dunno, really." DJ replies.

"I'd _love_ to go to India!" Sadie says excitedly.

"Omigosh, me too!" Katie adds, squealing. "And somewhere in Africa too!"

"That would be, like, so cool!"

"Hey, do you think Chris has still got those games from last episode?" Beth asks, standing up.

B thinks for a minute, and nods, gesturing that he saw them earlier.

"Ok, I'll go get some!" The farm girl rushes off.

**Confessional – Beth: **

"Those games may have been boring during the previous challenge, but they sure do sound like a good way to pass the time!"

XXXX – Middle class, Team Mali

The present members of the team are all sitting on their beds, just minding their own business. Suddenly, a quiet but firm knocking comes from the other side of the door, causing everyone to look up in surprise.

"Who's that?" Dakota asks, hopping off her top bunk.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Courtney replies, walking over to the door. But as she reaches for the handle, the door opens itself, revealing what, or more importantly _who_ was on the other side.

"Hey guys." Mike says, an ice pack clamped to the top of his head.

"Whoa, you ok there?" David asks, sitting up.

"Yeah, kinda. My head feels pretty funny though…but apart from that, I guess I'm alright. Just have to rest well tonight."

"Oh…"

Geoff wanders past, on his way to the bathroom, when he sees the MPD teen standing in the doorway to his team's current hideout.

"Dude! You're ok!" He cheers. "Oh man, that's good news!"

The party guy runs off around the corner, going past the first class stairway.

Mike steps back out, and is about to walk off, but stops when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his body.

"Mike! Oh, thank god, I was so worried!" Zoey gushes.

"Aw, don't worry about it! I'm ok now."

"I know. It's just such a relief! And…where was the medical room?"

"Attention everyone!" Chris announces over the intercom, causing the two lovebirds to look up. "Dinner is now ready in both first and economy classes. Team Mali, you guys know the drill, so you and Team Zulu better get cracking! And no, you video editors don't have to go and join your teams for dinner. You get dinner brought to you, _by_ your teammates."

XX – Control room

**(Time lapse)**

The theme song plays in the background as the time lapse begins, the clock on the wall changing fast. For the next few hours, quite a bit of stuff happens…

After dinner, Courtney and Brick come in and give small bowls of microwaved macaroni and cheese to their respective teammates. DJ, Harold, Beth, Bridgette, Celeste, Trent come soon after, the former three with a bowl of gruel each, and the latter three delivering a bowl each of gourmet Italian pasta.

Each team also gets a chance to listen to their allocated songs, the main purpose of that being to work out what parts of the song went where.

Several people leave throughout the evening, mainly to go to the bathroom or, in some cases, to get changed into their pyjamas.

As the hours go by, it slowly gets darker, with the four computer screens becoming a lot brighter. Eventually, at 9:30pm (according to the clock), Jake turns the light on, which shows Logan on the floor, passed out from exhaustion.

Almost as if it was a sign, others slowly start to drop out, either falling asleep in their chair or on the floor. By the time three hours had passed, all that's left is Izzy, Geoff, Sasha, Noah, Duncan and Sierra. The rest are all scattered around the room, deep in sleep, except for Dawn, who gave in about an hour earlier, and went to her team's quarters.

**(End of time lapse) **

Sasha adds one final special effect, and thumps her head on the table, relaxing her shoulders.

"Done…at last!" She says, sighing. "Time for…bed now…" She saves the video, shuts the computer down, and pushes the chair back, stretching.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"That feels…so good to have finished!" She yawns. "I just hope it's…worth it in the end."

XX

The camera pans over to Team Zulu. Sierra is splicing the last few scenes together, while Duncan checks over the lyric sheet (which had been written on all over) that they hadn't missed anything. Next to him, Gwen has her head resting on the desk, sound asleep.

"Oh my gosh…" The uber-fan manages to say, taking a deep breath. "It's finished." She turns to the delinquent, rubbing her tired eyes. "Anything we missed?" She asks.

"Nope, nothing." Duncan replies, putting the lyric sheet down. "I'm gonna hit the hay now." He gets up and walks out of the room.

Casting a side glance towards Gwen, Sierra pulls herself up and follows suit, yawning along the way.

Meanwhile, Geoff is sitting to the side as Izzy works on the video.

"You sure you're alright with doing the last part of the video?" He asks. "I can finish off if you're too tired or something."

"No, no…Izzy's got this…" The crazy girl replies, sounding like she definitely needed to go to bed.

"Uh…ok then, if you say so. I'll just…wait here."

Suddenly, the party guy hears a computer slam shut, and turns round to see Noah shuffling out of the room.

"Man, you're lucky to be in first class. You still get a decent sleep, I guess."

"Meh." Was the firm reply.

"Done…it's done…" Izzy drones, a tired but triumphant smile on her face. "Izzy's just gonna…" She tumbles onto the floor, finally falling asleep.

Taking the computer over, Geoff quickly saves the video before shutting it down. Yawning, he gets up and walks out of the control room. Looking back and seeing nothing but sleeping contestants, he turns the light off, plunging the room into total darkness.

XX – Next day

The scene slowly fades in, and the camera pans around the control room, showing the five contestants who…basically stayed the night in there.

Chris stops by the door and sounds the hooter, causing them to wake up.

"Slumber party's over, kids!" He says cheerfully. "Time to go join your teams for breakfast!"

Rubbing his eyes, Cody gets up and shuffles out of the room, followed by a still half asleep Logan.

XX – Dining hall, one hour later

Everyone is standing in a large circle around the room, with the twelve video editors still looking like they could do with more sleep.

Chris walks in from the left entrance, where a gap in the circle was.

"Alright." He begins. "Your videos are currently being judged by…some pretty special people. And yes, they came here by a _different_ plane."

"Uh…how are they special?" Sam asks. "Do they know a lot about music videos and stuff?"

"Are they famous?' Katie squeals.

"No, and…well, it depends on if you've been paid a visit by the paparazzi…which I hear quite a few of you have."

Some of the contestants gasp, realizing what Chris meant.

"Wait, was this all your idea?" Cody asks.

"Nope, this was, in fact, entirely Blaineley's idea." The host replies. "Now, on up to first class!" He walks out, with Bridgette being the first to follow.

XX – First class stairway

The contestants slowly walk up in single file, all anticipating the surprise that lay ahead.

Near the front, Geoff, who hadn't yet been in first class, is looking around, when an excited gasp startles him, and he looks towards where Bridgette was.

"ALISHA!" She screams, running past Chris.

"Wait, does she mean…" Courtney begins, poking her head around the doorway, and gasping as well.

The surfer girl is seen hugging a tall, slender blonde, her hair in a high plait.

Wanting to see what was happening, Geoff runs out, and almost collides with someone else. Rubbing his head, he looks to see a slightly taller male with blond hair standing in front of him.

"Ryan?" He exclaims. "DUDE! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! Man, what a cruise though!

The two brothers exchange a fist bump, just as Alejandro walks past in the background, smiling.

"Carlos, _mi hermano_." He says, stopping in front of a tanned male with short, curly brown hair. "It has been far too long."

"Agreed." The man, otherwise known as Carlos, responds, shaking hands with his brother.

"Omigosh, two Alejandros!" Katie gasps, wiping her forehead. "I can't take this anymore…" She faints onto the floor, and Sadie looks down with a worried expression.

Tyler then walks out to take in the scene, when he spots a shorter brunette further back holding a baby in her arms.

"Johanna?" He exclaims, walking up. "Is that…"

"Little Maia? Yep it is!" She replies, stepping forward.

Donning a light pink jumpsuit, with her eyes only just open, is her three week old daughter, Maia.

"Oh man, this is special!" The wannabe jock says, almost too excited to say anything. "S-so is Darren coping?"

"Yep, he's so far a brilliant dad. Hey, you want to show your friends?"

"Uh…sure!"

"Alright then, here she is!" Johanna passes Maia over to her younger brother, who grins from ear to ear.

Lindsay and Beth are the first to spot the happenings, and run over.

"Aw, she's so cute!" The latter whispers.

"Totally!" The former whispers back.

"Hello, little one." Dawn says, having just joined them.

Tyler just can't help but smile as he looks down at his baby niece.

"Alright, alright, enough with the touching family reunions." Chris calls out. "We got some judging to do!"

The contestants all sit down wherever they are, as the four judges walk up to the front.

"Ok then. The judges have seen your videos, and each one is gonna read out their overall score for it, which is out of ten."

"So do we get to see the videos?" Dakota asks, scooting over to see Maia.

"Since we're short on time, and this _is_ a half hour show, unfortunately not."

"Aww…" Some of the contestants moan.

"BUT…if you viewers want to see them," Chris points at the camera, "then go onto the Total Drama official website, and you'll find them there! Anyhoo, on to the judging!"

The camera pans across the four waiting judges, all now holding a small piece of paper in their hands. It stops in front of Ryan, who steps forward.

"Alright, me first." He said. "Well, this video was awesome to watch. Enjoyed every minute of it! But I heard that there was a little…screw up or something? Dunno the whole story behind it. The camera angling was perfect in this one, especially the person who did that epic leap with the snowboard. Having the sun in the background just made it that much cooler. Props to whoever was filming that one!" He clears his throat. "But in the end, we came to a decision that this one deserved a solid nine out of ten!"

Now knowing which video it was, the members of Team Mali cheer, happy to have a high score.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Aw, yeah! Now that's how we roll! Man, I think we could actually win this. But…I had seen a small part of Team Zulu's vid, and…I guess they're the only big competition in this one. It looked pretty good. I haven't seen the other two though…so anything could happen." He shrugs.

XX

"That's one down, three more to go!"

Ryan steps back, as Johanna steps forward.

"Ok, the second video…was pretty good, I gotta say." She begins. "Loved how you made great use of the props, especially the volleyball gear. And as a professional player of that sport, I will say that you three manning the turf did an awesome job!"

Tyler, Sasha and DJ grin and hi-five each other.

"Nothing much else to say, really…just that the video was awesome. But…there were a couple of errors – first, the camera seemed to be a bit shaky with some scenes. And second…I don't think we saw everyone in the video. One you was missing."

Realizing that it was him, Harold hangs his head in shame.

"That's nothing to worry about though, it was still good! So-"

A plain ringing tone sounds out, causing everyone to look round in confusion.

"Whoops…that's mine." Johanna said, pulling out her phone. "Important call. Be back in a few." She runs out of the room. "Oh, and that video was a seven!"

"So…I'm up now?" Alisha asks.

"Looks like it." Chris replies, taking a quick glance down the hallway.

"Ok then." She steps forward. "This video was just awesome, with great use of the location _and _props - that really made it good. I guess…the only critique we had was to…maybe make it a little more exciting? Not to say it was bad. Just needed a little bit more flair. So for you guys, we gave you an eight out of ten!"

"Sha-BAM!" Lightning cheers.

The members of Team Zulu look around at each other, knowing that their video was the last one left to be judged.

A deep, ominous beat plays in the background as Carlos steps forward, holding the score that would decide the challenge winners.

"Now…for the last video." He begins. "This one was…_muy divertido_. Very fun. Everything was put to a good use also. The location, the props…and all of you were on camera three times at the least. I do not have anything else to say here, except that your score is…" He pauses, causing everyone to tense up.

Teams Inca and Aztec aren't too fazed by it, as they have lower scores. However, the other two teams start to get nervous, Team Zulu in anticipation to find out their score, and Team Mali because they had the current highest score.

"…after watching that video, a ten out of ten."

"Which means that Team Zulu wins the challenge!' Chris finishes.

The atmosphere suddenly feels lighter as the members of Team Zulu cheer, the weight finally off their shoulders.

Not seeming to like all the loud noises, Maia suddenly starts crying.

"Crap…" Tyler gulps, looking down the hallway. "Uh…shh, it's ok…" He tries gently rocking her, which doesn't do any good. "Aw man, I'm terrible with babies!"

"Give her to Dawn!" Beth hurriedly says. "She'll have her right as rain within seconds, I'm sure!"

"Uh, ok then!" The wannabe jock passes Maia over to a waiting Dawn, who quickly starts trying to quiet her down.

"There there, little one. It's all ok now." She whispers, but to no avail.

"Maybe try going out of the room?" Dakota suggests. "It'll be quieter out there."

"Good idea." The moonchild stands up and walks through to the hallway, where it is much quieter.

"Anyhoo…this _was_ going to be a reward challenge…" Chris begins, "but since there was no elimination yesterday, _and_ the same team lost…Team Inca! Time to pay a visit to the elimination room!"

"Darn it…" Harold groans, just as a flustered Johanna runs back in.

Looking up, Tyler notices his sister run over to Alisha, quickly explaining something to her. Carlos and Ryan soon join, both seeming to be declining an offer of some sort. Wondering what was going on, he gets up and walks over.

"What's the problem?" He asks, catching Johanna's attention.

"I've got a team meeting to go to, Darren's got a business trip…and Maia's got nowhere to go!" His sister replies.

"We're all busy too, so we can't take her." Alisha puts in, gesturing to her and the two guys.

"Darn…the only thing I can think of is that you leave her here with us," the wannabe jock suggests, "but…I don't think-"

"Yes, just do that. T-this has just come upon me completely unplanned and unexpected, and I'll just about do anything right now!"

"Ok then."

"Hey, is that the other plane?" Bridgette asks, peering out the lookout window.

Johanna looks towards the window and gasps.

"Yes it is!" She turns back to face her brother. "Ok, here's what you need to remember…"

XX – Elimination area

The members of Team Inca slowly file in, with Tyler carrying Maia in his arms.

"Alright then." Chris begins, standing by the drum barrel. "You guys ready to vote?"

"Uh…maybe?" Sasha replies.

"Good! Then go ahead and cast your votes!"

**Confessional – Katie &amp; Sadie: **

"Ok, so I think Harold's, like, the reason we lost or something." The chubbier of the two says. "Aw, I feel mean now!"

"Don't feel that way!" Her friend reassures her. "Besides…we don't, like, really have any people on our team that's nasty…so voting's gonna get really hard later on in the game. Oh, and we vote for Harold. Sorry!"

X

**DJ: **

"Man, I know Harold was feeling a bit down, but he kinda was the reason we lost. I hate saying this, but he's my vote tonight." He waves at the camera. "Sorry dude."

XX

"The votes have now been tallied!" The host continues, holding up a tray of chocolate bars.

XX – Cargo hold

Lindsay walks into the cargo hold, deciding to do some exploring. She looks ahead, and notices a petite figure sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"H-hello?" She asks.

"Yes?" The figure replies, getting up and walking over, revealing themselves to be Dawn. "What is it?"

XX – Elimination area

"A tasty treat, or a one-way ticket to loserville. The first bar goes to…DJ!"

"Sweet!" The brickhouse cheers, catching the chocolate bar with one hand.

"Next up…Jake _and_ Sasha! You two are both safe!"

"Alright!" The twins say at the same time.

XX – Cargo hold

"What are you seeing? Like, when you were…what's the word…meditating just then."

"Oh…I am seeing terrible things."

"Terrible?"

"Yes. A dark force is going to take hold of the game…and no one on this plane is safe! Not even Chris and Chef!"

XX – Elimination area

"Cameron!"

"Phew…" Cameron sighs, the chocolate bar landing in his lap.

"Tyler…or Mama Hen!"

"Dude, seriously?" Tyler exclaims as he walks up to collect his symbol of survival.

XX – Cargo hold

"No one's safe?" Lindsay exclaims.

"No one at all. Not even you." Dawn closes her eyes for a second, then opens them again. "And…if you stay in the game past episode…ten, I think…your life could end up in grave danger!"

"Oh my gosh…so is that the same for everyone?"

"No…specifically you."

XX – Elimination area

"Beth!"

"Yeah!" Beth cheers, leaping up to catch her chocolate bar.

"B!"

The silent teen wipes his brow as he catches the chocolate bar, then doing a thumbs up for the camera.

XX – Cargo hold

"B-b-but…why just me?"

"This new…force will be looking for people like you to take down. And what I'm seeing is too terrifying to even mention!"

"Oh no…s-so what do I do? How do I stay safe?"

"Go. Leave the game."

XX – Elimination area

"And…Sadie!"

Sadie happily acclaims her chocolate bar, only to realize that Katie was in the bottom two.

"No…not Katie…" She whispers.

The camera pans over to a fairly scared Katie, and down towards a remorseful Harold.

"The final chocolate bar…goes to…"

XX – Cargo hold

"Leave?"

"Yes! It's the only way to ensure your safety!"

"But…what about the million dollars?"

"Forget about it. Saving yourself from danger is so much more important than that. Now hurry! The elimination ceremony is not far from finishing!"

Gasping, Lindsay runs out, leaving Dawn standing alone in the room.

"Oh, thank goodness…another soul out of harm's way…" She whispers, sitting down to meditate again.

XX – Cargo hold

"…Katie!" Chris finishes, chucking the last remaining chocolate bar at the aforementioned competitor.

Sighing with relief, Katie catches it, hugging Sadie afterwards.

"We're sorry Harold." Sasha says, placing a comforting hand on the now former contestant's shoulder.

"Yeah, we are sorry." DJ puts in. "It's just so hard when all of us left on the team don't have a single mean bone in our bodies."

"It's ok." Harold replies, getting up. "I understand. And I'm…sorry for not being in the music video."

"Aw, come on man, no need to be sorry!" Tyler adds.

"You guys done yet?" Chris asks, sounding impatient.

"Yep, I'm ready…I guess." The nerd replies, standing up and walking over to the exit.

"Alrighty then!" The host chucks him a parachute just as he reaches the door.

"Thank-whoa-hoa-AHHH!" Harold shouts, losing his balance and falling out.

"Chris!" Beth exclaims.

"Not cool!" Tyler puts in.

"And that's another-"

"WAIT!" A voice yells.

All eleven heads in the room (yes, including Maia) turn to the entrance as Lindsay runs in.

"I can't go on in the game!" She cries. "It's not safe!"

"Of course it's not safe." Chris laughs. "This game is never safe!"

"Yeah, but we're all in danger! Even you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Something bad is gonna happen! Something really bad!"

"How did you find out?" Beth asks.

"Donna told me! Wait…no, Dusk…no…"

"You mean Dawn?" Sasha suggests.

"Yes! Listen to her! She can see really bad things that'll happen!" The blonde runs to the exit, grabbing a lone parachute from behind Chris. "I have to leave, or I could end up in really bad danger! Like…life threatening danger!" She puts the parachute on her back, turns to face the exit, and jumps out. "Just listen to Dawn!" She shouts, her voice trailing off.

Everyone is left completely shell-shocked, even Chris.

"Well…that was _definitely_ unexpected." He remarks, turning to face the camera. "Who's gonna…take the drop next time? And what does Dawn mean that something bad is gonna happen? AND how's our newest passenger gonna cope? Just…tune in next time, on Total Drama World Tour - Take Two. Sheesh, I'm confused." He rubs his head.

**PHEW! That was long. *looks at word count* 9800 words?**

**WOOHOOOOOO!**

**Now THAT is what I call a milestone. Nearly 10,000 words. Wowee.**

**Anyway…looks like the new passenger is a baby (uh-oh). How do you think that's gonna work out? And how did you like the input of the surprise judges?**

**Sorry to fans of Harold and Lindsay…but I couldn't really see either of them making it far in this game…especially with what's about to happen (I bet most of you know what's gonna happen). Plus, I had gotten the idea of someone conveying a message from Dawn, and the first contestant to come to mind was Lindsay.**

**Oh, and those italic things? They're names of well-known NZ songs, except for the one Team Aztec had, which is actually titled "Why Does Love Do This To Me?" Just had to alter it so that it would fit the scenario. They were the songs that each team was given for their music videos, if that clears things up.**

**That aside…stay tuned!**

**-Jinx**


	5. Next Stop - Wawanakwa?

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this chapter was FUN to write. And as you can see…surprise, surprise, the contestants are heading off to Camp Wawanakwa this time!**

**One thing before I start the story – if some of you are hoping for certain locations, then they might (or might not) appear in the fic. I've got the locations sorted for all future episodes (excluding aftermaths), so if a location you're hoping for **_**doesn't**_** appear, then I apologize for not including it. Also, there are two (I think) countries that are being visited a second time, but it'll be somewhere else in those countries. Just thought I'd tell you guys that :)**

**Alright, I don't own Total Drama. I own Sasha and Jake, however.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two! Sunny beaches, snowy mountaintops, tall towers and flowing rivers was what our cast experienced during their visit to New Zealand! Tasked with a challenge of making a music video, all four teams got onto the case! Not able to do it the way he wanted, Harold was a bit down, and spent most of the challenge hiding in a tree. _Lame_. But, over at the snowy ski fields, Mike suffered majorly when he lost control and went SMACK against a rock. Oh man, _that's_ gotta hurt! After all that came the video editing! Three people from each team took the late night shift and worked on making their videos the best they could. Then, the next day, there were some _surprise_ judges! Ok, just to make it clear, this WAS all Blaineley's thinking. I played no part in it. Anyhoo, Team Zulu came out on top again, and Team Inca had their sorry butts sitting in the elimination room! In the end, it was bye-bye for Harold, and Lindsay…don't ask, just watch the end of episode four again, and hello…Maia the baby? Oh snap."

Chris is shown in the cockpit with Chef, a smug smile on both of their faces.

"This next location though…" the host continues, laughing, "is gonna really amp up the drama! How? Well, stay right there on your couch to find out, on Total! Drama! Woooorld Touuuur! Take Two!"

XXXX

It's very dark as the episode opens up in one of the four bathrooms in first class. The light flicks on, and Anne Maria quietly walks in, wearing a dark pink nightgown. Before she shuts the door, a cloud of purple gas erupts in front of her.

"Uh-oh…" The Jersey reject gulps as she gets a whiff, then falling asleep against the doorway with a loud thump.

Brick opens the door to his room to see what had just happened. Soon enough, the gas passes by, and the cadet falls to the floor, sound asleep.

The gas floats around and leaks into Alejandro and Duncan's rooms. Merely seconds after, a couple more loud thumps are heard, followed by a third from Sierra's room.

Isabelle sits up, wondering what was going on, when the sleeping gas passes under her nose, and she falls off the bed.

XX – Middle class

Heather quietly opens the door and starts to head off to the bathroom. As she passes the first class stairway, another purple explosion occurs, and it immediately causes her to fall to the side, lying on the cold floor of the hallway.

The gas goes through the open door of the lower middle class, causing everyone to go into an even deeper sleep. It leaks through the upper middle class door, and Team Mali also bites the dust.

XX – Economy class

"Did you hear that?" Sasha asks, looking upwards, where several loud thumps had occurred.

"Yeah." Beth replies, also looking to the roof. "Something isn't right."

A small explosion startles the two girls, and they look to where it came from. A large cloud of purple gas moves closer to them, Jake, Katie and Sadie falling asleep as it passes. Simultaneously, a shocked intern runs in, quickly grabbing Maia from a pile of blankets, and running back out.

"Sleeping gas." The girls say together, eyes widening in shock.

_Next day…_

XX – Unknown location

Izzy is curled up on the grass next to a tree, when her eyes open wide.

"Whoa! Where are we?" She exclaims, sitting up and looking round.

Across from her, Dawn stirs, and she stands up, a frown forming on her face.

"I don't know." She replies. "But there is a very bad sense of negative energy here. It seems quite familiar."

"Oh man…" Geoff groans, rolling over. "This place feels and smells too familiar to even be comfortable!"

Across from them, the members of Team Aztec are also starting to wake up.

"Where is this?" Logan asks. "I feel like I recognize it…"

"Oh crap." Heather gasps, looking around as the realization hits her. "Not here again!"

"What is it?" Zoey asks, not even earning one of the queen B's famous glares after her question.

"We're at Camp Wawanakwa."

"Oh no…"

"We're WHAT?" Gwen shouts angrily from a few feet away.

"OH. HECK. NO!" Leshawna yells.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Duncan exclaims, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Chris BETTA have an explanation for DIS!" Anne Maria growls.

"Or he'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Courtney puts in, whipping her PDA out.

The newbies (Isabelle, Jake, Logan etc.), Sierra and Alejandro just watch on as the cast members of seasons one and four complain about their location.

"Morning everyone!" Chris yells, flying past on his jetpack. "Hope you like our choice of location! Heheh."

"Yeah, REAL FUNNY CHRIS!" Eva bellows.

"I know. I'm awesome, right? Anyhoo, welcome to a toxic waste free Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Wait…so there's no more of those laser squirrels?" Zoey asks cautiously.

"Nope, all signs of mutant life is clean gone!"

All the season four contestants breathe a sigh of relief.

"Which is unfortunate. They really brought the drama. Eh, enough of that. Meet at the docks for your first challenge!"

"How's that gonna work?" Owen asks.

"He's got a point." Noah adds. "There's about forty of us, and the docks broke under the weight of just twenty-two."

"Alright, fine! Meet outside the main lodge!" Chris flies off.

**Confessional – Sierra: **

"OMG, I can't believe it! I'm at the location of the very first season! THIS IS SO EXCITING! EEEEEEE!"

X

**Logan: **

"I actually can't complain on the location. Only because I've never been here before – I've only seen it on TV, promotional posters…and that's about it really."

XXXX – Outside main lodge

Everyone is gathered round the lodge, as Chris explains the challenge from the veranda.

"So, this episode's challenge is a good old classic! We're gonna be doing our own Amazing Race!"

"WOO!" Geoff shouts

"YEAH!" Sasha cheers.

"Now we're talkin'!" Leshawna grins, fist pumping.

"For this one, you're gonna have to use all your knowledge about the island to work each location for each of the tasks that have to be done. Team with all their pairs back here wins!"

"Anything else?" Tyler asks.

"Nope, nothing else." The host replies, still looking fairly smug. "Oh, and you will be put into pairs…or threes, in the case of Teams Zulu and Inca. There. NOW there's nothing else to be said."

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Oh man, I've seen so much of Chris now, that I can just tell there's something else. And it's not good."

XX

"Oh, and before we kick off, let's start off with a little dedication from the cast of season one!"

*ding*

"Awww…" All the original contestants moan.

XX

_(The camera zooms in on a hand slowly strumming a guitar, and zooms out to show Trent sitting at the docks)_

_Trent: I can still recall, _

_DJ: (walking along the dock) That one summer, _

_Beth: (standing on the beach) I can see it all, _

_Heather: (sitting on the porch of a cabin) Hiding from the rain, _

_Tyler: (cross-legged on the grass, chin resting on one hand) Taking in the pain, _

_Geoff: (leaning against a tree) That one summer, _

_(The six contestants all appear on the screen at once in a separate scene each) _

_All six: Memories that remain,_

_(Scenes from Total Drama Island are shown in a faded white light as each contestant appears in the foreground when they sing) _

_Bridgette: We'd find our way through these trees, _

_Noah: And jump down from that cliff, _

_Leshawna: Down towards them sharks, _

_Gwen: It wasn't funny, like Chris said, _

_Duncan: That was something we'd all regret, _

_Katie &amp; Sadie: This crazy place, way back in time, _

_Eva: Was a living hell-hole…  
_Don't get me wrong, it still is.

_Owen: And I still do have a fear of flying, _

_Cody: All the time it felt like we were slowly dying, _

_Courtney: We took a chance,  
Sending in our auditions…_*sigh* but it was a bad idea…

_(Various people appear on the screen for the second chorus) _

_Everyone: I can still recall,  
That one summer,  
I can see it all, _

_Izzy: Walking through the woods, (she's doing exactly that)  
Eating smuggled goods, _

_Everyone: That one summer…  
(Music slows down)  
…memories still remain_

"Alright, enough of the sappy stuff!" Chris says. "Time for your pairs…or threes."

The contestants assemble into their teams as the host pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Alrighty…for Team Aztec, we got Celeste and Heather, Bridgette and Zoey, Cody and Logan, Noah and Sam, and Lightning and Trent!"

**Confessional – Heather: **

"Ugh, I have to work with one of the newbies." She scrunches her face up in disgust. "But…Celeste shouldn't be that bad. I mean, she doesn't seem to say much."

XX

"Meh, better than crazy over there." Noah mutters, referring to Izzy.

"Now, Team Inca…" Chris continues. "B and Tyler, Cameron, Beth and Jake, DJ and Sasha…and Katie and Sadie!"

"EEEEEEE!" The BFFs squeal, excited to be paired up for the challenge.

"Sweet!" Tyler cheers, exchanging a fist bump with the B.

"Team Mali! Your pairs are…Kat and Dakota, Geoff and Izzy, Mike and Dawn, David and Eva…and Courtney and Scott! Oh boy, that last pair is gonna be interesting!" Chris chuckles.

Courtney shoots a side glance at Scott, who glares back.

"And, lucky last, Team Zulu! Anne Maria and Leshawna, Duncan and Alejandro, Gwen and Owen, Isabelle and Sierra, and Matt, Brick and Staci!"

"YEAH! Let's get this party started!" Owen cheers, letting out a short fart afterwards. "Whoops…heheh."

Gwen sighs and slaps her forehead in frustration.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Ok, look – I'm fine working with Owen. He's a good guy. It's just the…well, gas factor that's a problem."

XX

"Any questions?" Chris asks.

"Um…" Zoey begins, putting her hand up.

"Nope? Good! You-"

"Whoa, hold. The. Heck. Up." Tyler interrupts, suddenly noticing that someone was missing. "Where's Maia?"

"She's fine, just sitting in the boat, under the watch of Chef."

"Seriously?"

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"Aw man, I knew this was gonna be a bad idea." He holds his head in his hands.

XX

The wannabe jock walks up to Chris, looking somewhat angry.

"I'm doing a _favour_ for my sister. If I don't do it well enough, then she could lose all respect for me! And there is no WAY that is happening! _I'm_ supposed to be looking after Maia. Not Chef, or the interns, or even you!" He jabs a finger at the host, who puts his hands up in defence.

"Alright, calm down. She'll be coming out in a second. CHEF!"

Minutes later, Chef walks into the view of the camera, carrying Maia with one arm.

"Whaddaya want?" He asks, mad as usual.

"Thanks man." Tyler says, running over to collect Maia.

"…That's it?"

"Yep!" Chris replies, then turning to face the contestants. "Time to get started, kiddies! After you start, sort out with your group which tasks you're doing first. Oh, and there is one compulsory location, which is _inside_ the bear cave."

"N-not the b-bear cave!" Owen stammers.

"Yes, the b-bear cave!"

"Aw, come on!"

The host holds up a handful of plastic bags, tossing one to each pair.

"Each of you gets a camera and a clue sheet, both of which are in these bags." He continues "Get ready to race!"

The contestants hurriedly shuffle into their pairs, getting into a starting position.

"Three, two, one, and…go!" He shouts, starting the timer.

Everyone rushes off into the woods, all headed to the bear cave.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"Well, good thing _I'm_ paired up with Scott. I can watch out to see if he does anything to throw the challenge."

XXXX – Team Zulu

"Wow…so this is really it." Isabelle breathes, ducking under a low branch.

"Omg, I know!" Sierra excitedly replies. "I can't decide the best day of my life now."

"So…today? And…"

"Yeah, today. Either that or the day when I first went on the show."

"Ok then! Hey, can I have a look at the clue sheet?"

"Oh, sure!"

The camera pans forward, showing Duncan and Alejandro running in unison.

"Alright, so what are we doing first?" The former asks. "After the bear cave, obviously."

"Hm…I'm not quite sure." The latter replies after a few seconds of thinking. "Maybe we should go to the closest one after that."

"Sounds…alright."

"Yah, my great-great-great-great grandma invented racing." Staci babbles from afar.

The two males groan as soon as they hear this.

"How fast can you run?" Alejandro suddenly asks.

"Uh…can't say I'd outrun someone like Eva, but I'm…pretty fast. Why?"

"Meet you at the bear cave!" The Spaniard calls, sprinting off.

"What the- hey, wait up!"

XX – Team Mali

"You're keeping up well." Eva remarks, looking towards David.

"Yeah…always been good at running." He replies, shrugging. "Doing a lot of water sports helped."

"Not bad."

The camera pans waaay back, past Trent and Lightning, until another pair comes into view – Dawn and Mike.

"So…you're saying that I'm in danger?" The latter asks. "How?"

"I can see a very slight area of darkness in your aura." The former replies. "Have you tried summoning any of your personalities?"

"Not recently."

"Then…try to summon one now. Who's the easiest?"

"Probably Manitoba. All I need is a hat of some sort."

The two look around, wondering if a hat would suddenly pop out of nowhere.

**Confessional – Mike: **

"Ever since I hit my head on that rock, I've been having really strange dreams and hallucinations. Something's _really_ familiar about them…but what could that mean?"

XXXX – Bear cave

Chris waits at the entrance to the bear cave, holding several clues in hand.

"And here are our first few arrivals!" He announces, looking ahead.

Sure enough, the three pairs mentioned earlier show up, closely followed by Alejandro and Duncan, who are both panting hard.

"Phew…" The latter breathes, wiping his brow. "What's next, McLean?"

"Do whatever the task list tells you to do!" Chris simply replies, grinning.

David pulls the checklist out from his pocket and examines it, an eyebrow quirking in slight annoyance.

"So we have to now find a bag of nuts in the cave?" He asks, looking up. "And then feed it to a chipmunk?"

"You never said anything about that." Mike adds.

"Hey, it's an amazing race challenge!" The host exclaims, putting his hands up defensively. "It's not just going from one location to another and not doing anything. You don't even have to visit the locations in the order on the sheet. Heck, you can go get the nuts first, and feed the chipmunk last or something."

The eight teens run into the cave, just as a loud wailing comes into earshot.

"Baby alert." Noah deadpans as he walks on-screen, a slightly panting Sam behind him.

Tyler then runs up to them, looking panicked.

"Anyone up for taking Maia for a bit?" He asks.

"Uh…maybe…" Sam begins.

"Why don't you let Mr Smooth do it?" The cynic suggests, looking towards the cave.

"That's actually…a really good idea." The wannabe jock then calls out. "Hey B, you coming?"

Eventually, B walks on-screen, covering his nose with one arm and holding a still crying Maia with the other. In the background, Eva and David are seen running out, a bag of nuts in the former's hand.

"Oh man, she's filled her diaper, hasn't she?"

The silent genius shakes his head, pointing behind him just as four others arrive – Courtney, Scott, DJ and Sasha. All are in some way blocking their noses, and the latter of the four is coughing.

"There's a walking stink bomb back there." The dirt farmer says, jerking a thumb behind him.

"Oh boy…" Noah groans, slapping his forehead in frustration.

Alejandro then exits the cave, and stops when he notices the small gathering.

"This is…quite a gathering here." He remarks. "Anything I can help with?"

"Could you take Maia?" Tyler asks as B passes Maia over to him.

"Hm…of course."

"Oh man, thank you so much."

"Hey, people! Time's a-wasting!" Chris calls as Duncan, Trent and Lightning exit the cave, and Gwen and Owen walk into the view of the camera.

**Confessional – B: **

He wipes his brow, letting out a relieved sigh afterwards

XXXX – Camp grounds

Dakota waits at the bottom of the cabin steps, eyes skimming over the task list a couple of times.

"Is it in that one?" She calls to Kat, who was searching for a code in the right cabin.

"Uh…no…" Kat replies, walking out. "I-I'll try the left one." She scurries into the left cabin, and sure enough, a small slip of paper lay on the floor. "Found it!"

"Awesome!" The fame monger cheers from outside as the shy girl runs out. "Let's go to that tree now."

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie are lingering by the door to the mess hall, looking nervous.

"Do you think that we're, like, still not allowed to go into Chef's kitchen?" The latter asks, peering through the window.

"I dunno." The former replies, looking up in thought.

"Omigosh, there's someone in there!"

"Huh?"

The two girls look through the window together, and notice a fairly slim form walking around in Chef's kitchen.

XX – Mess hall kitchen

"Don't take too long!" Dawn warns Mike, her face visible through one of the kitchen windows. "Chef could still be residing in there for the challenge. Just not….right this minute."

"It'll be alright, I guess. There's not much to do in here." Mike replies, shrugging. "Ok, here I go…" He ducks down and crawls under the table.

The camera zooms in through the dining hall, and straight on the window Katie and Sadie are peering through.

"I guess it _is_ ok to go in there." The skinnier of the two eventually says, her voice slightly muffled. "I can't see Chef sitting on a seat or something."

"Ok, let's go in." Her friend replies, pushing the slightly ajar door open.

XX – Cliff top

"Alright, here goes nothing!" A slightly nervous Isabelle says, just about to climb down the cliff's rock face, her harness attached to two differently coloured ropes.

The camera zooms out to show Brick about to do the same thing, yet with more determination.

"Don't forget the photo!" He reminds Matt and Staci, the latter of which holding the camera. "And the emergency rope if needed!" He points to the red rope.

"Omg, _I_ almost forgot!" Sierra exclaims, whipping the camera out and pressing the 'on' button. "Ok, go!" She cheers.

Simultaneously nodding, the two climbers begin to make their way down, both watching out for any loose rocks.

"Is there a long wait for this?" A voice asks.

"Uh…no, you're the start of the line." The uber-fan replies as the camera zooms out to accommodate Izzy and Geoff.

"Ha-ha, awesome!" The crazy girl cheers. "Izzy's SO doing this one!"

"Ok. It's cool. I'll stick with the photo!" Geoff adds with a grin and a thumbs-up. "Man, I wonder how the others are doing."

"What do you mean?" Matt asks.

"Oh, the rest of my team. Haven't seen any of them since the start of the challenge."

XX – Mess hall

"You got the camera?" Katie asks in a hushed voice, in case of Chef being present.

"Yeah, it's here." Sadie replies, holding the camera up.

Under the bench, Mike is about to give the signal to Dawn to take the picture, when he bumps his head on the small shelf above.

"Ouch…" He groans, eyes suddenly widening. "I…didn't turn into Chester?" He exclaims, feeling the lump on his head from the previous episode.

**Confessional – Mike: **

"That's just really weird. Maybe my personalities are in the middle of a card game? I know Chester would _never_ leave one of those, even if it was to take control!" He tapped his chin in thought, looking to the roof. "But then again since last episode I've had lots of opportunities for Svetlana to do that, and even she hasn't come out. Something isn't right…"

XX

Suddenly, he hears the kitchen doors swinging open, and ducks down, not sure if it was Chef or one of the other contestants. Looking ahead, he quietly sighed when he saw the pink sandals that the BFFs both wore.

"Ok, I'll go under. You take the photo." Katie says, slowly bending down.

Sadie holds the camera up, a confused expression on what was visible of her face.

"This is, like, the weirdest task we have to do." She remarks, quirking an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Mike put his hand to his head, suddenly feeling a weird sensation. He gasps, his eyes bulging out, meaning that he was changing personalities.

After checking around for Chef, Katie begins to crawl under the bench, but immediately stops when she locks eyes with Mike. Or at least she thought it was him.

Mike now looked a lot different. The hair on his head that would normally stick up is now covering his left eye, which most probably like the right eye, had a dark circle around it.

"What?" 'Mike' asks, his voice much deeper and more menacing.

Looking away in shock, Katie rolls out from under the bench and sprints out of the mess hall, screaming.

"Katie!" Sadie calls, following after her at a slower pace.

**Confessional – Katie &amp; Sadie: **

"Ok, that was the _scariest_ thing I'd ever, ever seen!" Katie laments, her eyes still wide with fear.

"What was it?" Sadie asks,

"Omigosh, it was Mike, but he looked, like, _way_ different! And his voice was really deep!"

"Oh…maybe it's, like, another personality?"

"I dunno…"

XX

"Mike!" Dawn calls from the window. "Is it all ok in there?"

The unknown personality looks around in confusion, before gasping and turning back to Mike.

"Uh…what the heck?" He exclaims. "What happened?"

"I am not sure." The moonchild replies. "But I think you may have awoken an old personality."

Upon hearing this statement, the MPD teen's eyes snap open in horror after blinking.

"Oh no…" He gulps. "Not again…"

XX – Cliff bottom

Brick is shown just ten feet from the bottom, where Chef was waiting in the Boat of Losers.

"Almost there!" He calls, the camera then slowly panning up, showing Isabelle twenty feet higher.

"Uh…not too far to go!" She shouts, smiling nervously.

"HURRY UP!" Heather can be heard yelling from the cliff top. "There's more people waiting!"

"Heather, shut up!" Matt suddenly says, eyes widening when he realized what he said, and who he said it to. "Um…" He chokes out as he feels the glare of the Queen B burning through him.

"Who said _you_ could tell _me_ to shut up, newbie?" She hisses, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"S-sorry!" The lonely overachiever stutters. "I-i-it was out of the blue! Unexpected!"

The camera quickly pans to Sierra, who slaps her forehead in frustration, followed by Alejandro, who was holding Maia in his arms, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

**Confessional – Alejandro: **

"I think…Heather still has some self-issues to work out. From what I have seen, she's directed nothing but hatred at the new contestants. Of course, some of them might know how to handle it. But she's going…a bit too far with it. Then again, it could be related to her strategy in the game. I guess I'll find out later on."

XX

"Hey, Heather!" A voice calls, causing everyone to look up as the camera pans over to Leshawna. "Leave the poor guy alone and go back to your own team. Newbies don't deserve that crap."

Several quiet murmurs ripple through the small crowd as the sister with 'tude walks up to Heather, closely followed by a slightly ticked Anne Maria.

"Why should you be interfering?" Heather asks, turning to face her nemesis. "You barely even know him."

"Oh-ho, excuse me. I already know _every single one_ of my teammates well enough to have a casual conversation with them!"

"Yeah, get that into ya tiny brain, queenie!" Anne Maria puts in, folding her arms and glaring at the shocked contestant. "Huh, bet you're so hated by everyone dat it's _you_ who barely knows the newbies in _your_ team."

Heather just stands there, completely shocked and angry at the same time.

"But- it's- there's-" She begins, struggling to find words. "Just…UGH!" She storms off-screen, and back down the cliff.

Celeste watches after her, before turning around, her eyebrow cocked.

"Should I follow or what?" She asks.

"As long as you don't say anything to her, I guess…" Duncan replies, still taken aback by what had just happened.

Shrugging, the Tsundere starts trudging down the cliff.

The group stays silent for a few seconds, until a voice interrupts them.

"Is everything alright up there?" Isabelle calls. "Cause we're both on the boat now…"

**Confessional – Celeste: **

"I don't really know what happened back there. First Heather was being all quiet and stuff, next minute she's giving that Matt guy a hard time from just telling her to shut up." She sighs, looking out the window. "It's Heather though. She's unpredictable at the moment."

X

**Anne Maria: **

"Whoa-ho, YEAH! Dat felt good! Aw, I wish I'd done something like dat to the stuck-up rich girls back at home. But still, WOOHOO!" She punches a fist in the air.

XXXX – Forest

Cody and Logan are both standing next to a sturdy tree, the former looking up through the branches.

"Ok…so you sure you don't wanna go first?" He asks, reaching up for a low branch.

"No, no, it's all good." Logan replies. "You go on ahead man."

Looking up again, the tech geek pulls himself up onto the branch, then reaching for another one…or so he thought.

"Eek!" A voice squeaked, shocking the two guys.

Arching his brow in confusion, Cody pushed back a leafy branch, only to see a slightly terrified Kat balancing on a skinny branch.

"Oh crap, sorry!" He exclaims.

"Oh no…i-it's ok." Kat replies, smiling nervously.

"Are you alright?" Dakota calls from further above.

"We're good!' Cody calls back. "Just…grabbed the wrong thing…" He looks down, only to see his hand gripping Kat's. "Oh…"

The shy girl looks down and also notices it.

"Um…" She begins, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "You can…let go now if you want."

"Come on, no time for messing around with girls." Logan says with a chuckle as he climbs past in the background.

"What? Dude, I didn't do that on purpose!" Cody protests, throwing his hands up in the air. "I just didn't grab the right thing!"

"Yeah, yeah, but come on! We still got seven more tasks left to do!"

**Confessional – Cody: **

"Ok…that was kinda…weird? I didn't expect to grab her hand instead of a branch." His face suddenly pales and his eyes widen in fear. "Oh man, what if Sierra sees this later tonight? She'll go ballistic!"

XX

Further up the tree, Dakota is precariously perched on a branch, the camera held tight in her left hand, and her right hand pressed against a thicker branch for support.

"Ok…just gotta get…the right position to…take this photo!" She grunts, occasionally removing her right hand from the branch, but suddenly putting it back whenever she started to sway. "Nearly there?' She calls, looking back.

"Yeah…almost!" Kat calls back in reply, now standing on a higher branch. She reaches up for one completely hidden by leaves, and screams when she grabs something else. "That's not a branch!" She cries as the purple snake from the first season pokes its head through the leaves, hissing.

The fame monger strains her eyes to see what was happening, and gasps.

"Oh no! Guys, the snake!" She calls out to the guys, who are oblivious to it.

"Snake?" Cody exclaims, looking back to where he was originally.

"Up here!" Kat frantically calls, inching back as the snake moves closer. "It's getting closer!"

"LOOK OUT!" Dakota shouts, prompting the other three contestants to look up.

A resounding 'CRACK' is heard, just as a falling tree branch hits the snake on the head, and it dangles down, unconscious.

"Phew…" The shy girl breathes. "Thank you!"

XX – Outside mess hall

The roof of the mess hall is shown, before panning down to show Gwen and Owen standing on the veranda.

"Ok, so that one's _done_…" The former begins, looking at the task sheet. "What should we do next?"

"I think maybe the diving one." The latter suggests. "Or climbing down the cliff."

The two look up in thought when Heather trudges into the view of the camera, still looking fairly steamed.

"Both of you zip it before you say anything." She growls through clenched teeth, striding into the mess hall.

Confused, Gwen turns to Celeste with a questioning expression.

"One word. Leshawna." She simply says, flopping down onto the stairs. "Anne Maria played a part as well."

"Oh. Well that makes sense then."

"STOP TALKING TO THE ENEMY!" The queen B shrieks from inside the mess hall.

"Wow, she sounds _really_ ticked." Gwen remarks with a surprised look on her face. "I know she'd say something like that, but…not in that tone of voice. Probably slightly different words as well."

The three remain silent for a few seconds, not sure what to say next.

"_Ay carumba_!" Alejandro exclaims from off-screen.

"Man that stinks." Duncan adds, also not in view of the camera.

"Did you fart?" Celeste asks Owen, who hurriedly shook his head in response.

The two guys then walk on screen, both blocking their noses. Maia is trying to sit up, all the while being carried by Alejandro's free arm.

"Let me guess, she filled her diaper." Gwen says, her hand clamping over her nose and mouth due to the smell.

"Yep." The delinquent replies, sighing. "And it's a bad one."

"I can tell. Who's changing it then?"

"You're not chicken, right?" Owen teases, chuckling.

"Owen, we are not chicken." Alejandro interrupts, a tone of annoyance in his voice. "But if you don't mind changing, then be my guest." He walks up and passes Maia over to the eating machine before entering the mess hall.

"Dude, you can't just do that!" Duncan protests, running up the steps. A hand suddenly stops him, and he looks on in confusion.

"Heather's in there." Celeste says, standing up. "I think he's going to talk to her about what happened earlier."

"Oh…that."

XX – Elimination area

"Ok, so I think it's carved into one of the stumps." Zoey says, poking her head up from behind a large rock. "That's what the sheet says, anyway."

"Which one though?" Bridgette asks, standing a few feet away. "There's eleven stumps, and I don't think they can be pulled out of the ground."

"Maybe they can? They weren't in that arrangement last season. Plus, it'd be weird to have…say, eight stumps all the same height and in alignment with each other."

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, get down! Someone's coming!" The surfer girl dives behind the rock before her teammate could react. "Look!" She whispers, pointing towards the steps down to the Dock of Shame.

Peeking over the rock, the indie chick could see DJ and Sasha walking together, deep in conversation.

"So…you're at a church?" The taller of the two asks.

"Oh, yeah! Some people say it's really boring and stuff, but we do fun things as well! One time we went on a trip out to the countryside and we worked at a vineyard for a day!'

"Hey, that's cool!"

"Mhmm. I got this from the pastor – Father Thomas – two weeks before I went on the show." Sasha holds up her silver chain with the cross. "So no matter what I'm doing, he'll always be there."

The camera pans back to the two Aztec girls, who watch on in excitement.

"Oh, wow…" Zoey breathes.

"I know, right?" Bridgette replies, grinning. "They'd be a great couple together. I can see it."

"And so can I." A vice says from behind, startling both.

"What the-" The indie chick begins, looking back in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dawn exclaims. "I didn't mean to scare you. Although that does happen quite a lot…"

"Don't worry, we're not hurt or anything!"

"That's good then!" The moonchild's expression suddenly turns serious. "Now I have some more important matters I need to share with you. It's…to do with Mike."

"Oh…what happened?"

"Well as you know, he hit his head really hard last episode. And I think it's…taken a toll on his personalities."

**Confessional – Zoey: **

"I didn't know it could get any worse than this!" She sighs mournfully, looking up at the camera with sad eyes. "I still…hope he's coping though.

XXXX – Cliff

Trent, Courtney and Scott are waiting at the top of the cliff, the latter of the three harnessed up for the climb down.

"Just get down there, and don't try anything funny!" Courtney warns him before he starts.

"Alright, I get it…" The dirt farmer mutters.

"Good. Then go."

Further down the cliff, Lightning is climbing down with ease, almost abseiling.

"Yahoo! Lightning's got this in the bag!" He cheers before taking another leap. "Sha-WOO!"

Unfortunately, he times the jump wrong, and ends up flailing in the air, the now tightened ropes holding him up.

"Hey, what the heck?" He exclaims. "Not cool!"

"Have fun." Scott snickers as he goes past, leaping down just like the uber-jock had been.

"Aw, sha-darn it!"

"SCOTT! NOT TOO FAST!" Courtney yells from the top. "THERE'S SHARKS AT THE BOTTOM!"

"There's WHAT?"

"Ha, sucker!" Lightning chuckles, still swinging around.

Scott lands in the boat, still looking shocked. He cautiously looks around for any sign of sharks, but sees none. Sighing, he unclips himself from the rope and flops down on the deck as the boat drives off.

"Hey, you forgot the Lightning!" Lightning calls indignantly.

"It'll come back!" Trent calls down to him, holding tight onto the emergency rope.

Courtney looks down and notices a shark fin following the boat, which Scott was completely oblivious to. Sighing heavily, she turns around and heads off back down the cliff.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"Ok, so far Scott hasn't done anything stupid. But that doesn't mean I can just let him go do whatever. I'm sure he's still got a challenge-throwing streak in him." She crosses her arms and glares at the camera. "And it's _about time_ it is put to a stop!"

XXXX – Forest

"Come on, you little idiot…" Eva mutters, her outstretched hand full of peanuts. Across from her, a chipmunk suspiciously eyes her up, not sure what to do next.

"Maybe put the nuts on the branch and see what happens there?" David suggests, shrugging. "I'm out of ideas right now."

"Haven't tried that tactic yet. I guess it could work."

Across from them, Beth, Cameron and Jake are all crowded around the sturdy tree, warily looking at the still unconscious snake.

"Are we gonna risk waking it up or should we skip this one?" The farm girl asks. "I'm just not sure…"

"I say just go up." Jake replies, swinging himself onto a thick branch.

"I can agree to that." Cameron adds, trying to pull himself up. "The snake looks like it's been knocked out pretty good. We shouldn't be worried."

Beth jumps up, grabbing a relatively low branch, when an all too familiar chattering reaches her ears.

"Oh no, is that Staci?" She asks, covering one ear with her free hand.

"Yah, and my great-great-great uncle invented cameras!" Staci babbles, walking into the view of the camera. "Before that, everyone used paintings to see what everyone looked like."

Brick and Matt closely follow, unsure of what to do.

**Confessional – Matt: **

"Great. We've been walking around for what feels like hours listening to Staci yakking off about her so-called ancestry, and we've still got more than half of the tasks to do. To be honest, I have no idea why she does it. But right now, it's holding us up real bad."

XX

Cameron watches on, not taking notice of the snake waking up in the background. The camera zooms out to show Beth and Jake, who are also oblivious. That is, until the snake hisses menacingly, startling all three, as well as Brick, who was slightly lagging due to Staci's continuous talking.

"Uh-oh…" The bubble boy gulps.

XX – Beach

"Dude, it's this way, I think." Tyler calls out to B, who is looking under the dock.

Crawling out, he nods and follows off after his teammate, just as the camp's loudspeaker crackles.

"Attention campers!" Chris yells. "We already have a pair at the finish line, so get your butts into gear!"

"Wait, what?" Tyler exclaims. "Who finished?"

XX – Campgrounds

"Wow. That went _way_ quicker than I thought it would." Sasha remarks, sitting cross-legged on the grass. "Guess there were no distractions for us."

"So what do we do now?" DJ asks, standing a few feet away.

"Eh, I dunno. Hang around here for a bit." Chris replies, shrugging. "There's still heaps of time before everyone else will be here."

"WE'RE COMING!" A voice yells, prompting the two contestants to look up in surprise.

"And here comes pair number two!" The host announces, just as Sierra and Isabelle stumble into the view of the camera.

"Phew!" The latter manages to say, completely out of breath. "Did you…get that running photo?"

"Yep." The former chokes out in reply, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

**Confessional – Isabelle: **

"Ok, of course, I haven't even _been_ to Camp Wawanakwa before. But now, after this challenge, it's actually a really pretty place. Of course, apart from some of the animals there, like the sharks and bears. And it looked terrible when it was all toxic and stuff." She retches in disgust, before resuming a calm expression again. "That's all gone now, so yay!"

XXXX – Forest

"Is that the last one we have to do?" Cody calls from inside the bear cave.

"No, one more!" Logan replies, just as his teammate walks out. "Let's go find a chipmunk!"

The two run off, passing Beth and Cameron along the way.

"Almost done?" The latter asks, looking up the tree he was standing next to.

"Got it!" Jake calls back in reply.

"Yes! One more to go!" The farm girl cheers, her expression suddenly changing to one of uncertainty. "Which one is it again? I can't remember."

"Just taking a photo of the lake from the dock, I think." Cameron replies as Jake swings himself back down onto the ground.

XX – Elimination area

"Oof…" Leshawna grunts, having just flipped one of the stumps over. "Damn that was hard." She looks down and notices two lines of writing etched into the wood. "Hey, there's the code!" She cheers.

"Hold up, I'm comin'!" Anne Maria calls from off-screen. "Stupid camera ain't turnin' on."

"Battery's probably flat. _Great_."

"What? Aw, come on!" The Jersey reject complains, walking over. "Dat just _had_ to happen now!"

"Girl, don't worry. There's only one mandatory task, and we've already done it. Besides, a few pairs were skipping out on the harder ones anyway."

"Dat's true. Let's go to the finish line then."

The two girls walk off-screen to the right, just as the camera zooms in on a rock, where the rustling of paper is heard. Courtney eventually pokes her head up, smirking when she saw the overturned stump.

"Piece of cake." She says, pulling a surprised Scott up. "Go get a photo of that code!" She hisses, shoving the camera into her teammate's hands. "It's the last clue left, so don't waste any time!"

"Uh…yes m'am." Scott warily replies, hopping over the rock.

XX – Campgrounds

"Sweet! We're done!" Tyler cheers, running out of the cabins.

B grins and gives his teammate a thumbs up, before sitting down on the steps.

"Nice one guys!" Sasha calls. "There's still the rest to come, but-"

"Sha-DONE!" Lighning shouts from a distance.

The camera pans over to the uber-jock running towards the camp grounds, with a panting Trent a few feet back. Suddenly, Eva sprints past the two guys, closely followed by David.

"What the- HEY!" Lightning exclaims, progressing to a sprint.

"And that's three more pairs down!" Chris announces as the camera pans over to the group of finished contestants, just as Beth, Jake, Cameron, Courtney and Scott are seen flopping onto the grass in the background.

"Five, actually." The CIT calls, waving a hand.

"And six!" Geoff cheers, running in from the right with Izzy.

"Well, these contestants are piling in!" The host remarks, grinning at the camera. "Let's see how our other groups are doing."

XX – Docks

Bridgette and Owen stand at the end of the dock, both taking pictures of the lake. Further back, Zoey and Gwen wait, the latter holding a sleepy Maia in her arms.

"Done it!" The surfer girl cheers, running past them.

"Wait for me!" Zoey calls excitedly, running off after her teammate just as Owen walks up.

"That's the last one, right?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"Yep." Gwen whispers in reply. "Time to go back to camp."

The two walk towards the grassy area of the campground. Simultaneously, Katie and Sadie pull themselves up onto it from the beach, and start running towards the camp.

XX – Campgrounds

"Hey guys, there's Katie and Sadie!" Beth calls, pointing the BFFs out. "They're the last ones for our team!"

"Wait, that means we won!" Tyler exclaims, leaping up.

"Tyler is correct!" Chris announces with a grin. "With all their team members back at camp, Team Inca wins the challenge!"

"Omigosh, we won!" Katie cheers. "YAY!"

"EEEEE!" Sadie squeals, hugging her friend.

Bridgette and Zoey, who had also just arrived, groan in disappointment.

"What happened?" Owen asks, stopping next to them.

"We lost." The indie chick replies. "You guys too, I guess."

"Darn…"

XX – Cliff bottom

"DONE!" Dakota shouts, landing on her feet in the boat.

The camera quickly pans up to the top of the cliff where Kat is waiting.

"Ok then!" She calls back, turning round to walk down the cliff.

Sighing with relief, the fame monger takes off her harness, when a thought strikes her.

"Hm…are we the last ones left for this one?" She wonders, looking up.

"I think you are." Sam calls in reply from the shoreline, just as Noah appears, trudging through the last of the trees. "Nearly everyone's at the finish line, apparently."

"Ok, thanks!"

Then, to the utmost surprise of the two guys, Dakota leaps from the boat with force, and lands in the water at least a foot away from dry land.

"It's all from my mutation." She simply says, giggling. "I'm not a monster anymore, but I can still do extreme stuff! I still don't understand how though…"

"Uh…" Noah begins, not sure what to make of it.

"It's…hard to explain. Maybe later."

Looking at each other in confusion, the cynic and the gamer head off down the beach.

**Confessional – Sam: **

"Huh, I guess that's why Dakota's still got a green streak in her hair. But man, having a girl who can do extreme stuff? That's awesome!"

XXXX – Campgrounds

"Whoa, we got three coming at once!" Chris chuckles as Cody, Logan, Celeste, Heather, Duncan and Alejandro all run past him. "Four more pairs left to come! We are still waiting on Dakota and Kat, Brick, Matt and Staci, Mike and Dawn, and Noah and Sam. This one's gonna be _tense_!"

"Don't you _always_ say that?" Cody asks, stopping at the edge of the large group to look back.

"Yeah, I do. And I like it!"

"Creep.' Heather mutters under her breath.

"Chris the creep." Celeste adds, only for everyone around her to burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Chris complains, putting his hands up in defence. "I'm not a creep!"

"Chris McLean, the certified creep." Noah says with a snicker as he strolls past, with Sam a couple of feet behind.

"Hey, that's our last group, right?" Zoey calls. "And there's Dawn, before you freak out!"

"Oh, well in that case, Team Aztec, you get second place!" The host announces as Dawn and Mike walk past in the background. "It's the final race to the finish now!"

"There's the campground!" A voice cheers from afar.

"And here's one of them!"

Soon, Dakota and Kat run in from the left, sitting down with the rest of their team.

"Wait a second…we lost?" Duncan exclaims, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yep, looks like it." Chris replies, checking his watch. "But since we're short on-"

"There they are!" Isabelle calls, pointing towards the forest.

Sure enough, Brick slowly walks into the view of the camera, followed by Matt. Both guys are rubbing their heads in pain.

"You boys ok?" Leshawna asks.

"Nothing much. Just a…headache." The cadet replies, flopping onto the ground as Staci walks up.

"Wait, is it finished?" She asks, not noticing the annoyed looks some of her teammates gave her. "I didn't even notice…"

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Chris announces.

XX – Plane, dining hall

Teams Aztec and Mali are gathered around a table each, all tucking into an afternoon snack of crackers and aioli dip.

"Well, we may have missed first class again, but at least we didn't lose." Geoff remarks after swallowing a mouthful.

"That is true." Dawn adds. "But of course, there is still a chance for us to win a challenge in the future. We will get there eventually."

XX – Elimination area

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see you lot here." Chris says with a chuckle as the members of Team Zulu file in, having just come back from voting.

"So what do we get this time?" Gwen asks. "More old peanuts?"

"Nope, you'll be getting one of these babies!" The host replies, holding up a tray of chocolate bars.

"Oh-ho, sweet!" Owen cheers. "I can't wait for mine!"

"Then heads up, Owen!" Chris chucks a chocolate bar over to the eating machine, who gratefully catches it. "You're safe! As well as Duncan, Isabelle and Alejandro!"

The three simultaneously catch their bars, all looking satisfied.

"Matt! Leshawna! You two are also safe."

"Damn straight!" Leshawna says with a smirk, catching her chocolate bar with one hand, as Matt does so with two hands in the background.

"Anne Maria, Brick, Gwen, and Sierra!" Chris finishes, throwing one bar at a time before chucking the now empty tray to the side.

Staci looks on in shock, not sure what to say.

"But…I was doing so good!" She exclaims.

"Sorry Staci, but your time is up!" The host says, throwing her a parachute.

"Aw…"

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you got further than you did last season!" Isabelle puts in.

"Oh yeah! I did!" The chatterbox smiles before getting up and walking over to the exit. "Well…bye guys." She calls before jumping out, screaming on the way down.

"That's that done then!" Chris says, turning to face the camera with a grin. "Will Team Zulu go on a losing streak this time? How does Dakota even have any remnants of her mutation? And most importantly, where are we off to next? Tune in to find out next time on Total! Drama! World Tour! Take Two!"

**Well then. Staci's gone. Anyone surprised?**

**Didn't think so.**

**Anyway…next chapter is gonna be an aftermath, so expect to see more of Jo, Justin, Harold, Lindsay, and of course Staci. So stay tuned for that.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Aftermath - Surprise Commentators

**Hey guys! :D**

**WHOA, THIS IS DONE **_**ALREADY**_**? Damn. I'm not gonna lie though – I was up to the thirteenth page about two or three days after I published chapter five! The first two to three pages were done ages ago, but all of a sudden it's done. Wow. Go me :D**

**Ok, so as I mentioned last chapter, this one's an aftermath. So expect to see the five eliminated contestants, as well as some others…you'll just have to wait and see who they are. Heheh.**

**I don't own Total Drama. Only the majority of the OCs in this chapter are mine. All others that are in the competition belong to other users (apart from Sasha and Jake).**

**Anyway…uh, enjoy! :-)**

A dark blue background with a spinning earth shows on the screen as the aftermath theme starts playing. Four gold stars loop around the earth, each with a letter on them. They stop in a line, showing 'TDWT'. A gold plaque with the words 'Take Two' slams against the stars, slightly pushing them upwards. The screen then flashes, with the word 'Aftermath' shown at the very bottom in bright white letters.

Moments from the first five episodes are then shown, starting off with Harold running out of the plane and landing face first on the grass in Scotland.

Justin is just about trampled by the Thoroughbred Dakota and Sam are riding, but he barely manages to roll out of the way.

Heather is being chased by Gwen, and runs into the wall.

Lightning 'dramatically' jumps from the Sky Tower, cheering the entire way down

Katie is seen sprinting out of the mess hall, eyes squeezed shut and screaming. Sadie follows soon after, however at a slower pace.

The screen flashes again, and changes to show the stage of the aftermath, the curtains pulled. As usual, the audience is cheering.

A spotlight shines down as Blaineley walks onto the stage with a microphone, wearing her normal red dress and shoes.

"Greetings Total Drama fanatics!" She announces, smiling. "It is an honour to be the host for this season's aftermath, since Bridgette and Geoff are still in the game. But just because they're gone doesn't mean that all your favourite segments will be cut out!"

More cheers erupt from the audience as several bright lights do a circle of the stage.

"Now, there's even more things that are going to be a bit different this time around."

The audience quietens down as she says this, some quietly murmuring in excitement.

"Our eliminated contestants have yet to be introduced, so we don't have any commentators. For weeks, the Total Drama producers struggled with how they would find at least _someone_ who could fit this bill. But, merely two days before the show started, a brilliant idea surfaced, coming from yours truly! This aftermath needed a variety of commentators, and this time, we've got more than our five eliminated contestants waiting backstage. Oh, and might I say they know a fair amount of the contestants?" The hostess looks away in slight uncertainty. "Or at least some of them do…"

"OI! Can I open the damn curtains yet?" A nasally female voice yells from off-stage.

"We've been waiting for two hours!" Another shouts from behind the curtains, this one more…well, normal sounding. "And my butt hurts!"

"Ok, you can open them now!" Blaineley hurriedly replies, clicking her fingers. "Our new commentators are a big surprise for our contestants, as neither of them know yet. Counting out the judges from episode four, but that aside, here are this episode's commentators, of whom are either brothers or sisters of the most recently eliminated contestants!"

The curtains open fully, revealing the signature aftermath set, with six people sitting on the left couch.

"Why's it just us on stage?" A scrawny, yet confident blond asks. "I thought everyone was going on for the first aftermath."

"We'll find out in a minute, I think." The brunet next to him replies. Both boys look about the same age.

"As you can see, not everyone is present." Blaineley continues, gesturing to the small group.

"That's because the rest of us help out backstage until it's our turn!" A male voice calls from somewhere off-stage.

"Anyway…that aside, let's take a look at what has happened over the first five episodes!"

The audience cheers as the camera pans up to the screen above. It shows a recap of the episode in Scotland, starting with a clip of the contestants running to start the challenge.

"Our cast started their journey off in Scotland, where they had to do a round of the country's traditional Highland Games. And this season, Chris brought back the singing, with a twist!"

A clip of the opening line (sung by Heather) from the season's very first song, which parodied "Mamma Mia", is shown.

"Instead of having to think up their own lyrics for a completely new song, the contestants got to do parodies of different songs from movies and musicals," she then added with a bored expression "with episode two being an exception. Speaking of episode two, though…"

The stage darkens a bit as the screen changes from the hilly landscape of Scotland to the bright lights of Las Vegas, causing the audience to go "oooh".

"What a challenge that was! From bowties to bridal dresses to LED – even an exhilarating ride around the city's streets. And yes, I know Chris just _loves_ to torture the cast, but that one might just have been a bit too far. That's only an opinion though!"

The lights go back to normal as the screen then switches to the plane's elimination area as Leshawna, Geoff, Jake and Logan get started on their game of Scrabble.

"The next episode saw the first ever challenge aboard the plane. Pretty boring one, if you ask me. How do you get drama from an episode like that?"

"What about the song?" A girl with bouncy blonde pigtails asks.

"And when Courtney ratted out Scott…well, she sort of did." A bored redhead puts in, her chin resting on her hands

"Oh! Of course! Now, come to think of it, there was drama! Just…not enough."

"Yeah, can you get on with the episode explaining?"

"C'mon Amber, lighten up!" A tall, tanned blonde says, nudging the girl.

"_Anyway_...as I was saying," Blaineley continues, casting an annoyed side-glance at the two girls, "there ended up being weather problems. This storm followed them from…where were they?"

"Flying over Asia." A voice calls from backstage. "India to be specific, I guess."

"Thank you. This storm followed them from India all the way across the Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, and did I mention Australia too? But after all that, the cast had absolutely perfect weather for their landing in the home of rugby, gumboots and apparently Katie – New Zealand!"

A new series of clips is shown on the screen, starting with Anne Maria getting knocked over by one of the two massive boxes.

"Here, the contestants were assigned a fairly different challenge – making a music video! Now this was a novel challenge, I must admit. But the best part for some of the cast was possibly the surprise judges." The hostess continues as a clip of Bridgette running out to greet her sister Alisha is shown.

"That was awesome!" A female voice cheers from backstage.

"Totally worth it!" Another adds.

"There was _another_ surprise that even Chris himself seemed unsure about…and he still does."

The screen pauses, showing an image of baby Maia nestled in Tyler's arms, causing the audience to go "aww..."

"You saw that right, people – she is the first baby to ever be on Total Drama. Not as a contestant, of course."

The screen then shows several clips from the fifth episode, starting with the sudden and rude awakening.

"And, last but not least, the cast got a dose of nostalgia while doing an Amazing Race challenge at none other than Camp Wawanakwa! Now toxic waste free, the island was much safer…but that didn't affect the ratings. There were so many dramatic moments! Many fans were left perplexed by Heather's little…well, tantrum. Some are saying she's showing signs of her old self, but of course, we will only find out later in the competition!"

The scene switches back to the stage as Blaineley walks over to sit on the central couch.

"And now, it's finally time to greet our eliminated contestants!" She announces.

"About time." A still-bored Amber deadpans, however this time she is ignored.

"All five contestants are, in fact, fairly eager to get out here. So let's get out our first one out. She was the first to leave, with the most mind blowing elimination, yet she's still her same old self! Please welcome, Jo!"

The audience cheers loudly as the camera pans over to show a smirking Jo walking out.

"About damn time, I say!" She says, stopping when she sees the new commentators, eyes locking on two specifically. "Zane? Stella?"

"Jo!" The blonde with pigtails – Stella – exclaims, running over and hugging the jockette. "How's Mary? Is she alright? I didn't get to see her!"

"Hey, slow down! I haven't told anyone what happened yet!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Blaineley hurriedly interrupts, running over. "Who's Mary?"

"Let me get to my seat first, _Mildred_." Jo replies, snickering at the last word as she walked off-screen.

"_Right_…" The hostess groans as Stella lets out a giggle. "But in all seriousness, who is Mary? Everyone here is probably dying to know!"

"She's our cousin." The scrawny blond – Zane – replies, sitting up in his seat.

"It's a really long story." Stella adds, taking a seat next to him. "But I say leave the explaining to Jo. I wasn't there!"

The camera pans to Jo, who is sitting on the far left. She sighs heavily and stands up.

"Alright, I'll do it." She says. "So…it all started when I was selected for the state athletics team, and we were planned to head off and compete over the summer. Of course I soon found out I couldn't go, because of this season also running over summer. So Mary took my place, and was doing the same events as me, but one more as well…which was the pole vault."

"Oh wow. The pole vault's a bit of a daredevil event to compete in." Blaiineley remarks. "Please continue!"

"The first round was on at the same time the first episode was being filmed. And when Mary went up, she vaulted over the bar and…went further than the landing pad."

Several horrified gasps echo throughout the whole room, one significant one being Blaineley.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaims, looking genuinely shocked. "So she landed on…the _ground_?"

"Yep. Complete overshoot."

"Wait, how did you find out?" A fair-skinned brunette asks.

"Jo, do tell!" Stella adds. "I still don't know yet!"

"About that…oh, whatever, play the clip!" The jockette replies, waving a hand dismissively.

Blaineley grins and grabs a remote from the floor, pointing it up at the screen.

"That's right folks!" She announces, looking out to the audience. "Here is the very first never before seen clip of the season!" She presses a bright green button as the camera pans up to the hanging screen, now lit up and showing an almost empty dining hall, the only exception being Dawn meditating on the floor.

_Chris walks in from the right, just as Jo walks in from the left._

"_Yep, she's just in here." The host says, a phone pressed to her ear. "Why?"_

"_Are you referring to me or her?" The jockette asks, jerking a thumb towards a now alert Dawn._

_Not seeming to register what she said, Chris continues listening to the other line, then eventually pulling the phone away and throwing it to Jo. She catches it with one hand, raising an eyebrow at the host._

"_It's for you." He says dismissively, walking back out._

_Looking at the phone in confusion, Jo puts the phone to her ear and sits down on a stool._

"_Um…hello?" She asks, eventually getting an answer. "Coach? Ok, don't forget I'm on Total Drama right now-" … "Wait, you're not calling me to replace someone?" … "What happened to Mary?" … "Wait, overshoot?" … "Both legs broken?" … "She wants me to go see her?" … "That means I'd need to quit! And I wouldn't mind having a million dollars in my bank account!" … "Wait, so you couldn't contact anyone else?" … *sigh* "Ok. Fine. I'll be there."_

_The call then ends, and the jockette puts the phone on the table, still looking slightly shocked._

"_That's a very good thing to do." Dawn says, now sitting in a normal position on her stool. "But the universe is telling me that you should not let anyone else know about this until later. The aftermath show will be fine."_

"_So what do I do, vote myself out?" Jo asks, standing up. "And then what, cover it up with a lame excuse?"_

"_That seems to be the only way to go in this situation. Now hurry. The rest of your team will be coming through here very soon."_

"_Huh, true. Don't want to make myself suspicious or anything. Better give McLean his phone back too." She picks the phone up again and walks off-screen to the left._

The clip ends as the camera pans back down to Blaineley, who is also looking slightly shocked.

"So THAT'S what happened." Stella says slowly, now understanding the entire scenario. "But is Mary ok anyway?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Jo replies. "Little whiny, but you know what she's like."

"Wow! We've got our first question from a fan!" Blaineley interrupts, holding up a plain black tablet.

"Wait, that's the new system that was put in, right?" Amber asks, for once interested.

"You bet it is! Now, our first question is from CrazyTDFan98 – which one is older? Jo or Stella?"

"Well, that's a good question, actually. And an interesting one." Zane replies, grinning.

"Newsflash – we're twins." Stella puts in with a giggle, surprising everyone else in the room.

"Wait, what?" Blaineley exclaims. "How long have we not known _this_?"

"I have no idea! Oh and another newsflash – I'm the older one! By…half an hour?"

"I still can't remember." Jo says, shrugging.

"Well isn't that a piece of surprising news!" The hostess remarks, still taking it in. "But now it's time for our next eliminated contestant!" She continues as Jo walks over to sit on the right couch. "He narrowly escaped from being trampled by a horse, and was more interested in his mirror than the challenge! It's Total Drama's resident professional model, Justin!"

The audience cheers as a slightly embarrassed Justin walks on from the left, taking a seat on the bottom row as Stella and Zane move up.

"So…this is it?' He asks, crossing his legs.

"Yes, this is definitely it!' Blaineley replies with a grin.

"Uh, question." Jo calls from the other couch, the camera panning over to her. "Where's the mirror?"

"Yeah, we'd thought you'd have it." The tanned blonde – Paula – puts in with a giggle. "Or did you leave it in the cake shop?"

"HEY!" Blaineley angrily shouts. "I'm the host! _I _ask the questions!"

"Then what part do we play?" Amber asks. "We're commentators, so we can't just sit here like idiots and not say anything."

"It's MY show though!"

"Uh, it isn't exactly yours?" Stella nervously interrupts.

"Ooh, that DOES IT!" The hostess bellows. "FROM HERE ON IN NOBODY GETS TO SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!"

Silence falls in the aftermath studio as shocked expressions look on, a significant one being Justin, who looks like he just saw a flying pig or two.

"You suck!" Someone calls from the audience, throwing a tomato at Blaneley. It hits her square on the nose.

"Don't push it." She growls, only for another tomato to splat onto her forehead. "I said- oh, just FORGET IT!" She screams, storming off stage. "THIS SHOW NOW HAS NO HOST! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

A collective gasp rings out from the audience all surprised at what had just happened.

Zane tries to open his mouth to speak, but shuts it again, and stands up.

"Now what do we do?' He asks, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Not the slightest idea." Jo replies, shaking her head.

"We can't leave it like this though!" Amber exclaims, also standing up. "There's still way over half of the aftermath left to go!"

Zane just shakes his head and runs off-stage.

XX – Pre-show waiting room

The scene fades in to show a cosy room with light yellow walls and blue carpet. Around the room are several couches and sofas, which also have several occupants. On one big black sofa, Alisha, Ryan, Carlos and Johanna are seated. Across from them on an identical sofa, four others wait – two dark skinned males, a brunette with green eyes, and a girl with black hair.

"So we're the surprise judges for the next contest episode?" The brunette asks. "Whenever that is, of course."

"Yeah, according to Blaineley and the producers, you are." Alisha replies, hesitating when she hears the sound of heels clocking the wooden floor outside the room. "And here she is…I think?"

The camera zooms out to show the doorframe as Blaineley storms past in the foreground, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed…and still sporting a few tomatoes on her face.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS SHOW!" She yells from off-screen.

"Whoa!" One of the dark-skinned males, who also had curly black hair, exclaims.

"What the…" the black haired girl begins, stopping herself before she said the last word, noticing the camera outside the doorway, "…uh, guys? There's a camera on us."

More footsteps are heard, this time sounding more like a pair of flat-soled shoes. Soon, Zane skids to a stop in front of the camera.

"I don't know if you…noticed, but Blaineley's quit hosting the show." He says, poking his head in.

"Wait, she _quit_?" Ryan exclaims, leaping out of his seat. "Who's hosting then?"

"So far, no one…"

"Oh man, this is terrible! I'm going out there then!"

"Ok, let's go!"

The two males run off-screen (to the left), leaving everyone still in the pre-show room looking rather baffled.

XX – Studio

"So…how is this going to even work out now that Blaineley's gone?" Stella asks, uncertainty in her voice.

"Here's Zane!" The young brunet – Brian – exclaims, pointing off-screen. "And…Ryan!"

Sure enough, Zane runs onstage, closely followed by Ryan.

"I'm here to save this show!" The latter cheers, leaping onto the central couch. "What's up, dudes and dudettes? Name's Ryan, but most of you will probably know me as Geoff's big bro. Well, we may have lost our hostess, but the show must go on!"

The audience cheers loudly, some whistling in approval as well.

"Now let's get started! Again." Ryan looks at his watch and gasps. "Whoa, over a third of the show's done already!" He turns to Justin with a sorrowful expression. "Sorry man, but you'll have to miss out on the q and a."

"No worries." The male model replies, standing up. "I had nothing to share anyway." He walks over to the right couch, taking a seat behind Jo.

"Alright, let's move on to our next two guests!" The temporary host announces, grinning at the audience. "He's still got those awesomely mad skills, and she's a no-brainer, yet still bubbly as ever! It's Harold and Lindsay!"

Loud cheers erupt from the audience as Harold and Lindsay walk out, both smiling and waving.

"Lindsay!" Paula squeals, running over to hug the blonde as the nerd takes a seat.

"Oh my gosh, Paula?" Lindsay exclaims, looking over the girl's shoulder. "Amber?"

"Hey Lindsay!" Amber calls, waving a hand.

"Wow! I didn't even know you would be here!"

"Well you can thank Blaineley, buuut she's not here anymore, soo…" Ryan trails off, unsure of what to say next.

"Don't thank her then?" Jo suggests, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. She did have really poor planning skills when it came to the aftermath shows."

"Wait, what happened?" Lindsay asks, walking over with Paula.

"Oh, we just made Blaineley angry enough to quit hosting the show." Amber replies, snickering. "That's a bad thing as well."

"Gosh…" Harold breathes, still looking quite taken aback. "So the show's still going even though Blaineley's gone?"

"You bet it is." Ryan replies. "How the heck would this show get higher ratings if we didn't? Anyway…all that pish-poshy mess aside, we've got…a few questions from our loyal viewers!" He cheers, picking the black tablet up from the floor. "Alright, this one's for Harold, from NeverMoore14 – if you had a chance to do what you wanted to do for the music video challenge, how would you have done it? Man, that's a pretty decent question."

Harold taps his chin in thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I can't really remember. But I do know that I wanted to do an awesome battle scene or something. I guess it wouldn't have worked anyway, because there was only ten of us. There would have needed to be a lot more people for that." He sighs heavily. "I wish we had done something like it though."

"That's a great answer to a great question!" Ryan says, grinning. "Now for our next question, which is from Wizardress123, and this time it's for Lindsay! Do you still think following Dawn's words was the right thing to do?"

"Oh, of course it was!" Lindsay replies. "I didn't want to get in danger! I know, a million dollars is a _lot_ of money, but I had to be safe!"

"Hey, there's a clip to be played, right?" Harold asks, picking up the remote that was previously discarded by Blaineley and putting it on the central couch.

"Whoa man, that does remind me…" Ryan begins, tapping his chin. "There's a few more clips, actually, but I say play this one first." He grabs the remote and points it up at the screen, pressing the green button.

The camera pans upwards to the screen, which is now showing the clip at the end of Team Inca's most recent elimination ceremony.

"_I can't go on in the game!" Lindsay cries. "It's not safe!"_

"_Of course it's not safe." Chris laughs. "This game is never safe!"_

"_Yeah, but we're all in danger! Even you!"_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Something bad is gonna happen! Something really bad!"_

"_How did you find out?" Beth asks._

"_Donna told me! Wait…no, Dusk…no…"_

"_You mean Dawn?" Sasha suggests._

"_Yes! Listen to her! She can see really bad things that'll happen!" The blonde runs to the exit, grabbing a lone parachute from behind Chris. "I have to leave, or I could end up in really bad danger! Like…life threatening danger!" She puts the parachute on her back, turns to face the exit, and jumps out. "Just listen to Dawn!" She shouts, her voice trailing off._

The camera pans back down to the stage, where almost everyone is looking up at the screen in shock.

"Man, most of us were stuck on that for days!" Ryan remarks, shaking his head. "But in the middle of the fifth episode, we may have gotten an answer to that warning!" He presses the green button again as the camera pans up for a second time.

The screen is now showing the mess hall kitchen, with Katie and Sadie cautiously waiting by the bench.

"_Ok, I'll go under. You take the photo." Katie says, slowly bending down._

_Sadie holds the camera up, a confused expression on what was visible of her face._

"_This is, like, the weirdest task we have to do." She remarks, quirking an eyebrow._

_Meanwhile, Mike put his hand to his head, suddenly feeling a weird sensation. He gasps, his eyes bulging out, meaning that he was changing personalities._

_After checking around for Chef, Katie begins to crawl under the bench, but immediately stops when she locks eyes with Mike. Or at least she thought it was him._

_Mike now looked a lot different. The hair on his head that would normally stick up is now covering his left eye, which most probably like the right eye, had a dark circle around it._

"_What?" 'Mike' asks, his voice much deeper and more menacing._

_Looking away in shock, Katie rolls out from under the bench and sprints out of the mess hall, screaming._

"That's just damn creepy." Amber says as the camera quickly pans down to her. "But it was another of Mike's personalities or something, wasn't it?"

"Somehow, yes." Ryan replies, pressing the green button once more. "But it's not one that we're familiar with…" He trails off as the camera zooms up to the screen a third time, showing the aftermath of Katie's encounter with 'Mike'.

"_Mike!" Dawn calls from the window. "Is it all ok in there?"_

_The unknown personality looks around in confusion, before gasping and turning back to Mike._

"_Uh…what the heck?" He exclaims. "What happened?"_

"_I am not sure." The moonchild replies. "But I think you may have awoken an old personality."_

_Upon hearing this statement, the MPD teen's eyes snap open in horror after blinking._

"_Oh no…" He gulps. "Not again…"_

"So according to Mike, this new personality is bad news!" Ryan exclaims, the camera now focussing on him. "But none of us know how bad he is yet. Guess we'll have to wait until later on in the season."

"Hey, isn't it time for Motor Mouth to come out?" Jo asks, referring to Staci.

"Yeah, I think it is." Zane replies, sitting up.

"Oh, _great_…" The fair-skinned brunette groans.

"Lighten up Krystina." Brian says, looking up at her. "It might not be so bad this time."

"Anyway…" Ryan continues, turning to face the camera. "We've got our fifth and final guest for this aftermath! She'll never shut up about her ancestry, and hey, most people don't believe a word of it."

"Like me." Krystina puts in, now looking fairly bored.

"But, thanks to her team not visiting economy class for the first four episodes, she got to stay for longer than last season! Let's welcome the resident chatterbox, Staci!"

The audience cheers for a fifth time as a smiling Staci walks on stage, taking a seat on the bottom row of seats as Lindsay and Harold simultaneously walk over to join Jo and Justin.

"Oh, where did Blaineley go?" The chatterbox asks, noticing that the now former hostess was not present.

"She quit hosting, that's where." Ryan replies, sighing. "But man, it was pretty loud and clear."

"We did hear some yelling and screaming while we were waiting in the green room." Harold adds. "It was most probably her."

"Damn. Anyway, time for another viewer question!" The acting host grabs the black tablet. "Alright, KissAndMiss777 has got one for Staci – what do you think could be the deal with Mike's new personality?"

"Wow, that's a really good question." Staci replies, quirking an eyebrow. "So yah, I think he could be a bad guy, but I did find out about what happened back at Camp Wawanakwa…and from that, I don't think he knows where he is yet. Cause if he's an old personality, then he won't know anything about Total Drama. Uh…yah, that's my answer."

The camera pans across the stage, showing the absolutely gobsmacked expressions of all the others.

"That's just…wow." Ryan remarks, almost speechless. "What an observation!"

"Yeah, you're talking with someone who rattles on about fake ancestors." Krystina interrupts. "And she's also in the Honours class for English."

"That was amazing!" Stella exclaims, still looking surprised. "Oh, imagine if that actually ends up happening!"

"That would be crazy." Zane adds, chuckling. "So…uh, anything else?"

"Well, for the viewers' questions section, yep it is." Ryan replies. "Justin's got nothing to share…and Jo?"

"Eh, let out a load of words when Mildred was still here." Jo adds, the other eliminated contestants chuckling at the name 'Mildred'.

"Alright then! Now apparently, the next segment is an old favourite, and some clips in here have never been seen before! It's time for That's Gonna Leave A Mark!"

The audience cheers wildly as the camera pans up to the screen, showing the plane's open door in Scotland.

_Heather runs out of the plane and tries to take a footed landing, but is instead bowled over by Owen, who was desperate to get out of the plane. He then goes rolling down a hill, while an annoyed Heather looks on, lying on the ground._

_Courtney and Alejandro wait in the mysterious underground chamber, suddenly rolling out of the way when Jo tumbles in from one of the low-down holes. The two original contestants look on, not sure what to do. The jockette then begins to pull herself up, only for Duncan to come hurtling in from high up, landing on top and face-down with a noticeable thud, causing both the CIT and the Spaniard to cringe._

_Dakota is walking along the Las Vegas Strip, the camera zooming out to show Gwen, Zoey and Lindsay, all decked up for the challenge. The former of the three accidentally steps on the fame monger's metre-long train, and the two tumble to the ground, closely followed by Zoey and Lindsay, their big-skirted dresses making their legs hang loose in the air._

_Logan is shown walking into first class, chucking a deck of Uno cards in the air. On the third throw, it goes over him and clonks an unsuspecting Sasha on the head, and she falls to the ground in shock._

_Tyler is shown on one side of the volleyball court, all ready to spike the ball back. It instead smacks him in the face before lightly bouncing on the sand. The wannabe holds up the index finger (on his right hand) before slumping onto the ground._

_Lightning is leaping down the thousand foot cliff, harnessed up and connected to two ropes. After going down so far on one leap, he lands on his groin on a piece of cliff sticking out, and he freezes in pain. Eventually, he ends up sliding off and falling down to land face-first on the Boat of Losers._

The audience laughs and cheers as the camera pans back down to Ryan, who is now standing up.

"Alright everyone!" He begins, walking out from behind the small table. "Next up we have a brand new segment, which was in fact an idea from Chris himself! It involves these guys," he gestures to the five contestants, "and you guys!" He finishes, pointing at the audience. "That's right people! It's an all out battle between the contestants and the fans!"

A half-blue, half-white background appears on the screen above, and a golden lightning bolt slams down the middle, a loud crack of thunder playing in the background. Three words zoom onto the screen, each one making a whooshing sound - 'CONTESTANTS' on the white side in blue, 'VS' on the lightning bolt in black, and 'FANS' on the blue side in white. The audience cheers loudly in the background as the camera pans back down to the stage, zooming out to show the five recently eliminated contestants standing in a row on the right side of the stage.

"So each of our eliminated contestants will be in a different mini-challenge for this, against a fan each." Ryan continues. "But first, let's get some people up here!"

The audience starts cheering and screaming, almost everyone just dying to be chosen.

Jo picks up a bright orange tennis ball from the floor and begins to aim.

"Heads up!" She shouts, throwing it far back into the audience.

Everyone cheers as the ball whistles past, until eventually a tall blonde leaps up and catches it perfectly with one hand. All the people around her cheer in excitement as she pumps a fist before making her way to the aisle and jogging up to the stage.

"And we've got one!" Ryan announces as the blonde girl runs up the steps. "Watch out for Justin!"

The girl throws the ball over to Justin, as the audience screams again, mainly girls this time. Chucking it up in the air, the male model throws it towards the middle of the audience.

It soars over many heads before it smacks into a hand that looked somewhat masculine. The camera zooms out to show that sure enough, a male with spiky dark red hair had caught it.

"Come on up, man!" Ryan calls out to him.

The male, who is standing at the end of the row, grins and runs up to the stage, lifting himself up onto it. He rolls the ball across the ground, and it eventually stops at Harold's feet.

"Awesome!" He cheers, picking it up and immediately throwing it off to the left.

It doesn't go for long until a girl with bubblegum pink hair takes a two-handed catch, jumping in excitement afterwards. She immediately runs towards the steps and clambers up to the stage, dropping the ball into Lindsay's waiting hands.

"Oh my gosh, where should I throw?" She asks no one in particular as the cheering starts up again.

Deciding to go for an easy throw, the blonde chucks it a few feet, and it lands in the hands of a short, African girl. She grins excitedly before nimbly leaping over the seat in front (which was empty) and running around to the stage steps.

"Last one people!" Ryan shouts over the noise, the three other chosen fans shown in the background as the African girl joins them.

Staci, who now has the ball, flings it off to the right, and a tall, fair-skinned male with black and blue hair catches it, running over to the steps immediately afterwards.

"And that is everyone!" The acting host finishes as the audience cheers wildly for the five chosen fans. "Now who have we got here?"

"Nicky!" The tall blonde cheers.

"Nick!" The dark red haired male shouts.

"Ellie!" The pink haired girl squeals.

"The name's Monica!" The African girl says, grinning.

"And I'm either Zachary or Zach!" The male with blue and black hair finishes, letting out a loud whoop afterwards.

"Alrighty then!" Ryan cheers. "You guys will go up against whoever chucked you the ball in a challenge that accustoms to an ability of the two of you! First up we've got Nicky and Jo! What sort of challenge do you two want?"

"Something to do with sport." Nicky replies, crossing her arms and smiling confidently.

"Oh you're on!" Jo shoots back, smirking.

"Sweet! Next up we'll have Nick and Justin in…er, what do you want here?" Ryan asks the two guys.

"Uh…my friends say I've got good fashion sense?" Nick suggests, still looking unsure.

"We'll do something like that then. Alright, then we've got Ellie and Harold in an epic match of...what?"

"Something to do with computer software?" Both say at the same time, looking at each other weirdly afterwards.

"Well that went fast. Your challenge will be somewhere along those lines!" Ryan then walks over to where Lindsay and Monica are waiting.

"We're make-up pros." The latter says. "So doing ourselves up or someone else, I guess."

"That's sorted then! And last of all…darn, it's a tough one. Staci and Zach?" The acting host walks over to the last remaining two, who also look a bit lost for words.

"I'm…good at reciting things, I guess." The chatterbox says.

"I can name just about any rock song I hear?" Zach suggests.

"Oh yah, I know lots of rock songs too! My cousin listens to a lot of rock. So does my Dad. Yah."

"Then that's everyone! It's party time, people!"

The camera zooms in on the screen above, which shows a scoreboard, one half white (for the contestants) and the other half blue (for the fans).

"Here's how it's gonna go," Ryan continues in the background, "each pair will face off in whatever challenge they have, and whoever wins will add a point to their team. Pretty simple, really. So, we've got one commentator at each station, so feel free to either go out to cheer on Jo and Nicky, or stay in here and watch it all on the screen!"

The camera pans back down, showing an empty stage apart from Paula and Ryan.

"Let's go then, and see how everyone is doing!"

XX – Film lot

Jo and Nicky are both standing on the small road outside the aftermath studio, with many audience members crowded on the sides, whistling and cheering. Stella waits with a microphone and a checked flag just a few feet in front of the two girls.

"Alright everyone!" She cheers into the microphone, jumping up and down. "It's round one of Contestants Versus Fans! So for this one, Jo and Nicky have to complete a full circuit of the film lot, which is about six miles!"

"Pfft, that's baby talk." Jo scoffs. "I do half of that for my warm up!"

"I sprint for the first mile!" Nicky counters.

"Oh yeah? I can sprint the whole thing!"

"This is definitely on."

"On your marks!" Stella shouts, holding the flag up high as the two athletes get into positon. "Get set! And…GO!" The flag whooshes down, signalling the start of the race. Jo and Nicky immediately take off at a fast jog.

"GO NICKY!" A voice yells from the audience.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Another cheers.

XX – Studio

"Now _that's_ how things get started!" Ryan remarks, walking towards backstage. "Let's see how Harold and Justin are doing!"

The camera follows him behind the curtain, and stops outside an open door, which has a golden star on it.

"Oh my gosh, there's heaps of stuff in here!" Paula can be heard exclaiming from inside the room.

The camera pans around to show her tip over a huge hamper full of different types of clothing – some looking more like dress-ups.

"So what's the challenge here?" Ryan asks, walking in.

"Oh, just trying on a bunch of stuff and seeing who wears it better, basically." Nick replies, shrugging. "There's really random stuff though. I swear I saw a _clown suit_ in there!"

"I don't think _this_ should be used…" Justin says, holding up a small, pink fairy dress – a perfect fit for a young girl.

"That's…not really my type. Bit small as well."

The two guys keep on searching as Ryan moves over to where Lindsay and Monica are sitting in front of mirrors, seemingly have already started the challenge. Numerous make-up brushes are sprawled out on the small table in front, along with foundations, lipsticks, eye shadows, blushers - the whole lot. Amber stands merely a foot away, timer in hand.

"It's pretty much whoever finishes doing themselves up wins." She says, looking up from the timer for a few seconds. "So far there's not much happening. Both are in the middle of doing their eyeliner- oh, and Lindsay's now onto eyeshadow."

"OUCH! GOSH!" A familiar voice yells from another room.

"Whoops, sounds like Harold's done something! Time to go check that out!" Ryan hurriedly says, slipping out of the room.

XX – Technical room

In the technical room, it's very…well, technical. Many, many buttons and switches cover the desk on one side, with several wheelie chairs scattered along it. On the other side, there is another desk, however it is fairly empty, with more wheelie chairs, several computers, and numerous screens lining the wall. Two of the computers were logged up with viruses, and were in the process of being fixed

Harold is holding his right foot in pain, having somehow accidentally kicked it or had something land on it.

"Uh…what happened?" Brian asks, looking up from a timer.

"Kicked the wall or something." Zane replies, checking on Ellie's progress with one of the virus-infected computers.

Dropping his foot back down, the nerd set to work again on clearing the other computer from viruses, just as Ryan is seen walking through the doorway in the background.

"Whoa, man I can just about _feel_ the tenseness in here!" He exclaims, the camera panning over to show Zach and Staci wearing a pair of headphones each, pen in hand and paper on the desk. "So what's the gist?"

"I just grabbed a bunch of random rock CDs, and so far it's just playing each one, but skipping through the tracks." Krystina replies, the camera zooming out to accommodate her. "Enough time to write the name of the song and the artist down. Crap, next track." She presses a silver button on a large CD player, and sits down on a chair.

"Oh man, I can't remember who this one's by!" Zach says quietly, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch the rest of this, but I think I need to get back out there now." Ryan says, running off-screen.

XX – Studio

The audience cheers as Ryan runs out from backstage, stopping in front of the central couch.

"Alright people, we've seen how everyone is going, but now we've got another new section! Well…it's not that big, just one for while we wait. Anyway…for this one, we're gonna have you guys send in your best jokes, and we'll pick one lucky winner who will have their joke read out here at the next aftermath. Pretty simple. All you gotta do is send 'em in through the q and a system, starting…now!"

XX – Montage

_A quirky, upbeat tune plays in the background as the camera rushes round to the dressing room._

_Lindsay is shown pouting as she puts on some bright red lipstick, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Beside her, Monica drops a tube of mascara on the ground, and bends over to pick it up, knocking her head on the underside of the bench on the way up._

_The camera zooms in on the changing rooms in the background, just as Justin walks out of one, wearing a blue and white basketball uniform. He strikes a pose for the camera, just as Nick walks back into the second changing room, wearing a magician's outfit. Paula is seen noting down scores in the background, tapping her chin in thought._

_In the tech room, Krystina is sitting at the desk, holding up two sheets of paper, and has about ten CDs spread out in front of her. The camera pans to the left, where Staci and Zach wait, the latter looking slightly more confident. Harold and Ellie are visible in the background, both still hunched over computers._

XX – Studio

Ryan sits on the central couch watching one of the two screens on the stage, just as Amber runs in with Lindsay.

"I won!" The latter says excitedly.

"We've got our winner everyone!" The acting host announces as the audience cheers. "That's one point for the contestants!"

"YES!" A voice cheers from backstage.

"And we might just have another one! Come on out!"

The camera pans over to the right side of the stage as Ellie runs out, followed by a fairly surprised Harold.

"I was pretty close though." The nerd says, sitting down on the right couch.

"Who's left to finish then?" Ryan asks, standing up.

"Um…from what I saw, the other two aren't far from finishing." Zane replies, eventually walking out from backstage. "Hey, Stella's still out there. Wonder how Nicky and Jo are doing?"

"Well, guess it's time to go outside again!"

XX – Film lot

The sides of the road are still littered with small crowds here and there. Stella waits in the middle, straining her eyes as she looked ahead, expecting either Nicky, Jo, or both to come tearing around the corner.

"They'll be close to finishing now." She says, checking a timer. "I'm sure of it."

Several sets of footsteps catch her attention, just as Zane runs on-screen, eventually followed by Ryan and Harold.

"Seen 'em yet?" The former of the three asks.

"No, not yet." Stella replies, looking ahead again. "Wait, I can see…someone…"

The camera shows a figure very far away from them, although it's unclear what they are doing.

"Well I guess we just have to wait for a little bit and see what this person is up to." Ryan eventually says. "Unless someone's got binoculars with them?"

"Sorry, I don't have mine here." Harold replies, shaking his head.

XX – Studio

Lindsay, Amber, Monica and Ellie all wait on the stage, not looking too sure what to do next.

"We've got another winner." A voice says from backstage.

"Finally!" Amber exclaims as Krystina walks out with Staci and Zach, the latter looking quite overexcited.

"Yah, I didn't win…" The chatterbox says, sighing. "But that's alright."

"Done!" Paula cheers as she runs out. "The guys are just getting back into their normal clothes now."

"So what do we do now?" Lindsay asks.

XX – Film lot

"They're coming, they're coming!" Stella squeals, jumping up and down in excitement.

Sure enough, both Jo and Nicky are seen running towards the start/finish line with about one thousand yards left.

"This one's gonna be close!" Ryan exclaims, grinning. "But…hey, that other person's still there."

"That's kinda…disturbing." Zane remarks, quirking an eyebrow. "If it is anyone at all, it better not be some creep."

"Nah, it's probably just an intern or someone going for a walk around the film lot."

"I hope so."

The two girls eventually get closer and closer, and the audience's cheers get louder and louder.

"Well, it'll soon be time to wrap up this aftermath." Ryan says, turning to face the camera. "So there's-"

"YES!" A voice shouts, sounding somewhat raspy.

"And we have a winner!" The acting host announces as the camera zooms out to accommodate a red-faced Jo.

"Phew…I haven't ran so much since that heptathlon last year!" She chokes out, gasping for breath. "Worth it though!"

"Alright, that's another point to the contestants! Back inside, everyone!"

People slowly start filling back into the studio, just as Nicky runs into the view of the camera, hunched over and panting hard.

"That…that was a challenge." She manages to say, wiping her forehead.

Jo, having recovered a little bit more, turns to face her with a look of approval on her face.

"You put up a good fight." She says, nodding.

"Glad to hear that." Nicky laughs weakly before standing upright.

XX – Studio

The contestants and fans are lined up across the stage, a large gap between the two groups. In the background, all the commentators are seen sitting on the left couch again, and Ryan is on the central couch.

"And that's our first aftermath of the season!" He announces, standing up and walking over to the gap. "It…probably could have gone better than this, but nonetheless it was a blast! And from what I've heard, the results of the Contestants Versus Fans were pretty close buuut…the contestants came out on top!"

Jo, Justin, Lindsay, Harold and Staci all cheer at this, the two guys hi-fiving each other.

"So, I guess you'll see us next time, with…probably me hosting again, if Blaineley doesn't all of a sudden change her mind. Thanks for watching!" The acting host waves at the camera as the audience cheers. "And don't forget to send your jokes in!"

**Well what a chain of events that was. Sorry if some things were too rushed or too detailed. Guess I had no ideas on making those things any better XD**

**Next chapter is also not far away from finished (whaaat?) so it'll probably be out by early next week. Oh, and a little note – I'm going on holiday next week too, so I might or might not be able to update anything for about a week. Not sure if I'll have wi-fi at where I'm staying or not. But the next chapter of this fic will be up by at least Sunday or Monday, and that's a promise!**

**Until next time!**


	7. To Really Feel The Cold

**Hey guys! :D**

**So, as I promised, here's the next chapter. Had to complete it before my holiday, which starts this afternoon (much excite) so I knew I wouldn't have much time to write.**

**Before I start, I'll just say that I won't be doing any updating while on holiday, as there's no wi-fi :( plus I (probably) won't be bringing my computer with me anyway.**

**Now it's time to start. Oh, and my ownership of Total Drama? Zilch. Apart from Sasha and Jake.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour – Take Two! The cast had a heck of a time running around their old stomping grounds, a.k.a. Camp Wawanakwa! Of course, there were a few first steps made on the island, but that's nothing. Amazing Race challenge? Now that sparked some action! Some possible romance, a _truckload_ of drama, and a really ticked off Heather. Yeah, I haven't seen her that angry before either. Anyhoo, eam Inca pulled out their first victory of the season, and for the first time, Team Zulu found themselves in the daunting elimination room, with Staci the chatterbox getting the boot. And that's not the only weird thing that happened. Mike's got a _fifth_ personality? Seems like a useless one so far. Or is that to do with Lindsay's warning? I dunno! But after a totally explosive aftermath, Blaineley…_QUIT HOSTING? _That's BAD! How's it gonna go with no host?"

Chris is shown standing in the dining room, a thermometer in hand.

"All that aside, it's time for another challenge! And might I say…this one's a total freeze?" He chuckles. "It's slowly getting colder out there, and in here too! Where in the world are we off to? And why is it way below thirty two degrees Fahrenheit?" He holds the thermometer up. "All those questions answered right here, right now, on Total! Drama! World Tour! Take two!"

XXXX – Economy class

The scene slowly fades in, showing a shivering Leshawna wrapped up in a blanket next to a window.

"Where in the d-d-damn world are we goin' this time?" She asks no one in particular, her teeth chattering.

"I dunno, but it's somewhere cold. I'm feeling it." Matt replies, huddled under several blankets in the corner of the room.

"I don't get it." Gwen says as the camera pans over to her. "It wasn't as bad in the original plane before we went to the Yukon. Wherever we're going this time, it's colder." She looks around as the camera zooms out, showing the sleeping bag she had cleverly brought along, and a fully covered figure under a blanket. "Where's the rest of the team gone?"

"To the dining hall, apparently." The figure replies, sticking their head up. "But I'm too cold to move, so I don't wanna go there either." The blanket is slightly shaken off, revealing Isabelle's blonde hair.

XX – First class

"Sasha?" Jake calls out, standing in the hallway. "Where are you?"

"Still in bed, on baby duty." A voice replies. "And I've got my electric blanket on five. It's freezing! Even in here…"

"There's…hot chocolate in the dining room if you want it. And there's a heater."

"Hot chocolate? _Heater_? Oh, oh, wait for me!"

Soon enough, Sasha bolts out from her room, hurriedly pulling on a dark purple dressing gown.

"Look after Maia for me!" She calls back.

In the dining room, the remaining members of Team Inca are scattered round, either at one of the two tables, on the floor, or at the look-out window.

"Omigosh, look!" Sadie exclaims, ushering Katie and Beth over. "There's icebergs out there!"

"Wow…wherever we're going must be, like, really cold!" The former gasps, looking down at a particularly big iceberg.

"From how it looks, I'd say it's somewhere really far north, or really far south." The latter says, tapping her chin. "Maybe the Arctic Circle? If that's it, then which country though?"

The intercom buzzes, startling all three girls.

"Attention everyone!" Chris announces. "We're not far away from our next location, so time to get sorted out! And by order of the producers, come down to collect some snow gear. Then, you can enjoy our descent into the Sahara Desert's polar opposite – Antarctica!"

"What?" Everyone in the room exclaims.

**Confessional – Beth: **

"I _knew_ it was somewhere like that!" She then sighs, looking down. "It'll still be really cold though…and there's so many animals there."

XXXX – Dining hall

"Oh, so Chris thinks he's funny." Duncan growls, peering out the window. "This has gotta be a joke."

"We kinda confirmed that in season one." Geoff adds, sitting next to him at a table. "And I don't think it's a joke. It _does_ look a bit like Antarctica out there."

"Well darn it then."

"Dude, there's winter gear for this one." Tyler calls as he walks past them. "By order of the producers, apparently."

"Oh man, thank God for that!" The party boy exclaims, sighing. "We'd get iced over without any. Probably not in somewhere like Sweden or the Yukon. But both those places aren't as cold."

The camera quick-pans to the other side of the room, where a majority of the girls from middle and economy classes are gathered round a large wall heater.

"Why Antarctica?" Dakota complains, pulling a woolly blanket closer around herself.

"I guess it's because…Chris couldn't think of anywhere else better?" Zoey suggests, sitting up. "It might relate to the challenge or something."

"We're actually getting proper winter gear this time though." Bridgette adds. "Nice one Courtney." She smiles at her friend, who raises an eyebrow.

"Wasn't me!" Courtney hurriedly replies, shaking her head. "I didn't even _know_ we were going to Antarctica until now!"

"Well…of course, we never know where we're going until Chris tells us we're on a descent to…say, New Delhi in India for example. Or here. But I say go and get the snow gear now, since we've got the time."

XX – Elimination area

Four racks of winter gear (one for each team) is shown. Each rack has different coloured jackets, all with fur lining on the inside and around the hoods. Apart from that, everything else is the same – plain black, white, grey, or combinations of the three.

Lightning runs in, already dressed in a pair of grey thermals with black fleece pants overtop.

"That's right!" He cheers, grinning at the camera. "The Lightning _always_ comes prepared! Sha-BAM!"

"Wow. I'm impressed." Noah deadpans from off-screen, eventually walking into view from the right.

Ignoring the comment, the uber-jock grabs a dark green jacket from the rack closest to him, along with grey snow pants, a pair of white boots, and a plain grey beanie. The cynic grabs gear along similar lines, only with grey boots and black snow pants.

Chef then walks in, carrying two massive jackets – one yellow, and the other red.

"Where's the two chubby ones?" He asks, holding the jackets up.

"Woohoo!" A voice cheers from afar, presumably Owen's.

"There's one." Noah says, lazily pointing behind the cook. "Maybe the other as well."

XX – First class

"Oh no, just remembered!" Sasha exclaims, her hands flying to her head in panic.

"What is it?" Cameron asks from the other table.

"Antarctica will be way too cold for Maia! Where's she going?"

"That's a good question. I've overheard the interns during their breaks…and one of them has babysitting experience? Sorry, my memory's gone blank from the cold."

"Oh…well I think she is due for a nap. She's sounding tired."

"OMIGOSH!" Katie shouts in excitement. "Everyone, look! There's a humpback whale!"

Gasping, Cameron gets up and runs over to the window, followed by DJ and Beth.

"Wow!" The farm girl exclaims in wonder, looking down towards the water where a humpback whale is breaching. "Oh, and there's some dolphins!" She cheers, pointing further away, where a pod of dolphins is swimming, some leaping out of the water.

"Come on guys, you're missing out!" DJ calls to Sasha and Jake, the latter of which walking in with Maia.

The twins both walk over, and gasp, marvelling at the sights.

"I've never seen anything like this before…" The bubbly twin breathes, eyes wide in amazement.

**Confessional – Cameron: **

"That was a truly wonderful experience! I have always wanted to see the blue whale in its natural habitat. Well, I have now. And I will never forget it!"

XX

"Anyway I need to…get dressed." Sasha said, looking down at her dressing gown and pyjamas.

"And, like, get some snow gear." Katie adds, running out of the room. "Sadie, wait up!" She calls.

XX – Elimination area

"Yeah! Purple!" Anne Maria cheers, grabbing a purple jacket off a rack. "Hey, how come there's red jackets too?" She asks.

"I think there's one colour for girls, and the other for guys?" Isabelle suggests, also grabbing a purple jacket. "I don't know."

"Yeah, that's probably how it works." Bridgette says, a bright blue jacket hanging over her left arm. "It's the same for all the other ones as well."

The plane suddenly jerks slightly, causing the three girls to fall on the floor.

"I think we've landed." The surfer girl remarks. "Guess we better hurry up then. I don't think Chris wants to waste any time."

XX – Ten minutes later

All thirty-nine contestants are gathered in the elimination area, wrapped up in the winter gear provided. Chris is standing near the door, dressed in his signature winter outfit.

"Everyone ready for a freeze of a challenge?" He asks with a chuckle.

"NO!" The contestants simultaneously reply.

"Good! Then let's get out there and have some ice-cold fun!" The host pulls down on the handle and the door swings open, letting in a blast of Antarctic air. "Come on, haven't got all day! No chickens amongst you lot, is there?"

"I've said it to Owen, and I will say it again, this time to you." Alejandro interrupts, walking over. "We are not chickens." He pulls the hood of his jacket up and walks outside.

"Yeah, what gives you the right to call us birds?" Matt adds, folding his arms and frowning.

"Just hurry up already! Or I'll get Chef and his buckets of icy water in here!"

Immediately, the contestants rush past, all not wanting to get drenched.

Outside, Alejandro hurriedly steps to the side as Dakota stumbles out, followed by Courtney, with girls are wearing dark blue jackets. The latter of the two is pushed to the ground as Gwen and Brick run into her.

"Aw, come on!" The CIT complains as Logan trips over, landing on top.

The pile increases a bit, but not so fast, with the majority of the contestants diving to the side.

Being the last one left, Anne Maria cautiously side-steps around the pile, as a chuckling Chris can be heard from off-screen.

"Well that's interesting." He remarks, looking down at the human dog pile, which now also consisted of Noah, Tyler, Cody, Sasha and Duncan. "Good way to keep warm, I say."

"Shut it, McLean." Duncan snaps, lightly kicking the host in the face with his boot.

"OW! Hey, no violence against the host!"

"Oh, so scrabble pieces weren't enough?' Gwen calls from near the bottom of the pile, causing a few people to snicker.

"That's not important right now! We've got a challenge to do people, hello! Get moving!"

"I'll sort it." Eva says, walking over to the pile of contestants. "Sorry guys, but…" She gives them a hard push to the side, causing everyone to roll off and onto the icy ground.

"Thank you Eva. Now let's go!"

Groaning, the contestants slowly pull themselves up.

XX – Further inland

The cast and Chris are gathered near the bottom of a small cliff, four dogsleds visible in the background.

"Welcome to one of the coldest places on Earth, people!" The host announces with a grin. "And if you remember back in Vegas, I said that every now and then we'd do a challenge based off a previous one."

"So…that relates to these then?" DJ asks, gesturing to the dogsleds.

"You bet it does! This one's gonna be based off the sled race waaay back in the Yukon!"

"I don't have to be _whipped_ again, do I?" Courtney asks, casting wary glances at her teammates.

"Nope! In fact, you're not even pulling the sled!"

"Phew…"

"Alright everyone, can the strongest member from each team step forward? Whoever demonstrated in Scotland, I guess."

Eva, Lightning, Brick and DJ step forward, the latter of the four being slightly hesitant.

"You guys get yourselves harnessed up to a sled each. Everyone else, you've got twenty minutes to run off to somewhere, so that your teammate can pick you up. Now scram!"

The rest of the contestants hurriedly scatter, all going in different directions.

"First team back wins first class tickets and a hot spa!" Chris calls after them.

"Hot spa, you say?" Brick exclaims, seeming excited at the idea.

"Now that's sha-something!" Lightning says, grinning.

XX – Team Aztec

"So where are we supposed to go?" Zoey asks, leaping over a lump of ice sticking out.

"I don't know, probably split up!" Cody replies, having to shout over a gust of wind.

"Split up?' Heather exclaims. "No! We're going in a line formation, with at least a mile between each of us! It's the best way for us to win!"

"No, we are not." Celeste says firmly. "As much as I'd like a hot spa, we need to be scattered in all sorts of places. We can't do something straightforward."

"Otherwise when we get back, Chris might think we cheated because we were so quick." Bridgette adds, running ahead.

The queen B sighs and glares at no one in particular.

"Fine…" She grumbles as the camera zooms out. "But don't blame me when we lose!"

"SHUT UP, HEATHER!" Everyone else shouts as they run off-screen.

"Ugh, come on!"

**Confessional – Heather: **

"Geez, thanks _Matt_. Now everyone's telling me to shut up!" She glares at the camera. "Way. To. _Go_."

XXXX – Team Mali

The team is shown already walking off in different directions, meaning that they are spitting up.

"So just look out for Eva, people!" Geoff calls, preparing to slide down a steep slope.

"And don't get lost!" Izzy adds with a cackle, flipping over a small hill.

Cautiously looking back, Courtney begins to walk up a larger hill, as Geoff's loud cheering is heard, presumably from the thrill of sliding down the slope.

"WOOOHOOO!" He shouts.

Looking ahead again, the CIT decides to walk off to the right, and pulls herself up onto a ledge.

XX – Anne Maria, Isabelle and Leshawna

"Alright, where to next?" Leshawna asks, stopping at the edge of a tall cliff

"Oh, should we…split up further?" Isabelle suggests. "I know we've already split up from the team…but I guess we shouldn't make this too easy."

"You got a point." Anne Maria adds. "But hey, look at dat!" She cheers, pointing ahead.

Confused, the other two girls look to where the Jersey reject is pointing, and spot a whole colony of Emperor penguins.

"Wow!" The child star exclaims. "This is way better than I thought!"

"Guess comin' here _does_ have a good side to it." The sister with 'tude remarks, grinning.

XX – Montage

_The camera zooms up, over a hill, and stops as a mostly flat landscape is shown. The chorus of the Total Drama theme song plays in the background as numerous contestants walk, run or leap past._

_Noah trudges past, not looking too interested in the challenge, while in the foreground, Dawn runs in the opposite direction, a Weddell Seal excitedly following her. Cody then runs from left to right, with a squealing Sierra on his heels. Duncan strolls past, watching the scene in slight amusement. Far away, Izzy can be seen running, and then jumping up onto a ledge. And lastly, Courtney and Gwen run on from opposite ends, then simultaneously stopping as the whistling near the end of the song starts. They stare awkwardly at each other before turning round and walking back the way they came._

XX – Cody and Sierra

"Cody! Come back!" Sierra calls, giggling as the camera pans forward.

Cody desperately looks around for a distraction, and notices a juvenile Emperor penguin waddling in the same direction.

"Hey, look!" He exclaims, pointing to the penguin.

"Omg, a penguin!" The uber-fan squeals. "I love penguins!" She runs off to the side and skids down a small slope towards the penguin.

Sighing with relief, the tech geek begins to walk on when a somewhat familiar voice stops him.

"Um…h-hello?" It calls, seeming to come from the bottom of an icy hill. "I-is there someone up there?"

Cody gets down on his knees and tries to look towards where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, a piece of ice breaks away, and he tumbles down the uneven slope, eventually banging into someone.

"Ugh, darn it…" He mutters, turning over and coming face to face with none other than Kat. "Oh crap, sorry! Again…"

"It's ok." Kat giggles. "Mistakes happen…I guess."

Sighing quietly, Cody looks over to where the plane was waiting, and notices the four sleds taking off.

"Hey, the sleds are coming!" He whispers, pointing it out to Kat. "But I don't think they're going in our direct-"

"COOODYYY?" Sierra shouts from some distance away. "WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"Darn it, better go before she looks down here." The tech geek quickly pulls himself up to a sitting position and slides off down the slope.

XX – Brick, Lightning, Eva and DJ

The four contestants harnessed up to the sleds are running off into the distance, all going in the same direction.

**Confessional – Brick: **

"Well, this should be relatively easy. All my training at military school will pay off with this. Just...hope I can see where I'm going most of the time."

X

**Lightning: **

"Psh, this stuff's for _babies_. Lightning's gonna pull his team all the way to the finish! Once he finds everyone…" He trails off.

X

**Eva: **

"Eh, I've done worse stuff than this before. Piece of cake. I can get us to win, as well." She looks at the camera, raising one half of her unibrow. "What? I'm not gonna throw the other teams off their game. I'm not Heather."

X

**DJ: **

"Oh man, I'm still not too sure about this. But I guess somebody's gotta do it." He shrugs. "No offense meant to the others, but they're not…exactly built for pulling a sled. Maybe B, but I dunno."

XX

The camera shows a bird's-eye-view of the landscape as Eva runs off to the left with her sled, followed by Lightning to the right, DJ down the middle, and Brick taking a hard right past a large hill.

XX – Izzy

The scene fades in, showing a fairly empty part of Antarctica, with stick-out cliffs and mountains in the background. It seems to be a fairly calm setting, until a loud, familiar battle cry interrupts the silence, just as Izzy cartwheels on-screen.

"WOO! That was awesome!" She cheers, leaping up in excitement. "Izzy feels puffed…phew…"

Looking around in thought, the crazy girl unzips her dark blue jacket and lets it blow in the wind, embracing the cold air rushing underneath.

"Ahh…that's nice." She sighs, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind passes, causing her jacket to get blown off.

"Hey, not fair, wind!" Izzy complains, putting her hands on her hips while watching it swirl off in the distance. "Well, Izzy's gotta keep moving then. Can't get too cold." She runs off to the right, the camera zooming out and slowly panning up.

Dark clouds stretch across the sky, threatening the start of a snowstorm…

XX – DJ

DJ runs past an icy cliff, stopping to look around for any teammates.

"Man, this is weird." He remarks, scratching a head. "Nobody in this sled yet. Feels like I'm almost pulling it for no reason."

"DJ!" A voice suddenly shouts. "OVER HERE!"

"Huh? Who's that?"

Looking to the right, the brickhouse strains his eyes to see, and spots a figure in a pink jacket not too far away. Smiling in satisfaction, he runs in that direction, bracing himself from the increasingly strong wind. He looks ahead and notices the figure is struggling to stand straight in the wind. The hood is blown off, revealing the figure to be Sasha.

"HURRY!" She yells frantically.

Gritting his teeth, DJ moves as fast as he can, all the while being held back by the wind. Eventually, after going for so long, he is about to give up, when a quiet thump echoes out from behind him. Quirking an eyebrow, he looks to the sled, and sees that Sasha had fallen in, presumably due to the wind.

"You ok there?" He asks.

"Ugh…yeah, I guess." The bubbly twin replies with a nervous laugh as she pulls herself into a sitting position.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"That wind is…really strong." She shivers. "I wish I couldn't feel the cold that easy. I'm more made for summer. Too bad it's still cold in summer down here."

XXXX – Kat

Kat sits on a ledge, keeping an eye on the slope to the left, which seemed to be the direction Eva was heading in. Her gloved hands are gripping onto bits of ice sticking out, just so that she wouldn't get blown off by the wind.

"I-Its almost feeling…like a snowstorm." She remarks quietly, suddenly bringing her face down to her legs as a freezing blast of wind passes overhead. Sighing, she sits up again, and pulls the hood of her jacket closer around her neck.

Just then, the sound of a dog sled comes into earshot, as well as feet loudly and quickly crunching down on the ice.

Standing up, the shy girl squints as she looks further ahead, trying to spot whoever is coming. Soon enough, Eva comes into view, pulling an empty sled behind her.

"So…I'm the first one?" Kat asks as the female bully stops a few feet away.

"Yep. Haven't seen the others yet." Eva replies, shrugging.

"Oh, I-I think Scott's not far away…"

"Alright. Good. Let's go before he decides to throw the challenge. Again."

XX – Izzy

Izzy is running through the wind, still jacket-less and seeming to not warm up.

"Huh, I don't get it." She remarks, stopping to look around. "Izzy should be feeling a bit warmer by now."

A strong wind suddenly blows in from behind, causing the crazy girl to teeter on her toes.

"Whoa!" She exclaims, her eyes darting around. "Brrr, Izzy feels cold now." She folds her arms and continues on.

Almost at the foot of a cliff, she considers climbing up it when another gust of wind hit her, this time from the front. She flinches back in surprise, the icy particles stinging her cheeks.

"OW!" She shouts, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "That hurts!"

Rubbing her cheeks from the blast, Izzy takes another look around, noticing the dark storm clouds up above.

"Oh no….Izzy's totally screwed now…"

XX – Brick

Brick runs at a steady pace, eyes darting in all directions to see if any of his teammates were nearby. Just as he locks his eyes on a far-away figure, a loud thump from the dogsled startles him, and he stops to see what it was.

"C'mon now, ain't got all challenge." Leshawna nearly shouts over a gust of wind. "Hoo boy, that wind bites!"

"Yes ma'am!" The cadet calls back in reply, heading off again.

"Hey, wait the heck up!" Another voice calls. "I'm comin'!"

Brick stops again, just as Anne Maria hastily vaults into the sled, unfortunately earning an uncomfortable landing.

"Ouch…damn, dat hurt…" She groans, slowly pulling herself up. "Isabelle should be somewhere nearby. We haven't been split up for dat long. Maybe five minutes? I dunno."

"There she is!" The sister with 'tude exclaims, pointing towards a steep hill where a purple-coated figure is slowly walking up.

Brick nods and runs off in the direction of the hill, stopping as soon as he got to the bottom.

Hearing the sled, Isabelle stops to look over her shoulder, and makes a sharp 180, sliding back down the hill.

"Woo, three people already!" She chokes out, her throat seemingly dry from the cold. "Let's go and win back first class!"

The two other girls cheer as she hops into the sled, and Brick takes off again.

**Confessional – Leshawna: **

"Hoo boy, I'd love myself a hot spa after _this_ challenge! _And_ wherever we are going next better be a heck of a lot warmer than here!"

XXXX – Zoey

Zoey is standing near the edge of a cliff, on the lookout for Lightning.

"Where is he?" She wonders, her brow creasing in annoyance. "It's cold, and I'm not spending the whole challenge just standing here until I freeze!"

Scanning the plains below, she is about to walk away when Izzy's jacket blows onto her face.

"Mmph!" She shouts, her voice muffled.

Sitting down to duck under the wind, the indie chick pulls the jacket off and quickly takes a look at it, of course not knowing whose it is yet.

"Hmm…this is one from Team Mali. One of the girls, I think…oh no, someone must have lost it!" She says to herself.

Still shocked, she stands up again, and suddenly hears a very familiar voice from not too far away.

"Uh-huh. Lightning's got this in the bag alright! Sha-BAM!" It cheers.

"Oh, finally!" Zoey exclaims, sighing with relief and tucking the dark blue jacket under her arm. She looks over to the right, and spots the uber-jock pulling the sled up a small hill, with Logan already in it. "OVER HERE!" She yells, running round to the side of the cliff, where there is a slope down to the bottom.

Lightning, being so typically absorbed in the challenge at task, does not notice Zoey at all, and keeps on running.

Sighing in frustration, the indie chick clenches her fists and runs up to the sled, reaching out her free arm to leap into it. However, with the speed Lightning's going at, she only just manages to grab onto one side of it.

"Lightning!" She calls, raising her voice over the wind. "Slow down!"

"What's that? Lightning can't hear you!" Lightning calls back. "He's got a challenge to complete!"

Zoey growls as she gets dragged along the snow, still with Izzy's jacket under her arm.

Suddenly, a figure quickly leaps forward and grabs onto the uber-jock's right ankle. He yelps in surprise and slows down to a stop.

"Now that's sha-not cool!" He complains, glaring down at the person who stopped him – Alejandro.

"My apologies." Alejandro says, getting up. "But there _is_ someone on the back of your sled." He points to where Zoey is still clinging to the sled, glaring at Lightning.

XX – Courtney

Courtney pokes her head up from behind a jagged mound of ice, ducking down again as a gust of wind howls past.

"This is honestly the stupidest location Chris has ever decided to take us to!" She growls, popping up again. "Why did he even consider it in the first place?"

"I believe it was due to a lack of locations to choose from during the planning of the season." Dawn suddenly replies, the camera zooming out to show her standing behind the now-startled CIT.

"But-" She begins before cutting herself off. "I guess it does make sense that I didn't hear you. I mean, this wind is almost rattling my eardrums right now!"

"That's understandable. Oh, there's Geoff."

"Huh?"

Courtney looks to where the moonchild is pointing, and sure enough, Geoff is strolling along a flat area. The sound of a sled shifts her gaze to the left, where Eva is running over a rise, the dog sled currently occupied by Kat and Scott.

"Let's go!" She shouts, leaping over the jagged ice and sliding down to the bottom.

Dawn quickly follows suit, just as Geoff starts running towards the oncoming sled.

Slowing down to duck under a bit of ice sticking out, Eva notices all three headed for the sled, and stops to wait for them. The party guy does a running jump into the sled, and the two girls simultaneously hop in.

"Ok, let's-" The former begins, just as Lightning runs on-screen (in the background) with Zoey and Logan in the sled.

Noticing Team Mali waiting there, the indie chick throws the jacket over, and it lands neatly in a surprised Courtney's waiting hands.

"Who's is this?" She asks, holding it up as the sled starts moving again.

"No idea." Geoff replies, shaking his head.

XX – Team Inca sled.

"Veer off to the left!" Cameron calls out to DJ, having just gotten in the sled. "Someone is waiting there. I'm not sure who but I did see someone!"

"Got it!" DJ calls back, taking off in said direction. "Hey, I can see 'em already!"

Looking to the left, the bubble boy notices a tall, slim figure waiting by a small hole, water sloshing round inside it.

"Hang on, that ain't one of us." The brickhouse exclaims, pulling to a sudden stop. "It looks like Mike or something." He looks back to the sled, but can only see Cameron sitting in it. "And…where'd Sasha go?"

"Down here…" Sasha replies, the camera slowly panning over to eventually show her curled up near the front of the sled. "I hate the cold."

"Oh…hey, there's someone else down there too!"

XX – Water hole

Near a steep, yet somewhat climbable cliff, Beth strains her eyes as she looks up at the sled waiting there, not sure if it was the one for her team or not.

"I can't…see!" She mutters angrily. "The cold air is fogging my glasses up really bad now!"

The camera pans over to Mike, who is stopped just merely a foot away from the water hole, his back turned. He suddenly gasps and turns around, showing the same personality that made an appearance in episode five, only this time he seems rather annoyed about the cold wind.

"Where the hell is this?" He asks, pulling the hood of…well, Mike's orange jacket over his head. "South Pole or something?"

Taking a quick look around, he notices the camera trained on him, and glares at it.

"What do you want?" He snarls, holding up a fist.

"Uh, it's a reality show, kiddo." The cameraman says, adjusting the camera's position.

"Wait, reality show?" The unknown personality looks at the camera in confusion, his only visible eyebrow raised. "What in the name of-" He is suddenly cut off as he gasps again, and the hair covering his eye flips back up.

"What the heck?" Beth exclaims from off-screen, presumably having watched what just happened.

"Uh…" Mike begins, looking worried. "Just ignore him! Yeah, he's…just another personality!" He says hurriedly, putting on a nervous grin. "Well at least that's what he says…"

Looking on with a perplexed expression, the farm girl turns back to where she was originally looking, and notices the sled moving down the slight slope.

"Oh, goodie!" She cheers, recognising DJ as the one pulling it.

**Confessional – Beth: **

"So _that_ was what Katie was talking about on the plane. Wow, I could have noticed that sooner." She shrugs. "But then again, surprises don't come all at once. You have to wait for some."

X

**Mike: **

"Alright, I'll say this right here, in the confessional. I've…got a fifth personality, and as far as I know, he's the reason why I haven't been able to summon the other four. Oh, and he is _bad news_. But he currently has almost no knowledge of Total Drama…so I just hope it stays that way. Otherwise if he finds something he can do to cause trouble, then everyone's…pretty much screwed!"

XXXX – Izzy

A strong, cold gust of wind blasts past, almost blinding the view of the camera. When it dies down, Izzy is shown walking slowly, her eyes looking slightly tired, and shivering quite badly.

"Izzy's lost…" She chokes out, falling to her knees. "But Izzy never gives up!" She slowly and painfully gets back up again, just as wind blows in from behind.

Folding her arms tighter, the crazy girl moves through the harsh gusts of wind, looking out for at least anyone, even if it was someone from the opposite team, or an animal. But the area seems to be completely deserted.

"Hello? C-Citizens of Antarctica?" Izzy calls, her teeth starting to chatter and her voice getting weaker. "Where did everyone go?"

XX – Team Mali sled

"You worked out whose jacket that is yet?" Geoff asks Dawn, who is sitting in the sled with the jacket draped across her legs.

"Bet its Blondie's." Scott scoffs, however he is ignored.

"I am not sure." She replies, opening her eyes. "It's too hard to tell. Of course, there are only two possible candidates. But I just can't tell."

"Wait!" Courtney suddenly exclaims, grabbing a portion of the jacket. "There's a small bit of hair stuck on the zip!"

Gasping, the moonchild looks along the left zip, and notices a gingery lock of hair stuck to it.

"Oh no…" She gulps, the others also looking and gasping.

"Izzy…" Kat chokes out, gazing out into the snowstorm.

The sled slowly goes off into the distance, the musical jingle sounding out as it does so.

XX – Izzy

_(The scene fades in, the camera slowly zooming down on Izzy trudging through the snowstorm as a wintery piano tune plays in the background…it's a solo song) _

_Izzy: I'm all alone in the arctic tonight,  
There is no one to be seen,  
The feeling of isolation,  
Fighting its way through me,_

_I never thought that I would be lost ou-ut here,  
I know they're nearby, I just don't know where, _

_I can't stop now, not in this cold,  
Gotta find my team so we can get gold,  
Concealed in mist, I need to know,  
Where did they go? _

_Left alone, left alone,  
No one here to help me out,  
Left alone, left alone,  
It's too cold to scream and shout,  
Oh, why me?  
It's just not fair,  
While the storm rages on, _

_(The music picks up as Izzy looks ahead, spotting a dogsled stopping about 300m away. She starts moving towards it, thinking its Team Mali)_

_I think I've found my way,_  
_Out of this icy blast!_

_Not alone, not alone,_  
_I'm not gonna turn around,_  
_Not alone, not alone,_  
_Just keep my feet on the ground,_

_Now I know,_  
_I'm not alone!_  
_While this storm rages on..._

_(As she comes closer, she can slowly start to recognise the occupants of the sled. Her face drops and her heart sinks. It isn't Team Mali)_

_The cold always bothered me anyway..._

_(Izzy falls to the ground, unconscious…end of song) _

"WHOA!" A voice shouts.

"MAN DOWN!" Another yells.

XX – Team Zulu

Isabelle and Leshawna leap out of the sled and run over to the crazy girl's fallen form.

"She's out cold!" The former exclaims. "And she's missing her snow jacket!"

"Dat ain't good…" Anne Maria gulps as the two girls run back, the sister with 'tude carrying Izzy fireman style.

"GO, GO, GO!" Isabelle yells as soon as they get into the sled. "We need to find her team now!"

With a loud grunt, Brick starts running again, the wind dying down a bit as he does so.

"Ok, so in total there's four of us, plus Izzy…" Leshawna mutters.

"Uh…make dat five of us plus Izzy." Anne Maria adds, jerking a thumb behind her.

The girls look back, just as Duncan hurriedly leaps in.

"So what's the buzz here?" He asks, gesturing to Izzy as the sled goes off-screen.

XX – Team Aztec sled

"So who have we got left?" Logan asks, sitting up.

"There's half of us here, including Lightning…so all that's left is Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Celeste and Heather." Trent, the newest occupant of the sled, replies.

"FINALLY!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Huh, speak of the devil." Sam remarks, having joined the group earlier on.

Lightning slows down as the camera pans over to the bottom of a cliff, where Heather is waiting, arms crossed and her brow creased in annoyance.

"Took you long enough!" She snaps, walking over. "I've been waiting for ages!"

"Well I was too!" Zoey counters. "We all were! It's not like we all get found in the first five or ten minutes of the challenge!"

"Whatever. Let's just go."

**Confessional – Zoey: **

"Ugh, why does Heather have to be so annoyed at everything? I understand that no one likes her, and she doesn't like anyone. Well, maybe except Alejandro, but it's hard to tell how they're going together when there's a competition in their midst."

XXXX – Team Mali sled

"Guys, we just need to chill." Geoff says. "It's probably likely that Izzy got picked up by one of the other teams. Either that or Chris found her."

"That's what I'm hoping has happened." Courtney adds, still looking uncertain. "But who knows, maybe we'll find her along the way. Hey, there's David!"

Sure enough, David is waiting less than a few hundred feet away, slightly hunched over from the cold.

Eva stops right in front of him, and he gratefully gets in.

"Phew, you guys finally made it!" He exclaims. "But you…might want to go back the way you came…"

"Why's that?" Scott asks, a devious smirk on his face.

"Because…there's a really steep slope just ahead."

The dirt farmer's expression falls, changing to one of surprise and shock.

"Eva!" Courtney calls. "Apparently there's a very steep slope not far away. Can you see it from where you are?"

"Yep." The female bully replies, flinching as an icy blast struck her in the face. "But…it's really long. So turning back would be useless."

"Oh…that's a problem."

XX – Team Zulu sled

The camera shows a long-shot of the sled in the distance, then slowly zooming in on it.

"Well I'm stumped!" Leshawna exclaims, shaking her head. "It's been damn near fifteen minutes and we STILL got no more people? Where the heck is everyone?"

"Beats me." Duncan replies, looking just as confused. "We all must have done a lap of Antarctica or something for us to be this lost."

"Cliff!" Brick shouts from the front, screeching to a halt.

"Cliff?" Isabelle repeats, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well…more like a steep slope. And it goes on for miles.

"Downwards?" Anne Maria exclaims, looking worried.

"No, north to south. Or east to west. I have no idea of our coordinates."

"Huh…hey, there's another team stopped over there!" The Jersey reject points over to their left.

The others look, and spot a sled with an indistinguishable amount of people.

"Can't see through this damn snowstorm." The sister with 'tude mutters angrily, her eyes widening when she eventually recognizes who's pulling the other sled. "Guys, that's Eva over there!" She shouts over a gust of wind.

"Wait, that's Izzy's team!" Duncan exclaims.

"We gotta get over there!"

The two leap out of the sled as Anne Maria and Isabelle reach down for Izzy's still unconscious form. They carefully lift her over, and the two original contestants run off, each carrying the crazy girl either by the arms or the feet.

Realizing that nobody had noticed they were coming, Leshawna looks back over her shoulder and yells out.

"COURTNEY!" She bellows, ducking under a blast of wind.

"GEOFF!" Duncan shouts.

XX – Team Mali sled

"Was that just me or did someone call our names?" Geoff asks, turning to Courtney.

"No, I definitely heard it." She replies, shielding her eyes from the snowstorm while looking ahead.

Quirking an eyebrow, the party guy strains his eyes to see if anyone was coming, and spots two very familiar figures – with a third in between them.

"It's Leshawna and Duncan!" He exclaims, leaping out and running towards the pair. "And they've got Izzy!"

"Wait, what?" The CIT quickly scrambles out, and follows at a jog.

Geoff skids to a stop just a few feet away, just as Leshawna looks back a second time.

"Found her out cold on the ice!" She informs him, slowing down to avoid a strong gust of wind. "Probably got hypothermia too!"

"Hypothermia? Darn, that's bad!"

XX – Team Inca sled

"Three more to go!" Beth calls, walking back to the sled with a sobbing Sadie, who seemed to have lost Katie at some point.

"Who's left?" Sasha asks, still curled up near the front of the sled.

"Just Tyler, Jake and Katie." Cameron replies. "But I don't know if finding them will be that easy. Antarctica _is_ massive, and they could have gone anywhere."

"Are we cool to go?" DJ asks as the two girls get into the sled.

"Yeah, all good!" Beth replies, pulling her jacket hood up. "Let's go!"

Nodding, the brickhouse takes off again, going round behind an icy pillar.

XX – Team Zulu sled

Anne Maria, Isabelle and Brick wait for the two original contestants to get back, the snowstorm still rattling their ears.

"What's happening?" A voice says from a few feet behind. "Are we lost or something?"

"Huh?" The child star looks over her shoulder, just as Gwen leaps into the sled. "Oh, finally!" She exclaims.

"WE GOT SOMEONE!" Anne Maria yells, catching Leshawna's attention.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"Ok, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Of course, there's the problem with it being freezing, coupled up with the out of nowhere snowstorm that rolled on up. I did manage to stay out of the wind, at least."

XXXX – Team Aztec sled

"I see someone in the distance!" Zoey exclaims, pointing over to a sheer cliff where a distinct figure waits a few feet away from it.

"There's someone coming up from behind too!" Logan adds, looking over his shoulder. "But I can't see who it is!"

The sled comes to a sudden halt, causing everyone to jerk forward.

"What was that for?" Sam asks, adjusting his glasses as Noah climbs into the back.

"Um…I think that's the problem…" Trent nervously replies, pointing towards a slumped-over Lightning.

"Oh darn…he's probably in need of protein or something. That's bad."

"What do we do now?" Zoey asks.

"Unless Lightning's got some source of protein in his pocket, I dunno."

"Wait, there's something on the ground!" Bridgette exclaims as she walks on-screen.

The camera focuses on a small, white and black object lying on the ground. Big words on the front stand out – "HIGH PROTEIN BAR". The surfer girl bends down and picks it up.

"Protein…" Lightning drones, his eyes barely open. "Need protein…"

Bridgette rips the packet open and pulls the bar out, stuffing the whole thing into the uber-jock's mouth.

"Mmph!" He exclaims, eyes widening in shock.

"Eat it, Lightning!" Heather calls from the sled. "Eat it!"

Lighting starts chewing, and it isn't until at least ten seconds later when he eventually swallows.

"Much better!" He says, suddenly leaping up. "Now where was the Lightning at?"

The rest of the team cheers, just as Cody walks over from the left.

"I dunno what's happening, but woohoo!" He says with a laugh.

XX – Team Mali sled

"Wait, isn't this everyone?" Geoff asks as Dakota and Mike climb on.

"Yes…which means we can go to the finish line now!" Courtney replies, her voice picking up in excitement.

"Alright! Oh hey, Izzy's finally come to."

Sure enough, Izzy's eyes are barely open, her face however still looking very pale. The blue jacket that she had lost earlier was tightly done up around her.

"Stay quiet Izzy." The CIT whispers as the sled starts moving again. "You'll be alright. Not long until we get back to the plane."

"I sense that the finish line isn't far away from here." Dawn says, sitting cross-legged at the very front of the sled. "I just don't exactly know where…"

XX – Finish line (in front of plane)

Chris waits at the finish line, watching out for either of the four sleds. Chef then walks out of the plane.

"Still sleeping?" The host asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep. Been a good two hours now." The cook replies.

"Phew…wait, I see a sign of life!"

The camera quickly pans around, showing a sled just coming over a hill.

"THERE IT IS!" A voice shouts from said sled.

"Looks like we might have some winners here!" Chris announces, turning to face the camera. He looks towards the oncoming sled again and his eyes widen. "And they've got some competition!"

"RUN, EVA!" Another voice shouts as the camera pans over to show a second sled.

"OHH NO, THE LIGHTNING'S NOT LOSING THIS ONE!" A third yells, presumably Lightning.

XX – Team Aztec and Mali sleds

As of earlier on, Celeste had been picked up by her team, as well as Dakota and Mike (obviously) joining their team.

"Go Lightning, go!" Cody shouts over the noise of the wind.

"Faster, Eva!" Dawn calls, ducking under a jagged piece of ice sticking out from a cliff. "We have to win this one so Izzy can get the treatment she needs!"

"ALRIGHT, HANG ON TIGHT!" Eva bellows, progressing to a full-force sprint.

"Oh my!" The moonchild exclaims, falling out of the sled, but grabbing onto the back just in time.

Gritting his teeth, Lightning also speeds up, the protein bar finally seeming to be kicking in.

All members of the team start frantically shouting, urging their sled-pulling teammates to either keep their position (Team Mali or try to overtake the opposition (Team Aztec).

XX – Finish line

"_Never_ in my entire time of hosting Total Drama have I ever seen anything as tense as _this_!" Chris excitedly remarks, still facing the camera.

"CHRIS! CHEF!" Courtney shouts from off-screen, catching the attention of both hosts.

"WATCH OUT!" Geoff hurriedly adds.

Chef frantically runs up the steps leading to the plane, just as Chris dives under it. Soon enough, a loud crash from off-screen is heard, followed by another sled seeming to come to a stop.

The camera slowly pans around, showing a jumbled mess of ice and presumably contestants. It is all silent for a few seconds.

Until a head pops out of the ice pile…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"We did it!" David cheers, scrambling out.

"Wait, we won?" Courtney exclaims, climbing out near the bottom of the pile.

"Team Mali wins the challenge!" Chris announces from off-screen.

"WOOO, YEAH! PAR-TAY!" Geoff hollers, poking his head out at the very top.

"Wait…what?" A raspy voice exclaims.

The camera pans over to Lightning, who is on his knees, and looking utterly gobsmacked.

"Yeah…we didn't win." Cody says. "But dude, Eva is faster than all of us. I'm kind of not that surprised."

"I don't think that's the best thing to say right now." Sam adds, gesturing to the uber-jock.

"So if we're here…" Zoey begins, looking back, "…then where are the other two teams?"

XX – Team Zulu sled

"There he is!" Isabelle shouts, pointing to a distinctly large figure some hundred feet away.

Brick slows down to a stop, just as Owen notices the sled.

"Oh, hey guys!" He calls from afar, starting to run over.

"So that's everyone?" Matt asks, having joined on earlier (and Sierra even earlier still).

"Pretty much." Leshawna replies. "Where's the damn finish line from here though?"

"No idea."

"Come on Owen!" Gwen shouts. "You're the last one left!"

"Coming…" The eating machine calls back in reply, having slowed down a significant amount and panting quite heavily.

"Hoo boy…" The sister with 'tude sighs, slapping her forehead in slight frustration. "Guess we gotta help him."

XX – Team Inca sled

"Hey, that's everyone!" Tyler exclaims as Jake hops in.

"Yay!" Beth cheers, the BFFs squealing together in the background.

"Onwards, DJ!" The wannabe jock calls.

"Got it!" DJ calls back, taking off for the final time. "Man, it's still freezing even after doing all this runnin'."

XX – Team Zulu sled

The five girls and Brick wait by the sled, just as a hunched over Alejandro walks into the view of the camera, carrying part of Owen's massive form.

"Keep…going…" He chokes out, just as Duncan walks on-screen, closely followed by Matt, both guys also helping out.

Eventually, the three males reach the sled, and just about dump Owen in.

"Dat's…gonna put a lot of weight on." Anne Maria remarks, squished between Sierra and the front of the sled (to make room for Owen).

Brick starts to move again, but due to the extra weight, he moves at a much slower pace.

"Rrgh…" He grunts, standing up straight again. "It's no use. I don't have enough strength."

Sighs of disappointment ripple through the small group.

**Confessional – Brick: **

"I do have to admit, I was unsure of pulling all nine of my teammates once I had found them all. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. But I didn't know it would be that _hard_." He shrugs. "Then again I've still got one more year of training at the military school to go."

XXXX – Finish line

Teams Aztec and Mali (save Izzy) are all waiting just to the side, lined up against the plane. The wind gently blows past, having died down significantly.

Suddenly, the sound of a sled catches the attention of Chris, just as Team Inca comes to a smooth stop a few feet away.

"Oh…we didn't win…" Sasha says, trailing off.

"Nope, but you didn't come in last place!" The host announces, grinning. "Speaking of last place…hey Chef!" He calls to the cook, who drives in on a snowmobile. "Time to go find Team Zulu and tell 'em it's game _over_!"

Chef chuckles and drives off, speeding across the icy terrain.

XX – Team Zulu sled

"Ok, and pull!" Leshawna calls to Alejandro and Brick, the former of the two helping out.

The two guys start to pull, and the sled moves slightly faster than before, but it doesn't seem to be getting them anywhere.

"Now what?" Duncan asks, looking lost for ideas.

"No clue." Gwen replies, crossing her arms and slowly shaking her head. "But by now the other three teams will probably be at the finish line. Unless one of them is having as much trouble as we are."

A loud motor suddenly startles the contestants, just as Chef stops on his snowmobile a few feet away.

"You maggots lost." He says bluntly, causing everyone else to groan.

XX – Plane, dining hall

The camera shows a huge pile of clothing, just as another two bright pink jackets are chucked on top. It zooms out to show Katie and Sadie, both looking slightly downcast.

"Hey, it won't be that bad." The latter says, suddenly perking up. "Middle class isn't, like, similar to first class, but it's not economy class."

"Omigosh, that's right!" The former exclaims. "Hey, Maia's still in first class!"

"Whoops…let's go get her."

The two walk off to the left, grabbing a biscuit each from a plate on the kitchen counter along the way.

XX – First class

"Wait, who's taking what bedroom?" Geoff asks, just about ready to open the door to a bedroom. "Or are we just in random ones?'

"Random ones, I think." David replies, poking his head out from the dining room.

"Ok then. Cool." The party guy opens the door and looks in, only to start chuckling. "Oh man, I think someone's still having a sleep-in." He laughs as the camera pans round to show Maia curled up on the ready-made bed, sound asleep.

"Who's sleeping in?" Dawn asks as she peers into the room. "Aw, how sweet!"

"We're coming!" Katie calls from the stairway.

"Here's the pick-up train." Geoff says, stepping back.

XX – Elimination area

The members of Team Zulu are all seated on the bleachers, looking around at each other worriedly.

**Confessional – Isabelle: **

"Ok…so I guess my vote's for Owen. He kinda did slow us down a bit…"

X

**Duncan: **

"Owen's a good friend, but his size took the toll on the challenge for us. Sorry dude, but my vote's for you."

XX

Chris then walks in with a tray of chocolate bars, chuckling.

"Well, you guys in here again, eh?" He says, stopping by the barrel. "I thought you were the 'winner' team this season."

"Can we just get dis over with?" Anne Maria asks, looking impatient.

"Fine. Here you go then." The host chucks her a chocolate bar, much to her surprise. "Also safe is Leshawna, as well as Brick, Sierra and Duncan." Four more bars go flying, and land in the hands of the aforementioned contestants.

Chris pauses for a moment, causing the five remaining contestants to tense up.

"Gotcha there, didn't I?" He chuckles, picking up three of the last four chocolate bars. "Gwen, Matt and Isabelle – you three are the last ones who are definitely safe!"

All three catch their chocolate bars, looking relieved.

The camera then focuses on the bottom two – Alejandro and Owen.

"Last choccie bar, or a free pass to the shameful world of Loserdom. What's it gonna be?"

Alejandro glares at Owen, who is oblivious to it, yet is still looking worried.

"Hey _Al_." Chris calls, causing both guys to look up. "Incoming!"

"Huh?" The Spaniard exclaims, just as the last chocolate bar lands in his lap. "Oh. Well, rightfully so." He says, holding it up and smirking.

"Aww…" Owen moans, standing up. "Guess it's not for me this time…" He shuffles over to the exit, grabbing a parachute along the way. "Well, It's been fun. See ya guys!" He jumps through the door…or not quite. "Uh...little help? Kinda stuck again…heheh."

"Not again…" Duncan groans, walking over.

The camera pans over to Chris, who is still holding the now empty tray.

"And that's another elimination out of the way!" He announces, grinning. "Will these guys win soon? Will Izzy recover from her hypothermia? Will Owen ever get unstuck?"

"GOOOODBYYEEEE!" Owen can be heard yelling, his voice becoming distant.

"Huh, guess he did. Anyhoo, stay tuned for next time, when we return with some more Total! Drama! Wooooorld Tooooouuuuuuuur! Take Two!"

**And Owen's gone. Sorry to anyone rooting for him. But of course he's already won a season, so it's not like he's gonna go all the way to the finale again.**

**Welp, this chapter was (finally) finished nearly an hour past midnight. Phew. I'm just glad it's done. Now if you excuse me, but I need to finish getting my stuff ready for my holiday. XD**

**Until next time!**


	8. This Just Got Rio

**Heeey guys! :D**

**So, this one…didn't exactly get finished as soon as I thought. But of course I got there eventually. And OH BOY, there's some drama in this one!**

**Also…there's one thing I thought I'd share with you guys…**

**Not long ago (maybe two or three weeks ago), I made a MAJOR change to the chapter. And what I mean by major – I swapped around who gets sent home…which I know was a bit last minute, but I have my reasons in the closing authors' note.**

**Nah, I don't own Total Drama. Or any of the OCs in the competition. Except for Sasha and Jake.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two! It was a _cold_ challenge as the contestants trudged through the wonders of Antarctic weather! But by order of the producers, I just _had_ to make sure they were all geared up for it. Yes, that does mean thermals, fleece clothing and thick jackets. _Really_? During our challenge, a snowstorm slowly but surely started up, stripping Izzy of her jacket and leaving her to freeze! Man, now I take back what I said. Having warm gear for Antarctica _isn't_ a stupid thing to do. And if it wasn't for Team Zulu, I would have a lawsuit chasing me down! Not exactly what I want. Anyhoo, we had another appearance from Mr Mystery, a.k.a., Mike's fifth personality! Speaking of Mike, he was lucky enough to be on the winning team of the challenge! And even after their heroic rescue, Team Zulu still lost. Again. Sucks to be them. Poor ol' Owen got voted out, due to a _little_ bit of trouble with pulling the sled."

Chris is shown sitting on a deckchair, presumably in the dining hall. He has bags around his eyes, but seems to be holding up.

"But this time we're going _hot_!" He says with a tired chuckle. "And _no_, we are not headed to the Sahara Desert. _Yet_. So where are we going then? Just go…grab your popcorn and sit your butts down to find out, right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Wooorld Toooouuuuur…Take Two…" He suddenly falls asleep on the deckchair.

XXXX – First class

The members of Team Mali are scattered around first class, all thoroughly enjoying the luxury.

"Oh man, first class is the bomb!" Geoff cheers, grabbing a pancake from a plate on the kitchen counter. "I can't believe how much I've actually been wanting to get here!"

"It is about time we won a challenge though." Courtney remarks, comfortably stretched out on the window seat. "Thanks Eva."

"No problem." Eva replies, slightly smiling.

A loud whoop suddenly echoes out from the hallway, followed by very familiar laughing. And this time, (mostly) everyone is pleased to hear it.

"Hey guys!" Izzy cheers, running in. "Doc says I'm all good now! Ooh, pancakes! Izzy's gonna have some of those!"

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"Ok, I guess I _do_ have to admit…I don't exactly like Izzy, pretty much because of her craziness. But after what happened last episode, it's great to see her back to her old self!"

XX

Meanwhile, Kat is sitting on the small couch in her room, reading a book she'd found on a bookcase in the only empty room.

"This book is…pretty boring." She remarks, closing it. "Hmm…I wonder where we're going this time."

XX – Economy class

"This. Bites." Gwen groans, kicking a rat away. "Economy class again? What even happened?"

"Girl, I don't understand this either." Leshawna replies, shaking her head. "I mean, we won three challenges before! And then all of a sudden, the streak's gone, just like that."

"We had weak points in our team though. Staci just wouldn't shut up at times, and although Owen's nice and all, he's really slow with some challenges."

"And really stinks sometimes." Duncan adds, slumped in a corner.

"I don't care if we win today. I just want outta here." Anne Maria says from across the room, folding her arms and frowning. "I'm sick of wakin' up with a stiff neck. Dat's enough to ruin mah day when it's only just gettin' started."

The intercom crackles, causing everyone in the room to look up in anticipation.

"Attention all people on this damn plane," Chef barks, "get your butts down to the elimination room in five for the arrival in Rio de Janeiro. FIVE MINUTES, MAGGOTS!"

"Whoa!" Matt exclaims, suddenly looking excited. "_Rio de Janeiro_?"

"That's more like it!" Isabelle cheers, her expression suddenly falling. "And then there's my pale skin. Hello, potential sunburn."

"Glad to see I'm not alone." Gwen remarks.

XX – Middle class, Team Inca

"Ok, so what are we doing with Maia this time?" Tyler asks, cross-legged on the floor.

"No idea. At all." Jake replies, sitting up on his top bunk.

"But so far she's, like, coming with us." Sadie adds, an empty baby bottle at her feet. "Right?"

"I guess so. If we're on the beach for this challenge, there will be, like, palm trees and stuff like that everywhere." Katie says as the camera pans up to the top bunk, showing her with Maia resting in her arms. "That means lots of shady spots. So we should just, like, have a baby roster like we do on here, and go and look after her whenever we have time. But if we're not on the beach...then I dunno."

"That could work, but what if one or two of us are unable to?" Cameron questions, tapping his chin in thought.

"Man, this is hard." DJ remarks, scratching his head. "Other question is – how's she getting off this plane?"

"Maybe…um, when the next lot of surprise judges come round?" Sasha suggests, lying stomach-down on her bunk. "I still don't know when that'll be, but it's a possibility."

"Guys, I think we should head to the elimination room now." Beth says. "I want to get out in the sun!"

XX – Elimination room

The contestants slowly file into the elimination room, assembling into their teams.

"Where's Chris at?" Leshawna asks, noticing that the host had yet to arrive.

"Last time I saw him, he was _snoring_ on a deckchair in the _dining hall_!" Heather adds, rolling her eyes at Chris' supposed laziness.

Raising a brow in confusion and annoyance, DJ looks out to the hallway, only to see Chef walk in from the right.

"Have we landed yet?" Cody asks.

"Sure as dang heck have." The cook replies. "Just go out there and wait out there until I'm ready."

"Uh…but isn't Chris supposed to be preparing for the challenge?" David interrupts. "He's asleep on a deckchair in the dining hall is all…"

Chef sighs and shakes his head before continuing.

"Alright maggots, just listen here. Chris had an overnight conference call with the producers, and didn't get to sleep until about four in the morning. So just get your butts out there and wait."

Not wanting to change his somewhat alright mood, the contestants all hastily nod in reply.

"Well what are y'all waitin' for? I ain't got all day for standing round and doin' nothing!"

Eva runs over and slams the door open with a hefty kick, and contestants pour out of the plane. To avoid a potentially dangerous landing, Katie (who is last to get off) sits on the floor, passes Maia down to Sadie, and carefully jumps off.

XX – Rio de Janeiro

The contestants are gathered on a relatively small beach, a large-ish surf hut rising up behind them. Chef walks on-screen from the left, carrying a set of keys.

"Listen up, suckers!" He barks. "Two buses waitin' on the road. Challenge location is in the middle of the city, and there's no time for walkin' there."

"So does it matter which bus we go on?" Matt asks, raising a hand.

"Nope, but as long as the numbers are even for each bus. Unless y'all wanna be sittin' on each other."

A few wary glances are cast around as the contestants slowly start moving off-screen, presumably towards the road.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"I'm pretty alright with whoever's on my bus. Unless _Heather_ is there. But if we're at opposite ends of the bus…then I guess that's alright too."

X

**Duncan: **

"Last time Chef ran a challenge, we were dumped in the middle of the woods with nothing but a bag of stuff and each other to live with. But this one…I dunno what'll happen, or what the challenge even is, but so far it sounds better." He shrugs.

XXXX – Road

Out on the road, two buses wait, both with their doors wide open. The camera zooms in on the first bus, showing Bridgette, Cody and Sasha walking on in that exact order.

On said bus, seats are slowly filling up, with the odd few remaining empty. Chef is sitting in the driver's seat, slamming the key in the ignition just as Izzy scampers on.

"That everyone?" He asks, looking back as he starts the bus.

"Looks like it, I guess." Cody replies as he swings himself into a seat, quickly looking through the window to check for any others, but they all seem to be headed for the second bus. "Yep, all good to go."

The door can be heard shutting as the bus drives off, a distinct thump echoing out in the background, although it isn't noticed by anyone.

XX – Outside

Beth shakes her head in slight confusion as she watches the first bus drive off, with Heather clinging onto the railing at the back.

"Why she's doing that, I'll never know." She quietly says to herself before turning round and walking on the second bus, which Courtney had volunteered to drive.

"So where are we even going?" Isabelle asks, sitting up in her seat.

"I dunno. We're going somewhere, I guess." Geoff replies from a few seats back, shrugging. "But it's in the middle of town, so I bet it's that place where they have the Carnival."

"Man, that'd be awesome." DJ chimes in, seated opposite the party guy. "I've always wanted to go to one of those. Too bad it's already been this year."

The bus then starts moving, only some hundred feet behind the first.

"Is there a map or something on this bus?" Courtney asks while turning a corner.

"I don't think so, but if you just follow the other bus I guess you'll be alright?" Zoey replies, sounding slightly unsure.

"Oh. True." The CIT looks ahead again, and notices Heather trying to get onto the roof of the other bus. "Has Heather lost her mind or is she just…"

XX – First bus

Everyone seems to be minding their own business, either talking with fellow teammates or watching the outside scenery. Suddenly, it all goes quiet as something goes thump on the roof.

"What the heck was that?" David asks, looking up in confusion and worry

"Probably a hobo catching a ride or something." Scott scoffs in reply, causing a few people to snicker.

"Getting a ride on here? He wishes." Leshawna chuckles, seated at the very back. Suddenly, a horn honking startles her, as well as some others

"What the…" Gwen begins, looking behind to see the second bus ten feet behind, with Courtney and Zoey both waving madly and pointing up to the roof. "Ok, maybe there is a hobo on the roof."

"Well I'm gonna get this hobo outta here!" The sister with 'tude says firmly, getting up and walking over to the middle of the bus. She climbs onto an empty seat and yanks open the sunroof, poking her head out to see Heather with her back turned clinging on for dear life.

"What is it?" Duncan asks, also seated at the back.

"One thing for sure – that ain't a hobo."

"Huh?" The delinquent jogs up and steps onto the empty seat opposite. He slowly sticks his head out, and notices the queen B almost flat on the roof. "Oh man," he begins, shaking his head and chuckling, "that's no hobo at all."

"HEY, HEATHER!" Leshawna shouts, immediately catching her arch-nemesis's attention.

"Wait, _Heather's_ on the roof?" Gwen exclaims, trying to hold back a laugh. "Why though?"

"I don't know." Bridgette replies, also looking amused by the situation.

The sunroof suddenly slams shut, just as Leshawna and Duncan hop back down.

"LET ME IN, LET ME IN!" Heather yells from outside, banging on the roof.

**Confessional – Heather:**

"Seriously?" She exclaims, looking enraged. "I'm hanging on for my _life_ on top of a moving bus!" She shrieks in frustration, fists clenched. "Ugh, it's like everyone's out to get me this season! Uh, hello? Season one was ages ago!"

XXXX – Second bus

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen Heather of all people do." Geoff remarks, chuckling. "But hey, this bus had nineteen peeps on it, and the other one was just leaving so…she kinda had no choice, I guess. I would have done that too…but I don' think they would shut _me_ out."

"That's actually a good point." Tyler adds, turning round in his seat. "Oh man, I don't think Heather will be happy by the time we get to wherever we're going."

"I can sense there's worse to come." Dawn continues. "I fear she may lose her sanity over her intense desire to win the money she never got in season three. It relates to how she has been acting over the past few episodes."

"Really?" Anne Maria exclaims from off-screen, the camera eventually panning over to her. "I dunno if I'm the kind of person to be saying something like dis, but…dat makes a _lot_ of sense."

A loud gasp echoes out from the front, followed by an audible, frustrated groan.

"What is it?" Beth asks, sitting up and looking ahead, noticing Leshawna pulling herself through the now open sunroof of the first bus. "Oh…"

XX – First bus

"Leshawna, come back down!" Bridgette frantically calls, poking her head out.

"Not until that damn skank gets what she deserves!" The sister with 'tude calls back, planting her feet firmly on the roof.

Sighing and shaking her head, the surfer girl climbs back down and plonks onto the empty seat next to her.

"That's the worst I've ever seen from her." Sasha remarks, flinching as a loud thud echoes out from above. "Well…since I started watching the show, anyway."

"Who, Heather?" Gwen asks. "Cause I've definitely seen worse."

"No, Leshawna. I mean, I know what Heather said was pretty bad, but that _was_ a bit of an overreaction, I think."

"That was personal stuff though. Heck, I bet it wasn't even shown because of how bad it was!"

"Time to get out, suckers!" Chef barks from the front, the bus slowly coming to a stop at the end of a stadium-type street.

Shifting around in his seat, Alejandro looks out the window to take in the sights, and gasps.

"_Dios mios_, is this…" He begins, his eyes widening in surprise.

"No. Way." Katie and Sadie say simultaneously, grinning.

"Uh…Sadie?" Kat calls nervously from behind. "Maia's fallen asleep…"

The chubby BFF looks down at Maia, who is, sure enough, sleeping.

XX – Rio de Janeiro Sambadrome

"Oh wow…" Sasha breathes, standing at the very end of the street. "I've always wanted to come here…"

Hearing a yell from behind her, she hurriedly side-steps to the right as Heather rushes past, a fuming Leshawna right on her heels. However in her haste, the latter accidentally punches the bubbly twin in the face.

"OW!" She exclaims, clutching her nose as blood starts to pour out. "Oh no…"

"TIME OUT, TIME OUT!" Bridgette yells repeatedly, running past in the background.

The camera pans over to show Leshawna now on top of Heather, throwing punch after punch at her surprised, frightened face. The surfer girl eventually runs on-screen and grabs her friend's right arm, desperately trying to pull her away.

"Leshawna…get up!" She grunts as Duncan runs in from the left, closely followed by Alejandro.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yells from off-screen.

The three teens hurriedly move to the side as Gwen runs up with a bucket of icy water, dumping its contents on Leshawna.

"Hey, don't get _me_ wet too!" A rather bruised Heather complains, having been pelted with a sizeable portion of the water.

The sister with 'tude starts panting heavily, slowly moving back before slumping onto the ground.

"Alright, cut with the damn fightin' and assemble by those grandstands there!" Chef calls, pointing to a tall set of grandstands as the contestants from the second bus slowly pour out, looking slightly shocked at the scene.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"I saw some of what happened before we got off. I'm just…surprised that I was on the quiet bus. You know what? There was no one on that bus that I couldn't tolerate!" She looks up in thought, crossing her arms. "Of course half of them I don't know well enough to figure out whether I like them or not, but still."

X

**Sasha: **

She sits there, holding a wad of tissues to her nose.

"Ok, I know it was a mistake, but that was kinda uncalled for. Then again I probably should've just moved a bit further out of the way."

XX

The contestants are gathered at the foot of the grandstands, the camera zooming up on them as Chef walks on-screen with a bunch of papers.

"Listen up maggots!" He barks. "I was goin' to explain the challenge, but there's no time for it now, no thanks to you muckin' around!"

"So-" Celeste begins, suddenly cut off as a now folded up piece of paper hits her in the face, just as DJ gets pelted by one in the background.

"Is this what we're supposed to do then?" The brickhouse asks, picking the paper up off the ground and holding it up.

"Darn right it is! Now get to work!" The cook shouts, prompting some of the contestants to start running off, slowly assembling into their teams.

XX – Team Inca

The camera shows a close-up of the road, as DJ's, Tyler's and Beth's feet are seen moving past.

"So what now?" The latter of the three asks as the camera zooms up to show her holding a sheet of paper. "It says on here that we have to find costume pieces, but what ones exactly though?"

"I have no idea." Sadie replies, now baby-free. "But is there, like, a list on the back or something?"

The farm girl turns the paper over as the camera zooms out to accommodate the rest of the team, and showing that Jake had taken over Maia, who was now awake again.

"Wait a second!" Sasha exclaims, looking towards the very top of a set of grandstands. "What's that up there?" She points to an indistinct object sitting on a seat, yet it is visibly something blackish.

"It doesn't look like anything…" Cameron mutters, tapping his chin in thought. "It could be a piece of costume, but I'm not sure."

"Actually, now that you say it, is there a costume shop or something here that we have to go to?" DJ asks, stopping by what seems to be a set of toilets.

"Also…where are the other teams?" Tyler puts in, looking back to see that no other contestants are following them. "Did we go the wrong way or something?"

"No, they're mostly just way behind us, I think." The brickhouse replies, turning round as the camera pans around to show Team Mali walking along the side, looking just as confused. "Hey guys, you found somewhere to get bits of costume?" He calls out to them, catching David, Izzy and Eva's attention.

"Nope!" The former of the three calls back, just as Gwen, Anne Maria and Brick run in from the left.

"You guys lookin' for a costume rack too?" The Jersey reject asks as the three slow down to a stop

"Because we can't find anything either." Gwen puts in, straining her eyes to look ahead.

Silence ensues for a few seconds, the camera slowly panning around, until Courtney speaks up.

"Either there's a different method to finding costumes or this challenge is _really_ underprepared." She says, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Next to her, Mike lets out a surprised gasp, having noticed something.

"Hey, look!" He exclaims. "There's a truck coming!"

The camera quickly zooms out, just in time to show the rest of Team Zulu and Team Aztec walking alongside a blue truck, which Chef is driving.

"Costumes and stuff are in the trailer!" He calls from the cab, slowing the large vehicle down to a stop.

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"Well at least there's no catch to getting costume parts. I was thinking we'd have to go to all corners of this place just to at least find a headdress or something."

XXXX – Inside trailer

The camera shows a dark, unilluminated space, until big doors at the back slowly open, revealing Bridgette, Logan, Alejandro and Dawn peeking in from the sides, eyes widening in wonder once the doors are fully opened.

"Whoa…" The former of the two guys breathes.

The trailer is shown to be full of many, _many_ extravagant Carnival costumes, decked with hundreds of brightly coloured feathers.

"This…this is amazing!" The surfer girl exclaims, running in to examine a light blue headdress, its feathers dusted with glitter and supported by a gold headband.

Sasha walks round from the left, and gasps in excitement as she notices the racks of costumes.

"Oh wow, this is awesome!" She cheers, sprinting in just as DJ saunters round to check out the trailer. "So what do we do in here?"

"So…we've got to get bits of costume that we think will go together well…" Beth replies as she walks round, Zoey, Brick and Sierra walking past in the background. "Oh, and we have to choose two models as well."

"Wait…we do?"

"Well…it involves costumes, so it makes sense." Tyler adds, standing a few feet away with Maia. "Hey, speaking of which, who's up for it?"

The camera quickly pans round to the right side of the truck, where Team Zulu are quietly talking.

"So who's doing the modelling thing?" Isabelle asks in a hushed voice. "I don't mind doing it if no one else wants to."

"Well some of us aren't really made for this challenge, I guess." Brick says, shrugging. "No offence meant to anyone, but in some cases it is true."

"I'd say Mr Casanova here would be suitable." Duncan suggests, jerking a thumb towards Alejandro. "Unless someone else wants to volunteer."

"Yeah, I can agree with dat." Anne Maria adds, nodding.

XX – Inside trailer

Bridgette is busy admiring a soft pink set of 'wings', as more contestants pour in. Zoey walks up with a red and silver bikini-type outfit, the top having a high neck and the bottom looking a bit more like a skirt with sparkly feathers spread out around it.

"We could use something like this." She suggests, holding the two pieces of clothing. "There's a headdress to go with it too."

"Um…maybe not red?" The surfer girl replies, sounding slightly unsure. "I mean, you've got red hair, and that colour doesn't really suit me either. It might look good on someone like Heather though."

"Oh, I don't think she wants to model, because…of what happened earlier. But we could do it. The rest of the team's sort of come to an agreement on it."

"Ok, that's sorted then, I guess." Bridgette turns around, the camera zooming out as Sasha, Beth and Tyler walk past in the foreground with numerous pieces of costume. "What else is there in here?"

Raising an eyebrow, Zoey looks to her right, her eyes suddenly widening in excitement.

"Wow!" She exclaims, running off-screen. "Look at this!"

"Huh?" Bridgette asks, running over. "Oh. No. Way!" She grins, the camera not showing what the two girls are looking at.

"Are you done in there yet?" A slightly annoyed Heather calls, poking her head around the trailer door, then gasping as she looks towards the back of the trailer. "Wow. We are _so_ using those."

**Confessional – Bridgette: **

"For once, I'm actually really excited for this challenge! I mean, Rio de Janeiro! Carnival costumes! I'd definitely rather be here than back in Antarctica."

XX

The camera slowly pans round, showing Isabelle and Anne Maria sifting through a rack of costumes.

"There isn't…really that much green stuff on this rack." The former eventually says, turning around. "Oh, but there's heaps on this one!" She runs over to another rack, which is almost full up with green bits of costume, save the odd pink, yellow, or blue thing. "Hey, this is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Anne Maria asks, turning around to see her teammate holding up a bold, glittery green costume, consisting of a gold and green tube-type top, a short, feathery skirt with many shades of green (as well as gold), and to top it off, a green headdress that has a Native Indian take to it. "Ooh, dat's definitely perfect! Is there a guys' one in there?"

"I…don't know? If there is it's probably hidden by other stuff."

"Lemme have a look."

Isabelle steps back as the Jersey reject starts rifling through the costumes, eventually seeming to find one.

"Hey, this'll work fine!" She says, holding up a shimmery green jumpsuit with frills on the wrists and ankles. "There's probably a mask or headdress somewhere there too…"

"Time's up, suckers!" Chef barks from the cab. "Get your butts outta this trailer and get back to your teams, now!"

Gasping, Anne Maria grabs a green leafy mask before bolting out of the truck's trailer, with Isabelle on her heels. And, just as the girls reach outside, the musical jingle sounds out.

"Aw, come on!" The child star groans. "Oh, whatever, let's go!"

The two run off again, as Izzy and Dawn run out with armfuls of costume.

_(A country tune starts playing in the background, the instrumental mainly consisting of a banjo and some form of percussion. The camera speedily pans ahead to where Team Aztec are set up next to a makeshift changing room)_

_Bridgette: There's not much time for this, so we better make it fast (runs into changing room with what seems to be a sequinned blue and white bikini top) _

_Cody: (shrugs) Was it five or twenty two? (a mosquito flies past in the background) _

_Trent: There's an insect behind you (points behind Cody, who yelps and runs off as the camera speeds ahead to Team Zulu, just as Isabelle and Anne Maria arrive)_

_Isabelle: Got the costumes,_

_Anne Maria: Where's the headdress?_

_Matt: Think you dropped it  
Over there (points some distance away)_

_Leshawna: This is goin' kinda worse than I thought it would (wipes her brow) _

_Gwen: Don't worry, we've got it in the- (pumps fist) –bag_

_(The camera speeds ahead again, this time stopping at Team Inca as the music picks up a bit, a violin coming into the mix. Tyler is seen getting something tied around his arm) _

_Tyler: That feels,  
A bit too tight_

_DJ: It's the loosest hole there is (shrugs with an apologetic look) _

_Sasha: Sorry if I am being a pain (she nearly tilts forward while Katie and Sadie work on something that's presumably going on her back)  
But I can barely stand up straight!_

_Sadie: We gotta- keep going but not too hard_

_(Camera speeds back to Team Aztec)_

_Logan: (tying something around Zoey's ankle) Lean forward and lift your foot_

_Heather: (looks around with a frantic expression) Where's the other anklet gone?_

_(Camera speeds back to Team Zulu) _

_Alejandro: Throw these in the trash, they have no use (holds up two seemingly broken wristbands)_

"OW!" Isabelle suddenly shouts, gingerly rubbing her right shoulder, which looks to be slightly red.

"What is it, girl?" Leshawna asks as the music comes to a sudden halt.

"I need sunblock! Like right now!"

The sister with 'tude strains her eyes to look ahead, the camera eventually panning around to show Chef walking over with something in his hand.

"HEADS UP FOR EASY BURNERS!" He bellows, chucking a bright yellow object over with force.

"I'll get it!" Gwen calls frantically, running off after it.

The camera follows her for at least five seconds, until she eventually passes Team Inca.

"Sasha!" Jake shouts, running off in pursuit of the yellow bottle. "Sunblock!"

"What? Oh snap!" Sasha exclaims, leaping off a small podium and following her brother, just before Katie was about to fasten a pair of blue wings to her back.

**Confessional - Jake: **

"Couldn't have Chef just..."

X

**Gwen: **

"...walked up to one of us and..."

X

**Sasha: **

"...given us the sunblock with no hassle involved?"

XXXX - Team Mali

Down the other end of the Sambadrome, _way_ past the other teams, the goings are...a bit more out of control.

"Where'd my headdress go?" Dakota asks, placing a hand on her hip. "I thought I had it…"

"What do you mean, _your _headdress?" Courtney interrupts, the camera zooming out to show her wearing a glitzy golden headdress with feathers of said colour (and pink) splayed out at the front.

"Uh, excuse me?" The fame monger exclaims, turning around. "Wait a second!" She gasps, reaching up for the headdress. "_That_ one was going to be mine! It suited me best!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" The CIT protests as her teammate whips the headdress off. "_I_ claimed it! And it doesn't look good on you at all."

"Yes it does! Ask Dawn! Where did the other one go anyway?"

"Uh, that other one is _yours_, and-"

"Here, here!" Geoff hurriedly says, dumping an identical headdress with gold and bright blue feathers into Courtney's hands.

"Wait, what?" She exclaims as Dawn walks up to them. "No, I- ugh! This is pointless!"

"Please, just work with what we are planning!" She whispers, her eyes clouded with worry. "You could end up sealing your fate if you don't!"

"That doesn't matter! We're going to win again today, whatever happens!"

The moonchild sighs and shakes her head, turning round and walking back to where the rest of the costume pieces have been laid out.

"Uh…guys?" Mike asks as the camera pans over to him. "I kinda need to go to the bathroom…"

"Same here, actually." Geoff adds, looking around for a set of toilets.

"Go then." Eva says. "There's enough time."

The two guys immediately run off down the street, their figures eventually becoming distant.

XX – Team Inca

The camera focuses on a pair of feet, before slowly zooming up to show Tyler in what seems to be full costume.

"I know I've already said this, but seriously?" He exclaims, holding his arms out in slight annoyance, the blue feathers tied onto them lightly rustling in the warm breeze. "I don't know if we're allowed to do costumes that were from movies…"

B shrugs, just as DJ walks up with a glittery blue headdress.

"Dude, you might have missed something." He says, holding it up.

"Uh, I think that one's for girls…"

"Oh…well it does look like it anyway. Good point."

"Yay! Done!" Katie cheers from off-screen.

"Oh, gu-uys!" Sadie calls in a sing-song voice.

Tyler and B look over to their right, both raising their eyebrows in approval.

"Hey DJ, I think you've got someone to put that headdress on." The wannabe jock says, tapping his teammate on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" DJ asks, turning around, only for his eyes to widen in amazement. "Whoa…"

The camera pans around to show the BFFs walking alongside Sasha, who's wearing a plain blue bikini-type top with a flowing, feathery skirt, which is a rather bold shade of blue and drops down to her feet at the back. And to top it all off, a big, blue pair of wings fastened onto her back.

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"Man, I wonder what Lindsay would look like in a Carnival costume. I know she'd love getting dressed up in one!"

X

**DJ: **

He sits there, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"I- I think I'm-" he begins, however failing to get out what he wants to say, "I think- darn it. I'll say it later."

XX

"Dude, don't just stand there." Tyler chuckles, nudging DJ. "We've still got a challenge to win."

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL JUDGING TIME!" Chef can be heard hollering from the end of the road, causing the brickhouse to shake his head in surprise.

XX – Team Aztec

"Wait, I think that's everything." Cody says, looking around. "Or is there something missing?"

"Yep, I've got on all I need." Bridgette replies, poking her head out of the changing room. "Zoey has too, I think."

"Yeah, I'm all good!" Zoey calls from the stall next door.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks, shrugging. "Do we just…walk over there or something?" He jerks a thumb behind him, the camera slowly zooming in on the back of a fairly makeshift stage that looked rather similar to the one back on Camp Wawanakwa, only bigger.

"I guess so?" Trent replies, sounding uncertain. "That's where the others seem to be going."

The camera pans around to Heather, who has her back turned and is gazing ahead, seeming to be watching the something.

"What is even going on over there?" She wonders, the camera then zooming in to show two female figures somewhat pulling at each other.

"What's going- oh…" Logan begins, but cuts himself off when he spots the tussle further ahead. "Well, whoever that is, hope they're actually doing stuff, I guess."

"Ugh, I can't be bothered finding out." The queen B crosses her arms and frowns, suddenly gasping as an idea seems to come to her. "Actually, we're not quite done yet…"

XX – Team Mali

"I'M WEARING IT!"

"NO! IT'S SUPPOSED TO SUIT ME BETTER!"

"I DON'T CARE! AND I'LL HAVE THE REST OF THE COSTUME THAT GOES WITH IT TOO!"

"BUT I'VE ALREADY GOT IT ON!"

Shouting is all that can be heard as Courtney and Dakota fight over various pieces of costume. The former however was not really putting Dawn's recommendations at the front of her mind, and had been clamouring for the pink headdress for a while. On the other hand, the latter had gone with what the moonchild had suggested, but was still left with parts of the blue costume earlier on. But with both costumes being identical (apart from the pink and blue), there was still a bit of confusion amongst the rest of the team with who was wearing what.

"Alright, break it up already!" Geoff shouts, running over and attempting to push the two girls apart, but Courtney doesn't let go of the headdress, which she and Dakota are grasping onto with both hands. "Darn it, need help over here!"

"Let me sort this." Eva says, striding over with a slightly annoyed expression. "I've had enough." She grabs the headdress and pulls it up with force, causing both the CIT and the fame monger to let go.

"Oh no, it's ruined!" Dawn exclaims, clapping her hands over her mouth

The camera zooms up to show that sure enough, quite a few of the feathers were missing from the headdress.

Courtney sits up and holds up her right hand, which is holding onto a rather sizeable chunk of pink and gold feathers. The camera slowly pans over to Dakota, who has also got a few feathers in each of her hands.

"Now what?" The female bully asks, putting the headdress on the ground next to Dakota.

"Um…I guess we just go with what we've got." David replies, shrugging. "I don't think we get a chance to replace anything. Oh, and the blue headdress is kinda wrecked too."

"Huh?" Courtney exclaims, realizing that she was sitting on something. She pulls out the blue headdress, which is missing a few feathers and looks slightly crumpled. "Aw…" She moans, sighing.

**Confessional – Dakota: **

"Ok, that was so not fair! I was going with the pink one, like Dawn said!" She looks down, a lone tear escaping her eye. "I could tell that the pink looked best on me anyway…and I knew that Courtney would look amazing in blue…but she was acting like a total elementary school student and wanted the pink one! Call me psychic, but I have a feeling that she might be going home tonight."

XXXX – Team Zulu

"Ok, we are all done!" Leshawna says with a grin, placing the green headdress on Isabelle's head.

"Yay!" Sierra cheers, leaping up and down in excitement. "Does this mean we can go to the stage thingy now?"

"Pretty sure we can now!"

"Uh, can I take the mask off for a bit?" Alejandro asks, the camera panning over to show him clad in the green jumpsuit, as well as having the green mask on his face. "It has very little eyeholes."

"Nah, you can leave it on." Duncan replies with a chuckle, walking over. "First off, what do we do when we get there? Just wait behind the curtain or something?"

"I guess so?" Matt replies, sounding unsure. "That's probably where the other teams will be waiting. Although I don't think anyone else is there yet."

"Then we go now." Brick says, starting to head off towards the stage with Isabelle and Anne Maria not far behind.

"I bet its first come first served." Gwen puts in with a smirk, joining the three along with Duncan. "We get there first, we get to go up first."

"Hoo boy, I like the sound of that." Leshawna remarks, tagging along behind. "Let the other teams know what they're up against."

The remaining three (Matt, Sierra and Alejandro) closely follow the rest of their team.

XX – Stage

The camera pans across the stage, then zooming around to show Chef snoring in a chair with his feet up on a table. Suddenly, footsteps become audible, as Chris walks on-screen, glaring down at his sleeping co-host.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He demands, causing the big man to suddenly wake up and fall out of his chair in fright. "It's a _challenge_, Chef! Why are you here? And what's this stage set up for?" He gestures to the stage, a frustrated expression forming on his face.

"Chris!" Chef exclaims, pulling himself up. "Well if you remember, the producers told you they wanted to change the challenge?"

The host looks ahead blankly for a second before slapping his forehead, sighing.

"Darn it. Guess that's what happens when I don't get to bed until four in the morning."

Shaking his head, the cook sits back down on the chair, just as the camera pans over to the stage as Gwen pokes her head through the curtains.

"Can we go yet?" She asks. "It's just that we're finished."

"Eh, go ahead." Chris replies after a few seconds of thinking, shrugging. "It's about time anyway. Oh, and make a theme!"

The camera switches round to behind the curtain as Isabelle carefully climbs onto the stage,

"Wait, we gotta make a theme?" She exclaims, stopping at the top of a set of stairs. "What do we do? Something to do with green?"

"I dunno, down to earth?" Anne Maria suggests, hauling herself up. "Oof…"

"Down to earth. Perfect!" The child star jogs over to the rest of the team, who are all huddled together. "Guys, down to earth!" She hisses, her eye seeming to be catching something.

XX – Team Inca

"I have a feeling we're gonna get somewhere with this." Beth says quietly whilst walking alongside DJ, who is holding a sleeping Maia. "But I don't exactly know what the other teams are doing…so anything could happen, I guess."

"We might end up not winning." Tyler puts in, the camera zooming out to accommodate him. "I've seen Team Aztec's costumes. And they're _good_."

"Well whatever happens, there'll be a winner, even if it's not us."

"I know this probably won't happen today, but next time we end up losing, how's the elimination ceremony gonna play out?" Sasha asks, even further ahead with Jake. "I mean, I guess you could say none of us hate each other."

"That's a good point." Jake replies, scratching his head. "But I don't know the answer."

"Neither." Katie adds, just behind the twins with Sadie. "Oh, maybe Chris could, like, use some other way of voting to get someone out. Except it wouldn't be voting."

"Something like drawing out of a hat?" Sadie suggests, shrugging. "Or spinning a wheel?"

"Yeah, like, one of those two. Hey, there's the stage!"

Sure enough, the makeshift stage is standing merely some hundred feet away.

"Hey, there's people already on it." Tyler remarks, gazing ahead. "Guess we better be quick. Looks like the judging's pretty much started."

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"I'm not gonna lie – the next elimination ceremony for us is going to be so hard! There's no one on my team that I can't tolerate! I've become fast friends with Katie and Sadie, Beth and I just about always seem to work together when looking after Maia, Tyler, B and Cameron are really cool…and then there's DJ…" A slight blush forms on her cheeks as she looks out the window, sighing. "I just don't know how it would work."

XXXX – Stage

"So yeah, the theme is Down to Earth." Isabelle says as the curtains part, revealing her and Alejandro in full costume.

Chris looks up in slight boredom, raising an eyebrow at the costumes.

"Hm, not bad. Don't really match, but not bad." He remarks, jotting something down. "Six points."

The two smile in satisfaction before stepping back as the curtains fall shut, making a slight rippling sound in doing so.

"Next!" Chef barks as the rest of Team Zulu make their way around to the front, followed by the majority of Team Inca.

"You seen Team Aztec's costumes?" DJ asks Duncan, sitting down next to him on a bench.

"Nope. Why? Are they good?"

"Apparently. They'll be hard to beat, I guess."

The two guys look ahead as the sound of the curtains opening again can be heard.

XX – Team Mali

The team walks along the side in a line, with an indifferent-looking Courtney at the front, and a downcast Dakota bringing up the back. No one seems to want to talk, presumably still a bit surprised and shocked on what had happened earlier.

"Soo…" Geoff begins, trying to strike up a conversation, as well as bring up a different topic. "Anyone thinking about where we're going next?"

"Pfft. Nope." Scott replies, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"Sheesh, ok then."

The group continues on in silence, the camera slowly panning across to David, who is near the front. He looks ahead and gasps, catching the attention of his teammates.

"They've already started!" He exclaims, pointing to where the stage is.

"What? Oh come on!" Courtney complains, throwing her hands up in the air. "_This_ is what happens when people don't listen to me?"

The camera zooms out to show the rest of the team glaring at her, with the exceptions of Dawn and Kat, who just give the CIT uncertain looks.

**Confessional – Dawn: **

"I'm not too sure what the problem is with Courtney. But from looking at her aura, I have a feeling it is to do with the events in season three…although she hasn't really brought it up yet."

XX

The teens reach the stage, just as the curtains are heard opening on the other side.

"Hurry, guys!" Geoff calls in a hushed voice, clambering onto the stage, closely followed by Izzy.

The camera slowly pans across to show Tyler and Sasha walking back round from the curtains, looking rather satisfied.

"What did we get?" Beth asks, running over to the foot of the stairs.

"Eight points!" The wannabe jock replies, giving a thumbs-up.

"Ooh, yay!"

"NEXT!" Chef can be heard shouting.

The camera quickly pans over to the left as Courtney and Dakota scramble onto the stage, both pushing at each other to at least get on. The camera then zooms out to show Dawn watching from a distance. She lets out a slightly exasperated sigh, turning around and walking off-camera.

XX – Front of stage

Chris looks up as the curtains can be heard opening. His mouth drops open in surprise at the sight, as does Chef's.

"Uh…what happened here?" He asks as the camera slowly pans over to the stage, then panning upwards to show Dakota and Courtney in their scruffy costumes. "Ok, I paid ten thousand dollars to rent all these costumes, and although drama's good for the show, it's not for the people I got these off. Anyway, what's the theme?"

"Theme?" Dakota exclaims, looking up. "Uh…"

"Absolutely Golden." Courtney interrupts, folding her arms and smiling with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, not so golden there." The host replies, shaking his head. "Three points."

"WHAT? Are you _kidding_ me? That means we probably lost the challenge!"

"Live with it!" Chef barks, standing up. "Unless this last team pulls off a bad stunt or somethin'."

Growling, the CIT turns to face a frightened Dakota, who looks around nervously before running off-camera.

"Alright, NEXT!" The cook shouts, sitting back down again.

**Confessional – Courtney: **

"We are _not_ losing this challenge." She says through gritted teeth, her hands clenched into fists.

XXXX – Backstage

Isabelle is seen walking around the stage, now back into her normal clothes. She takes a look behind her and gasps in amazement, eyes widening.

"Wow…that's a good one…" She breathes before ducking around to the front, just as Heather, Noah and Trent walk into the camera view from the right.

"Ok, quick! We're last to go up!" The former of the three whispers, running around the left side of the stage.

The camera focuses on the stage itself, being so low that only the bottoms of the curtains can be seen. Two pairs of feet are seen running over to the centre, each with a blue or red anklet around the right ankle.

"What do we-" Trent begins, suddenly cut off as Dakota races past, followed by an enraged Courtney. "Oh man…"

"What the sha-heck?" Lightning exclaims as the two girls rush past, the fame monger noticeably increasing in speed.

"Hurry up, people!" Heather calls from off-camera. "Who cares about those two?"

"Uh, I care!" Sam replies, putting his hand up. "Well…only for Dakota…heheh."

XX – Front of stage

"Oh man, the tension is real!" Chris laughs, leaning back in his seat. "But open the curtains already! It's a half hour show!"

The canera quickly pans over to the stage, zooming in on the curtains as they open to reveal Bridgette and Zoey, yet only showing their faces and the bottoms of what appear to be headdresses. The former seems to be decked in mostly whites and light blues, while the latter is wearing a variety of reds, oranges and yellows.

"Dang, Bridge!" Geoff remarks, whistling.

The surfer girl giggles as the camera slowly zooms out, showing the two girls' outfits. Headdresses with a large fan of feathers at the front. Sequinned halter-neck bikini-type tops, sparkling in the sunlight. Skirts coming down to mid-thigh, also sparkling and made almost entirely of feathers.

"Now THAT'S a costume!" Chris says from off-camera. "What's the theme for this one then?"

"Wait, there's a theme?' Zoey exclaims. "I don't know…oh, Elemental!"

"Yeah, Elemental!" Bridgette adds, smiling and nodding.

The host writes something down on the clipboard before looking up with a grin.

"That's ten points, ladies!" He announces, standing up. "Team Aztec wins!"

The rest of Team Aztec cheer, running onto the stage from the left or right.

**Confessional – Heather: **

"From the moment I saw those two costumes, I knew we were going to win. I just knew."

XX

"Alright, let's get out of here." Chris says, walking the judges' table.

"Uh, we should probably try to find Dakota and Courtney first…" Geoff interrupts, jerking a thumb up the street.

"Izzy's got this!" Izzy calls, running past and leaping over a gate to a set of grandstands. She flips up several rows before stopping and looking back, straining her eyes as she looks to the other end of the Sambadrome. Eventually, she spots a blonde figure sprinting along the side, almost going at a supernatural speed.

"See anyone up there?" David calls from the bottom, waiting next to the gate with the rest of Team Mali.

"GOT ONE!" The crazy girl shouts in reply.

"Which one?" Eva asks as Dakota skids to a stop in the background, gasping for breath.

"Oh…I am _so_ glad I've still got a little bit of my mutation left!" She manages to say between puffs.

"Ok, before we go, models who haven't changed back into their normal clothes, do it now." Chris calls as the camera pans back over to him.

"So do we just get back on the buses or not?" Alejandro asks, walking over.

"Yep, just go and wait by the buses until everyone's ready to leave. Oh, here's Courtney."

The camera pans around to show Courtney slowly walking towards the rest of her team, still looking slightly riled up.

**Confessional – David: **

"I think I know who we're all voting for this time…I _think_."

XXXX – Plane, dining hall

The camera focuses on a bowl of gruel, zooming out to show Kat looking at a spoonful of the slop with disgust.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it…well, kind of." Dakota says reassuringly, the camera zooming out even further to accommodate her. "I still find it gross, like everyone else."

"Uh…thanks?" The shy girl replies, not really too sure on what to respond with. "I've had it once before…but it still makes me sick just looking at it…"

The camera pans over to the kitchen, zooming in through the doors and showing Gwen, Isabelle and Brick gathered around an open cupboard.

"Well, I don't know if microwaved noodles counts as dinner, but ok then." The former says, turning around with a yellow and white container in hand. "How many should we put in per heat?"

"There's nine of us…so three." The latter replies. "And should we use bowls?"

"No idea. But I don't mind having mine straight from the container."

"I'll do that too." Isabelle adds, walking around to the microwave with her own container of noodles. "What did you guys find?' She calls to off-camera.

"Uh, microwave soup?" Tyler replies as the camera pans around to show him and DJ searching through a cupboard down low.

"Oh…there's not much for a meal tonight…"

**Confessional – Isabelle: **

"I swear, we had a better meal last night. Microwave chicken and vegetables was much nicer. But noodles? And soup?" She looks at the camera in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, are all the meals for middle class microwaved or something?"

XXXX – Elimination room

A loud thunderclap plays in the background, the camera zoomed out so far that it shows the whole entire elimination room. Chris is seen waiting by the barrel, drumming his fingers on it. Another thunderclap echoes out as a flash streaks across the screen, eventually dimming down to show Team Mali seated on the bleachers.

"Alright, Team Mali." Chris begins in a serious tone. "You know the drill – vote for whoever you want to go home, and the person who receives the most votes gets booted out the no return exit instead of some tasty chocolate."

The teens look around at each other, more or less nervous.

**Confessional – Dawn: **

"Courtney must go. She has to, before she gets any worse than her aura already shows."

X

**Scott: **

"Pfft, creeping on me after the Vegas challenge." He grumbles, folding his arms and glaring out the window. "Oh, and I vote for Courtney."

XX

**Courtney: **

"Ugh, can't decide between Dakota and Scott. One's probably still messing with the challenges, and the other's a major threat in the competition…oh, whatever. Dakota's going home, whether she likes it or not."

XX

Izzy walks back to sit down on the end of the bottom bench, sitting down and looking ahead with a slightly uncertain expression.

"Chocolate time!' Chris says cheerfully, the camera panning around to show him holding up a tray of nine chocolate bars. "First one safe, Kat!"

"Phew…" Kat breathes, the first of the chocolate bars landing in her lap.

"Also safe are Scott and Eva!"

Both contestants catch a chocolate bar each, the former smirking and the latter smiling slightly.

"Geoff, Dawn! Heads up!"

"Sweet!" Geoff cheers, pulling off his hat to catch the chocolate bar, as Dawn receives hers in the background, smiling.

"David, and…Izzy!" Chris finishes, throwing two more bars across. "And then there was one. Which one of these ladies is it gonna be?"

The camera shows the last two remaining – Courtney and Dakota. The two look at each other, the former with a glare and the latter with a slightly annoyed expression.

"And as a result of this _surprising_ round of votes, the last of these delicious sweet treats goes to…Dakota!"

"WHAT?" Courtney exclaims in outrage as her now former teammate gratefully catches the last chocolate bar. "_WHAT_?" She stands up and spins around to face the others, clenching her fists. "You idiots just voted out the most important member of your team!"

"Yeah, and _who_ was the one acting like a brat?' Scott counters, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"But _I_ could have lead our team to victory! _I'm_ a suitable team leader!" As Courtney rambles, the camera pans over to behind a large totem pole near the entrance, showing Gwen and Duncan hiding behind it with containers of noodles, watching on with wide eyes.

"It's a half hour show!" Chris interrupts, only to be ignored.

"Not finished! AND most importantly," Courtney continues as the camera pans down to show Dakota, sitting bolt upright with one eye twitching. "I. Am. A. CI-"

"ENOUGH!" Dakota suddenly shouts, leaping up and glaring at the CIT with fire in her eyes.

A clattering is heard in the background, as the camera pans over to show that Leshawna, Sam, Sasha and Heather had also shown up, and are all watching on with gaping mouths.

"Didn't you _understand_ that the way you were acting would end up getting you eliminated?"

"It's a _reality show_! Of course it'll be like that at times!"

"You're lucky I kept my cool during the challenge then! And don't forget there's people on this plane, on this _team_ even, that don't like you!"

Courtney stands there, looking absolutely shocked. A parachute suddenly lands in her arms, and she turns around, resuming an angered expression again.

"Time to go!" Chris says cheerily, gesturing to the exit.

"But-"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" Dakota yells, giving her former teammate a hard push, sending her tumbling over to the open door before falling out, screaming along the way.

The room goes silent for a minute as the fame monger slowly recomposes herself, breathing heavily.

"Dakota!" Sam exclaims, running over to his girlfriend. "That was totally boss-level wicked!"

"Ooh damn, too right!" Leshawna adds, nodding.

The camera pans over to Chris, who picks up the empty tray from the floor and chucks it to the side.

"Well, folks, looks like it's the end of another totally dramatic episode!" He announces, grinning. "Who's gonna fall next time? And will Courtney's elimination affect her team in any way?"

"Don't think so." Geoff interrupts from off-camera.

"Anyway, just tune in next time for another episode of Total! Drama! World Tour! Take Two!"

XX – EXCLUSIVE CLIP!

The scene fades in to show a set of bathrooms, just as Geoff walks out, closely followed by Mike.

"Alright, let's get back to the others." The former says, starting to run, but stopping when a gasp is heard from off-camera. "Dude, you alright?" He asks, looking over his shoulder.

The camera slowly pans around to show Mike as the unknown personality, and once again, looking as confused as ever.

"So…this is a reality show, right?" The unknown personality asks, looking around.

"Oh, you're one of Mike's personalities, right?'

"I- uh…yeah, I guess."

"Then welcome to Total Drama, dude! Come on, I'll show you around a bit. Man, you've missed a heap of stuff."

The camera slowly zooms in on the toilets as the two guys walk off. Dawn pokes her head around from behind the building, a very worried expression on her face.

"Oh dear…Geoff will regret this later on…" She whispers, walking out and onto the road, just as cheering echoes out, the camera slowly panning around to show a group of fuzzy figures, although it's evident that it is Team Inca, with Sasha now wearing the blue headdress.

**WOO! How was that? And I reckon that's the best elimination ceremony I've written to date. That exclusive clip though. Oh boy, Geoff has made a massive mistake…**

**Now, my reasons for the elimination change…**

**As you may have noticed, it was originally gonna be Dakota who got the boot. But whilst writing a bratty Courtney, I realized that keeping her on with behaviour as such would just ruin her character. And I did **_**not**_** want that. So I switched the two around, and now I think I've got some fresh ideas from doing that swap. :D**

**Anyway, the next episode is still in progress, and should hopefully be done by about the end of September at the absolute latest. Enough time for me to finish it.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Load Of Loot

**Heeey people :)**

**Wow, it's only been two weeks. And for those two weeks I've been working hard out on this to get it finished ASAP. Ok, I guess I should say that I've made a new goal – have at least 500 words down for each session of writing, and a maximum of 1,000 plus. It's worked out really well for me.**

**Blah blah, don't own Total Drama or any of the OCs in the competition, all that crap. Oh, I own Sasha and Jake though.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two! Oh boy, Rio de Janeiro was a blast! With yours truly out of commission for most of the episode, Chef took over the challenge, which had the teams dressing up two chosen models in bright, feathery Carnival costumes! And man, there was drama _everywhere_! Even before the challenge! Heather went a bit _too_ far when she was stuck on the roof of the bus, and that lead to a brutal beating from Leshawna. Yeah, _that's_ when drama gets a bit out of control. Challenge-wise, however, everything seemed to run smoothly, if you count out Dakota and Courtney bickering over who's wearing what. But Team Aztec had a trick up their sleeves. And that trick earned them a challenge win! They left feeling pretty satisfied, while the others weren't so lucky, with _some_ contestants getting a bit of sunburn to boot! Team Mali hit up the last place party, and for the first time in Total Drama history, _Courtney _got an early boot! Seriously, when does that _not _happen? Well last episode it did! And oh boy, it went down as the most _dramatic_ elimination ceremony ever! That's _definitely_ one way to boost the ratings."

Chris is shown in the cockpit with Chef, looking rather excited.

"But oh man, we've got some exciting stuff coming up! Call your friends, go find your bro or sis, get some movie snacks, because it's time for another thrilling episode of Total! Drama! World Tour! Take Two!"

XXXX – Economy class

The scene fades in as the camera pans across the room, stopping once it reaches Geoff. His eyes snap open and he looks around, seeming to be confused.

"Oh darn, that's right. We lost last time." He says with a sigh. "Man, I miss first class. And it's only been a day or two at least."

On the other side of the room, Izzy slowly sits up, rubbing her back in pain.

"Ouch…" She groans. "Izzy doesn't like this."

"Whatever challenge is on today, we better win it." Eva says from off-screen, the camera eventually zooming out to accommodate her. "Just because we lost first class last time doesn't mean we can't get it back today."

XX – Middle class, Team Inca

Tyler is shown asleep on his bunk, eventually opening his eyes to see the morning light stream through the small window. He sits up and looks around, eventually spotting Maia lying on her makeshift bed, yet she is wide awake and staring right back at him.

"Hey, you're up early." He says quietly with a chuckle, getting up. "Time for a diaper change, I guess."

Maia rolls onto her back, trying to kick the fluffy white blanket off. The camera zooms out to show the wannabe jock walking over, a clean diaper in hand.

**Confessional – Tyler: **

"Man, life on the show completely changed when Maia came on. I wasn't expecting something like that to even happen! I know this is bias, but I think I'm one of her favourites. She likes everyone on the team, really. But I know both Beth and Sasha can just about always stop her from crying. Must be a girl thing." He shrugs before sliding off the toilet and going down to the floor, popping his head up after a few seconds, one eyebrow raised. "Uh, do you mind? Kinda changing a diaper here."

XXXX – First class

In the dining room, it is fairly empty apart from Bridgette sitting at the lookout window, an empty bowl on the ground next to her. The intercom suddenly crackles, causing her to look up.

"Morning everyone!" Chris says cheerily. "Today, we'll be going back to a good old schoolyard game, which I'm sure will be a heck of a blast! So get up, get yourselves fed, and get your bathing suits on while you're at it! Oh, and landing in fifteen."

The surfer girl gasps and looks around the room, remembering that all her teammates were either still in bed or in the bathroom.

"Hopefully they'll be done soon." She eventually says, getting up. "Anyone who's still in bed…I guess I'll have to wake them up."

The camera quickly pans round to the hallway, just as Zoey walks out of a bathroom, fully dressed and with a towel over her right arm.

"Wonder what today's challenge is." She says to herself before going across to her bedroom, suddenly stopping at the doorway.

"Uh…hello?" A voice calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Bridge? You up there?"

Raising an eyebrow, the indie chick walks round to the dining hall, just as Bridgette is about to walk out.

"Sorry!" She says hurriedly, stepping back.

"No, you go first." Her teammate says. "I think Geoff's down there calling for you."

"Oh!" Bridgette runs down the hallway and jogs down the stairs, where sure enough, Geoff is standing to the side, looking up at a large map with all the visited locations pinned. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Oh, hey babe!" The party guy says, turning around and grinning. "Just came to say hey, I guess. Man, feel like I haven't talked to you in ages! Being on different teams sucks big time."

"I know! But isn't that the case for a lot of the other couples as well?"

"Yeah it is. Hey, what's up with Heather? I've seen what's happened from afar, but I…don't really know why she's doing stuff like that."

"I have no idea, she's just been really grouchy the past few challenges. Either something's happened at home, or she's just…annoyed for no reason."

"Landing in ten!" Chris calls, poking his head round from behind a wall.

XX – Dining hall

The camera pans around the room, showing the various contestants seated at different tables.

"Man, am I glad I'm not eating gruel today." Duncan remarks, picking up a piece of toast with strawberry jam and biting into it. "Is that stuff even _nutritious_?"

"I don't want to know." Gwen replies, retching back in disgust at the thought. "Anyway, where's the rest of our team?" The camera zooms out to show that the two are alone at their table. "I'm pretty sure everyone's woken up now. I saw Leshawna and Sierra on the way here, and I know some of the other guys are in the shower..."

Isabelle walks on-screen, her shoulders still looking slightly red from the previous episode.

"Sleeping with sunburn _sucks._" She complains, rubbing her eyes. "And it's starting to peel as well. _So_ not fun!"

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"I'm actually quite surprised that I didn't end up getting burnt back in Rio de Janeiro. But still, wherever we're going this time better not be as hot."

Chris suddenly bursts in, startling the goth.

"Ha, yeah, wait until the episode _after_ for that one!" He says with a chuckle.

"Get _out_." Gwen snaps, pushing him out of the confessional.

"HEY! Geez, what is it with you and Duncan this season?"

"What? You've suffered worse than that, McLean!" Duncan can be heard exclaiming from somewhere down the hallway. "How many times have you been knocked over by Chef? Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Gwen slams the confessional door shut and sighs, looking out the window.

XX

The camera pans over to one of the other tables, where Beth and DJ are already seated and eating – the former a bowl of cornflakes, and the latter a piece of toast with honey on it.

"You know what's great?" The farm girl asks, putting her spoon down. "That we haven't lost since the challenge in New Zealand."

"We haven't won since the challenge at Camp Wawanakwa though, which _was_ our first win of the season," Jake puts in as he walks on-screen, "so here's to this challenge."

"Yeah…whatever we're doing." DJ says, shrugging.

The three remain silent for a few seconds before the intercom crackles, causing them to look up.

"Attention ye landlubbers!" Chris announces in his pirate accent. "We be at least two miles east of our destination, so all ye better be waitin' down on the deck to walk the plank!"

"Can't the man just drop that accent already?" Leshawna exclaims, the camera eventually panning around to show her standing at the entrance.

"Just get down to the elimination area in like five minutes." The host nonchalantly adds, now speaking normally. "And to whoever's down a few people, go wake up your lazy teammates before Chef gets his ice buckets out. Or tell them to hurry up in the shower."

"Is everyone awake?" Gwen asks, standing up. "Well, on our team, I guess."

"Yep, just checked after coming back from the shower. Everyone's up." The sister with 'tude replies, walking over to the kitchen counter and looking over it. "Well darn it, there's no blackberry jam left! Guess its marmalade today."

"Aw, what?" Sasha exclaims, walking in from the left with Maia. "No blackberry jam?"

"Nuh-uh. Jar's completely empty."

"Well you guys are pretty lucky to be having toast, I guess." Dakota says with a sigh, the camera panning over to show her standing at the counter with an empty bowl.

"Yeah, guess so. But damn, feels like ages since we last had decent food!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Girl, think of it this way. Gruel for just half a week's more tolerable than for a whole entire week."

"I really don't like bringing this up…but Team Victory was way worse than that." DJ puts in, shaking his head.

"Hoo boy, don't even need to remind me 'bout that!"

Sierra suddenly sprints in from the right, looking rather excited.

"Omg, guys, we're going to a holiday resort!" She babbles, leaping up and down.

"We're…what?" Jake exclaims after swallowing a spoonful of muesli.

"Look out the window! It's on an island and the water's bright blue!"

**Confessional – Dakota: **

"Uh...when did Chris of all people decide to take us to a holiday resort? It just doesn't sound right...unless the challenge is at the resort."

XXXX – Middle class, Team Inca

"Whoa, dude!" Tyler exclaims, peering out the window. "Check this out!"

Katie, Sadie and Cameron run over, and gasp in amazement.

"Is that, like, some kind of resort?" The former of the three asks, pointing towards a fairly oval-shaped island.

"I think it is." Sadie replies, pressing her nose against the glass. "But omigosh, it looks _awesome_! Hey, didn't Chris say that we have to, like, get into our bathing suits?"

The skinny BFF looks down at herself, realizing that she had gotten fully dressed.

"Whoops…better go and change, like, now."

XX – Elimination area

The camera shows Chris waiting by the drum barrel, as contestants slowly fade in, the first few being Anne Maria, Isabelle, Logan and Geoff. Then, more contestants start to appear, all dressed in their bathing suits. Maia is eventually heard crying as she is seen wrapped up in a white blanket with Beth, who is gently bouncing in order to calm her down.

Eventually, all the contestants have arrived, and the camera slowly pans across them as Izzy and Dawn join the crowd.

"Alright everyone, it's a jump into the sea!" Chris announces, grinning.

"How deep will it be?" Beth worriedly asks, still trying to quieten Maia. "And how high's the jump?"

"What? Oh. Dang it, sorry. Keep forgetting we've got someone on board who can't do that. Make it at least a walk down some stairs and into ankle-deep water…but not for everyone else!"

"Wait, what?" Cody exclaims, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep, the rest of you are jumping! First up get the best splash!"

"Oh, the Lightning's got this one!" Lighting cheers, running forward and diving off, closely followed suit by David.

"Come on, people! Let's go!" The host calls after checking his watch.

"WOOHOO! Izzy loves this!" Izzy shouts, cannonballing off with her signature battle cry.

"Oh, what the heck? I'm going down there!" Bridgette says with a shrug and a grin. "Who's with me?"

XX – Water

The camera focuses on the fairly still water, which breaks as Lightning and David resurface. In the background, Izzy can be seen landing in the water with a splash.

"Dang!" David exclaims, looking ahead. "This is some resort!"

The camera quickly pans around to show the island resort, which is dotted with clumps of palm trees. In the middle of the island, there are many buildings, the majority of them being single storey.

"This place is sha-mazing!" Lightning remarks, nodding his head in approval before looking up in shock. "LOOK OUT!" He shouts.

The two guys dive to the side as a figure streamlines into the water, making a nearly silent splash.

"NICE ONE, BRIDGE!" Geoff shouts from above, eventually tumbling in a few feet behind as Bridgette resurfaces.

"Phew. That's one way to feel refreshed." She says with a slight giggle as another figure zooms past in perfect form, fully submerging in the water. "Nice one...whoever that was?"

"Me." Celeste replies after resurfacing. "Ahh, the water's good. Not too cold."

"Come on, guys!" The surfer girl calls up to the plane. "It'll wake you up!"

"WOOHOOOOO!" A voice yells from above, catching the attention of both girls.

"Oh man, here comes Leshawna!" Geoff exclaims, hurriedly swimming across the camera view.

The camera quickly pans over to a rather empty space, just as Leshawna lands in the water, sending a fairly large wave off to the left.

"WHOA!" Bridgette shouts as she and Celeste are swept towards the shoreline, eventually washing up on the sand, both face down. "Well that's one way to get to shore." She remarks, lifting her head up.

"I'll say." Duncan puts in, the camera panning around to show him upside down and with his back against a palm tree.

Celeste slowly pulls herself up and looks over to her left, eyes slightly widening in surprise.

"Are you alright?" She asks, the camera zooming out to accommodate a dripping wet Leshawna flopping onto the sand.

"Hoo boy, I'm alright!" The sister with 'tude replies, rolling onto her back. "Damn, that woke me up like a cup of coffee."

Multiple splashes are heard in the background, and the camera pans over to show four people resurfacing at once – Jake, Sierra, Mike and Alejandro.

"Omg, this resort is so cool!" The uber-fan squeals, immediately swimming over to shore.

The three guys look up at the resort, all seeming rather impressed with it.

"Ah, _bueno._" The Spaniard says, sighing. "But why are we at a holiday resort of all places?"

"Beats me." Mike replies, shrugging.

XX – Plane

Katie and Sadie run towards the exit and both jump off with a squeal, just as the camera pans over to the remaining contestants.

"Alright, who's next?" Chris asks, walking over. "You'll all have to go eventually, y'know."

"I'll go." Eva says, walking across the screen. "Not that I didn't want to earlier. I was just waiting until I felt like going."

"I second that, I guess." Brick adds, putting a hand up and starting to walk to the exit.

"Come _on_, people!" The host complains as the two aforementioned teens jump off. "It's a half hour show, and _still_ over half of you haven't jumped yet?"

All of a sudden, a deep, thundering sound can be heard as the majority of the contestants remaining make haste for the exit, some jumping off three at a time. Eventually, it leaves the elimination room rather empty.

"Well that was fast." Beth remarks, sitting in the bleachers with Maia, who had ceased her crying.

XX – Water

"IT'S RAINING PEOPLE!" Geoff shouts, scrambling out of the water as Katie and Sadie do the same thing in the background.

"What the- whoa!" Leshawna exclaims, looking out to the ocean as the camera pans around, showing many figures whizzing past and landing in the water with numerous splashes. "Well, whatever Chris did, that's one way to get 'em off the plane!"

A coughing and spluttering echoes out, causing the sister with 'tude to look behind her, just as Gwen crawls out of the water, a small orange starfish stuck to her hair.

"What now?" She asks, pulling the starfish off and flinging it back into the ocean. "We've jumped off a plane, got ourselves soaked, and then Chris wants us to do a challenge?"

"It might be another decent one." Bridgette puts in, sitting on the sand with her legs stretched out. "Something tells me it's got nothing to do with building sandcastles or races. Although this place _does_ seem small enough for a race around the island. Where is this anyway?"

Another couple of figures wash up onto the sand – Cameron and Tyler.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is somewhere in the South Pacific…" The former mutters, looking up at the resort. "Which island it is, however…that's what I don't know."

"Dude, just wait until Chris gets down here." Tyler says, lifting his head up. "Of course he'll know."

"That's true."

**Confessional – Cameron: **

"Well…I think I _might_ know where we are. It's the name that's got me thinking." He taps his chin, looking up in thought.

XXXX – Plane

"Alright, three people left, two of them jumping." Chris says, looking up. "Oh, come on! There's only so much we can fit into one episode!" He complains as the camera pans over to DJ and Sasha, both looking rather scared. "You guys jumped off the plane before!"

"Yeah, but that was with _parachutes_." Sasha interrupts, stepping back. "I'm not going without one of those! I don't like freefalling!"

"I'm not jumpin' full stop!" DJ puts in, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Guys, you're jumping into _water_." Beth reminds them, walking over. "It's not like you're landing on a bed of nails."

Silence infiltrates the room, and after a few seconds, the bubbly twin hesitantly walks forward, slowly but surely moving over to the entrance. She gulps as she looks down to the water, where several of the other contestants look up expectantly at her.

"C'MON, SASHA!" Jake can be heard calling from below.

"T-That's a thousand feet, right?" The brickhouse stammers, poking his head out.

"_Almost_." Chris replies, grinning. "About twenty plus feet off."

"No. I can't do this! I can't!" DJ squeezes his eyes shut tight, before opening them in surprise, looking down towards Sasha, who had grabbed his hand.

"But _we_ can." She says with a smile. "Even if it's terrifying."

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"There's one thing that I always, _always_ go by in situations like this – when a frightening task, like conquering a fear, is making you prevent yourself from doing it…then _never_ do it alone. In fact, why didn't I think of that before everyone else jumped?"

X

**Beth: **

"Aww, how romantic! Ok, I _know_ those two will be together by the end of the season. There's no denying it."

XX

DJ looks ahead, contemplating what his teammate said for a few seconds, before smiling.

"Then let's do this." He says, newfound confidence in his voice.

XX – Water

Everyone is looking up to the plane, whether they were on the island or still in the water. Suddenly, the two figures standing at the exit finally jump off.

"YEAH!" Tyler cheers, leaping up and pumping his fist. "THEY DID IT!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squeal, jumping up and down.

Just at that moment, a splash echoes out as the camera pans around to show Jake turning his head away from a spray of water. Sasha resurfaces merely a few seconds later, shooting out a fountain of water from her mouth.

"Phew…" She breathes, looking around. "Wait a second…I'm not on the plane anymore. I-I jumped off! I did it!"

"NICE ONE, GUYS!" Beth can be heard shouting from the plane.

The camera pans over to the island, just as DJ washes up on the shore, almost immediately leaping up to his hands and knees.

"Man, that's refreshing…" He begins, looking back. "Wait…d-did I just jump off the plane?'

"Dude, you did!' Geoff replies, walking over to his friend. "You sure as heck did! Whoa-ho, heads up!" He chuckles, pointing off-camera.

"DJ!" A voice excitedly calls.

The brickhouse pulls himself up and turns around, just as Sasha runs on-screen, leaping up and hugging him.

"We did it!" She cheers, grinning.

Not sure what to do, DJ hugs her back, eventually smiling at the thought of his accomplishment.

Geoff steps back to where Duncan is waiting, and nudges him. He winks in response, smirking.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Hahaha, oh man! I think the big guy might have _finally_ found a special someone!"

XX

"Alright, that's everyone!" Chris can be heard announcing from the plane with the megaphone. "Please assemble in your teams on the island. Oh, and what island is it, you ask? Well, this holiday resort is known to most as Treasure Island, which is part of the bigger South Pacific nation known as Fiji!"

"Fiji?" Lightning exclaims, sitting under a palm tree. "Sha-sweet!" He leaps up and runs over to where most of the contestants are milling around, as others also walk in from different directions, looking out for their teammates.

XX – Five minutes later

The camera focuses on a pair of feet stepping off the last of a fairly makeshift set of stairs, then zooming out to show Beth and the rest of her team, with Katie now holding Maia. Chris walks down the stairs and stops at the bottom.

"Ok everyone," he begins cheerily, folding his arms, "today's gonna bring some reminiscence from school."

"Yeah, no one wants to think about school right now." Heather interrupts, glaring at the host, who ignores her.

"Who knows the game 'capture the flag?" He asks, prompting a lot of excited 'yeses' from just about all the contestants. "Well that's great then, cause it's your challenge for the day!"

"Awesome!" Geoff cheers, pumping a fist. "So how's it working on here?"

"Pretty easy. Each team will be placed at a different point on the island – which will be somewhere along the beach, and each point will be fairly equidistant within each other. And don't worry, this place got _plenty_ of notice about our arrival, so everyone's been sent back to the mainland for the day, _including_ staff. They get a free boat transfer there and back out of it too, if some of you must know."

Several sighs ripple through the large group, all relieved that there would be no encounters with strangers, or if it were to be possible, obsessed Total Drama fans.

"Now, you probably all know the rules to this game, so I'm just gonna go over them quickly. You get a certain amount of 'treasure', and you have to guard it. Opposing team members will take the chance to run out to your home base and grab some, which _does_ have to be one piece at a time – don't grab three at once. Tag them out, and you've got a prisoner. Miss them _completely_, and you lose some of your stash."

"Question, but what will we be using for treasure?" Sam asks, raising a hand.

"Oh, you'll have a bunch of mini bean bags or hacky sacks." Chris replies, shrugging. "Production team couldn't think of anything better. They're already waiting at each of the four home bases. Thirty per station."

"Thirty?" Jake exclaims.

"That's quite a lot for capture the flag." Sasha adds, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but the game would be over and done with in ten minutes if there were only four or five for each team." Chris continues. "Anyhoo, the deal with freeing a prisoner – one person from whichever team has to sneak over to their teammate's hostage, avoid getting tagged, and bring them back. Oh yeah, and once you grab a piece of treasure, or free your teammate…you _cannot_ be tagged. Basically a free run back to home base."

"Can we start already?" A somewhat impatient Zoey asks, looking eager to get started with the challenge.

"Not yet! And, last but not least, whichever team has the most treasure at the end wins the challenge. _Now_ you can get started. Team Mali, stay here. Team Zulu, go along the beach and around the corner. Team Aztec, go around to the other end of the island. And Team Inca, cut through the accommodation grounds and across to the pool."

**Confessional – Izzy: **

"Oh, boy, Izzy's gonna totally rock this challenge! Popping out from the trees and scaring everyone off sounds like a fun way to get treasure!"

X

**Jake: **

"I've played this game a few times in recent years. It's quite fun. Except when you break your arm doing it." He winces at the memory.

X

**Anne Maria: **

"Well, as long as tagging people out doesn't involve getting mah nails dirty, then I'm cool with it." She shrugs.

XXXX – Horizon pool, Team Inca

The camera shows a stunning pool with a rock path going across the middle, and a view of the ocean in the background. It zooms in on the left as Sasha walks on-screen, looking at the pool in wonder.

"Wow…" She breathes. "This is definitely the most interesting pool I'll ever see."

"I know, right?" Beth adds, joining her at the edge of the pool. "Hey, there's the treasure!" She cheers, pointing towards a shady area where a large bowl of hacky sacks and bean bags are piled in.

"Omigosh, that's, like, the perfect place to put Maia!" Sadie exclaims, walking on-screen with Katie, Cameron and Jake not far behind, the former of the three still holding Maia.

"We'd probably have to move the bowl though." Cameron says. "It looks like a plastic one, so it'll be no big deal."

"I'll do it." Sasha volunteers, running over to the bowl and pushing it at least a couple of feet to the right as Katie walks over and gently unravels the white blanket, placing it on the ground before laying Maia down on it.

"So what's the deal with all those bean bags and stuff?" Tyler asks, already sitting at the edge of the pool. "Who's guarding, I mean."

"Well whoever's looking after Maia possibly can, and we'll need one other." Beth replies. "We'll swap every five minutes or so. Then we can all have a go at both attacking and guarding."

"Sounds good to me." DJ says, shrugging. "There's ten of us here, so it should work well."

XX – Team Aztec

Zoey, Logan and Bridgette are seen running, the camera zooming out to show the rest of their team running not far behind.

"There it is!" The latter shouts, pointing to a blue plastic bowl with hacky sacks and bean bags. "Hey, what's that?"

The camera zooms in on the bowl, eventually showing a strange grey object that seems to be of an indefinite shape wedged under it.

"I have no idea." Zoey replies, shaking her head as she skids to a stop in front of the bowl. She bends down and pulls the object out from underneath, which turns out to be a game console of some sort. "Oh, it's a game console." She says flatly.

"Wait, game console?" Sam exclaims, a smile forming on his face. "Oh man, awesome! Wonder what game it's got in it."

"Ok, I know game consoles are fun, but you might want to focus on the challenge once it gets underway." Cody interrupts, tapping the gamer on the shoulder.

"Oh…heheh, true."

"Don't take it away with you either." Logan adds. "Think of the poor kid who could have lost it. That aside, how are we doing this?"

"I'm thinking that the faster people should be good with running out to steal." Trent suggests. "And I think we all know who would be good for that."

"Lightning." Heather, Celeste, Cody and Zoey all say at the same time.

"Oh yeah, the Lightning's got this one in the bag!" Lightning cheers, stepping forward and pumping his fist.

"Who else wants to do it?' Bridgette asks, looking around at the rest of her teammates. "If no one wants to, then I will, I guess."

"Count me in." Celeste adds, raising a hand. "And then sometime during the challenge, I think we should switch. Don't want the same people on attack for the whole time. Except him, of course." She jerks a thumb towards Lightning.

"Ok…then what? The rest of us defend?" Zoey continues, shrugging.

"Pretty much." Cody replies, looking ahead.

"ATTENTION!" Chris yells through the megaphone from some distance away. "Prepare yourselves, for the challenge is about to start!"

The teens look around at each other in slight shock, then running to their positions.

"I'll run as well, since there's heaps of defenders and only three attackers." Logan quickly volunteers. "But not yet."

"Ok, so who's taking what team?" Heather asks, stepping back towards the bowl.

XX – Team Zulu

"Ok, make it like relay style." Duncan says, the rest of the team gathered around him. "Two or three people go, steal treasure, come back and…I guess tag someone else to go."

"And if we get caught?' Brick asks.

"We just send someone else off to try and find whichever team caught one of us."

"On your marks, people!" Chris shouts, once again through the megaphone.

"Go, go, go!" Alejandro hisses as he, Sierra and Brick jog forward, stopping by a slanted palm tree and preparing to run.

"Get set…" The host continues, a mini trumpet fanfare playing in the background as the eyes of the three teens narrow. "GO!"

The music picks up as they run off, with Sierra diverting through the trees, Brick running ahead along the beach, and Alejandro going in a similar direction to the uber-fan.

The camera pans back to the six remaining teens as they step back towards the red bowl, ready to pounce on any opposition who happened to sneak up.

**Confessional – Isabelle: **

"Is it alright to say I felt really nervous for this challenge? I don't really know why, but when an opponent could suddenly burst out of the trees or come around the corner, it's…kinda freaky. I guess half the time it wouldn't be expected?"

XXXX – Team Mali

"GUYS, I CAN SEE SOMEONE!" Izzy yells from up a tree. "I THINK IT'S LIGHTNING!"

"Lightning?" Geoff exclaims, his eyes widening in shock. "Oh crap! How are we gonna catch him?"

"I don't know!" Dakota replies, shaking her head vigorously. "If Eva was defending for this part, then she could have done it!"

"Wait, he's gone…" Izzy says, trailing off. "He's like not headed for here at all now!"

"Oh…well what now?" The fame monger asks, turning around. "Uh oh, here's Katie!"

The camera whirls around to show that sure enough, Katie is sprinting towards them, a determined look on her face.

"Izzy!" Geoff calls up the tree, eyes darting between the oncoming opposition and the treasure bowl.

"On it!" Izzy shouts back in reply, somersaulting down and taking a two-footed landing just as the skinny BFF skids to a stop merely a few feet away from her competition.

"Whoa…" She begins, suddenly looking unsure. "Well, I guess it's time to, like, _really_ put my cheerleading skills to the max!"

"Oh man…" The party guy breathes, stepping closer to the bowl.

The two girls stare each other down, the camera slowly panning around them. Izzy has a competitive glare on, while Katie still looks a bit nervous. Eventually, the nervous expression changes to a somewhat confident one.

"It's on." She says with a smirk.

The crazy girl grins manically and leaps up, ready to tag. But, suddenly, Katie dives underneath, as her opponent's expression changes from determined to completely shocked as she face-plants in the sand.

"Ow!" She exclaims, pulling herself up and looking back, just as Katie skips past, a green hacky sack in hand.

"Thanks for the loot!" She calls sunnily, bursting into giggles as she progressed to a run.

"Guys, Alejandro's headed our way!" Dakota exclaims, straining her eyes to look ahead.

XX – Team Inca

"There! There!" Cameron hurriedly exclaims, pointing towards the right as the camera pans around to show Celeste _and_ Brick both running up, the latter slightly further ahead than the former.

"Go!" Sasha shouts as she and DJ run forward, then diverging off to attack.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Katie asks as she runs up, throwing the hacky sack into the treasure bowl. "Omigosh, two people at once!"

The camera pans around to show Sasha and Celeste, who are both running towards each other. The latter dives to the side as the former leaps forward, only just managing to grab her opponent's lower legs in the nick of time as they tumble to the ground.

"Phew…" She breathes, pulling herself up.

"Whoa! Team Inca have their first two prisoners already!" Chris announces over the megaphone as DJ and Brick walk past in the background, the latter most probably having been caught. "_And_ Team Aztec! You guys have a surprise attacker!"

Celeste looks up at the last sentence, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Crap." She says, leaping up.

"What is it?" Katie asks, walking over.

"The surprise attacker – I think it's Dawn."

XX – Team Aztec

"Wait…what?" Heather exclaims, looking as confused as ever.

"He means that Dawn is somewhere nearby!" Zoey hisses, slowly backing up in the background, presumably moving closer to the treasure bowl. "She could be behind any of the trees nearby right now!"

"Oh…well, that's bad."

The camera zooms out to show Logan, Cody, Trent, Noah and Sam also circled around the bowl, with even the latter two looking very focussed, not knowing when the moonchild would suddenly appear.

"Where is she?" The queen B mutters in annoyance, just as the musical jingle rings out. "_Great_…"

"It's time to sing, kiddies!" Chris shouts through the megaphone. "Get those feet moving like we're back in the eighties!"

_(An upbeat, 80s drumming tune starts playing in the background as the camera pans around the seven alert teens, the music suddenly bursting into life)_

_Sam: Why is this,  
So hard? (He scratches his head as he glares into the trees) _

_Cody: (his eyes are darting round) I'm betting,  
My cards,  
She's hiding, but where? (shrugs) _

_Heather: In the trees over there! (points frantically to the trees, just as Dawn eventually runs out) _

_XX – Team Zulu_

_Isabelle: (looks around) I've got a feeling,  
We need another person to run!_

_Gwen: (gazes ahead and spots Alejandro coming back) Who else is going?  
Although it's not my kind of- fun…_

_(The camera quickly pans around as Duncan heads off to the right, then panning back to Gwen, who shrugs and takes the left side)_

_Leshawna: Today we gotta win this- _OOF! _(face plants on the ground as Lightning narrowly dodges the attack) _

_Anne Maria: Win- HEY! (crosses her arms indignantly as Lightning quickly grabs a bean bag from behind and jogs off, grinning with glee) We can't just hit and miss!_

_XX – Team Mali_

_Dakota: Whoa!  
Down low! (points to the ground as the camera pans around to show Sasha flat on the ground behind a tree) _

_Izzy: (in a whisper) I'm gonna do this slow!_

_Geoff: Keep,  
That beat (steps aside as David runs on-screen with a hacky sack in hand)  
Few more and we'll be sweet!_

_David: This game  
We'll claim (runs off) _

_Izzy: (stands at the bottom of the tree, seeming to have lost Sasha) I think we could win this!_

_Sasha (sprints out from the trees, giggling) Win what?_

_Mike: (runs in from the left with a bean bag in hand) Come on, give it all we got! (quickly steps back as Sasha runs off with a hacky sack, still giggling) _

_XX – Team Inca_

_DJ: Need,  
That speed (dives to tag Zoey, who only just moves out of the way)  
Really working my feet_

_Tyler: Right,  
This time (runs across the camera view with a hacky sack in hand as Zoey runs off with Celeste) _

_Sasha (stops by a tree and looks back, noticing Duncan running towards them) Come on, get this in line! (chucks a bean bag over before doing a swift 180 as Tyler joins her)_

_Beth: (stands up, leaving Maia still lying on the blanket) Loose!  
Too loose! (runs over to join her teammates) _

_XX – Team Aztec_

_Bridgette: (skids to a halt as Dawn nimbly ducks past, still empty handed) We just gotta win, we just gotta win_

_Cody: Oh we better win, oh we better win… (runs forward as the camera slowly zooms in on a figure gradually moving closer – Gwen) _

_Heather: We are gonna win, we are gonna win (dives forward to try and tag Dawn, who is keeping the rest of the team busy as well) We just gotta- We just gotta win this! (looks behind and gasps, leaping up and running forward just as Gwen lazily grabs a hacky sack and walks off…end of song) _

"Oh, COME ON!" Heather shouts, clenching her fists.

"Wait, we lost another one?" Logan exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yep…" The queen B grumbles in reply before noticing that Dawn was within easy reach – and not looking behind. "Aha!" She says triumphantly, grabbing the moonchild's ankle.

"Oh…" Dawn sighs, finally defeated. "Well done, I guess. I wasn't expecting to get tagged out."

"Prisoner count!" Chris shouts through the megaphone. "Team Aztec have just got one, Team Zulu…now have nobody. Team Mali…also nobody. And Team Inca have got one…wait, no, two again! Man, those guys are taking this game by storm!"

"Well that's great." Cody groans, slapping his head in frustration. "Guess it's me going out to save someone next." He runs off to the right, just as Zoey and Celeste arrive.

"What did we miss?" The former of the two girls asks.

XX – Team Inca

"Ok, I'm going out again!" Sasha calls, running off into the trees.

"Guys, did Tyler come back?" Beth asks, walking over to the treasure bowl where DJ, Katie and Sadie are waiting.

"No…" The latter of the three replies, looking around. "But didn't, like, Jake or Cameron go out to find him?"

"Yeah, one of them did." Katie replies. "Omigosh, here's…someone?"

The camera pans around to the trees, just as Leshawna runs out from behind one, heading straight for the treasure bowl.

"Whoa!" DJ exclaims, spinning around to get ready to attack, looking slightly nervous. "Wait…oh." He says flatly as the camera pans around to show the sister with 'tude stopping next to Isabelle, who sat cross-legged on the ground with Kat next to her.

"Come on girl, let's get you back." She says, pulling her teammate up as a somewhat feminine scream echoes out. "Who the _heck_ was that?"

"Look out!" Sadie exclaims, pointing to the trees.

The camera pans around to show Cody leaping out from behind a tree, with Sasha in hot pursuit.

"Hoo boy, I'm outta here!" Leshawna shouts, running off with Isabelle in tow.

Running along the pool, Cody takes a sharp turn to the right, only to slip on the tiles and fall in. Taking the same turn, Sasha goes around in a tight circle before losing her balance and stumbling in.

"Ooh…" Tyler winces as he runs on-screen with Jake. "Looks like I missed a lot."

"Yep, you sure did." DJ replies, shaking his head as he looks out to the pool. "Oh…you ok?" He asks as the camera pans around to show Sasha, her face beet red in embarrassment.

"I-I…lost my bikini bottoms…" She stammers as Cody resurfaces with a cyan blue pair of bikini bottoms on his head. "Oh…" She quickly pulls them off.

"What- oh." The tech geek says once he realizes what happened. "That's…awkward. And I'm probably tagged too." He leaps out of the water and shuffles over to a shaded spot, plummeting down onto it and sighing.

"Omigosh, I remember when that happened to me!" Katie laments, slightly reddening at the memory. "_And_ this really hot guy had my bikini bottoms!"

"Oh no, that's, like, the most embarrassing thing ever!" Sadie replies, her hands flying to her mouth. "Ooh, and this one time…"

As the two BFFs go on with their conversation, the camera pans around to show Cody staring glumly down towards the sand, but looks up with a slight smile as Kat shuffles over to join him.

**Confessional – Cody: **

"That's not the first time that's happened to me. I come up out of the water…and whoop de doo, got somebody's bathing suit on my head. One time it was my own bathing suit. Now _that_ was embarrassing." He cringes, then sitting upright. "I hope Sierra doesn't know that."

XXXX – Team Zulu

The camera pans around, showing a bit of a mess – the treasure bowl was knocked over, with several leaves presumably shaken off a palm tree. Isabelle and Leshawna are seen sitting in the water, looking like they had the wind knocked out of them.

"What even happened?" The former chokes out, painfully pulling herself up to a standing position.

"I guess that's what you get when Eva bowls everyone over just to get a damn bean bag." The latter replies, rolling her eyes.

"I cannot argue with that." Alejandro puts in, the camera panning around to show him face down on the ground with his legs up in the air. "But I think that as vigilant we are being, we still need to step up our game."

"Yeah, we're trying, but not hard enough." Gwen continues, poking her head out from behind a tree further back. "Whenever the next person comes is beyond me, though."

The camera slowly pans to the right as Duncan runs on-screen, stopping when he sees the mess.

"Lemme guess. Izzy?" He asks, gesturing to the fallen treasure bowl.

"No, Eva." The Spaniard corrects, pulling himself up.

"Oh dang…"

"Wait, where's Sierra?" Isabelle asks, walking over to the two guys. "She was here when I went out, but now she's not."

"Being held captive somewhere." The delinquent replies, shrugging. "I'll go out again. Can't be bothered stuffing around here." He runs off to the right as Brick runs on in the opposite direction.

XX – Team Mali

The camera focuses on Geoff, who is holding up a tourist info pamphlet to his face.

"Man, this place is totally wicked!" He says with a chuckle, pulling the pamphlet down and suddenly gasping. "Oh hey, it's you again!"

"Uh, yeah, back." A voice says, the camera panning around to show Mike, but of course, it's not Mike.

"Sweet! So this place is…oh, Treasure Island, which is part of Fiji. Hey, just check this thing out, it's got everything you need to know about this place!" Geoff throws the pamphlet over to 'Mike', who catches it with one hand. "Oh yeah, the challenge is capture the flag. You heard of that one?"

"I don't think so…but it sounds familiar."

"Ok, cool!" The party guy looks to his right, his eyes widening in surprise. "Well, I'd love to tell you the rules, but I've gotta go tag out someone!" He darts off-screen, the camera then panning across to catch up with him, and also accommodate Duncan, who had stopped a few metres away.

"You got Sierra?" He asks.

"Oh…uh, no we don't." Geoff replies, shrugging. "Sorry dude."

"Well I might just go grab a bean bag while I'm here."

"Whoa, not so fast!"

The two guys circle around each other, both mockingly reaching out to punch the other's faces and ducking to avoid a 'punch'. After doing that for at least five seconds, the delinquent spots an opening and ducks past, only to skid to a sudden stop as he sees 'Mike', who is still reading the pamphlet.

"Holy crap." He breathes before doing a swift 180 and sprinting off, leaving Geoff looking rather baffled.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

He sits on the toilet seat in the foetal position, eyes wide with fear.

"Th-that better not be who I thought it was!"

XXXX – Team Aztec

"Ok, someone else go!" Heather says as she stops in front of the treasure bowl, chucking a hacky sack in. "Wait…when did Sam disappear?"

"He never went anywhere…" Noah replies, looking around as the camera zooms out to show that there is indeed no sign of Sam. "Ok, maybe he did. But where? As far as I know, no one captured him…right?"

"You guys talking about Sam's whereabouts? Because I swear I saw him here when Dawn pretty much snuck up on us." Trent adds, running in from the left with Bridgette.

"Hang on a second…" The queen B interrupts, a tone of suspicion in her voice. "Is that gaming console still here?"

"Uh…no it isn't." The surfer girl replies. "I saw Zoey put it down by that tree there." She points to a short palm tree behind Noah. "And I told her it would be fine there."

The four teens go silent, realizing that they themselves had made a big mistake.

"Oh crap…" Heather groans, flopping onto the sand. "We should have just given it to Chris."

"That's what happens when you have a hard-core gamer on your team." The cynic says, shaking his head. "It's just like back at home for me. You'd have to literally hide any gaming console away from my younger brother, no matter what it is."

"Dang, he's got it real bad." The musician remarks, walking past the treasure bowl. "Anyway, I'll go out and try to find Sam. I think he could be captured, but then just sat down behind a tree and started playing on the game console or something like that." He runs off-screen, just as Lightning runs in from the other end.

"Sha-score!" He cheers, stopping by the bowl and dumping a hacky sack in, and then taking off again in the direction he came from.

XX – Team Zulu

"Take it easy, soldier." Brick says, the camera zooming out to show him standing next to a still terrified Duncan curled up on the sand. "Easy."

"What the _heck_ had enough guts to scare someone like _you_?" Gwen asks, walking over and sitting down on her knees.

"M-more like who." The delinquent stammers in reply. "They're b-b-bad news. N-need to warn-"

"Ok, just calm _down_. I know you're freaked out about…whoever you saw, but there's still a challenge going on, and we still have the chance to win this thing."

"IZZY! IZZY'S COMING!" Isabelle yells from off-screen, the camera eventually panning over to her.

"Crap." The goth mutters, leaping up and running over to her frantic teammate. "Oh god…and Lightning! All hands on deck, guys! All hands on deck!" She calls back as Alejandro and Leshawna join them.

**Confessional – Leshawna: **

"Dang, I thought that an attack from Izzy wouldn't be a big deal. Then I remember she's nuts and like a real sneaky cat. _Then_ Lightning shows up." She slaps her head in frustration. "Hoo boy…this one's gonna take a while."

XX

The camera pans across as it shows Izzy leaping and flipping through the tops of the trees, bending the odd one slightly as she does so.

"YEEHA!" She hollers, somersaulting from a tree and landing feet first on the ground as Lightning stops a few feet behind, a confident smirk on his face.

"You are sha-surrounded!" He says, stepping closer.

"How so?" Alejandro asks, the camera panning over to him.

Anne Maria, who is slightly further in front of the Spaniard, turns around and points off-screen.

"Oh. Crap." Matt groans, spinning around to face the newer arrival – Sasha. "Now what do we do?"

XX – Time lapse

The camera zooms up from one corner of the island to show the majority of it, with some parts not being shown.

Contestants are seen running or walking between teams, with some chases breaking out, and even a small tussle between Gwen and Heather, who are both captives of Team Mali.

(End of time lapse)

XX – Team Inca

A lot of time has passed (due to the time lapse) as the camera pans around, showing DJ, Jake, Katie, Sadie and Cameron waiting around. The treasure bowl is also rather full, and a slightly downcast Sierra sits off to the side, having been caught earlier. Additionally, Maia had fallen asleep on her blanket.

"Alright, people!" Chris shouts through the megaphone. "The challenge is now…officially finished! Time to send your prisoners back home and go count up your load o' loot! Oh, and if you're in the middle of your free run – then sorry, but you gotta give the treasure back."

"Omigosh, finally!" Katie exclaims, yet in a hushed voice. "So, like, how are we doing it?"

"I think that each of us should grab so many, count them up, and then we add our totals together." Cameron replies, walking over to the treasure bowl as Sierra is seen jogging away in the background, now looking happier. "But since we of course don't know how many we have yet, then maybe three or four of us should count."

"Yeah, good idea." DJ adds, nodding. "So, uh, I'll do it, and…who else?"

"Wait, what's the deal with counting?" Sasha asks as she runs on-screen, closely followed by Beth, B and Tyler.

"Oh, just a few of us adding up random amounts of stuff and then adding all those together."

"Ok then. I'll help out with that."

B nods his head, giving a thumbs up to the brickhouse and then pointing to the treasure bowl.

"And I guess I'll be the last one." The bubble boy says, raising a hand. "Let's get started."

The four teens gather around the bowl, the camera then panning over to Katie and Sadie.

"Ok, so I, like, _really_ don't wanna do this." The former says, a worried expression.

"You'll be fine! I had to do this, like, tons of times with my little cousin!" The latter reassures, giggling. "He slept a _lot_. And still does…"

Gulping slightly, Katie bends down and carefully wraps the edges of the blanket around Maia, and gently picks her up. Fortunately, she doesn't stir.

"It worked!" Sadie whispers, grinning. "Wait a second…" her face suddenly falls as she brings a hand to her nose, "has she, like, pooped her diaper or something?"

XX – Team Mali

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen…" Geoff mutters as he pulls each of the bean bags and hacky sacks out one by one. "Fourteen, fifteen…"

The camera pans around the area, showing the rest of the team either minding their own business or talking with each other.

"So that was an…interesting challenge." Dakota remarks, sitting cross-legged between Kat and Dawn. "I've never played capture the flag before, but now that I have, I guess it's alright."

"I can say the same." The moonchild adds, opening her eyes from meditating. "Oh, and I guess I should warn you about what I am seeing."

"Wait…is it to do with what happened to Katie back at Camp Wawanakwa?"

"Yes. Very much so. And there is worse to come, I fear."

"Wh-what else can you see?" Kat asks, now looking slightly worried.

"I…don't really want to say anything at the moment. But there is one thing - I will say that you need to watch your step during the next challenge."

**Confessional – Kat: **

"Watch my step?" She audibly gulps. "I…hope it's nothing _too_ bad…"

XX

"Alright people, we've got thirty one of these babies." Geoff says, holding up a small handful of bean bags and hacky sacks.

"So now we go back to wherever Chris is, right?" David asks, walking over.

"I guess so. That's probably where all the other teams have headed once they finish up their counting."

"Ok, let's go then."

The two guys clean up all the bits of 'treasure' and dump them back into the bowl.

"Time to go, guys!" The party guy calls, picking the bowl up.

XX – Chris

The camera shows a longshot of where the contestants had started off on the island, then zooming in to show Chris waiting next to a sign reading 'WELCOME TO TREASURE ISLAND'.

"Well, it's almost time to announce the winner." He says, turning to face the camera. "When the teams get here, of course." He looks over to his left, just as the camera pans over to show Anne Maria, Sierra and Trent walking along the beach, their respective teams eventually coming into view behind them. "Oh, and here…some of them are!"

"That challenge could have gone better, if it wasn't for _someone_ disappearing." Heather grumbles, glaring at Sam, who hangs his head in shame. "Huh, he probably wouldn't have been useful anyway."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have been able to help out!" Zoey retaliates, placing a hand on her downtrodden teammate's shoulder, as does Bridgette.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Ok people, it's a half hour show, no time for yakking." The host interrupts, folding his arms in annoyance.

"WE'RE COMING!" A voice hollers from afar.

"Oh, and here's the rest! 'Bout time, really."

The camera pans over to the left as Team Mali and the majority of Team Inca (excluding Katie and Sadie) stop a few feet away, all gasping for breath.

"Alrighty, what have you guys got?" Chris asks, the camera over to Geoff, who is carrying the bowl.

"Thirty one!' The party guy confidently replies, grinning.

"Twenty six." Alejandro continues, putting the bowl down on the sand.

"Wow, uh…" DJ begins, slightly awed by the other scores, "forty five?"

"Ok, we lost." Trent says, letting out a dejected sigh. "We've got eighteen."

"You got it! Team Aztec, you've been kicked outta first class! Hope you like economy." The host announces, chuckling after the second sentence. "Which means that our winners are Team Inca!"

"Omigosh, we won again?" Sadie exclaims in a whisper, walking on-screen with Katie, who is still holding a sleeping Maia.

"Nice one, guys!" Sasha hisses, hi-fiving DJ and Jake.

"So now what do we do?" Gwen asks in a lowered voice.

"We're…at least a five to six hour flight from our next destination…" Chris begins, checking his watch, "which is a bit short, so I guess we're staying here for a night or two."

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Now THIS is what I signed up for. Relaxation, on a tropical island, practically in the middle of nowhere, with some of the most awesome people I know. Oh, and that doesn't include every single person on this show."

X

**Logan: **

"Whoa, dude, we get to stay there! This is most definitely one of the coolest things I've ever done in my life."

XX

"Oh yeah. Nearly forgot something." The host says, pulling out a mobile phone. "There's a little meet and greet coming up with some holidaymakers. And from what I've heard, there's quite a few of them who are loyal fans of this show."

The contestants look around at each other in awe as the camera pans up to the bright blue sky. It eventually fades into an early evening sky, the camera then panning back down to show various people milling around.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Sasha exclaims, standing next to a tree with DJ. "Never thought I'd go to one of these and have fans just about running after me! I haven't even been on the show for that long…"

"Hey, you'll get used to it." DJ says, shrugging. "Took me a long time to get my head around bein' famous. It's not as easy as a duck taking to water."

"Guess not. But still, it feels like the first episode was only yesterday. Change of topic, but I wonder how the elimination ceremony's going."

The camera starts panning around, going so far until the visitors diminish to pretty much nothing. The music then turns ominous as the camera stops on Team Aztec, who are all seated or lying down on the sand.

"Team Aztec! First time losing, huh?" Chris says with a chuckle, standing in front of the ten teens.

"If you count out Lindsay quitting, then pretty much." Cody replies with a shrug.

"Ok, there's a little voting booth somewhere in the trees, so see if you can find it and cast your vote in there!"

Silence ensues for a few seconds, the sound of waves gently crashing in the background. Eventually, Celeste pulls herself up and ventures off into the trees.

**Confessional – Celeste: **

"I know Heather's been a bit…off lately, but this time I'm voting for Sam."

X

**Zoey: **

"I can't vote for Sam. He's too nice. Heather's got to go."

X

**Trent: **

"Mine's for Sam. Sorry man."

XX

"And that's everyone!" Chris announces as Lightning walks past in the background. "Who's _thirsty_?"

"Thirsty?" Bridgette exclaims. "I thought we got chocolate."

"Not today you don't! This time, we've got nine fresh drinking coconuts, just for you guys. Except for one, of course."

The contestants murmur as the camera zooms out to show two trays of white half coconuts with straws sticking out of them, both carried by Chef.

"So, when I call your name, come up and get your unbelievably delicious beverage! Noah!"

Noah stands up and shuffles over, lazily grabbing a coconut from a tray and immediately taking a sip of it. His eyes widen in surprise as he starts walking back.

"Not bad." He remarks.

"Zoey, Trent _and_ Logan! You three are safe!"

The three teens walk up in said order, grabbing a coconut each.

"Oh wow, this is amazing!" The former exclaims after having a sip.

"Lightning and Bridgette are also safe, as well as Celeste and Cody!" The host finishes as the four aforementioned contestants all walk up and go back to sit down with a coconut each. "And there we go, the _ominous_ bottom two!"

The camera pans around, showing an indifferent Heather, and a remorseful Sam, who is looking down at the sand.

"Huh, this one _could_ have been a bit of a no-brainer, but oh man, there's just one vote's difference between these two! And, once again, after doing it SO much in season one…Heather has escaped elimination again!"

"Of course." Heather says with a triumphant, standing up and walking over.

Sam looks up from the sand, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Sorry about today, guys." He manages to say, rubbing his arm. "But me and game consoles…it's hard to tear us apart sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, no need for a touching farewell." Chris interrupts. "It's time to walk the plank!"

"Wait, what? Walk the _plank_?"

"Nah, just kidding. Your ride's due in a couple of minutes."

XX – Welcome sign

Sam waits next to the welcome sign, still feeling slightly downcast from the elimination ceremony.

"Sam!" A voice calls, causing him to suddenly perk up.

"Hey, Dakota!" He says as Dakota runs on-screen, stopping a few feet away.

"Wait, are you going home?"

"Uh…yeah. Wish I could have stayed on for longer."

"Aw, I'll miss you!" The fame monger steps forward and wraps her arms around the gamer's neck.

"Heheh, you too. I'll be rooting for you back at the aftermath studio."

"Oh, of course!"

The sound of a boat engine is heard as Chris pokes his head on-screen from the left.

"And that's it for today, folks!" He announces, grinning at the camera. "Will Geoff ever realize that he's possibly best buddies with danger? And will Heather ever remember to look behind her in _any_ challenge? I dunno about either of those. You'll just have to wait and see. So tune in next time for some more Total! Drama! World Tour! Take Two!"

**Well…what an episode, huh?**

**Sam's out early again, but I had this elimination planned right from the start of the fic. And at first, it was for a completely different cause.**

**Anyway, chapter ten's already underway, and I'll have that up in a week's time at the least.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Sydney's Singing Shenanigans

**Hey guys!**

**Here I am, posting the longest chapter I have **_**ever**_** done. Didn't want it to be this long, but it ended up that way, so I can't really do anything about it now. XD**

**That aside, the main reason why it's so long is because a **_**heap**_** of stuff happens. Sorry if you guys get confused at some points.**

**Do I own Total Drama? LOL, that's like asking me if I live in Canada and am above a certain age. But out of the OCs, I do own Sasha and Jake.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two! It was all go as the contestants raced around the holiday resort known as Treasure Island in an epic four-way match of capture the flag! And oh boy, that sure sparked a pile of drama _and_ laughs. Take this for example – Heather didn't watch what was going on behind her, and lost a piece of treasure to Gwen. Next time you play capture the flag with your friends, please don't forget to look in _every_ direction. Anyhoo, we got _another_ appearance from Mr Apparent Bad Guy, who somehow managed to inadvertently send a totally _terrified_ Duncan sprinting back to home base! Yeah, this is a tough-as-nails delinquent I'm talking about here. Don't see _that_ happen often. Eh, other stuff happened, yada-yada. Oh yeah, and DJ avoided the chicken hat. I kid you not – he jumped off the plane into the water…which was almost the same height as the thousand foot cliff back at Camp Wawanakwa. _Almost_. Team Inca snaked their way back into first class, kicking Team Aztec out and dumping them in economy class! And, due to being practically glued to a salvaged game console, Sam found himself waiting for a ride to loser town."

Chris is shown in the dining hall, dressed in a sleek black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red tie.

"That stuff's all over now. This time, we're putting no bounds to the singing! There'll be more than just one song! There'll be bright lights, sparkling dresses, shiny suits, and did I mention surprise judges? Who's sitting in the four hot seats this time? Well, you can find the answer to that right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Woooorld Toooouuuur! Take Two!"

XXXX – First class, Team Inca

A hand is seen placing a red Uno card with the number three on a table, the camera zooming out to show Beth, Sasha and DJ gathered around it, busy in a round of the card game itself. The latter of the two girls has significantly more cards than her teammates, who are at about four cards each.

"Ok…I should totally be able to put something down…" The bubbly twin mutters, rifling through her cards. A cheeky smile eventually forms on her face, the camera zooming around to show her hand about to pull out a draw four.

"Uh-oh…" Beth giggles, noticing the girl's mischievous expression. "I'm in trouble."

Suddenly, a wailing starts up, presumably coming from down the hallway.

"Whoops, Maia's up already. Be right back." Sasha says, leaping up and running out of the room, cards dumped face-down on the table.

The camera pans over to Katie and Sadie, who are sitting on either side of the window seat, both gazing out towards the horizon.

"Ok, I think we're, like, gonna be somewhere in Australia." The latter eventually says, looking away from the window to face her friend.

"Maybe. It will be, like, somewhere different than the Outback." Katie replies. "I don't think Chris would, like, visit a location that they already went to in season three. Unless the challenge is, like, something completely different."

The intercom suddenly crackles, causing the two girls to look up in surprise.

"Attention everyone!" Chris announces. "Yes, we aren't far away from landing. Yes, we're in Australia. And yes, there will be some surprise judges waiting to greet you."

The room goes silent as the camera pans around, showing Cameron on a chair looking up from a book, Tyler in mid-bite of a candy bar, Jake sitting bolt upright next to the snack bar, and Sasha at the entrance to the dining hall, gently rocking Maia.

"So...surprise judges." She eventually says, walking back over to Beth and DJ. "Wonder who it's gonna be this time."

**Confessional – Sasha: **

She sits in the confessional with Maia, who looks like she could do with more sleep.

"Ok, so it's been pretty...interesting since Maia came on board. It feels like it's been a really long time though. But now that there's more surprise judges for this challenge, I think she could be going home with them. And maybe come onto the next aftermath with whoever gets eliminated." She shrugs. "I don't know what'll happen, but something will!"

XXXX – Elimination area

The camera focuses on a wall, just as a fairly small, blue ball bounces off it. Then following the ball back, the camera shows it landing a few feet away from the bleachers, just as Geoff bends down to pick it up.

"Man, Australia again?" He exclaims, throwing the ball up and catching it repeatedly. "Not that I mind, because I didn't go there in season three. But again?"

"Guess Chris ran out of ideas for locations." Bridgette adds, the camera zooming out to show her and Gwen seated on the top row. "Of course he and the producers probably have all of them planned out now."

"It's sounding like a different challenge though, because we're landing very soon, and we're still flying over water." Duncan continues, the camera zooming out even further to show on the ground with his back against the bleachers. "I'd say we'll be somewhere in the city. Whatever city it is."

Chris then walks in from the right, stopping when he notices the four teens waiting.

"We haven't landed yet, y'know." He says, checking his watch.

"Well there's nothing better to do right now so…yeah." Gwen replies, shrugging.

Raising an eyebrow, the host walks back out of the room.

"Ugh, my back hurts from last night." The surfer girl groans, stretching. "But that's economy class, I guess."

"Can't say I disagree." Duncan puts in, standing up. "I'm gonna take a leak." He walks out of the room, just as the plane rocks slightly, the sound of wheels hitting a tar mat echoing out, causing the remaining three to nearly get knocked off the bleachers.

"Attention…again," Chris announces as the camera switches to outside, showing the plane gliding across the runway, "we've arrived in Sydney ahead of schedule, so feel free to take your time with whatever you have left to do. Or if you want to get outside, then do that."

The camera focuses on the exit as the plane starts to slow down. Once it comes to a complete stop, the door opens to reveal Bridgette standing there.

"Wow…" She breathes, looking around. "So _this_ is Sydney…"

The camera pans around the area, which seems to be an airport, showing several tall buildings rising up in the distance, and a faint sighting of the Sydney Harbour Bridge stretching across the water.

Geoff pokes his head out of the plane, marvelling at the sights.

"Whoa, this place is just like I thought it would be!' He chuckles, his eyes then locking on something. "Hang on a sec, is that…" He strains his eyes as he looks ahead, the camera panning around to show four faraway figures walking over. "I think that's the surprise judges…and one of them I can actually recognize! Oh man, I'm gonna go find Duncan. He's gotta see this."

XX – Dining hall

Heather is shown walking over to the kitchen counter with an empty bowl, a slightly uneasy look on her face.

**Confessional – Heather: **

"Ok, I know I've been on this show for quite a while now, but after all this time Chef _still_ couldn't come up with something better than that disgusting _slop_?" She slaps her forehead in frustration, groaning.

XX

The queen B pushes her bowl across the counter, and walks off. Simultaneously, Dakota walks up with her empty bowl, and carefully places it on the counter.

"I wonder what the challenge is today." She says to herself, slowly walking away.

"Ooh, Izzy thinks it'll be a race!" Izzy replies as she runs past with her empty plate.

"What about another dress-up challenge?" Zoey suggests, walking on-screen. "Or if it's not then some people _could_ be dressing up for it."

"I don't know. It could be anything." The fame monger says, shrugging.

The camera pans over to the left as Geoff runs in, gasping for breath and with his eyes darting around the room.

"Oh, guys!" He calls. "The surprise judges are coming already!"

"Wait, really?" Mike exclaims, standing up.

"Yeah! You can see them from the elimination exit! Oh, and has Duncan passed through here?"

"Nah, why's that?" DJ asks before realizing what the party guy meant. "Ohhh, _that's _why."

"Come on man, I'll show you!"

XX – Elimination room

Duncan is seen walking back in, just as Bridgette and Gwen step back from the exit with excited faces.

"What's up?" He asks. "Something out there?"

"Yeah. Except more like _someone_." The latter of the two girls replies with a smirk. "In fact, there's more than one, but they're just not here yet."

The delinquent looks ahead in confusion, until he seems to understand what's going on.

"Ah, right. Surprise judges. Cool."

"Seriously?" Bridgette exclaims as Geoff and DJ walk in.

"Dude, you don't know _who_ it is?" The former of the two guys adds, raising an eyebrow.

"You tell him!" Gwen calls to someone outside.

Duncan adopts an even more confused expression, until...

"Get out here you idiot." A female voice calls in a joking tone.

**Confessional – Gwen: **

"That took him a while to figure out." She chuckles.

XX

"Wait wait wait..." The delinquent says, his eyes just about popping out of his head. "Elle?"

"No, it's Mickey Mouse. Of course it's me." The voice replies, laughing. "Now get your butt out here. I thought it was a half-hour show."

"Yeah, but there's no way down yet." Gwen puts in, looking outside. "_Is_ there a way down anyway?"

"Um…I don't know, actually." Another female voice replies, which also catches Duncan's attention, as well as Bridgette's.

"Oh, the others are here." The latter remarks, poking her head out. "Wait, Martina?" She exclaims, a look of surprise on her face. "But wasn't Courtney…eliminated already?"

"Yeah, but the producers couldn't be bothered switching me around with someone else, so here I am, I guess." The second voice replies. "Hey, are we on camera yet or not?"

The intercom then crackles for a third time as Tyler saunters in, stopping by the bleachers to listen.

"Alright, there _is_ a way down." Chris announces. "It's just still coming."

Gwen peers out, and her eyes widen as they lock onto something.

"Thank god. Stairs." She says, sighing.

XX – Dining hall

"Uh…speaking of the challenge, I guess…what's it gonna be dis time?" Anne Maria asks, walking towards the exit with several of her teammates not far behind.

"I dunno, to be honest." Matt replies, shrugging. "But something tells me we're going to the Sydney Opera House."

"Heck no, that means more singing!" Leshawna groans, slapping her head in frustration. "I'm goin' with one song per episode, not five plus!"

"Oh, you lot are correct!" Chris says from off-screen, eventually walking over. "_And_ it's about time to get out there now! And yes, there _are _stairs coming, in case some of you are wondering."

"Well that's a relief." Sasha remarks as she walks on-screen with Maia.

XX – Elimination area

Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Duncan and DJ are all gathered at the entrance, looking down towards the ground.

"Well, I'm glad it's stairs instead of some other way of getting down there." The latter of the two girls says, stepping back slightly.

"For once, Chris did something decent." Geoff adds, shrugging. "Heck, I was expecting something completely different. Or a set of rickety stairs, even."

"You know, we can do that if you _want_…" Chris begins as he walks on-screen with the rest of the cast, who start chorusing 'no', causing him to sigh in exasperation. "Fine, we'll keep the stairs we've got."

The contestants cheer in response as they start filing out of the plane.

XXXX – Outside plane

The camera shows the contestants gathered on the tar mat, the last few to get off being Kat, B and Noah. The former of the two boys looks up in surprise and waves to someone off-screen, smiling as the camera pans around to where a tall, lanky male with curly brown hair stands, and he waves back.

"Wait," Noah says, stopping in his tracks, "when did you get here?"

"Meh. Twenty minutes ago or something." A male voice replies, the camera panning round to show a dark skinned boy with almost clean-shaven brown hair standing next to a short girl with long, straight black hair in a high ponytail.

"Oh, come _on_!" Heather complains, slapping her forehead in frustration. "Another Noah?"

"Uh, if you don't mind, my name isn't Noah." The boy retorts, scoffing. "It's Saleh."

"Whatever. Like I care."

"Shut up Heather." The black haired girl, Elle, calls out, snickering afterwards.

"Excuse me?"

"Time to go to our challenge location, people!" Chris says as he starts walking down the stairs, startling the queen B slightly. "And yes, it's back to the buses!"

XX – Road

Two white and blue buses wait on the road, the camera zooming in on the first one, stopping once the contestants walk on-screen, with the judges, Chris and Chef bringing up the back.

"Alright, Teams Zulu and Inca, you guys are on bus one with Chef as your friendly driver." The host says, stepping up onto a bus. "Teams Aztec and Mali, you'll take the second bus with…who's driving?"

"I will." Martina instantly volunteers, stepping forward.

"Good. It's now time to go to our location!"

The contestants quickly assemble into their teams and walk forward, with some diverting off to the closest bus, and others going further ahead.

"How far away is…wherever we're going?" Geoff asks, stopping in front of the door.

"That I don't know, but we'll soon find out!" Chris replies with a chuckle.

"Man, I hope it's not too far to go…"

The camera pans across to the first bus, showing Chef already sitting in the driver's seat.

"Is there a seating plan this time?" Beth asks as she gets on the first bus, followed by Brick.

"Just get a damn seat anywhere on the bus." The cook replies gruffly, jamming the key into the ignition.

**Confessional – Beth: **

"After what happened back in Rio de Janeiro, I was thinking that it would all be organized and stuff. I mean, of course Chris loves drama, but it just…I don't know. Am I even making any sense?" She shrugs.

XXXX – First bus

The camera shows DJ and Duncan taking one half of the back seats, then panning down the aisle, showing the decreasingly long line of contestants, slowly moving into seats or moving forward to sit somewhere further back.

"So that's everyone, is it?" Chris asks, poking his head in. "Oh yeah, and these guys." He steps back as Sasha and Tyler get on, the latter holding a fast asleep Maia.

"Could we be a bit quiet?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"It's just that Maia's only been asleep for about ten minutes, and she was _really_ tired." Sasha adds, also in a whisper, taking a seat in one of the middle rows of seats as her teammate sits in the one behind.

"Ok, so that means no funny business." Gwen says quietly, shrugging. "No Heather on here, no problems. Fine with me."

The engine starts up as the camera pans back down to the front, showing Chris stepping off the bus merely seconds before the doors shut.

"HEY, YOU FORGOT US!" A muffled voice shouts as hands start pounding on the door.

Chef sighs and shakes his head, pressing the button to open the doors once again, just as Elle scrambles on, closely followed by the tall, lanky male – Shaquille.

XX – Outside

The camera shows the first bus shutting its doors, and then pulling out onto the road, closely followed by the second bus.

XX – Sydney Opera House

Flashing ahead, the camera then shows a bird's eye view of the two buses slowing down to a stop at the end of a grove, which has an island in the middle.

"Alright people, this is it!" Chris announces from inside the second bus.

The doors to both buses open, as Matt steps out of one, and Zoey gets off the other.

"So it _is_ the Sydney Opera House." The former remarks, looking ahead in wonder as the camera pans around to show the unusually structured building standing at least fifty feet away, the sun shining down on it. "So we have to walk the rest of the way, right?"

"Yep, authorized vehicles only down that road." The host replies, appearing at the doorway of the second bus as Zoey slowly walks off-screen. "Eh, not really a road, but who cares?" He steps off the bus, the camera zooming out to show the members of Teams Inca and Zulu filing off the first bus.

"Dang, that was a long bus ride." Tyler groans, still carrying a sleeping Maia. "Thought it was gonna be way shorter than that."

"Well the airport _is_ quite a distance away." Beth adds, shrugging. "Hey, where's-"

"Bucket!" DJ exclaims from inside the bus. "Anyone got a bucket?"

The camera pans round to the doorway as Chef reaches down for a red plastic bucket, then chucking it over his shoulder.

"Whoa, dude, you ok?" Geoff asks, walking over to the entrance.

"Not me." The brickhouse replies. "I don't get bus sick."

"I do though." Sasha puts in, her voice sounding weak. "Uh oh…"

The sound of vomiting is heard, causing many of the contestants cringe in disgust.

"Ok, no offense, but that _stinks_." Elle says, slowly stepping off the bus backwards with a hand over her nose and mouth.

"N-None taken." The bubbly twin stammers. "Ew…"

"Alright, everyone else except Team Inca head off that away." Chris interrupts, pointing towards the opera house.

The three other teams start walking off to the right, eventually moving off-screen and with the four judges not far behind them.

"And…now you can go!" The host says says cheerfully as Sasha and DJ at the bus entrance, the former dizzily wobbling around, not to mention also looking rather pale and miserable.

XX – Everyone else

"Holy cow, this is it!" Geoff exclaims, stopping a few feet away from the steps up to the opera house. "Man, I've been wanting to come here ever since I was a kid. I thought this building was the coolest thing ever."

"Well you're here now!" Bridgette adds, moving up to stand next to him. "Let's go! Chris should be here in a few minutes!"

The two lovebirds start running up the steps, just as the entirety of Team Zulu walk on-screen.

"Wow. More amazing than I thought it would be." Gwen remarks, looking up at the building in approval.

"Izzy can't wait to check this place out!" Izzy says excitedly as she cartwheels past, going up the steps in leaps and bounds.

"Come on, guys, what have we got to lose?" Isabelle asks, starting up the steps.

The camera speedily pans up to the top, where Geoff, Bridgette and Dawn are waiting, all looking up at the opera house in awe.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Oh man, this is easily one of the best moments of my life. Not the challenge, just the actual location. It's like an amazing dream! Best of all, I'm there with the girl I love. Oh yeah, and everyone else too."

XX

The camera shows that there is now quite a gathering at the top of the steps, with the rest of the contestants excluding Team Inca eventually making their way up.

"Hey, here are the others!" Zoey exclaims, pointing off-screen as the camera pans around to show Chris and Team Inca moving towards them.

"Welcome to the Sydney Opera House!" The host announces from afar. "Here you'll experience what it's like on a real, legitimate stage. Unless you've been on one already."

"What's the challenge?" Logan asks, adjusting his glasses as he does so.

"Oh yeah. This challenge is going to be a one of a kind. And some of you might have already guessed it – a singing competition! And _no_, not everyone has to sing for this one."

"Well that's a relief." Duncan remarks, sighing.

"Instead, each team will be choosing someone to sing whatever song you decide on. No team can do the same song – they have to be different. Which shouldn't be too hard, because there's _zillions_ of songs out there. And by the way…this does _not_ mean there will be no compulsory song that everyone has to sing in. Or whoever's in whatever area at the time."

An audible groan streaks through the group, the only quiet ones being the four judges, who are all standing off to the side.

"Alrighty, contestants, go inside and find your team's allocated area on the billboard next to the window. Judges, stay out here with me."

The thirty six contestants all stand up and walk through the now open doors, the judges then moving across to take their place.

The camera speedily zooms through one of the doors, then stopping and panning around to show Celeste, Bridgette and Alejandro entering the building.

"This…is quite amazing." The latter remarks, the camera panning over to another set of stairs as he walks towards them.

"I'll say." Tyler adds, walking in from an entrance further back. "Hey, Chris said we're supposed to have allocated areas…so where's this billboard?"

"Over here!" Bridgette exclaims, running off-screen to the right as Izzy, Dawn and Scott enter, all three still looking quite awed.

The camera pans over to a fairly large billboard with a map of the opera house on it, showing all three storeys. Four areas in the building have been labelled, each with a different team name.

"So where are we?" Celeste asks as she walks over, closely followed by Zoey, Logan and Trent.

"Um…it's some place called the Utzon Hall." The surfer girl replies, pointing to a small area on the first floor. "We'll have to go find an elevator or some stairs now, I guess."

The group walks off, with Heather, Lightning and Cody tagging along behind them. Simultaneously, Gwen, Leshawna and Isabelle run over to the billboard, almost immediately finding their team's location.

"The…playhouse?" The former exclaims, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound right for some reason…"

"There's one called the studio, which is even weirder, because it totally doesn't look like a studio." The latter adds, looking just as confused. "It looks like some sort of sports arena or something."

"What are we waiting for then?" Gwen steps away from the billboard and starts running off to her left. "Guys, we're in the playhouse!" She calls as the rest of the team eventually walks on-screen.

"Don't tell me you mean some sort of kids' area." Duncan calls back, seeming slightly surprised and annoyed with what the area was called. "Because there's no way I'm going in there."

"Uh, it's not. Doesn't look like one."

"Come on, people, we got a challenge to win!" Leshawna says, running off after her friend as the rest follow. "Huh, when _was_ the last time we won somethin'? Seems like ages ago."

**Confessional – Leshawna: **

"I was thinkin' the same thing. Why the _heck_ would there be a big play area for kids at a place like this? Unless it's for the other type of play."

XXXX – Team Aztec

The camera focuses on an emergency exit door, just as it bursts open to reveal Cody, with Zoey and Trent behind him.

"Ok, so where to from here?' He asks, jogging out. "Is there a sign to this Utzon Hall or something?"

"There should be." Trent replies, stepping out of the stairwell and off to the side, looking around for any signs on the roof or walls. "We're on the right side of the building, I'm pretty sure."

"If I remember from looking at the billboard, it should be somewhere along here." Bridgette continues, standing in the middle of the hallway as she ran her eyes across all the doors she could see. "Wait, it's down this way, I know that." She points down the right side of the hallway. "Come on, let's go!"

The teens run off down the hallway, eventually turning around a left corner.

"There it is!" Zoey is heard exclaiming, now off-screen.

XX – Team Inca

"This way guys!" Beth calls, running around a tight corner as the rest of the team follows, with Tyler carrying Maia, and DJ carrying a still woozy Sasha.

"What are we in again?" Jake asks, slowing down as the rest do the same.

"It was called the studio or somethin'." DJ replies, straining his eyes to look ahead. "And I think that's it!"

The camera pans over to an open door as the teens walk on-screen and file through to the room ahead.

"Wow…" Beth breathes, stopping at the top of what seems to be a set of stairs with seats on either side. "This room is massive!"

"It's incredible." Cameron remarks as the camera pans around the room, showing it to be a multi-purpose arena which currently looks set up for a game of basketball. "So I guess it's best to ask this now, but who wants to sing?"

"Oh, I _could_, but I'm, like, not that great…" Katie replies, sighing.

"Yeah, like, me too. I'm totally the same." Sadie adds, gesturing to her friend. "Ooh, what about Sasha?"

"If she's up for it…then probably." Jake says with a shrug. "And what song should we do?"

XX – Team Mali

The camera shows a door opening as Dakota, Geoff and Izzy walk through, stopping to marvel at what's before them.

"Wow…this is bigger than I thought it would be." The former remarks, looking up. "How many seats are there again? Like five hundred or something?"

"Yes, that's about right." Dawn replies as she emerges from behind the door, closely followed by the rest of the team.

"Hey Dawn, you'd be ok to do the song, right?" The fame monger asks, turning around to face her teammate.

"Oh, no, I'd rather not. My singing voice is…rather eerie to most people. What about you?"

"Uh…I'm not really a good singer."

"Count me out of this one. I sound like a sick cat when I sing." David adds, walking over to the two girls. "I have no idea who would be good though. Sorry."

"Um…I-I guess I could try…" A voice says, albeit sounding nervous.

Eyes widening in surprise, Dakota spins around on her heel as the camera pans over to accommodate Kat, who has her hands clasped together.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asks, also turning around. "Because you seem to be very anxious about it. It's what your aura shows."

"Come on, she's probably our last chance." Geoff interrupts, walking on-screen from the left. "The other guys have already said no, as well as myself."

The moonchild looks up in uncertainty, before sighing and stepping back, just as Chris pokes his head through the open door.

"Woops, forgot to mention that you'll have an audience!" He announces. "And _no_, it's not just your fellow cast mates."

"So where do we go when we're finished then?" Dakota asks.

"Meet back at the concert hall once you think you're done and dusted. And by the way, this concert hall is gonna be _pretty_ packed."

"H-How many people?" Kat stammers, suddenly looking very worried.

"One to two thousand at the maximum." The host replies, eliciting a few surprised gasps. "Hey, most young people here love this show. Of course a heap of them are gonna come to a singing competition! Anyhoo, I'll leave you guys to it." He ducks out of the room, slamming the door shut along the way.

The camera pans across the room, showing the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

"No one told me there'd be more psycho fans here." Scott says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Chris did just that." Geoff adds, shaking his head. "You sure you up for this?" He asks as the camera pans over to a rather shaken Kat, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I-I-I…think so…" She replies, looking away.

**Confessional – Kat: **

"There's just one really bad problem…I get stage fright. Sometimes it gets worse than normal. I just...oh, come on, you can do this…there's way more people watching you right now…" She slumps onto her knees, sighing sadly.

XXXX – Outside opera house

The camera zooms down the steps to show Chris standing at the bottom, a light breeze rustling through his hair.

"This challenge is no easy task." He begins, turning to face the camera. "Of course, it all starts off with choosing a singer and a song. But there's more to it than that!"

The camera switches to a large room, slowly panning across to show several racks of glamorous outfits as the host continues in a voiceover.

"Each team has to also find an outfit for their singer, with something that at least matches the song or genre. That depends on what song it is. And then there's the all-important hair and make-up. They're gonna be on a stage in front of a _lot_ of people, so they can't just show up in their regular outfits.

Chris is then shown again, now walking up the steps.

"Buuuut what's a show like this without some wicked lighting? A pretty boring one if you ask me. There will be someone from each team assigned to the lighting box…and all they have to do is flick switches and turn knobs. Easy peasy." He stops at the top of the steps. "Oh, and the final part of the challenge will be taking place in the largest room in the building – the concert hall! That thing can seat about two and a half thousand maximum or something. It's pretty big."

XX – Team Inca

The camera focuses on the door as a fairly loud knocking is heard from the other side.

"I got it." DJ says, walking over to the door and opening it. "Hey, what brings you here?" He asks, pulling the door open wider to reveal Elle.

"Two things," she begins, holding up two fingers on her left hand, "one, you'll need somebody on lighting for tonight. And two…babysitting service?"

"Omigosh, babysitting service?" Sadie exclaims, walking over with Maia. "Like, yes please!"

"Cool! So…is there anything I should know?"

"Oh, Maia's been, like, on and off with sleeping all morning. She's only had, like, ten to fifteen minutes at the most each time we tried to get her to sleep. It'll be too noisy in here for her anyway."

"So just try and get her down for a good couple of hours should be good?"

"Yeah, totally! Thank you so much!" The chubby BFF smiles as she hands Maia over.

"No problem. I'll just be in the recording studio, which is…not far away from here, I think. Anyway, see ya!"

DJ closes the door and turns around, a relieved smile on his face.

"Phew, now we can _really_ focus on the challenge." He remarks, walking off-screen. "So have we got a song yet?"

"Um…we think so?" Jake nervously replies, the camera panning around to show him on a chair next to Sasha, who is sipping on a cup of water. "Not sure really. But something very up-beat and catchy. By a female singer, of course."

The camera focuses on the BFFs as a strange, low pitched bouncing sound plays in the background, their eyes widening in realization simultaneously.

"Katie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sadie asks, looking at her friend.

"I think I am, Sadie." Katie replies.

"It's song time!" The two squeal together. **[1]**

"And I know just the song for it!" The skinnier of the two says, leaping up and down in excitement.

XX – Team Zulu

"Wait a second. That song should be good." Matt says, gathered around the end of a row of seats with Leshawna and Isabelle. "Right?"

"If that smooth movin', smooth talkin' jalapeno pepper up there approves of it, then why not?" The former replies, pointing ahead as the camera pans around to show a stage with a slightly bored Alejandro standing in the very centre of it.

"I can't think of anything else, so count me in." The latter adds, standing up. "I need the bathroom." She runs off-screen, just as Gwen walks on from the right.

"You got a song sorted out?" She asks, flopping down onto the seat in front.

"Mhm." Leshawna replies, nodding her head.

"Great. Oh, outfit-wise, we were thinking a simple shirt, dress trousers, that kinda stuff. Well, we haven't looked at the stuff we can use…so I'm just gonna go have a look now."

"I'll come too." Matt interrupts, raising a hand. "I know…uh, quite a bit about suits. I see a few too. Mostly at evening dinners."

"What do you mean…?" The goth asks before she eventually realizes what he meant as they get up and walk off-screen. "Oh…well that's brave of you to say then. Well done."

"Um…thanks?"

"What the heck are you two talkin' about?" Leshawna exclaims, still looking confused as the door is heard opening and shutting.

"The dude's into dudes." Duncan calls back in reply, the camera panning around to show him in front of the stage.

"Ohhhh, right then. That _is_ brave. Damn, especially on international TV. Anyway, we got a song if ya didn't hear."

**Confessional – Leshawna: **

"Well that's surprising. Guess we just don't have that kinda stuff on here often." She shrugs, raising an eyebrow.

XXXX – Isabelle

The scene fades in to show the door to a ladies' toilets, just as the sound of a hand dryer is heard, cutting off about ten seconds later. The door then opens, revealing Isabelle walking out.

"Ok…so it's back this way…" She mutters, running off to the right, but stopping after only going about twenty feet. "What's this…?"

The camera zooms out to show another door as she peers through a tiny window.

"Hey, that's…what's her name again?"

Not knowing what to do, she shrugs and carefully opens the door, just as a 'shh' is heard inside the room as the camera pans around to show that it is the recording studio.

"You're welcome to come in, but I just got a tired baby here." Elle whispers, gesturing to Maia, who looks rather exhausted.

"Oh, ok then."

"That doesn't mean you have to go. Actually…I don't know if she's had her bottle or not. Do you mind watching over her while I go check?"

"Uh…sure!" Isabelle replies, smiling giddily. "I haven't really seen her that much so this is like so exciting!"

"Awesome! Phew, that's got me covered. Now I gotta go. Be right back!" Elle sprints off down the hallway, kicking the door shut before she left.

Sighing, the child star slowly walks over to where Maia is and flops down onto the floor.

"Aw, look at you." She coos quietly, moving her left hand over and letting the baby grab her thumb. "You are _soo_ cute. I bet you know that, right?"

XX – Team Mali

The team members are scattered around the room, either on stage, ambling down the aisle stairs, or sitting down somewhere.

Up on stage, things were going surprisingly smoothly.

"Ok, so you know all the lyrics to it, right?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah." Kat replies simply. "I-It's one of my mom's favourites. She plays it quite a lot."

"That's great then! Oh, and do you wanna practice backstage first off?"

"Uh…yes please."

The camera pans over to the entrance, just as Izzy barges through, a sparkly dress in hand.

"Guys, guys, look at this!" She says excitedly, holding up the dress, which has a green and white polka-dot pattern with a white sash and a flared skirt.

"Oh my gosh, that dress is _amazing_!" The fame monger exclaims, rushing over. "It's totally perfect for the song too! But didn't that song come out like in the eighties or something?"

"Eh, maybe." The crazy girl shrugs. "Izzy thinks it'll work though!"

"Then we're sorted for an outfit! Wait, there's supposed to be shoes and accessories too, right?"

"Oh…whoops. I'll be back!" Izzy runs off, the camera following her outside, just as Geoff and Mike are about to walk in. "Ooh, guys, can ya find some shoes for this?" She asks, holding up the dress.

"Make them white! Or silver!" Dakota adds with a slight giggle. "And _sparkly_!"

"Sure thing, we can do that!" Geoff replies, grinning and pulling a thumbs up with both hands. "Come on man, we got shoes to find!"

"On it!" Mike says as the two guys run off.

Another set of footsteps are heard, just as Martina pokes her head around the door.

"Hey guys, just checking out how it's all going." She says, smiling. "Oh wow, that dress is beautiful! Wouldn't mind one like that myself, actually."

"Haha, yeah! It was a pretty lucky find!' Izzy replies, still waiting by the door. "I just pulled out something random from the rack and then boom! This thing showed up!"

The camera zoomed through the door as the two girls continue talking, and speeding ahead to show Geoff and Mike stopped outside a set of men's toilets.

"Man, I gotta take a leak real bad." The former groans, rocking back and forth on his heels. "You'll stay out here, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Mike replies. "I won't be going anywhere…hopefully."

"Sweet, thanks dude." The party guy grins before pushing the door open and going inside.

The camera pans across to focus on Mike, who is looking around. He suddenly gasps along with his eyes bulging out, and his hair sticking up flops down once again.

"Where the heck is this then?" 'Mike' asks himself, now not looking as confused. "Somewhere. Hmph. Guess I should find something to do." He chuckles darkly, just as the camera zooming out to show Geoff in mid-stride as the door lightly thuds against him.

"Whoa, hey again!" He says with a more light-hearted chuckle. "Anything I still needa tell you?"

"Oh, um…no, I think I know enough now."

"Aw, sweet! Anyway, we've got a singing challenge, and we're on shoes for the outfit."

"Ok then. Where…do you get them from?"

"Oh, not far from here. Come on, let's go!"

XX – Team Inca

"Thanks guys!" Elle calls as she slips out of the room. "Ok, back to the recording studio now." She darts off to the left, the camera speeding ahead of her to show about five racks of sparkling, sleek outfits. Gwen and Matt are seen walking off with various things over their arms and shoulders, just as Geoff and 'Mike' walk on-screen from the left.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Geoff asks, waving to the two.

"It's going pretty alright so far." Gwen replies, smiling. "Gotta get back quick though. Sorry!" She runs ahead, casting a strange look at 'Mike', who doesn't notice it.

"Ok, so we just gotta find some shoes and we're good. You wanna come in or nah?"

"Um…I'll just stay out here I guess." The mystery personality replies, shrugging.

"All cool man, I'll only be about five minutes at the least." The party guy saunters towards the array of colourful racks, disappearing out of sight almost immediately.

The camera then zooms back to Elle, who is still running.

"Hm…ooh, that's the costumes!" She mutters excitedly, slowing down to a stop. "I have to check that stuff out sometime today. Maybe now?" Taking a quick look around, her eyes suddenly snap open after blinking as she notices something. "Oh crap. Ohhh crap."

Bending down slightly, she slowly tip-toes off, her eyes darting between whatever had caught her attention and the direction she is going in.

The camera gradually pans back to show Duncan backed up against a wall, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Don't look her way, don't look her way…" He mutters, eyes seeming to be fixated on two things at once. "Oh man…"

Further ahead, 'Mike' waits by the window, looking rather bored. He shifts his gaze to the racks of outfits, suddenly gasping as he looks to his right, his eyes locking on something.

"You've got to be kidding me." He hisses, a dark, slightly angered expression forming on his face as he steps forward. "Well. Looks like I finally have something to do. It's _payback time_."

As he walks off-screen, the camera quickly pans back around to Elle, standing nearly a few feet away from the costume racks.

"I'm in trouble. I can feel it." She says quietly, casting a quick side glance to her left, and gasping in shock. "OH CRAP!" Nearly falling onto her knees, she scrambles off, just as 'Mike' runs in front of the camera and follows in hot pursuit.

Raising an eyebrow, Geoff gets up with the white heels in hand and walks out into the open, only to see a flabbergasted Duncan on his knees to the left of the costumes.

"Dude, what the heck happened?" He asks, kneeling down.

"I'll…tell you later." His friend replies, his expression not changing. "But you think could you help me chase that little (bleep) down?"

"Hold up, hooold up. This guy's bad?"

"Seriously? You didn't know that?"

**Confessional – Geoff: **

He slams his head against the back wall, grunting every time.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He shouts, turning around. "Oh man, why did I tell him about this show in the first place?"

XXXX – Team Aztec

"Guys, are we doing costumes?" Zoey asks, running over to the front where Bridgette, Cody and Trent are waiting, the latter with his guitar. "I'm pretty sure all the other teams are…"

"I…have no idea." The former replies, shrugging. "Maybe?"

"I don't see why we should bother." Noah says, walking on-screen from the right. "It's not like it'll affect our score or anything."

"Then we're pretty much sorted then." Cody finishes, stepping away. "I'll go see what's there anyway – probably some shiny shoes will do the trick."

"And should I do another run-through of the song?" Trent asks. "I know it very well but just in case."

"You do that, man. Another practice won't do any harm."

"Sweet."

The door is suddenly heard bursting open, and slamming shut not long after, startling the small group at the front of the room.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Bridgette asks, the camera quickly panning around to show a wide-eyed Elle leaning against the door, puffing and panting.

"No…not ok…" She chokes out, her voice filled with fear and worry. "L-Lost him going up the stairs though."

"Wait, who did you lose going up the stairs?" Zoey continues, walking over.

Three short, sharp knocks sound out, frightening both girls, the former significantly more than the latter.

"Open up guys, it's just us." Geoff says from the other side.

XX – Team Mali

"Hey-hey, you alright?" Izzy asks Kat, who is looking a bit queasy.

"Not…really." She chokes out in reply. "I-I think…I think I need the bathroom!" She runs off-screen, leaving her teammate looking rather confused.

"Uh…I think she's just really nervous still." David says, walking on from the wings. "Can't say I blame her though. Performing a solo song in front of more than a thousand people sounds real daunting. Also…I just noticed we're still missing a couple of people…"

"We are?" Dakota exclaims, the camera panning around to show her standing in front of the stage. "Wait, never mind. I know that Geoff and Mike haven't come back yet…"

"Did you hear someone yell 'oh crap' earlier though?" Eva asks, sitting on one of the many chairs not too far away. "Because I sure as heck did."

"I heard footsteps running past outside not long after." Scott adds, walking on-screen. "Two pairs of 'em. And then two more sometime later."

The room goes silent, the camera panning around to show Dakota and Izzy again.

"I have a feeling…that something's up." The former eventually says, looking away in thought. "Mike _has_ been acting a bit strange lately. Is it to do with him?"

"Yes." Dawn suddenly replies, the camera zooming around to show her standing at the main entrance. "It very much is. And it only gets worse."

**Confessional – Dakota: **

"I knew it…and now we're probably screwed." She looks down, sighing sadly. "I hope we like, find a way around it though."

XXXX – Girls' bathroom

Kat is shown slumped against the door, both hands on her stomach and her face slightly green.

"Why am I so nervous?" She quietly asks herself, sighing. "I mean, I'm on international TV…"

A loud, resounding thump is heard from the other side of the door, startling Kat.

"Uh…j-just a minute!" She calls, her hands then flying to her mouth. "Oh no…" Eyes darting around, she leaps up and runs off-screen, the sound of vomiting soon following.

The camera zooms in on the door and fades into outside, panning across to show 'Mike' leaning against the wall, slightly cringing at what was going on in the bathroom.

"Ugh, ridiculous." He mutters, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Was it that bad?"

Suddenly, it goes quiet, just as a flushing sound echoes out. Merely seconds after, the door is pushed open, revealing Kat dabbing a paper towel around her mouth.

"Ew…" She groans, looking up and seeing 'Mike' standing there, his back turned to her. "Oh, w-what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" 'Mike' looks behind, eyes widening in surprise as he notices Kat. "Uh…I don't know."

"Ok then…well, I guess I could say that I'm…really nervous for this challenge. Th-that's why I was…uh, sick in the bathrooms. Oh, I don't know what I'm even saying. I-I just need advice…and I know you're probably not the person to ask…but do you have any?"

The camera focuses on 'Mike' for a good few seconds as he seems to contemplate what the shy girl had said. A dark smirk eventually forms on his face, and he steps forward.

"I might just have the stuff…" He begins, putting one finger in the air.

XX – Costumes

"Shirts and stuff are like at the back." Geoff says, pointing off-screen as he is shown standing in front of a large window.

"Thanks man!" Cody replies, running around to the back of the costume racks. "Hey, who's that down the hallway? I recognize…one of the voices."

The camera pans over to Duncan, following him as he jogs forward. After about five seconds, he gasps and stops in his tracks.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He chokes out, slapping his forehead as the camera focuses on 'Mike' and Kat conversing by the bathrooms. "First this, and now he's making an alliance already? How does Mal know the ropes of this show anyway?"

"Who's Mal?" Geoff asks. "Sorry, don't know."

"The prick who chased me down just before." Elle replies. "Wait…it wasn't you who told him about all this, was it?"

"Uh…" The party guy looks away, biting his lip nervously.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Aw man, don't say that!" He slams his head against the mini-basin directly in front of the camera. "Darn it…"

XX

"Wait, it was _you_?" The delinquent exclaims, yet also in a whisper as he walks back over. "Dude! That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen from you! Or anybody!"

"Hey, I had no idea that he was a bad guy." Geoff protests, backing up against the window. "Not to mention that he like, knew _nothing_ about this show."

"Uh…what's going on?" Cody asks, walking on-screen with a pair of black shoes in his hand.

The three just all jerk a thumb each towards the two teens by the bathrooms, the camera zooming in on them slightly to show them shaking hands.

"We gotta tell her." Elle groans, walking in front of the camera with her back turned as it zooms in even further on them.

"Um…yeah, deal." Kat says as she lets go. "Ugh, I think I need the bathroom again…" She barges back into the toilets, the door swinging shut behind her.

At the same time, 'Mike' gasps and his hair flips back up again.

"Oh man. This is…probably the point where I leave." Mike says worriedly, spinning around and running off down the hallway, just as Kat comes back out.

"That was a…false alarm." She manages to say, only then realizing that Mike had left. "Uh…never mind." Looking ahead, she seems to spot something, and smiles, but it suddenly disappears again. "Wh-what is it?" She asks.

"Apparently…that alliance wasn't a good idea." Cody replies, the camera zooming around to show him standing a few feet away.

"What? I…uh, don't know what you're talking about?"

The musical jingle suddenly rings out as Chris simultaneously walks on-screen from the left.

"Oh boy, I _love_ the tension here." He says with a chuckle. "Take it away, kiddies!"

_(An extravagant, up-beat tune starts playing in the background as Kat looks at Cody, her eyes clouded with confusion. Right on a brief pause in the music, the latter steps forward for the opening line) _

_Cody: Well Al and Heather had their strategy  
And there was Courtney with her PDA  
But if you wanna be safe, you gotta see  
That this is something you should keep at bay_

_(Geoff then walks on-screen, stopping not far away from where Cody is standing) _

_Geoff: This is a game that's full of random peeps  
Some of them aren't as nice as you may think (he shrugs)  
And from what I have heard, this guy's a creep!  
So just don't let 'im push you to the brink_

"What do you mean?' Kat asks, turning around as a worried Dawn walks up to her, the music still playing in the background.

_Dawn: He is malevolent  
A soul that's full of sin  
To elimination, you could be sent (Kat gasps in shock at this, just as she turns round again, the camera panning across to show Duncan walking over) _

_Duncan: You should never had a friend like him (he shakes his head as Kat looks between him and Dawn, still confused) _

_Cody: We may not know as much (gestures to himself and Geoff)  
But this sounds very grim  
So once again for a final touch  
You should never have a friend like him_

"And we're done." Chris says, the music coming to an abrupt halt.

"Dude, really?" Geoff exclaims. "That was kinda short…and not all of us sang."

"Non-competitors aren't _allowed_ to sing."

"Well I don't care!" Elle shouts, running on-screen as the music starts up again, now in a higher tone. "I'm having _my_ say in this!"

"Now whoa-" the host begins, frowning, but is cut off.

_Elle: Don't take this devil's dance  
It's not the way to go  
But it's too late, you've lost your chance,  
Still you've- really gotta know, really gotta know_

_Geoff: Yeah I- guess you better know, guess you better know_

_Both: You should never- have a- friend…like hiiiim…_

_(The camera focuses on the small group as a small instrumental plays, lasting about five seconds) _

_Duncan &amp; Elle: (both cross their arms) You should never have a friend like him._

"CUT!" Chris yells, now looking rather angry. "When I make rules like that, you cannotbreak them. _Especially_ when it comes to _singing_!" He turns to the six teens, who are all looking rather shocked. "Now I'm gonna be late for the door opening. You lot, leave. Shoo! Be gone!"

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Since when did Chris decide to stick to _rules_?" He shrugs. "Never happened before, that's all I can say."

XXXX – Outside opera house

The camera shows a beautiful sunset, panning down to show masses of people standing at the bottom of the steps, all chattering in anticipation. Then zooming in on the entrance, Chris then walks out, sporting his signature smile.

"What's up, Sydney?" He shouts out to the crowd as they cheer wildly in response. "Great to see you all here! Now, our teams are waiting backstage in the concert hall, prepping everything up for the big show. Anyhoo…as of right this second, the doors are now officially open!"

Cheers erupt from the crowd once again as people start streaming up the steps, rushing through one of the four open doors.

"Ah man, I love this show!" The host says with a laugh, throwing his hands in the air.

XX – Backstage, dressing room

The camera zooms through an open door with a gold star on it, then panning around to show Sasha sitting in front of a mirror, with Katie and Sadie on either side of her as they worked her hair into braids.

"Omigosh, this is, like, the most exciting thing ever!" Sadie exclaims, squealing.

"I know, right?" Katie replies, reaching over to a small bowl and grabbing a hair tie. "It's totally gonna _rock_!"

Focusing on the mirror, the camera shows Sasha staring at it, the black eyeliner and hot pink lipstick on her face standing out.

"When are we up again?" She asks.

"Uh…I think we're last. Which is good!" The chubbier of the BFFs replies, securing a hair tie around the bottom of a braid. "Ok, I'm on the fourth and final braid! Well, like, on my side. What about you?" She looks up at Katie.

"I'm just about…done with my third one." Her friend replies. "Oh, wasn't there, like, jewellery coming?"

The camera pans over to show Kat sitting at another mirror, her hair in a high, slightly messy bun, just as Dakota runs in.

"Ok, so we're all done with the hair, right?" She asks, stopping next to her teammate.

"I…think we are?" Kat replies, seeming unsure. "I can't remember if…if there was anything else to add."

"Guys, jewellery!" Beth calls from off-screen, prompting both girls to look up.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"I really have to say, this is the most exciting challenge ever. I mean, sure I wanted to visit the opera house, but add in an awesome performance in front of a whole heap of Total Drama fans. That makes it all the more better!"

XXXX – Green room

"So we're up first, right?" Anne Maria asks, seated on a small couch.

"According to Chris we are." Gwen replies, standing near the door. "We've got to wait quite a while until the show starts though…so it's gonna be a long wait."

The door then bursts open as Leshawna strides through, looking rather satisfied.

"Lighting – done and _dusted_!" She says, folding her arms. "Now we just stuff around in here for a goddamn hour?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." The goth replies, rolling her eyes. "Where are the guys though? And Isabelle?"

"Hey guys." Isabelle says cheerily as she walks in, the camera zooming out slightly to accommodate her, a sleeping Maia still nestled in her arms.

"Oh, we got an extra this time, hm?" The sister with 'tude asks, walking over.

"I guess so. Also, I was looking after her in the recording studio, so…that's why I wasn't here for most of it. Elle was gone for like ages though…"

"No harm do- wait, what? What happened there?"

"Really long story, but I'd rather talk about it later." Elle replies, stopping at the doorway.

XX – Concert hall, time lapse

Loud cheering plays in the background, the camera showing the entirety of a massive, darkened room as people file in from all ends, eventually filling up all the seats as the lights slowly dim even more, until all that can be seen is camera flashes from different areas of the audience and the stage, which now looks rather obscure.

At this point, the time lapse stops and the cheers grow wilder as the camera zooms in on the stage, a large spotlight shining down on Chris walking on from the left. He is closely followed by Geoff and Bridgette, who are both in the same attire they had for the telethon episode in season three.

"Greetings, everyone from all over Australia!" The host shouts into a microphone. "This is Total Drama's first _ever_ live challenge! And it's gonna be a BLAST!"

The audience cheers even louder, the spotlights swirling around the stage as Chris steps forward.

"Alright, we've got a _pretty_ impressive line-up for ya…or at least that's what our four teams say. And of course, there's the all-important judges, who will come out at the end of all our performances. Anyhoo, it's time for song number one!" The host passes the mic over to Bridgette as he walks off-stage.

"First up, we have Team Zulu." The surfer girl begins, slowly walking across the stage.

XX – Green room

"Guys, we're up right _now_!" Isabelle hisses, running to the door. "Is Alejandro waiting out there?"

"Yep, saw the soldier standing in the wings." Brick replies, getting up from a plain brown stool.

"Sierra's all ready to go in the lighting box as well." Matt adds, the camera zooming out slightly to accommodate him.

"Is the music ready?" The child star calls, poking her head out of the doorway.

"Sure is." Duncan replies from some distance away.

"I'm gonna go watch." Gwen says, walking on-screen and out into the hallway.

"Mhmm, me too." Leshawna puts in, following suit, as do the remainders left in the room. "Hey, who's after us again?"

XX – Dressing room

"Oh, you'll be fine." Sasha says, wearing a sparkly pink tube top, denim miniskirt and brown knee-hi boots. "Besides, it's only a couple thousand more compared to the ten million that are already watching on TV."

"I know…I-I've told myself that so many times." Kat replies, walking over. "It…it's just so hard…"

"Yeah, it can get like that, I guess. Anyway, I need to find where my team's gone off to…so I'll be back later!"

The shy girl looks on as Sasha runs out of the room, and sighs sadly.

"Why is it so hard?" She asks herself, casting her eyes downwards. "Why?"

The camera zooms in on the doorway, just as Cody strolls past, looking rather bored. He steps back and pokes his head in, now with a rather confused expression on his face.

"Are…you alright in there?" He asks.

Looking away, Kat creases her brow in worry, biting her lip.

"Uh…I don't know…" She replies, rubbing her arm. "I-I'm just…really nervous for…for…" Shaking her head, she slumps down to her knees, dropping her hands into her lap as the tech geek walked over.

"Hey, it won't be _that_ bad." He says, crouching down. "Imagine if the millions of people watching this episode all over the world were the audience, and be thankful that there's only two thousand."

"Th-that's what I keep telling myself…but I just can't get over it…" Kat scrunches her eyes up, trying to fight back tears, and opens them again. She looks back to see that Cody had placed a hand on her shoulder, and shuffles around to face him, looking down at the floor.

"Just believe in yourself." He whispers. "I know I shouldn't be saying that to you, because we're on different teams…but just believe. If there's people…well, in the audience who are judging you, don't even think of it."

The camera focuses on the two as Kat shifts her gaze up, still looking unsure.

"Maybe…" She says, a slight smile forming on her face

XX – Concert hall

The camera shows a far-shot of the stage as singing is heard, along with a smooth background tune playing, then picking up slightly as the camera zooms in on Alejandro, who is dressed in a sleek, dark grey tuxedo with a tie of a similar colour and a white shirt.

"_I had to learn- what I got, and what I'm not, and who I aaaam._" He sings, the audience cheering as the music progresses into the final chorus, joining in on the singing. "_I won't give up- on- us, even if the skies- get- rough._"

The camera switches to the wings with the Spaniard's singing in the background, showing the four judges and the rest of Team Zulu watching, with most of the girls swaying their heads to the music.

"This is amazing." Gwen remarks, smiling. "Never thought that the whole audience would be really getting into it."

"Hey, let's face it – there's probably a good handful of schoolgirls in that audience who have crushes on him." Duncan adds, snickering.

"Tell that to me when _you_ get out there and find some squealing fans of your own. Where's Heather anyway?"

"No thanks. Not in a million years. And I have no idea."

"Will you two shut up? I'm judging here." Elle mockingly complains, rolling her eyes.

The music then begins to quieten down, and the audience cheers again, a large amount of it being girls screaming.

"I'm just stabbin' in the dark here, but I think we got a good shot at the win this time." Leshawna says, nodding.

"That's agreeable." Matt puts in, shrugging. "It may not happen, but who knows?"

Suddenly, the audience starts cheering loudly, the music slowly getting drowned out.

"And we're done." Anne Maria says, running off-screen. "Where's dat music player thing again?"

"Just around the corner!" Isabelle calls back in reply. "To your left!"

"Got it!"

"Well how's that to start the show?" Chris can be heard announcing, the camera switching back to show the stage, a fairly confident Alejandro standing off to the side. "Not bad, if you ask me!"

XX – Green room

"We're up!" Bridgette says hurriedly, rushing out through the open door. "Come on guys!"

"Is Noah already at the lighting box?" Zoey asks, noticing that the cynic wasn't present.

"Hopefully." Heather replies, scoffing. "He better not be just ambling there if he's still on his way."

The rest of the team runs out, with Trent rearing up the back, guitar slung over his shoulder.

"…I dunno what their song is, but Bridge tells me it's a good one!" Geoff can be heard speaking into the mic from the stage. "Get on your feet, people, and give it up for my man, Trent!"

An eruption of screaming elicits from many of the girls in the audience, just as the musician reaches the wings, where the judges are still waiting.

"Up you go, man." Cody says, standing off to the side. "The ladies will probably get too wild if nothing happens."

Chuckling, Trent walks onto the stage, taking note that the lights were, strangely enough, dimmed down to almost nothing.

"That's…weird." He mutters, the audience also quietening down.

"Mate, where's yer lighting?" A male from the audience asks. "We can't see ya."

Back in the wings, Heather slaps her forehead in frustration, realizing what had happened.

"_Great_." She grumbles, turning to face Zoey, Lightning and Celeste. "Next time, remind me to put Noah on something where he can't be lazy." Spinning on her heel, she runs off-screen, leaving her three teammates looking rather baffled.

**Confessional – Zoey: **

"I had a feeling something would go wrong…and it did." She sighs, looking down. "It's just like the last challenge…"

XX

Back on stage, the audience seems to be getting a bit impatient.

"Come on, who's got ya lighting sorted?" A rather frustrated sounding female calls out. "I've gotta be home in two hours' time, y'know!"

"And I got a plane to catch tonight!" A male voice adds.

Shuffling is then heard on stage, with figures only being barely visible to the naked eye.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that, dudes and dudettes," Geoff begins, speaking into the mic, "I think we got us some technical issues…or a lazy lighting person."

A pause icon suddenly shows on the screen as Chris walks in front of it, smiling.

"Hey, we're just cutting a bit out that took up _way_ too much of the episode." He says, shrugging. "In short, the lighting system was, in fact, strangely malfunctioning. A mysterious figure was seen slipping out of the lighting box. Noah was found in a broom cupboard by Heather…apparently sleeping. The lights came on, and Trent was booed before he even got to the opening line of his song, all because he hadn't exactly dressed up, nor was there a soundtrack used. Man those Australians sure are fussy. There. Oh, and the lighting's all good now. B fixed it." The host walks off-screen, the pause icon also disappearing, yet the scene changing to outside the dressing room, where the rest of Team Aztec are gathered.

"Ok, seriously, I knew something was gonna go wrong, but I didn't know it would be that…stupid." Zoey remarks, sighing.

"That's Noah for you, I guess." Bridgette puts in, shaking her head. "We should have sent someone else to do the lighting…and now we're probably gonna lose."

"Two losses…all through our own faults…" Logan mutters, looking down at the ground. "We really need to be careful with these types of challenges, I'm thinking."

"We'll have to step up our game next episode. Whatever the next challenge is." Celeste says, crossing her arms. "Moaning about our failures isn't really going to help."

"Point made." The surfer girl finishes, looking over her shoulder as Dawn, Kat and Scott walk on-screen. "Whoops, looks like I'm up." She hurriedly runs on-stage, the camera following her as the audience starts cheering again.

Back in the wings, Kat stands with her hands clasped tightly together, looking more nervous than ever.

"I-I can…I can do this…" She says quietly, looking straight ahead. "Just two thousand people…not ten million…"

Lost in her thoughts, she gasps in surprise as she hears the next few words.

"…so no harsh judgements, guys. Be nice. Give it up for one of our new contestants, Kat!" Bridgette is heard announcing from the stage, the audience applauding and cheering in a somewhat calmer manner.

"Go Kat!" Dakota whispers. "Go for gold!"

Audibly gulping, the shy girl turns around and slowly walks on stage, eyes darting around anxiously.

**Confessional – Kat: **

"Once I got out there…I knew that I couldn't go back." She sighs sadly, looking down. "It's now or never. I can do this. I will survive." She giggles slightly at the last sentence.

XX

Kat stands centre-stage, still looking uncertain as she waits for the music. Rubbing her arm, she straightens up as a piano riff plays in the background, with blue and green lights rapidly circling around the stage, and she steps forward, opening her mouth to sing.

"_First I was afraid, I was petrified._" She begins, her voice cracking. "_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_."

Several people in the audience cheer as the camera switches to the wings, showing Dakota, Geoff, David and Mike gathered around next to the judges, hopeful expressions on their faces.

"_But then I spent so many nights, thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong_." The music starts to pick up, as does Kat's voice, and she smiles. "_And I learnt how to get along- And so you're back- from outer space_-"

XX – Lighting box

The camera pans around a fairly small room, with a large switchboard at the very front as well as a window. Izzy is seated directly in front of the window, her hands flying over the switches and buttons.

"WOO! Izzy loves this!" She says excitedly, punching her right hand in the air. "_So_ much fun!"

Then focusing on the window, the camera shows the stage, as Kat slowly but surely begins to gain confidence with her performance. Right at that moment, as Izzy is shown again, a slim, darkened figure slowly sneaks in, the background music turning ominous as it tiptoes off-screen. The sound of a lever creaking is heard, catching the crazy girl's attention.

"Whoa, hey!" She yells, her eyes suddenly narrowing as she looks to her left, the figure then darting back out. "I _know_ that person! But not now…Izzy's gotta do this first." Sighing, she turns back to the switchboard, only to see through the window that the rest of her team had ran on stage, and are crowded around Kat, who appears to be dangling in the air. "What the…"

XX – Stage

The audience emits a mixture of sounds as the camera zooms in on the group on stage.

"What the heck happened?" Geoff calls out, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"I-I don't know!" Kat frantically replies, held up by a fairly thick wire. "It just…came out of nowhere!"

Chris then runs on-screen as the camera zooms out slightly, then skidding to a halt as he notices the gathering.

"Whoa!" He exclaims, stepping back. "Ok, we're gonna need to sort this out. Someone tell the others."

Dawn breaks away from the group and runs backstage, her brow creased in worry.

**Confessional – Dakota: **

"Ok, that happened at like, the worst time. Kat was just about to start the second chorus, but then all of a sudden…she gets pulled upwards by a wire that…almost magically appeared." She folds her arms and looks around in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "I still have no idea how that happened…"

XXXX – Green room

"Did…you hear someone scream?" DJ asks, standing by the door.

"I definitely did." Tyler replies, nodding. "Man, I wanna know what happened."

The door suddenly opens, revealing Dawn standing just off to the side.

"There was a disaster on the stage!" She says, still looking panicked.

"Wait, disaster?" Sasha exclaims, walking over and poking her head out. "Oh my…wow. How did that happen?"

"No one seems to know. It was completely unexpected."

"Ok then…" The bubbly twin steps back into the room, turning to face the rest of her teammates. "Should I just go out and wait there anyway?"

"Probably a good idea." Jake replies, walking over. "Cameron's already left for the lighting box."

Sasha spins around on her heel and walks out, going off to the right.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Izzy is heard shouting repeatedly from off-screen.

"What is it?" Dawn asks, turning around as the crazy girl skids to a halt a few feet away.

"I saw someone in the lighting box! It was them who made that wire come down!" She says quickly, pointing to the stage.

"Wait, what?" Geoff exclaims, running on-screen. "There was someone in the lighting room who…pulled something to get that wire to come down?"

"Uh-huh. I heard a lever get pulled down! And I saw them!"

"You saw them?"

"Well…it was pretty dark in there, so I only saw a figure running out. Izzy thought it looked familiar though!"

"That's really weird." DJ remarks, scratching his head.

**Confessional – Izzy: **

"Ok, Izzy swears she knew that random person! Just can't think of their name…"

XXXX – Stage

The rest of Team Mali is shown walking off-stage, with Kat now free of the wire, and Geoff walking on in the opposite direction with a microphone in hand.

"Sorry about that, people." He says. "According to Izzy some creep snuck in and pulled a lever. Dunno how they managed to get past her though. Anyway…we've pretty much run out of time for this one. So, we move onto our last singer of the night! And although I know nothing about what their song is, I can say that they've made a pretty good choice for their singer! Round of applause peeps, for another of our newbies, Sasha!"

The audience starts cheering wildly as the party guy walks offstage, the lights simultaneously dimming down. Zooming in, the camera shows a figure slowly walking out.

Back in the wings, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Jake and B are gathered next to the four judges.

"Come on, don't fail on me…" A voice panics.

"Dude, you alright?" DJ asks, breaking away from the group and going around to where Tyler is with the music player.

"Nah, I think this thing's stuffing up." He replies, gesturing to the music player, just as a small screen lights up on it. "Oh, never mind, it's all good."

"Omigosh, this is it." Katie breathes, hardly able to contain her excitement.

The camera switches back to the stage, where Sasha is faintly seen standing just slightly off to the right of the centre. The audience is quiet in anticipation, not even making a sound.

Just at that moment, a clicking sound his heard. It goes quiet for a few seconds, until seven electric notes play in the background, presumably on a keyboard, as a single purple spotlight shining down on Sasha, who is standing side-on with her right leg bent.

"Let's go girls." She says, the purple spotlight fading out and audience cheering as an electric guitar then starts playing, soon accompanied by other instruments. More lights then start shining down, being a variety of colours.

In the wings, the rest of her team (bar Cameron) are all watching on with excitement. The judges stand next to them, seeming to be impressed by the song choice.

Switching back to the stage, Sasha is now standing at the front of the stage, one hand on her hip as she bops to the beat.

"_I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright, I'm gonna let it all hang ou-ou-out_…" She begins as the audience cheers louder. "_Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yeah I wanna- scream and shou-ou-out_."

The same seven notes play again, the lights swirling out and around the entire stage before stopping on Sasha again as she walks along the edge, stopping again for the next few lines.

"_No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little- outta li-i-ine. Ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good ti-i-ime_."

XX – Green room

The camera pans around the room, showing various contestants scattered here and there. It stops on Zoey, who is seated on the edge of a one-person couch.

"So we just wait in here, then we go out once everyone's finished?" She asks, looking up.

"I think so." Bridgette replies, walking over. "But with what happened for us, I don't think we'll be getting very far…"

"Yeah, probably not…"

"Ow…hey, hey, not the nose!" A voice jokingly complains from off-screen, causing the two girls to look in front of them.

"Awww!" The surfer girl coos, the camera slowly panning around to show Gwen on a larger couch with Maia in her arms, who is wide awake and grabbing onto anything she can see.

"Yeah, not exactly what I was planning to do for the rest of the challenge, but I'm fine with it." The goth replies with a chuckle, moving Maia down to sit on her lap. "There. Now you can see everyone. Hey, is there anything in this room that can keep her occupied?'

"I…don't think so. But she looks happy enough right now…so just wait and see, I guess."

"I'm surprised she's still wide awake, actually." Geoff says, walking over to join Bridgette. "I mean, it's pretty late for her. Man, I'm feeling kinda tired myself."

"Well apparently she _did_ have more than a few sleeps today." Zoey puts in. "Lots of ten to fifteen minute rests earlier on, and a three hour sleep not too long ago…which probably explains why she's awake now."

XX – Stage

Lights flash on and off all throughout the concert hall, the audience still cheering wildly and the background music still playing, yet it is now at an instrumental. Sasha struts along the back, then spinning on her heel and speedily walking back to the front of the stage as the music starts to pick up.

"_The best thing about being a woman- is the prerogative to have a little fun…fun, fun_." She twirls around on her right foot while bending her left knee, her braids caught up in the momentum as the audience cheers even louder. "_O-oh oh oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_-"

As the music and her singing shifts to the background, the camera switches to show the wings, where almost everyone seems to be really into it.

"Ok, I am, like, _so_ glad we chose this song!" Sadie cheers, dancing in a less crowded space with Katie.

"Like, me too!" Katie replies, pausing for a few seconds. "But omigosh, I can't stop thinking about what Izzy said she saw. It's, like, really bugging me for no reason."

"I dunno. I guess we just don't bother right now."

Suddenly, a sizzling sound is heard, as the lights suddenly black out as the audience starts to yell in disappointment, the music also stopping.

"Power cut?" Tyler exclaims from off-screen as Katie and Sadie open their eyes.

"Aw man…" DJ groans, sounding frustrated.

A door is heard opening, followed by footsteps and crying.

"Ok peeps, just walk out slowly, and if you can, grab onto the person next to you." Geoff says. "Who's out there?"

"Just us!" Katie calls, her eyes moving forward, meaning that she had stepped forward. "Oh, and the rest of our team, too! Cameron's up in the lighting box though…"

Several beams of light suddenly shine onto the BFFs as Chris and Chef walk on-screen, both holding three torches each.

**Confessional – Katie &amp; Sadie:**

"Ok, that was, like, totally weird." Katie says, looking rather confused. "I mean, there was no storm outside, so a tree wouldn't have fallen down."

"I just don't know what happened." Sadie puts in, shrugging.

XX

Meanwhile back on the stage, Sasha is faintly seen stumbling around trying to find where to go when she seems to notice the torches, and darts off-screen, only for a slight thud to echo out merely seconds later.

"Oh, sorry!" She exclaims, the camera quickly panning over to show her on the floor with DJ standing in front of her.

"No, no, that was my fault." He replies, shaking his head. "Here." Bending down, he grabs Sasha's hand and helps her up, just as the camera pans backstage, showing various contestants shuffling around, the odd one or two with torches.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." Leshawna remarks, shining her torch ahead as Geoff and Bridgette cautiously walk off-screen.

"Man, I'll say." The former adds.

"Ugh, anyone got a torch?" Gwen asks from inside the green room.

"Hold up girl, I'm comin'." The sister with 'tude calls back, walking around to the open door as the camera follows her. "Oh. Oh dear." She says as she shines her torch into the room, Gwen then walking out with Maia crying into her shoulder.

"I think she got a fright from the power cut." She says.

"Aw, the poor thing! Guess we better find the others and get the heck outta here."

Back on the stage, Chris and Chef are standing with a torch each.

"Sorry folks, show's over." The host says to the crowd, who are still complaining. "Thanks for coming, though! It was still awesome!"

XX – Plane

The camera shows a far-shot of the plane flying through the night sky, then switching to show the elimination area, where Noah is supposedly sleeping on the floor.

"Mmph…" He mumbles, slowly opening his eyes. "What the heck happened…"

The tell-tale noise of heels click-clacking on the floor becomes audible, causing the cynic to look up as a shadow falls over him.

"Evening, Noah." A voice says, the camera switching to show Heather glaring down at him. "Good sleep?"

"Uh…what sleep?" Noah asks, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever." The queen B grabs his foot and drags him out of the room.

XX – Dining hall

The camera pans around the room, where everyone is gathered, including the judges. Additionally, the singers for each team are now back into their regular clothes.

"So who won?" Duncan asks, looking towards Chris.

"Well, I have no judgement on that, but these guys do." Chris replies, gesturing to the judges. "So don't ask me, I know nothing. In fact, go ahead and tell 'em who won."

The camera pans across, cutting out the host and showing only the judges.

"Well after a quick discussion before we got on the plane," Martina begins, stepping forward, "we had two possible candidates for first, and I'm guessing you guys know who I'm talking about. Of course only one can win."

"Who was it then?" Beth asks, grinning.

"Your team."

"Wait, we won again?"

The rest of Team Inca starts cheering as Sasha is lifted into the air by Katie and Sadie.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"That was the most amazing three minutes of my life. Even though a power cut happened. I just…wow. And we won again! Woohoo!"

XX

"So…we're last, right?" A fairly downcast Bridgette asks as the teams start to disperse.

"Most probably." Chris replies, chuckling. "Alright, go back to-"

"Wait!" Elle interrupts, seeming to have just remembered something. "I am so, so sorry to say this…but Maia's gotta come home now."

"Awww…" Katie and Sadie moan, having stopped in the background.

"And to keep my promise, I'll go too." Tyler puts in, shocking the people around him.

"Dude…" DJ begins, placing a hand on his teammate's shoulder as a reverent tune starts playing in the background, "you do that. Make your sister proud."

Grinning, the wannabe jock pulls a thumbs up before walking off-screen.

XX – First class

The camera shows Sasha by the lookout seat, stuffing toys into a fairly large black bag, with only a couple more to go.

"Ok, that's the last of them!" She says with a smile, zipping the bag up and lifting it over her shoulder. "Aw, someone's tired!" She laughs as the camera pans down to the floor, showing Maia lying on her white blanket, yawning. "Don't worry, you're going home!" Bending down, she picks the baby up, then getting the blanket with her free hand.

The camera pans over to the door as Cameron, B and Jake walk in, followed by DJ, and then Tyler.

"Man, what a rollercoaster that was." DJ remarks, sighing. "All things have gotta come to an end, though."

"Agreed." Jake adds as Beth, Katie and Sadie walk over, all looking a bit sad.

"This is so sad." The latter says, looking down. "But it's so good at the same time! Hey, did someone get the clean diapers?"

"I did." Beth replies, raising a hand as she looks off-screen. "Aw, it's time…"

The BFFs turn around as Sasha walks on-screen with Maia, the blanket roughly draped over her.

"Well," Tyler begins, stepping forward as the reverent tune plays once again, the camera then zooming in slightly on him, "it's been fun, guys. Wish I could stay on for longer and try win the million. But I made a promise, and need to fulfil it by bringing Maia home." The bubbly twin passes Maia over to him, along with the blanket and the bag. "I'll see you all at the aftermath…whichever one it'll be, or at the finale if one of you guys is lucky enough."

"See ya, dude." DJ says as the wannabe jock turns around and walks out.

"Bye!" Beth calls, waving.

XX – Elimination area

Team Aztec are shown already gathered on the bleachers, with the four judges and Chris standing off to the side.

"Well, wasn't this fun?" The host says with a chuckle, holding up a tray of chocolate bars. "Anyhoo, the votes have been cast, and since it was almost unanimous…Noah! Time to say buh-bye!"

"Are you kidding me?" Noah exclaims as a parachute lands at his feet. "I did _not_ sleep."

"Dude, I don't think so." Logan interrupts, shaking his head.

"He's right!" A voice says from off-screen. "Someone knocked him out!"

"Wait, what?"

The camera pans over to the entrance, where Izzy is standing.

"Izzy saw it happen! A random person punched him in the head!"

"Hold up, hold up." Chris says, walking over. "We're gonna have to review footage to get this one."

"Does that mean he's still eliminated?" Bridgette asks, gesturing to Noah.

"Votes are votes, people. Too late now."

The sound of another plane echoes out, prompting the host to look behind him.

"There's our ride." Saleh says from off-screen. "Let's go."

"Hey guys, can I catch a ride on there too?" Tyler asks as he walks on-screen with Maia.

"No problem!" Martina replies, the camera panning around to show her at the exit with the other three judges. "And-

"One more thing before you go, though." The host interrupts as Chef walks over, then yanking Elle back by the shoulder.

"What the- ow!" She complains.

"You're not goin' anywhere, missy." The cook says gruffly, much to the girl's shock.

"Thank you, Chef." Chris finishes as the camera pans back to him. "Oh yeah, I got a phone call from the technical people at the opera house. They told us that it wasn't a power cut."

"Wait, it wasn't?" Zoey exclaims, sitting on the edge of the bleachers.

"Someone messed with the fuse box?" Cody adds, looking just as surprised.

"That's what they think's happened. Eh, not our problem." Chris turns to face the camera for the signoff. "Well what an episode that was, huh? Who's falling next? Where are we going next? And who had the smart idea to mess with the power at the opera house? That last one's gonna take more than a few episodes to answer, I think. Just stay tuned for the next episode of Total! Drama! World Tour! Take Two!"

XX – EXCLUSIVE CLIP!

The camera shows a fairly darkened hallway, which seems to be right outside the lighting box. Noah then shuffles on-screen, looking bored as usual. Suddenly, a figure rushes past the camera from left to right, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Uh…hello?" He calls, sounding rather unperturbed. "Yell out if that's you, Izzy. I know-"

Suddenly, a fist punches the cynic in the back of the head, and he slumps down to the ground, unconscious.

The camera then shows Izzy backed up against a wall, trying to take in what had just happened.

"Oh no. Him." She hisses, her eyes narrowing as the camera pans back around to show a slim figure walking on-screen, grabbing Noah's legs and dragging him off.

***does victory dance* WOO! Finally finished!**

**I gotta say, this chapter was just about never-ending. As I said earlier, I didn't want it to be this long. But there was **_**so**_** much stuff that happened in between starting the challenge and the concert itself. I pretty much had no choice.**

**Anyway…sorry to Noah fans (I know, it's sad), as well as Tyler fans. But hey, he's got a promise to fulfil :)**

**Yeah, that's all I have to say, really.**

**Until next time!**

**Elimination order:  
**Jo – 44th  
Justin – 43rd  
Harold – 41st/42nd  
Lindsay – 41st/42nd  
Staci – 40th  
Owen – 39th  
Courtney – 38th  
Sam – 37th  
Noah – 35th/36th  
Tyler – 35th/36th


	11. Sparta-Kiss

**Oh, hey guys! :D**

**So here's the next chapter, a week overdue…whoops. Anyway, there's a lot of stuff that happens here (as there always is with any chapter of this fic).**

**No, I do not own Total Drama, or any of the OCs in the competition, barring Sasha and Jake.**

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, Take Two. Ah, Sydney. What a place to be. Our contestants had a day trip to the Sydney Opera House, and bumped into some more surprise judges along the way. With a challenge of getting one person from each team to sing a chosen song, these guys were completely on to it! And might I say there was a heap of stuff happening between contestants and judges alike? Some were unfortunate enough to get bus sick on the ride there. Some _ran_ for their _lives_, but ended up safe and sound afterwards. Some just…got totally KO'ed and shoved into a broom cupboard. Some made potentially costly bargains…and were _also_ sick. And _some_ were stupid enough to not realize the truth behind a fellow 'teammate'. Huh, since most of those things involved the same person…or should we say personality, we've said _another_ hello to Mr Bad Guy. AND this bad guy has a name! Pretty lame one if you ask me. Anyhoo, after someone messing with the lighting system, and then the fuse box, Team Inca swiped yet another win, which Sasha somehow managed to achieve, even after being propped up on a few seats with a glass of water. Team Aztec went nowhere again, and it was buh bye to our favourite lazybones, who actually wasn't lazy this time, Noah! Not to mention Maia _and _Tyler getting a free ride back to the aftermath studio. Pfft. _Booooring_."

Chris is shown in the cockpit with Chef, this time standing at the entrance instead of sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Baby-free and down another member, will Team Inca pull themselves together again? Will Kat get at least _anything_ out of the alliance she got roped into? Now that I think of it, what's Mal gonna get up to? So many questions, so little time. Just don't go anywhere, because this is another thrilling episode of Total! Drama! World Tour! Take Two!"

XXXX – Dining hall

The scene fades in, showing the dining hall completely empty. Early morning light streams in through the main window, casting a soft glow on the table closest to it.

Quiet footsteps suddenly echo out, the camera zooming in on the doorway as Kat walks in, all by herself.

"Wow…there's no one here." She remarks, looking around.

"Yeah, it's…pretty empty." A voice says from off-screen, causing her to yelp in fright. "Oh crap, sorry! Man, what is it with me?"

"I-It's okay." The shy girl replies, stepping back as Cody walks out from behind the wall. "I've been through worse…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Uh…it's because…um, n-never mind." Kat turns away and walks to the counter, visibly looking like something was up.

The tech geek looks on, his expression contorted with thought and worry. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted as an excited yell belts out from behind him.

"WOO! Izzy's ready for whatever's on today!" Izzy cackles, running past and skidding to a stop at the counter. "What's for breakfast?" She dives over the counter and lands with a slight thud, then pulling herself up and running off-screen. "Ooh, cornflakes! Izzy _loooves_ cornflakes!"

Noticing that Chef hadn't showed up yet, Cody saunters over to a table and sits down on one end. He stares out the window for a few seconds, watching the clouds pass by.

XX – First class

The camera shows Sasha walking into the dining room, fully dressed. She stops as she looks around, her eyes widening in surprise.

"There's…no one in here." She eventually says, the camera panning around the room to show that sure enough, it was completely empty. "Well I _am_ always up first, I guess." Shrugging, she walks over to the window seat and sits down.

A door is then heard shutting, followed by footsteps getting closer and closer. The camera zooms out, just as DJ walks on-screen, also fully dressed.

"Hey, you alright there?" He asks, sitting down on the other end of the seat.

"Huh? Oh!" The bubbly twin looks away from the window, blushing in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm alright, just…thinking about the last challenge. I can't believe we're still in first class."

"Me neither. I know I've said this quite a bit, but you did amazing that challenge!"

"Aw…thanks! That was probably one of the most unforgettable moments of my life. I'll have to admit, I was feeling rather nervous, with the aftermath of me being bus sick still holding me back a bit. But hey, we did end up winning. And losing two team members at the same time."

"Wait, two…?"

"Does Maia count?"

"Oh…well I guess she does."

The two go silent for a few seconds, before simultaneously turning to face each other.

"I guess I should say this now…but thanks for helping me out last episode." Sasha says, smiling. "Being bus sick can leave me pretty helpless for at least an hour. It gets to me really bad. That probably goes for any type of motion sickness that I'm prone to. And there's a few of those."

'No problem." DJ replies, nodding his head.

The intercom suddenly crackles, startling both teens.

"Attention all _competitors_," Chris announces, sounding slightly smug, "get your breakfasts down ASAP and come down to the elimination area to meet Total Drama's newest crew member!"

"Wait, we've got a new one?" Sasha exclaims, eyes wide in surprise. "What...happened last episode? I don't think I heard anything about it..."

"Ugh, I've just come up here with a damn rubbish bag, and now I have to go back down again." A voice complains from the hallway, causing DJ to look up in shock and recognition. "I hate this already." A pair of footsteps is then heard plonking down the stairs.

**Confessional – DJ: **

"You've...got to be kidding me." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Oh man, I don't think Duncan's gonna be happy when he sees this...unless he knows already."

XXXX – Elimination area

The camera focuses on the bleachers, where Gwen and Leshawna are waiting, both sipping on cups of water. Chris then walks on-screen, causing them to look up.

"So who's the poor unfortunate soul that got dragged into this damn mess of a show?" The latter of the two girls asks, the camera then panning to the left slightly, cutting her out.

"Over here." A voice deadpans, causing the former to spit out her mouthful of water in shock, spluttering for a few seconds.

"Wait, _what_?" She exclaims, looking to her left.

"Surpri-ise!" Chris says cheerily from off-screen, the camera switching to show a pair of purple hi-top Chucks, then panning up to show khaki shorts, a red shirt, and the person wearing all three clothing items – a visibly ticked off Elle.

"I know. Chris has lost his mind." She says, shaking her head. "This is apparently for joining in on the song last episode. Which I think is stupid."

"Damn straight." Leshawna adds, looking just as surprised. "That's just wrong."

"Chris, are you _crazy_?" A voice yells from off-screen, causing the three girls to cringe.

"Hoo boy…"

Looking over her shoulder, Elle gasps in surprise when Mike of all people runs past, looking rather frantic.

"Whoa, _easy_ tiger." Chris jokingly says, chuckling.

"Not that!" The MPD teen panics, grabbing the host's shoulders while dropping to his knees. "I can't do this! Did you see what happened last episode?"

"Uh…we didn't see it." Gwen puts in, raising a hand. "But save it for later, I guess."

"GODDAMMIT, MCLEAN!" Another voice roars, giving every single person in the room a fright.

"Crap. Change the scene." The goth says hurriedly, turning to face the camera with wide eyes. "Now."

XX – Economy class

"I dunno what I just heard, but something's definitely wrong." Cody says, standing in the middle of the room. "Sounded like Duncan though."

"No surprise." Bridgette adds, shaking her head. "I'd be really mad if Alisha was suddenly made an intern."

"I'd be the same if my younger sister was reeled into it." Trent continues, the camera panning over to show him standing by the entrance. "But I actually wouldn't care less if it was my self-centred prick of an older brother." His expression turns indifferent with the second sentence.

"So are we going yet?" Logan asks, walking on-screen.

"Of course not." The surfer girl replies. "I'm guessing that the elimination room isn't exactly the best place to be right now."

"Oh…yeah, true."

"Am I seriously the only one who doesn't care about this?" Heather exclaims, waiting near one of the windows. "Hello, reality check. Stuff like this has happened a lot throughout the show."

"Well that's just what you think then." Zoey says, the camera zooming out to accommodate her as she gets a death glare back in response. "Ok, sorry, sorry…but I don't think there's been anything worse than this…"

The room goes silent for a few seconds, the camera panning around the room until it stops at Celeste, who opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it as the intercom crackles.

"Attention all you maggots not in the elimination area," Chef begins, "it's safe to go in there now. Juvie boy's been restrained."

"Phew…" Bridgette sighs, wiping her forehead. "Let's go."

**Confessional – Cody: **

"Oh man, what a not so great way to start the episode off. It was _peaceful_ at breakfast – nothing going on."

XXXX – Elimination area

The camera pans across the room, showing that the rest of the contestants had showed up, including Geoff and DJ, who each have a hard grip on either of Duncan's arms. An annoyed scowl is plastered on his face as he glares at Chris, who is shown with a black eye and fairly scruffy hair. Elle stands off to the side, staring indifferently at the host

"Okay, we're…going south of Timbuktu, onto the land of unicorns…" He babbles, seeming to be a bit out of it.

"Uh…that doesn't sound right…" Jake says slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"We're off to Rome. Colosseum." Elle puts in, rolling her eyes as she picks up a parachute. "And this wasn't my idea, by the way. Sorry guys." She throws the parachute at the nearest person – Scott, who catches it with ease, looking rather surprised.

"We're jumping down?" Sierra exclaims as one lands in front of her.

"Seems to be the case." Brick replies, also holding a parachute.

XX – Outside plane.

The plane is shown from a fair distance away, just as figures leap out from the back, the majority of them screaming before parachutes start billowing out.

XX – Outside the Colosseum, Rome

The camera pans around the outside of the historical arena itself, just as Izzy floats down to land on the ground.

"Whoa, yeah!" She cheers, chucking her parachute to the side. "This is awesome! Oh, Izzy's gonna just-"

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" A voice hollers from above. "COLOSSEUM, BABY!"

Geoff is then shown, swinging around as he slowly but surely descends to the ground.

"Oh man, this place is epic!" He says excitedly, taking in the sights.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Another totally awesome place on my bucket list ticked off! Man, I know this show can get annoying, but jetting all around the world with like twenty plus places to visit? Sa-weeeet!"

XX

"Wow! This is really it!" Isabelle exclaims as she lands next to the party guy. "I was meant to go here one time for...well, something, but I got sick and couldn't go..."

"Aw, that _sucks_." Geoff remarks, turning to face her. "Tell 'em you made it here anyway! Just...a little while later..."

The camera pans over to the left, showing a jumble of parachutes and people.

"Okay, why did we all go at the same time?" Celeste asks, poking her head out from one side as the camera zooms in on her slightly. "Because all the parachute strings are kind of tangled up now..."

"Stuffed if I know." Matt replies, crawling out next to her. "Well...I'm out." He stands up and walks off-screen.

A parachute is suddenly heaved off the top, revealing Heather and Beth, the former being the one who removed the parachute.

"Uh...thanks, I guess." The latter says, trying to scramble out, yet ending up rolling off onto the ground, eliciting a groan from where she had tumbled across. "Oh, sorry...whoever that was."

"All good." A voice replies, revealing themselves to be Mike as he slowly untangles himself from the parachute pile.

"Omg, need help?" Sierra asks as she runs on-screen, dragging her parachute along behind. "I am _really_ good with knots!"

"No, we're good." Heather says, shaking her head as the camera zooms out to show Mike and Celeste looking at her with annoyed expressions. "Ugh, fine. Just don't mess up."

"Do you think _I _would mess up?" The uber-fan retaliates, raising an eyebrow as she bends down, setting to work on a rather large knot.

**Confessional – Heather: **

"Of course she wouldn't mess up. She's not Lindsay. But if Cody's somewhere in the pile…then yeah, Sierra would mess up." She shrugs indifferently. "Not that I care about it. She's isn't on my team anyway."

XX

"Just saying, but we could…take the parachutes off and just crawl out." Celeste suggests, unhooking her arms from her parachute. "Unless our feet are also caught up in the mess." She pulls herself up slightly and manages to slide out, free of any parachute strings. "So what are we doing here then?"

"Get your butts over here. Now, maggots, NOW!" Chef barks from off-screen, just as Heather carefully steps out of the pile.

The camera quickly pans over to the right, showing the rest of the cast gathered around, some still with their parachutes on. Chris, who is still looking slightly dazed, stands at the front with Chef.

"Gladiator challenge," the cook begins, folding his arms, "each person gets a plastic sword and garbage can lid for a shield. All four teams are against each other."

"How does that work?" Zoey asks as Heather, Sierra, Mike, Beth and Celeste join them. "Is it…basically free for all against everyone except our teammates?"

"Not quite. Now get moving, maggots! No muckin' round this time!"

The contestants hurriedly run off-screen, the camera switching to show them headed for the Coliseum entrance.

XX – Inside Colosseum

Showing a high-angled shot of the Colosseum, the camera speedily zooms down to show the entrance on the inside, with Elle standing next to it, a pile of garbage can lids and fake swords at her feet. David then walks through the entrance, and notices the equipment just off to the side.

"Do we…take one each of these?" He asks, bending down and grabbing a garbage can lid.

"There's only four of each for each team…so sort of." Elle replies, shrugging. "Oh, and apparently…this challenge is done in rounds. I don't know how many though."

"Does it depend on how many people there are in each team?" Beth adds as she walks in with DJ and Jake following.

"Uh…maybe. I'm not the host, so don't ask me."

"Correction," Chef interrupts, walking in, "you _are_ host. For a little while at least. Gotta take Chris to the hospital. He's really messed up."

"Wait, what?"

"They'll probably speak no English…so can I come too?" A voice asks from off-screen as Bridgette, Cody, Sasha, Brick and Dakota walk across the camera view in that exact order.

"Whaddaya mean 'can you come too'?" The cook repeats, stepping back as the owner of the voice is shown at the entrance – Anne Maria.

"I'm Italian…?" She replies nervously, stepping back in defence.

"Eh, whatever. Ya need only four people from each team on anyway."

The Jersey reject turns around and walks back off-screen, just as Chef does the same.

**Confessional – Duncan: **

"Wow. I really screwed Chris up. Jerk deserved it though." He punches his palm with his fist, narrowing his eyes.

XX

The rest of the contestants are seen slowly filing in, then assembling into their teams. Each of them picks up a garbage can lid and a fake sword along the way.

"So how does this challenge work?" Logan asks.

"Since there's four people for each team…four rounds of fighting." Elle replies, walking on-screen from the right. "One on for each round, and whoever does best goes into a final round. Uh…a person's out of the round if they get knocked to the ground. And friendly fire counts. So…sort out who you want on and off for the first round…and whatever else."

The teams disperse off in different directions, with minor conversation already starting to pick up as they discuss strategies for the challenge.

"Okay, we _need_ to win this challenge, people." Heather says as the camera pans across to show Team Aztec running around the edge of the arena.

"For once I can agree." Bridgette replies, nodding. "We can't afford to make any more mistakes this time. It's just caused us to lose the past couple of challenges. Although it would have been the same if we sent someone different up to do the lighting back in Sydney…"

"There's something funny going on with Team Mali, I know that much." Celeste puts in, looking up. "Anyone noticed Mike's strange behaviour?"

"More like witnessed it first-hand." Cody continues. "But yeah."

"Hold on a second." The surfer girl, being at the front, skids to a halt, as do the rest of the team. "You saw…what?"

"Well I guess I could elaborate on that. Ok, straight to the point - I saw Mike's other personality."

"Wait, I thought he couldn't access any of his personalities." Zoey says, looking rather confused. "It can't have been anything."

"No, I _saw_ him…whatever his name is. What he was doing should probably go without saying for now…"

"Why?" Heather asks, casting a suspicious look at the tech geek. "Is it an alliance or something?"

"Alright, you got me. I saw him making an alliance."

"Who with? Someone from this team?"

"No, no, it was from Team Mali."

"Oh." The queen bee steps back. "Then we don't bother about it. Unless the other person in the alliance knows their stuff in this game."

"Can we just keep on going?" Logan interrupts. "Sorry, but if we want to win this challenge then we should be talking strategy, not what's happening on other teams."

"Yeah, you've got a point. Come on guys!" Cody runs ahead, the rest eventually following.

**Confessional – Cody: **

"I'm still trying to get my head around what I saw last episode. I mean, sure, it's got nothing to do with me or my team…but from what I've been hearing, Mike's other personality is probably not to be messed with."

X

**Heather: **

"Ok, I'll have to admit, I am actually quite interested in what that twerp has to say about this alliance. What I need now is more people who know about this other personality of Mike's. Unless there's no one who knows…is there?"

XXXX – Team Zulu

"Wait…so you're saying that this Mal guy made an alliance with Kat?" Gwen asks, walking a few feet ahead of the group with Duncan just behind her.

"Yep." He replies. "Saw it clear as day. Mike came back and ran off just after it happened though, so…couldn't catch him, I guess."

"Sorry for interruptin', but I'd like to hear about how you know this little weasel." Leshawna interrupts, joining the two at the front.

"Oh. Uh…pretty sure the first time I met him was in juvie."

"Juvie? Damn, he must've been one mean mongrel."

"Ooh yep. He basically ran the place. Even the big beefy guys with hardly any brain cells were terrified of him."

"Wow. That's all I can say right now." Gwen remarks, looking slightly taken aback. "Wait, who were you with when you saw this happen? The alliance thing, I mean."

"Geoff, Elle and somewhat Cody. Somewhat because the rest of us were just passing through."

"Uh huh. Heard that something else happened though." Leshawna put in, raising an eyebrow. "Isabelle told me she was stuck babysittin' for longer that she expected."

"Oh. That." The delinquent looks ahead for a few seconds before replying. "I'll talk about it after the challenge. Now's not really a good time."

"Hey, any of you guys up for some fighting stuff?" Isabelle calls from off-screen.

XX – Team Inca

The eight remainders of the team walk in silence, all looking slightly unsure.

"Soo…" DJ slowly begins, chuckling nervously, "who wants to do the challenge?"

"I…guess I could…" Katie replies, looking ahead in thought. "Like, not that much of a big deal. Oh, I don't know."

"Who doesn't want to do it?" Cameron asks. "I know I'm probably not the best choice to do this challenge…"

"Me too…maybe." Beth adds. "This is so hard…why?"

"This is kind of getting nowhere, so I'll just say that I do gymnastics and jump right in." Sasha says, prompting everyone to look at her in surprise. "Ok, sorry for not saying that earlier…"

"Shh!" Sadie suddenly hisses, stopping in her tracks. "What's happening over there?" She points off-screen.

The camera quickly pans around to show Team Mali some distance ahead, but with two indistinguishable members lagging behind.

"I don't know…" Katie replies, a hint of confusion in her voice as the camera pans ahead to show Mike and Kat.

"It's just going overboard - it's all happening at once." The former says, sighing. "I don't really want this alliance, but he does…and now I have no idea what to do."

"I…don't really know either." The latter adds, looking up to the sky. "I-Is there someone you can…talk to about it?"

"Well…there's Cameron, who I actually haven't seen that much. Dawn would also be a good help, too."

"Ok, um…since Dawn's on our team, should we…ask to talk to her about it after the challenge or something?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea. It's getting too out of control to go it alone now."

**Confessional – Kat: **

"When I…agreed to the alliance last episode, I didn't know what was to come afterwards." She sighs miserably, holding her head in her hands. "Oh…I've made such a _stupid_ mistake…"

XX

The camera pans further ahead again to show the rest of the team walking along.

"Oh, Izzy's _totally_ gonna do this one!" Izzy says with a whoop. "This challenge is so my type of thing!"

"Ok, so that's two…" Dakota mutters, looking up in thought. "Guys?"

"Uh…I'll give it a shot." David replies, raising a hand. "And not that I'm saying this for any reason, but why don't you do it too?"

"Me? Um…"

"Dakota, you can use what's left of your mutation for the challenge." Dawn interrupts, stepping forward to walk next to the fame monger. "Surely-"

"Uh, guys? Gotta start the challenge in like five minutes or something!" Elle can be heard shouting, presumably through a megaphone. "Choose your people now and get ready!"

"Alright, I'll do it." Dakota eventually says, sighing. "I guess my mutation would be useful anyway…"

XX – Team Aztec

"Ok, so me, Lightning, Zoey…ugh, no one else that's useful." Heather groans, slapping her forehead in frustration.

"Uh, excuse me?" Celeste exclaims, walking on-screen. "Nine years of gymnastics right here."

"Oh. Never mind, then. We've got everyone we need."

"So where do the rest of us go?" Cody asks, gesturing to the rest of the team.

"I don't know, just wait on the side lines or something."

The camera zooms out as the team splits into two groups – Heather, Celeste, Lighting and Zoey in one, and the four remainders in the other.

"So who should we send out first?" Zoey asks, looking around.

"If we want to get a decent start, then I'd say Lightning would be best." Celeste replies, shrugging. "Especially if Team Mali put out someone like Dakota or Eva first."

"Why Dakota?" Bridgette asks.

"Because she's still got a bit of her mutation left…?"

"Oh. True."

XX – Team Zulu

The camera pans across, showing Alejandro, Gwen, Sierra and Duncan lined up for the challenge, yet all looking down at the sword and shield lying on the ground in front of them.

"This should be a piece of cake, unless the other teams have sent people out that are hard to beat." The latter remarks. "Then we'd be screwed."

A buzzing suddenly echoes out, lasting a few seconds before changing into a movie soundtrack – Chris' badminton movie.

"Something's tellin' me that's the call for the start of the challenge." Leshawna says, looking around. "Come on, who's goin' out?"

Casting uncertain glances between each other, Duncan, Alejandro and Gwen slowly step back, the camera panning across to show Sierra being the only one left.

"Omg, yay!" She squeals, scooping up the shield and sword, then immediately running off-screen.

"Well then..." Brick begins, walking on-screen. "I suppose we just wait off to the side."

"That's what the other teams seem to be doing, so yeah..." Isabelle adds, slowly backing up to the edge of the arena. "Who else is up?"

Gwen steps forward and looks out to the centre, the camera panning around to show Sierra still running there.

"There's Jake, and...oh. Crap." She says from off-screen. "Izzy and Lightning."

"Oh geez..." Duncan groans.

XX – Centre of arena

Izzy, Lightning, Jake and Sierra are shown standing back to back, all looking dead straight ahead and ready to run as the camera pans around them.

"Ok, so...uh, you can start when the buzzer sounds, I guess." Elle calls through a megaphone from somewhere off-screen. "When it does go...run outwards for about twenty or so feet before turning back round to fight. Dang, this is weird..."

The four teens wait in silence, not even moving a muscle. Then, after at least five seconds, a loud, wail from what seems to be a hooter echoes out, and they run off. The camera zooms out to a high-angled shot, showing the contestants running outwards in different directions before turning back round.

**Confessional – Lightning: **

"Uh-_huh_, nothing and no one can beat the Lightning with this one. No way! Sha-WOO!" He flexes his arms, grinning somewhat devilishly.

XX

The camera focuses on Sierra as she runs forward with a determined glare, her long braid flying out behind. It speedily zooms over to Lightning, who has a similar expression on his face and is running in the opposite direction. The camera then zooms out as the two reach each other, and immediately engage in a fight, swords flying all over the place and constant blockages by the shields, or in this case, garbage can lids.

"EEEEYAHHH!" The uber-fan yells, swinging with force to try and hit her opponent, who unfortunately for her, narrowly misses it.

"Oh, sha-heck no!" Lightning shouts in retaliation, sidestepping slightly as they circle each other.

The camera pans across to show Izzy leaping in various directions while Jake frantically tries to get her.

"Woohoo, you can't catch me!" The former cackles, running forward and taking off again, curling into a ball as she does a double somersault.

"Oh, come on!" The latter exclaims, readying himself for whatever was to come next.

Panning back over to Izzy again, the camera shows her grinning evilly before starting to run.

"Izzy!" Geoff calls from off-screen, prompting her to stop and look up in confusion. "It isn't a game of tag! You're supposed to fight back!"

"Ohhh! Well you don't- OOF!" The crazy girl begins, but is cut off as she is suddenly delivered a blow to the side, causing her to stagger a little. Eventually recovering, she looks ahead before narrowing her eyes and bending down into a fighting stance. "It's show time." She hisses. "No more mister nice guy."

The camera pans back to Jake, who gulps and prepares himself once again.

Back on the side lines, the rest of Team Inca are shown cringing, wincing and gasping as several thuds and knocks echo out from off-screen.

"Oh…" Sasha chokes out, clapping a hand over her mouth. "This is going way worse than I expected…"

"And I thought Izzy was just crazy and nothing else." DJ adds, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Guess not."

The camera then switches back to Izzy and Jake, the former standing off to the side and the latter lying on the ground with all four limbs spread out like a starfish.

"And Team Inca…is out for this round." Elle announces from off-screen, still with the megaphone. "Three teams left."

The camera pans back to Lightning and Sierra, who had for some reason stopped mid-fight as the announcement was made. Izzy then walks on-screen, looking fairly solemn and still with her weaponry.

"So now what?" Sierra asks as she stands up, which causes Lightning, whose sword was leaning fairly hard against hers, to topple dangerously before falling forwards and face-planting on the ground. "What the heck…?"

"Aw, sha-darn it!" The uber-jock complains, lifting his head up.

Izzy also looks on in surprise, but recovers fairly quickly and runs forward. However, the uber-fan notices it and charges right back. The two just about ram into each other, but both regain their balances and crouch down, ready for the first move.

"WAAAAAIIIIT!" Elle suddenly yells, the camera quickly panning diagonally left to show her sitting on a concrete step. "Just remembered this…but Chris did say earlier today that it could be any type of fighting, even non-gladiator related. But as long as the swords and stuff are still used."

The camera pans back down as both girls are shown standing upright with surprised expressions, Izzy dropping her sword from the shock.

"Guys, that doesn't mean you can't stop!" Dakota calls from off-screen. "Keep going!"

Blinking twice and shaking her head, Sierra bends down again, now sporting a competitive glare. Izzy then does the same, and the two charge a second time. But instead of going the whole way, they both suddenly leap up in the air after about five steps.

On the side lines, the rest of both Team Mali and Team Zulu are shown in a split-screen, then suddenly cringing as a thump echoes out, with some 'oohs' rippling through both groups.

"Ouch…" Geoff says, wincing as the camera switches to show Sierra and Izzy crumpled on the ground, the former on top of the latter. "That's gotta hurt. But who's out?"

The camera pans back up to where Elle is, and she slaps her forehead in frustration.

"Crap, I knew something like this was gonna happen." She mutters, groaning. "Um…whoever's touching the ground the most? I don't know. I didn't make the rules for the challenge. If there are rules. So Sierra's on top…alright, Team Zulu win the first round."

Cheers and whoops are heard from off-screen, presumably from Team Zulu as the camera pans back down to the arena floor, showing Sierra slowly pulling herself up and flashing a smile at the camera, albeit slightly weak.

"Yeah, I know, it's awesome. Now sort out who's on for round two. And I know I'm quoting the jerk himself, but it's a half-hour show."

**Confessional – Sierra: **

"Omg, I had no idea how that was going to go. But yay, we won!" She squeals before resuming a much calmer and more serious expression. "Well…the first round."

XXXX – Team Aztec

"Ok, since that went…unexpectedly wrong for us, I nominate myself to go out for the next round." Heather says, stepping forward. "Any objections?"

The camera pans around the rest of her team, who are just looking on in silence, with Lightning still looking rather shocked from the sudden loss he was dealt.

"No? Good." The queen bee bends down and comes back up with the shield and sword, then walking off-screen as the camera pans across to Team Zulu, who are all looking back at Team Aztec.

"Okay, so Heather's up for them. Guess we need someone to go out there and knock her outta there." Leshawna says, snickering and looking towards Gwen, who also chuckles.

"Yeah, maybe." She replies. "But I was thinking we should send out a distraction for her."

The sister with 'tude looks ahead in confusion for a few seconds, her teammate then sighing and shaking her head.

"I'm referring to Alejandro."

"Oh. Hooooo boy! That's a good one. Y'all in favour?" Leshawna turns to face the rest of the team, who all seem to approve of the idea.

"Yep." Duncan replies with a short laugh. "Go on out there, Casanova." He pats Alejandro on the shoulder, who grins and walks off-screen, already holding the sword and shield. "Oh man, I think this is gonna be good."

**Confessional – Leshawna: **

"I dunno what those two are up to these days, but this better throw Heather off her game!" She chuckles, sighing afterwards. "The one thing I look forward to with any season of this show – giving that skinny white girl a whole world of trouble with the challenge. Or whatever she's got to do."

XXXX – Team Inca

"Well, we may have lost that round completely, but we can't back down now!" Beth says, putting both hands on her hips. "Who wants to go next though?"

"Uh…well, I guess I should do it." Sasha slowly replies, raising a hand. "Yeah, I'll do it. And we could also maybe…sort out who's on for round three?"

"Ooh, I'll _totally_ go on for that one!" Katie volunteers, hopping from one foot to the other. "But what if, like, Eva's on as well…?"

"Oh…I guess we'd just have to pull through that round…even if we end up losing it again. Anyway, I should be going out there." The bubbly twin bends down, coming back up with the sword and shield, then walking off-screen.

"So I know that we're, like, in the middle of a challenge, but where does everyone think we're going this time?" Sadie asks, looking back at the rest of her team.

"I don't know…but I sort of did overhear Chris talking about locations one time." Jake replies, shrugging. "All I heard was Canada and Venezuela. No idea when we're going to those places though."

"Well it is possible that we could be visiting one of those places next." Cameron adds. "Or in the near future at least. I don't think there would be much talk about a location that will be visited some time past the merge."

"True."

XX – Centre of arena

The camera slowly pans across until it shows Sasha and Heather both waiting in the middle, both facing away from each other. Alejandro then walks on-screen, causing the former of the girls to start giggling uncontrollably while looking back at Heather.

"Ugh, what's so funny?" She asks with a scoff, yet not turning around as the camera focuses on her.

"_Hola, senorita_." Alejandro says, causing the queen bee to gasp in shock.

"Gah!" She turns around and glares at the Spaniard, whose calm expression doesn't falter. "Do not do that again."

"Oh, my apologies-"

"Uh, guys?" Sasha interrupts, suddenly looking and sounding rather nervous as the camera switches to show the two veteran contestants from behind, with her in the middle of the shot, yet further back.

"What?" Heather snaps, then looking over her shoulder. "Oh…crap." Her jaw drops open, as does Alejandro's when he looks behind.

"_Ay caramba_, this is not good." He manages to say, stepping back.

"Game on." Eva growls through gritted teeth as the camera pans around to show her striding towards the group, sword and shield in hand.

"Well if I was Chris, I'd say that this would be interesting." Elle says from off-screen. "But I'm not Chris, so…instead I'll say that this is gonna hurt. Oh, and get into position for the start of the round."

Still looking fairly wary, Alejandro, Heather and Sasha slowly move back into a tight triangle, with Eva taking the empty space. The sound of a clock ticking echoes out in the background, lasting about five seconds until the hooter's wail streaks through the arena, and the four contestants set off in opposite directions.

The camera pans back to Team Mali, who are all looking fairly hopeful about their choice.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Man, I know it was cruel to send Eva out for this one. We all knew. But uh…desperate times come for drastic measures!" He laughs nervously, shrugging. "I just hope it doesn't go _way_ too overboard though…"

XX

The camera focuses on where the four teens originally were, just as Sasha sprints on-screen, only to suddenly step back and hastily leap to the side as a raging Eva thunders past.

"Whoa!" She exclaims, almost losing her balance slightly, but recovering quickly. "Of course, it had to be me first…" Sighing sadly, she maintains a harder grip on her shield before cautiously proceeding forward.

Speedily panning across to the left, the camera shows Alejandro standing by himself, calmly looking around, yet looking rather unsure at the same time.

"DUDE, LOOK OUT!" Duncan suddenly yells from off-screen.

"_Que_?" Alejandro looks up, his eyes suddenly widening as the camera zooms out, with Eva simultaneously running on-screen. The Spaniard barely manages to get out of the way, but ends up face-down on the ground as a result.

"Does this count as out?" Eva asks as she places her foot on her opponent's lower leg.

"Um…probably." Elle replies as the camera pans up to where she is. "Knowing Chris, I guess he'd allow it…so yeah. That counts."

The camera pans back down to the arena floor, stopping on Heather, who looks fairly taken aback at what just happened.

"Pssst." A voice hisses from off-screen. "You're a cheerleader, right?"

"How would you know that?" Heather retorts, turning around as Sasha walks on-screen.

"Just…blame Sierra and her blogs." She replies, looking off-screen. "Look, I know we're on opposite teams, but if we want to try and take Eva out, then we need to work together."

The queen bee looks up in thought for a few seconds before speaking up again.

"And why should I work with you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "What's your area of expertise?"

"I've done gymnastics for seven or eight years, so…I can't think of any other way out of this. Eva's the toughest person to beat in this challenge. There's not much else we can do."

"Finished your tea party yet?" Eva just about shouts from off-screen, frightening the two girls.

"Alright, deal." Heather says hurriedly, stepping back.

Sasha nods in reply as they run off-screen in opposite directions, the camera zooming up to the sky.

**Confessional – Sasha: **

"Making a temporary deal with one of the biggest villains on the show? Yeah, it is kind of a stupid idea. But when it's the two of us against Eva in a gladiator challenge…what else is there to do?" She shrugs.

X

**Heather: **

"Of course I wasn't faking that. Eva's hard to take down in this type of challenge. Anyone up against her would want more help…depending on who it is. But if we _do_ manage to beat her, then it's down to the ground for the little church girl." She folds her arms and smiles with her eyes narrowed.

XX

Back on the side lines, the rest of Team Inca are watching on, a mixture of feelings in their expressions, but mostly shock.

"Omigosh, did you _see_ that?" Katie whispers, her brow creasing in worry. "If Eva gets out, then Heather's totally gonna drop the deal into the dirt!"

"Yeah, but Sasha's, like, doing gymnastics." Sadie whispers back. "It won't be that bad…I hope."

The camera quickly pans back round to show Eva running forward again, going from right to left. Heather is then shown running along one side of the arena, sword and shield in hand. Then zooming around once again, the camera shows Sasha running along the opposing side, also carrying her weaponry. A tense, low-pitched tune plays in the background, the camera switching between the three girls every few seconds.

The camera then suddenly zooms out to a bird's eye view of the arena, with all three contestants making dusty trails in their wake. The gap slowly but surely starts to close up, the background music also gradually rising dramatically. Zooming back down to a level view, the camera then shows Eva still charging ahead, but just as Sasha runs on-screen, she hastily leaps up and tucks herself into a ball, barely dodging a blow from the female bully.

"WHAAAA!" She squeals as she tumbles through the air, the shield and sword awkwardly held in each of her hands.

Back down below, Heather grits her teeth as she keeps running forward, the camera then zooming out to accommodate Eva, who only just notices her next opponent. But just as she tries to get a hit, Heather suddenly throws her hands up and dives into a fairly rushed cartwheel, staggering slightly once she comes back up but nonetheless out of harm's way.

A mixture of exclamations are heard from off-screen, some louder than others, as the camera pans over to Team Aztec.

"Man, this is tenser than I thought." Cody remarks, looking rather surprised.

"I'll say." Trent adds, stepping back to join him.

"Guys, we've got two fighters left to go out." Bridgette interrupts, walking on-screen with Zoey and Celeste right behind her. "Who should be next?"

The two males look at each other before shrugging, the camera then zooming out to show Lightning and Logan on opposite ends of the small line.

"I have a coin in my pocket if we can't decide." The latter suggests, pulling out a shiny coin from his jeans pocket, only to gasp merely seconds later as a thud echoes out. "Holy crap! Look!" He shouts as the three girls turn around, eventually adopting shocked expressions.

The camera quickly pans round to show Heather lying on the ground, seemingly out cold and presumably taken out by Eva.

"_Senorita_!" Alejandro exclaims, running on-screen and kneeling down by her side. "_Ay, no_…"

Further back, Sasha stands at the edge of the arena, her face visibly paling.

"No, no, no, no…" She mutters, her voice cracking as it rises in worry. "What do I do now…?" Gulping, she slumps onto her knees, just as Beth runs on-screen.

"Why don't you try a different tactic?" She asks, kneeling down next to her teammate.

"I can't try anything. I'm done. There's no way I can win this round…"

"But there's _gotta_ be something! Ooh, you could use your gymnastics skills to try and outwit Eva!"

"Oh…uh, I don't know…"

"It'll work, I'm sure!" The farm girl smiles before running back off-screen.

Looking ahead, Sasha sighs and pulls herself up, the sword and shield still on the ground.

"Try and outwit her…" She says quietly, looking straight ahead. "Maybe…that _could_ work…or not…" She steps backwards slightly, but freezes when a hand stops her. "Huh…?"

"Don't give up now." DJ says as the camera zooms out to accommodate him.

"I'm trying…but I just can't…bring myself to it. I mean, the singing challenge was easy, but this…this is something completely different…" The bubbly twin hangs her head, sighing again.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that. The only way out of this is to actually get out there and do it, you know."

"Come on, Sasha!" Katie calls from off-screen. "It's like now or never!"

Sasha looks back up again, still with an uncertain expression as she bites her lip nervously.

"I have to do it…" She mutters, casting her eyes up to the sky. "This is for you, Zara." Bending down and picking up the sword and shield, she runs off-screen.

"Who's Zara…?" DJ wonders, scratching his head.

The camera pans back out to the centre of the arena, where Eva is waiting, looking rather bored.

"Is the challenge back on yet?" She asks no one in particular, turning around as a pair of feet running come into earshot.

Back on the side lines, the rest of Team Mali watch on with anticipation, the camera then switching to show a more worried Team Inca, with DJ and Beth having re-joined them.

**Confessional – Dakota: **

"Sending Eva out was _totally_ a risky choice. Like, who she'd be up against wouldn't be so…tough. And her temper, too…"

X

**Beth: **

"Am I worried? Sort of. I have a strong feeling that my idea might work. But who knows what could happen?" She shrugs.

XX

Sasha skids to a halt a few metres away from the centre of the arena, still looking rather nervous. She looks around, her brow creased in worry and her weaponry clutched tightly in her hands. The camera pans across to show Eva looking a lot less wary, not to mention maintaining a fairly blank glare.

A low-pitched, yet smooth clock strike plays repetitively in the background as the camera switches between the two, both of them proceeding forward at a slow walk. Neither of their expressions change, with Sasha's eyes clouded with fear, and Eva just…indifferent.

"Ah, forget this." The female bully suddenly says, gritting her teeth and charging forward as the music changes to a more dramatic base drum beat.

Having a split-second to react, Sasha leaps to the side just as her opponent thunders past, the momentum nearly knocking her off her feet.

The camera zooms ahead to catch up with Eva as she skids to a stop and hastily spins around, taking off once again in the direction she came from.

"Uh-oh…" Sasha gulps, her eyes darting around. Zooming out, the camera shows Eva running on-screen, just as she doves forward.

"JUMP, SASHA, JUMP!" Beth yells from off-screen.

Stepping back slightly, the bubbly twin puts one foot forward before leaping up in the air. It goes in slow motion as the two girls both soar through the air at different heights. The camera switches between them, the drum beat changing to more of a snare drum sound.

Zooming back to Teams Inca and Mali (who are next to each other), all fifteen contestants are shown either flinching back or cringing as a fairly loud thud echoes out, followed by a quieter one.

"Whoa…" David breathes, raising an eyebrow. "Damn."

The camera pans back round to Eva and Sasha, the former face-down on the ground, and the latter sitting there with a bemused expression.

"Okay, so Eva hit the ground first…meaning that Sasha wins the round." Elle announces from off-screen. "Are they done yet? I'm not here to be host for the whole episode."

XX – Montage

The next two rounds are shown in a video montage, with the chorus of the theme song playing in the background.

Celeste, Katie, Duncan and David are shown to be on for the third round, with the former of the girls using her gymnastics skills to outwit the other three, finishing off by sending an unsuspecting Duncan tumbling to the ground as she leaps up and launches off his shoulders with her hands (yet holding both the sword and shield in one) to somersault through the air.

Then in the fourth round, Zoey, Dakota, Gwen and a visibly unsure DJ go on. The fame monger easily takes it out, each of her opponents somehow biting the dust in alphabetical order.

XX – End of montage

The camera pans around, showing the four teams gathered closer to the centre, where Elle is waiting.

"Okay, Chris should most probably be back any minute now," she begins, looking up, "so choose who you want on for the final round to pass the time, I guess."

"What's the deal with winners and losers for this one?" Gwen asks, stepping forward.

"Uh…I guess whoever is the last one standing wins it for their team, even if they did badly in…like, three of the four previous rounds. And the first one out determines the losing team. Anyway, probably a good idea to get to it. It's a half hour show."

The teams disperse again, the camera zooming ahead to catch up with Team Zulu, who are only going at a fairly slow walk.

"So who're we sendin' out this time?" Leshawna asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well each team has won a round…and I guess they'll all choose their winners for the final round, so I suggest that Sierra goes out." Alejandro replies after a few seconds of thinking.

"Eh, I second that, actually." Duncan adds, shrugging.

The rest of the team looks to Sierra, who seems to be contemplating the decision.

"Erm…" she begins, sounding unsure, "okay then?"

The camera quickly pans ahead to show Team Mali…where the decision making isn't going as smoothly.

"What?" Eva exclaims in mild outrage, but is visibly getting angrier. "You're sending out that twiggy thing instead of me?"

"Uh…excuse me?" Dakota retaliates, sounding fairly offended, yet only to get a slap in response. "Ow!"

"Excuse you your butt. These nimrods don't know what they're doing!"

"Hey, we decided on Dakota because she won her round." Mike interrupts, walking over as the angered young woman whirls around.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, TWERP!" Eva suddenly shouts, lunging forward and punching her teammate right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground out cold. She runs off-screen, eyes wide and teeth gritted.

"MIKE!" Zoey cries from off-screen.

"NO!" Duncan yells, sounding somewhat panicked.

"Okay, now it's been taken a bit too far." Geoff says, shaking his head as he looks down at Mike. "Hope the dude's alright." He steps forward and bends down to check him over.

"Dude, stay back!" The delinquent calls.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the party guy gets back up and slowly walks away.

"Is he…saying that for a reason?" He asks a solemn-looking Dawn, who is standing nearby.

"Yes." She replies, her expression not changing.

**Confessional – Geoff: **

"Wait…ohhhhh, _now_ I get it! It's got something to do with his personalities!" He pauses, looking up in thought. "Does it?"

XX

The camera zooms around to the entrance as a terrified Elle gradually moves towards it.

"No…this can't be happening…" She says, suddenly darting out as Duncan and Gwen run on-screen, stopping after a couple of seconds.

"Ah crap." The former groans. "Perfect timing, McLean. Just when _this_ had to happen. Guess I'll be back."

XX – Outside Colosseum

The camera pans down from the sky to the ground, showing Elle on her knees at least ten feet away from the entrance, her body shaking with fear.

"Damn it, why did I (bleep) sing?" She asks herself, sighing. "Now I'm probably in hot water…boiling hot water…"

"Elle?" A voice calls from off-screen, catching her attention. "You out there?"

"Uh…yeah, why…?"

The camera zooms out to accommodate a fairly concerned Duncan as he sits down beside her.

"We're both at risk here, you know." He says. "You're not alone."

"I know, I know…but just…the timing of it…and what happened in Sydney…" Elle's voice starts to crack, and she shakes her head, bringing her hands to her face. "I just can't…"

A whirring, helicopter sound suddenly becomes audible, prompting the two to look up.

"Oh, _finally_." Duncan scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Let's go back in."

XX – Centre of arena

Celeste, Dakota, Sasha and Sierra are grouped together in the dead centre of the camera view, all carrying their swords and shields. They look up as the tell-tale propeller sound comes into earshot, a shadow then passing overhead.

"WE'RE BACK!" A voice shouts as a rope ladder drops down just off to the side. Anne Maria immediately comes into view, climbing down the ladder and hastily swinging herself off, however earning a fairly unsteady landing. "Whoa…phew." She breathes after regaining her balance. "So what did I miss?"

"_Actually_…" Chris says as the camera zooms out to show him at the top of the rope ladder, "that's a question I should be asking. What did _I_ miss? And what round is this? Two? Three?"

"Uh…nope." Sierra replies, shaking her head.

"Oh come _on_, don't tell me this is the first-"

"Chris, we're onto the final round." Sasha interrupts, raising an eyebrow at the host, who steps back in surprise. "So yeah, you missed four other rounds of this."

"Wait, four other rounds?"

"Each of us won a previous round, and of course we're on different teams…so to be honest I don't really see how else it could work."

"Weeell then. Let's get on with this final round!" Chris walks off-screen as the rope ladder is pulled back up. "Oh, and I presume this hasn't been done yet, soo…"

"What is-" Dakota begins, just as the musical jingle sounds out. "Aw…" She slumps over, only for the hooter to then echo out, and the four girls hurriedly run off in different directions.

"I'm, uh…outta here." Anne Maria says, darting off to the side lines as a drumming tune simultaneously starts playing.

_(The camera zooms speedily around the arena, pausing at each of the four finalists for the challenge. They are then shown in a split-screen as the music starts to pick up)_

_All four: GAME ON!_

_(Switching to a bird's eye view, the camera zooms back down and around to focus on Dakota, just as she turns around on her heel to run back)_

_Dakota: Gotta win it this time, oh no,  
Can't give up, it's too- late,  
Gotta step up my ga-ame (she skids to a stop in front of Sasha, who does the exact same, the camera zooming back to show the rest of their respective teams, with Eva seeming to be absent, and Mike seeming to have recovered) _

_Rest of Team Mali: Give us the win, give us the win, give us the win (some look more worried than others as the camera then pans over to Team Inca)_

_Rest of Team Inca (excluding B for obvious reasons): No chance (they turn to face Team Mali with determined expressions) we will leave in style  
Keep ourselves in first class this- time! (The camera zooms back to Dakota and Sasha, who are already leaping around, trying to take each other out) _

_Sasha: I just gotta do better_

_Katie &amp; Sadie: Go, go, go!_

_Celeste: (backflips on-screen) Whoever wins today,  
Can leave this all behind (The camera zooms out to accommodate Sierra) _

_Sierra: It all comes down to now (she attempts to knock her opponent over, but she narrowly side-steps)  
So what are we gonna do? (Briefly looks off-screen) _

_Rest of Team Zulu: We are gonna WIN!_

_Celeste: No more losses down, gonna win it now (it changes into a split-screen, showing one of the two battles in each of them) _

_All four: This is the last chance to get it right  
This is the last chance until next time_

_Sasha: Gotta show them what this is all about, get my game on (leaps up in the air to dodge a blow) _

_Dakota: This is the last chance to make my mark, _

_Sierra: This is the chance to get- outta the dark, _

_Celeste: This is the last round, gotta make it count (the camera cuts out Dakota and Sasha)  
It's now or never… (she looks off-screen and winces, as does Sierra) _

_(The music starts to die down as the camera speedily pans over to Dakota, who is flying through the air, headed straight towards the waiting teams on the side lines) _

"Oh crap!" Geoff exclaims, hurriedly sidestepping away from Team Aztec, as do many others from the aforementioned team and Team Mali.

Eventually, the fame monger hurtles on-screen, crashing into an unsuspecting Cody, who presumably thought he was out of the way, and the two tumble to the ground.

"Mmpf…" Dakota mumbles, the camera slowly zooming out to show her face down on top of the tech geek, who is facing the other way in a similar position, yet the bottom of the pile is revealed to be Kat, her face somewhat squashed by Cody's.

"Eep…" Sierra suddenly squeaks from off-screen, the camera panning back over to show her standing with a gaping mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. She then falls to the ground, her expression not changing.

"Well, that's two out already!" Chris announces with a chuckle, walking over to the fallen teen. "Only two left, people!" His expression then changes to a slightly annoyed one. "And can we have a clean-up service here?"

The camera pans back over to the others as Dakota looks over her shoulder, realizing what had just happened.

"Oh my gosh, sorry guys!" She says profusely, clambering off.

Cody lifts his head up and does the same, his cheeks very quickly turning beet red.

**Confessional – Sierra: **

She sits there, still looking very stunned. She blinks once, and tumbles forward, her chin landing on the basin.

X

**Dakota: **

"Well…I guess I jumped hard enough to send me out of the challenge." She sighs, looking down. "Oh well…"

X

**Kat: **

Just like Cody, she is blushing heavily, looking very embarrassed.

"Oh gosh, that…that wasn't supposed to happen!" She bites her lip before giggling nervously.

X

**Cody: **

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" He holds his head in his hands, sighing. "I know it was a mistake but…oh man, I am probably gonna be in trouble once Sierra gets herself together!"

XX

The camera slowly pans across to show Isabelle and Gwen escorting a still-shocked Sierra off-screen, then to show Celeste and Sasha waiting a few feet away.

"So do we continue with the challenge or…what?" The latter asks as Chris walks over.

"Eh, might as well. There's enough time." The host replies with a shrug, walking back off-screen. "Gotta do it now though!"

"Then may the best team win." Celeste says as she steps back.

A fairly tense orchestral tune starts playing in the background, the camera panning across the side lines, showing Team Aztec first, and then Team Inca.

The music pauses as the camera zooms back round to focus on Sasha, her eyes gleaming with determination. Grinning, she then starts to run forward, just about pushing herself off the ground with every step.

The camera then pans across to show Celeste, who also looks confident, and she proceeds to a run, the camera zooming out to show the two running straight for each other. The background music resumes as they leap up into the air, now merely a few feet's distance between them, and it all goes in slow motion from there.

Sasha curls up into a ball and sticks her sword out, her shield (or more rather garbage can lid) clamped in her other hand. Celeste however keeps a streamline position, yet also holding her sword out.

The camera focusses on the two swords as they slowly but surely come to meet, making a loud whacking sound as they touch. Suddenly, the two girls drop downwards, both simultaneously landing with loud thuds.

"Ooh, _that's_ one for the history books!" Chris remarks from off-screen, laughing. "Now what happened exactly, folks?"

The camera pans down to show Celeste and Sasha both on the ground. However, the former is standing with bent knees, while the latter is lying on the ground face-up. Both seem to be slightly out of breath.

"And it looks like Team Aztec have broken their streak of mistake-making losses!" The host announces, prompting Celeste to look up in surprise.

"We won?" She exclaims, shaking her head.

Loud cheers and whoops suddenly echo out from off-screen as the rest of Team Aztec run over in small groups, all looking very happy.

Sasha looks up at the celebrating team and sighs, slowly pulling herself up to a standing position.

"Alrighty, that's Rome done and _dusted_." Chris says as the camera pans back over to him. "Time to go, people!"

"Wait, who lost?" Geoff calls from off-screen.

"Whoever got taken out first is the loser."

"Aw man, us again?"

XX – Plane, middle class, Team Zulu

Laughter fills the room as the camera pans around, showing it to be empty until it stops on Isabelle, Anne Maria and Leshawna, sitting on a bed each.

"Wow, you've got some _crazy_ Italian fans." The former says with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, and dis one skinny guy suddenly walked up to me and asked me to marry him!" Anne Maria continues. "The best part? His girlfriend stomped over, apologized nicely to me, and dragged him off!"

The three girls burst out laughing again, with Leshawna falling off her bed in the process.

"Hoo boy, that's good." She remarks, shaking her head and sighing. "Damn."

The door is then heard opening, the camera zooming round to show Elle waiting there, a nervous expression on her face.

"Where's Duncan? Has he been in here lately?" She asks, eyes darting to her left for some reason or another.

"Uh…no idea, sorry…" The child star replies. "Maybe in the dining hall or somewhere like that."

"Someone looking for me?" A voice calls from somewhere off-screen.

XX – Elimination area

Chris waits by the barrel as Team Mali slowly files in, seeming to be absent of one member.

"Alright, one, two, three…" Chris mutters, quickly counting them off. "Where's Eva?"

"Uh…I dunno." Geoff replies with a shrug, looking around. "You guys seen Eva?"

A chorus of noes ripples through the small group as Dawn then steps forward.

"I may not know where she is exactly, but I can say that she is not anywhere on the plane." She says, slightly shocking her teammates.

"Well…she _did_ run off in a rage right before the final round." David adds, looking ahead in confusion. "And then never came back."

The room goes silent as the camera zooms out to show the entire room.

"Well then," the host begins, crossing his arms, "looks like there's no need for an elimination ceremony this time."

"No need?" Scott repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, we were all gonna vote for Eva anyway, so what's the point?" Geoff interrupts, shrugging.

"Alright, you may leave then." Chris says, walking out of the room.

XX – First class

Zoey is seen walking along the hallway, the camera following her as she jogs down the stairs.

At the bottom, Kat, Dakota and Mike walk past, the latter stopping to look over his shoulder as the indie chick reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Mike!" She exclaims. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course!" Mike replies after coughing slightly. "Just didn't expect it, I guess."

"Okay!" Zoey smiles and runs back upstairs.

The background music suddenly turns ominous as an all too familiar chuckle is heard, Mike then walking back on-screen, only as his fifth personality – Mal.

"That was just _too easy_." He says, shaking his head. "Now to try and fool those other peons. Ugh, _some_ aren't going to go down with this act easily." He walks off-screen, merely seconds before Chris pokes his head on-screen from the left.

"Whoa-ho-ho! That's gonna be a _major_ game changer!" He remarks as he walks over to stand by the stairs. "Who's gonna fall for that? Who's gonna fall to loserdom next? Just stay tuned for next time, on Total! Drama! World Tour! Take Two!"

**Phew, done. How was that?**

**Sorry to those who were expecting Eva to go further in this season – of course, there's a big obstacle in her way, and that's her temper.**

**Next stop is the aftermath studio, and it's going to be pretty interesting with the most recently eliminated people.**

**So…uh, until next time!**

**Elimination order: **

_Jo – 44__th_

_Justin – 43__rd_

_Harold – 41__st__/42__nd_

_Lindsay – 41__st__/42__nd_

_Staci – 40__th_

_Owen – 39__th_

_Courtney – 38__th_

_Sam – 37__th_

_Noah – 35__th__/36__th_

_Tyler – 35__th__/36__th_

_Eva – 34__th_


End file.
